The Dragon Shapeshifter
by Gore Magala
Summary: What will happen if one of Brainiac's Exobytes had data from monsters from another world and gave a human the power to shapeshift into them while also being reborn as the Chaos Karma Dragon's son in another dimension? Will he adapt in this dimension while enemies from this world come looking for him to a place he strangely calls home? OC x Harem and Issei x Asia
1. OC Bio and Chapter 1

**Story type:**

 **Crossover with** **Monster Hunter and** **High School DxD** **including:**

 **DC Universe Online (for like three chapters)**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Original** **Character:**

 **Tatsu** **with the power to shapeshift into monsters (from Monster Hunter).**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Shapeshifter Dragon**

 **Black Dragon Emperor**

 **Voluptuous Dragon Emperor (by Kuroka)**

 **Prince Chaos Karma Dragon**

 **Dragon** **Savior (self-proclaimed)**

 **Champion of Familiars**

 **Mama's Dragon Boy (by Tannin)**

 **Little Dragonling (by Tiamat)**

 **Black Dragon Emperor of Annihilation**

 **Age:**

 **18**

 **Race:**

 **Human (before being experiment)**

 **Metahuman (half human and dragon after being experiment)**

 **Dragon (from being reborn in Highschool DxD Universe)**

 **Main Character's Appearance:**

 **Tatsu's Civilian Appearance: black hair (hair type is corrows) with blue tips, brown skin, blue eyes, and average but cool features. He wears a black hoodie, a red t-shirt with black stripes, blue jeans, red and black tennis shoes and combat gloves.**

 **Tatsu's Metahuman/Dragon Humanoid Appearance: red corrows with blue tips, black scales, red frills, claws, blue dragon eyes (glows in the dark and turn red when angered), and average but cool features. He wears a black and red Biomech (the complete set, but except for the helmet) with the letter T on his chest. He even got six black bat-like wings with two red talons, a Rathalos tail which is black with red spikes, and four red long dragon horns.**

 **Language:**

 **Common**

 **Draconic**

 **Tatsu's Personality:**

 **Devoted (only to friends and family)**

 **Arrogant**

 **Bold**

 **Strong-willed**

 **Protective**

 **Tatsu's Diet (after being experimented):**

 **Omnivorous,** **wild familiars (prefer eating predators than prey),** **any type of ore and minerals, gunpowder, seafood (prefers cuttlefish most of the times), and cactus**

 **Tatsu's Powers/Abilities: (from powerlisting)**

 **Badassery**

 **Night Vision**

 **Enhanced Intelligence**

 **Super Strength**

 **Super Speed (While in Outrage mode)**

 **Powerful Roar (Dragon's roar or most of the monsters from Monster Hunter)**

 **Plasma Breath**

 **Energy Detection**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Human Disguise**

 **Wing Manifestation**

 **Scale Manifestation**

 **Tail Manifestation**

 **Enhanced Lung Capacity**

 **Vibration Emission (powerful roar)**

 **Voice Manipulation**

 **Temperature Resistance**

 **Dragon Aura**

 **Fear Masking**

 **Semi-Immortality**

 **Outrage (himself and most of his monster forms)**

 **Regenerate Healing Factor**

 **Dragon Gate (Blue)**

 **Monster Shapeshifting: Tatsu can transform his body into Monsters** **. Tatsu can always** **revert back to his metahuman form (or the creature from the same species like Zinorge to** **Stygian Zinogre, or related** **) at any time of his choosing at a fast pace.**

* * *

 **Monster Physiologys:**

* * *

 **Monster Hunter:**

* * *

 **True Wyverns:**

* * *

 **Rathalos**

 **Dreadking Rathalos**

 **Flame Rathalos (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Azure** **Rathalos**

 **Silver Rathalos (HC)**

 **Zenith Rathalos** **(Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Veteran Rathalos (Monster Hunter Sprites)**

 **Destruction Wyvern Rathalos (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Rathian**

 **Dreadqueen Rathian**

 **Pink** **Rathian (including HC)**

 **Gold Rathian (including HC)**

 **Conflagration Rathian**

 **Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) (Supremacy)**

 **Scorching Heat Rathian (** **Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Zerureusu**

 **Seregio**

 **Veteran** **Seregios** **(Monster Hunter Spirits)**

 **Demonic Seregios (** **Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Astalos**

 **Boltreaver Astalos (Monster Hunter XX)**

 **Khezu (HC)**

 **Red Khezu (HC)**

 **Veteran Khezu (Monster Hunter Spirits)**

 **Zenith** **Khezu (** **Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Monoblos (HC)**

 **White Monoblos (HC)**

 **Shattered** **Monoblos**

 **Diablos (HC)**

 **Black Diablos (HC)**

 **Gilded** **Diablos (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Veteran Diablos** **(Monster Hunter Spirits)**

 **Bloodbath Diablos (Monster Hunter XX)**

 **Basarios (HC)**

 **Ruby Basarios**

 **Sandstone Basarios**

 **Crystal Basarios**

 **Gravios (HC)**

 **Black Gravios (HC)**

 **Zenith Gravios (Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith)**

 **Espina (HC)**

 **Espinas Subspecies (HC)**

 **Espinas Rare Species (HC)**

 **Zenith Espinas** **(Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Berukyurosu (HC)**

 **Doragyurosu (** **HC and** **Supremacy)**

 **Zenith** **Doragyurosu (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Gurenzeburu (HC)**

 **Halk (every attribute and level 3)**

 **Anorupatisu**

 **Zenith Anorupatisu (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Meraginasu**

 **Varusaburosu**

 **Gureadomosu**

 **Zenaserisu (Monster Hunter Frontier Z** )

 **Canopus** ( **Hunter's Encyclopedia 1)**

 **Sherureusu (** **Hunter's Encyclopedia 1)**

 **Paolumu** **(Monster Hunter World)**

 **Legiana (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Bazelgeuse** **(Monster Hunter World)**

* * *

 **Pseudo Wyverns:**

* * *

 **Tigrex (including HC)**

 **Grimclaw** **Tigrex**

 **Brute Tigrex**

 **Molten Tigrex**

 **Zenith Tigrex (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Tigrex EX (Monster Hunter Stories)**

 **Flame Tigrex (Monster Hunter Online)**

 **Nargacuga**

 **Silverwind Nargacuga**

 **Green** **Nargacuga**

 **Lucent Nargacuga**

 **Blue Enraged Nargacuga (from Monster Hunter Frontier G10 and look it up on Damn Wyvern Gems Tumblr)**

 **Veteran** **Nargacuga** **(Monster Hunter Spirits)**

 **Fiercewater Nargacuga (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Extreme Fleeting** **Nargacuga (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Akantor (HC)**

 **Ukanlos**

 **Giggi**

 **Gigginox**

 **Baleful** **Gigginox**

 **Virulent Gigginox (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Yoga Gigginox (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Barioth**

 **Frozen Barioth (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Sand Barioth**

 **Veteran Barioth**

 **Odibatorasu**

 **Pariapuria (including** **Thirsty** **Pariapuria)**

 **Dyuragaua (HC)**

 **Mi Ru**

 **Mysterious Mi Ru (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Hyujikiki**

 **Zenith** **Hyujikiki (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Diorekkusu**

 **Poborubarumu**

 **Wyvern Rex** **(Hunter's Encyclopedia 1)**

 **Bogabadorumu (Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith)**

* * *

 **Piscine Wyverns:**

* * *

 **Cephadrome (HC)**

 **Plesioth (HC)**

 **Green Plesioth (HC)**

 **Zenith** **Plesioth** **(Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Seabream Plesioth (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Lavasioth (HC)**

 **Lavasioth Subspecies (HC)**

 **Aruganosu**

 **Goruganosu**

 **Jyuratodus (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Ancient Serpent (** **Hunter's Encyclopedia 1)**

 **Ancient Lagiacrus (Monster Hunter Illustrations 2)**

* * *

 **Neopterons:**

* * *

 **Ahtal-Ka (Monster Hunter XX)**

 **Lightenna**

 **P** **oikilos Lightenna (** **Monster Hunter Online)**

* * *

 **Fanged Beasts:**

* * *

 **Gammoth**

 **Elderfrost Gammoth (Monster Hunter XX)**

 **Midogaron**

 **Zenith Midogaron** ( **Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Kamu Orugaron (including** **HC)**

 **Nono Orugaron (including HC)**

* * *

 **Carapaceons:**

* * *

 **Akura Vashimu (Including** **HC Akura Vashimu and Blue Blood Paralysis Gas Akura Vashimu)**

 **Akura Jebia (Including** **HC Akura Jebia and Monster Hunter Frontier Event Akura Jebia)**

 **Zenith** **Akura Vashimu (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Kusubami**

 **Baelidae**

 **Dread Baelidae**

* * *

 **Leviathans:**

* * *

 **Royal Ludroth**

 **Purple Ludroth**

 **Gobul**

 **Witch Gobul (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Lagiacrus**

 **Ivory Lagiacrus**

 **Abyssal Lagiacrus**

Landconquest Lagiacrus (Monster Hunter Explore)

 **Uroktor**

 **Uroktor EX (Monster Hunter Stories)**

 **Agnakor**

 **Glacial Agnakor**

 **Agnakor EX (Monster Hunter Stories)**

 **Nibelsnarf**

 **Kuarusepusu (including HC)**

 **Pokaradon**

 **Baruragaru**

 **Zenith Baruragaru** **(Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith)**

 **Mizutsune**

 **Soulseer Mizutsune (Monster Hunter XX)**

 **Thunderbubble Mizutsune (Monster Hunter Explore)**

* * *

 **Brute Wyverns:**

* * *

 **Barroth**

 **Jade Barroth**

 **Enslaved Barroth (Monster Hunter Stories)**

 **Uragaan**

 **Crystalbeard Uragaan**

 **Pumpkin Uragaan**

 **Watermelon** **Uragaan** **(Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Steel Uragaan**

 **Shiningrock Uragaan (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Uragaan EX (Monster Hunter Stories)**

 **Radobaan (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Deviljho**

 **Savage Deviljho**

 **Extreme Eater** **Deviljho**

 **Aberrant Deviljho**

 **Four Heavenly King Deviljho (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Glavenus**

 **Hellblade Glavenus**

 **Duramboros**

 **Rust Duramboros**

 **Explosive Peak Duramboros (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Brachydios**

 **Raging Brachydios**

 **Veteran Brachydios (Monster Hunter Sprites)**

 **EVA-01 Brachydios (** **Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Iceblast Brachydios** **Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Abiorugu**

 **Giaorugu**

 **Zenith** **Giaorugu (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Gasurabazura**

 **Zenith** **Gasurabazura (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Anjanath (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Disaster Wyvern (Monster Hunter Online)**

* * *

 **Theropod Bird Wyverns:**

* * *

 **Velocidrome (including HC)**

 **Giadrome**

 **Gendrome**

 **Iodrome**

 **Great Jaggi**

 **Great Baggi**

 **Great Wroggi**

 **Great Maccao**

 **Great Apiposu** **(Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Keputosu** **(Hunter's Encyclopedia 1)**

 **Kulu-Ya-Ku (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Tzitzi-Ya-Ku** **Monster Hunter World)**

* * *

 **Bird Wyverns:**

* * *

 **Yian Kut-Ku (HC)**

 **Blue Yian Kut-Ku (HC)**

 **Veteran** **Yian Kut-Ku** **(Monster Hunter Spirits)**

 **Yian Garuga (HC)**

 **One-Eared Yian Garuga**

 **Deadeye Yian Garuga**

 **Gypceros (HC)**

 **Purple Gypceros (HC)**

 **Qurupeco**

 **Crimson Qurupeco**

 **Farunokku**

 **Forokururu**

 **Toridcless**

 **Zenith** **Toridcless (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Hypnocatrice**

 **Gold Hypnocatrice**

 **Silver Hypnocatrice**

 **Breeding Season Hypnocatrice (HC)**

 **Zenith Hypnocatrice (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Malfestio**

 **Nightcloak Malfestio (Monster Hunter XX)**

 **Chramine**

 **Ice Chramine**

 **Delma-Ioprey (Monster Hunter Orage)**

 **Bajirisu (** **Hunter's Encyclopedia 1)**

 **Borudoru (Hunter's Encyclopedia 1)**

 **Igurueibisu (Hunter's Encyclopedia 1)**

 **Pukei-Pukei** **(Monster Hunter World)**

* * *

 **Snake Wyverns:**

* * *

 **Remobra**

 **Najarala**

 **Tidal Najarala**

* * *

 **Wingdrakes:**

* * *

 **Mernos (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Noios** **(Monster Hunter World)**

 **Rafinosu** **(Monster Hunter World)**

 **Barnos (Monster Hunter World)**

* * *

 **Elder Dragons:**

* * *

 **Lao-Shan Lung**

 **Ashen Lao-Shan Lung**

 **Teostra** **Supremacy**

 **Toa Tesukatora**

 **Lunastra (HC)**

 **Kirin (HC)**

 **Oroshi Kirin**

 **Thunder Emperor Kirin** **(Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Fatalis (including G-Rank form)**

 **Crimson Fatalis (** **including** **G-Rank form)**

 **White Fatalis** **(including G-Rank form)**

 **Kushala Daora (HC)**

 **Rusted** **Kushala Daora (HC)**

 **Chameleos (HC)**

 **Rukodiora**

 **Zenith Rukodiora (** **Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Ceadeus**

 **Goldbeard Ceadeus**

 **Jhen Mohran**

 **Hallowed Jhen Mohran**

 **Alatreon**

 **Amatsu**

 **Dire Miralis**

 **Shantien**

 **Rebidiora**

 **Dah'ren Mohran**

 **Shagaru Magala (including True Frenzy** **Shagaru Magala)**

 **Dalamadur**

 **Shah Dalamadur**

 **Disufiroa**

 **Inagami**

 **Zenith Inagami** **(Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Garuba Daora**

 **Gogmazios**

 **Nakarkos**

 **Harudomerugu**

 **Guanzorumu**

 **Extreme Ruler Guanzorumu**

 **Tartaronis**

 **Infernal Tartaronis**

 **Merphistophelin**

 **Yama Tsukami**

 **Yama Kurai**

 **Myo Galuna** **(Monster Hunter Orage)**

 **Nefu Garumudo (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Eo Garudia (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Morudomunto (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Verusa Nowa (** **Monster Hunter Stories)**

 **Makiri Nowa (Monster Hunter Stories)**

 **Valstrax** **(Monster Hunter XX)**

 **Keoaruboru (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Eruzerion** **(Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Extreme Burning Freezing** **Eruzerion** **(Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Gaia Dragon (Hunter's Encyclopedia 1 and Hunter Encyclopedia G)**

 **Lava Dragon** **(Hunter's Encyclopedia 1 and Hunter Encyclopedia G)**

 **Marsh Dragon** **(Hunter's Encyclopedia 1 and Hunter Encyclopedia G)**

 **Obsidian Dragon (** **Hunter's Encyclopedia 1 and Hunter Encyclopedia G)**

 **Gear REX (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker and I don't know what class its in but I know they said its a dragon)**

 **Nergigante** **(Monster Hunter World)**

 **Zorah Magdaros** **(Monster Hunter World)**

 **Vaal Hazak (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Xeno'jiiva (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Kulve Taroth (Monster Hunter World)**

* * *

 **Fanged Wyverns:**

* * *

 **Zinogre**

 **Veteran Zinogre (Monster Hunter Spirits)**

 **Thunderlord Zinogre**

 **Extreme Roaring** **Zinogre**

 **Immortal Zinogre (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Stygian Zinogre (Monster Hunter Frontier G 10 design)**

 **Kurenai Goukami (Monster Hunter Stories)**

 **FFBE** **(aka** **Final Fantasy Brave Exvius** **) Zinogre (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Great Jagras** **(Monster Hunter World)**

 **Tobi-Kadachi** **(Monster Hunter World)**

 **Great Girros** **(Monster Hunter World)**

 **Dodogama (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Shamos (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Odogaron (Monster Hunter World)**

* * *

 **?:**

* * *

 **Gore Magala (including True Frenzy Gore Magala)**

 **Chaos Gore Magala**

 **Evangelion** **Gore Magala (Monster Hunter Explore)**

 **Veteran** **Gore Magala (Monster Hunter Spirits)**

 **Estrellian**

 **Doom Estrellian**

 **Arbiter Estrellian**

* * *

 **Unclassified Species:**

* * *

 **Duremudira**

 **Extreme Arrogant** **Duremudira (Monster Hunter Frontier Z)**

 **Berserk Laviente**

 **Violent Laviente**

 **Laviente**

* * *

 **Herbivores:**

* * *

 **Aptonoth**

 **Apceros**

 **Rhenoplos**

 **Kestodon (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Larinoth**

 **Gastodon (Monster Hunter World)**

 **Aptonoth EX** **(Monster Hunter Stories)**

* * *

 **Weaknesses:**

 ***The monster forms mainly have their own weaknesses.**

 ***When ever he was defeated in his monster forms he reverted back into his metahuman form.**

 ***Powerful forms will have a time limit of a day or two to revert back to metahuman while the other forms don't have a time limit.**

 ***After turning into a powerful creature, Tatsu will sometimes turn into a Halk (or other small monsters)** **and can't turn into another powerful creature (Temporarily). This happened to be some unknown glitch while being experimented on.**

 ***Even though he has natural powers, he mostly relay on the forms he has.**

 ***Fighting another dragon in some of the monster forms (if they don't have Dragon Element, then this weakness is pointless).**

 ***From being reborn as a dragon, in the Highschool DxD Universe, Tatsu is not immune to swords imbued with dragon-slaying abilities, but gained** **resistance to them by intense training with High-level Dragons and eliminating powerful familiars (except the Hydra) and Stray Devils.**

 ***Also, from being reborn, in the Highschool DxD Universe, sometimes he will temporarily revert back to being baby dragon humanoid (or a baby monster of the monster he turned into) if he doesn't heal properly from using up too much of his powers when shapeshifting into Elder Dragon Influenced Monsters, Elder Dragon Strength Monsters, etc.**

 **Relatives:**

 **Unnamed** **Parents (deceased)**

 **Tiamat (Rebirth Mother)**

 **Friends:**

 **Slash (a red Sprite Dragon)**

 **Familiar:**

 **Slash (a red Sprite Dragon)**

 **Occupation:**

 **Hero** **(or Anti-Hero)**

 **Genetic Experiment**

 **Prince (when reborn as Tiamat's son)**

 **Likes:**

 **Family, Dragons and relatives, Yokai**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Humans who kill or enslave dragons for no reason, Amateurs, Weaklings fighting him, Perverts, Stronger beings bullying (or killing) weaker beings**

 **Bio:**

 **Tatsu was one of the humans who gained the power of a metahuman from an Exobyte. He was born in America in Los Angeles, California with a Japanese mother and an African-American father. The one named Tatsu was her mother, because when he was an infant he never cried for attention and she thinks that in the future her son will be a courageous man that can take care his family and friends. Over the past five years, Tatsu didn't show much courage in his life but instead he was meek. Like when it comes to making friends he just froze up in fear of being rejected with by other kids.**

 **But he did his best to make a friend named Hoshi. In the summertime, Hoshi** **and Tatsu were at the beach building sandcastles. They were having a good time playing in the cold water and enjoying the sunset until they felt a sharp pain in their heads, which gave them a coma. However, they were not the only people with this strange behavior. Everyone on the beach has this.**

 **How they got this is not a mystery. A huge swarm of Exobytes were infecting humans on the beach like wildfire. After Tatsu woke up from his coma he was shocked to see he's in some kind of pod being experimented on. Tatsu can tell this from his new appearance which he now has a tail, six wings, and is wearing armor. All of sudden, Tatsu felt like the pod was harvesting him and his powers slowly. Tatsu thought he would die from being drained before his new instinct told him to roar. When Tatsu roared the pod exploded leaving him to see what's outside the pod, which surely devastated him. He was in an alien spaceship (in the experiment room) and no way of getting out. Suddenly, his new found instinct told him to find a way out and return home. Unfortunately for him, the experiment door opened revealing five Brainiac Sentries armed and ready to shoot Tatsu with their Hand Blaster. But strangely Tatsu didn't run away from them, like an average five year-old would, he instead got in a fighting position ready to fight the machine. Which his instinct told him to do while shedding tears, all the while hoping he made right the right choice to fight these scary drones.**

 **But the unbelievable happened, when he was running toward the robots he shapeshifted into a dark exoskeleton plate** **wyvern, sharing traits and similarities to a Western Dragon, possessing six limbs, including the clawed wings on its back, which look like an extra set of arms and its covered in** **jet-black fur that resembles a ragged cape. And his face has no eyes but heat senses to help him see. Most of Brainiac Sentries didn't have time to dodge the shapeshifter's (Gore Magala) charge, except one, who has calling for back up, while the other's were getting beaten to a pulp. After calling for more troops, the ship let out an alarm causing Tatsu to stop beating the other drones and use the form's signature move: Shadow Shot (projectile that shot from his mouth) on the surviving drone. When the drone got hit by the attack, it went haywire for two seconds then exploded into pieces. After destroying the last** **Brainiac Sentries, for now, Tatsu reverted back to his new body and was amazed by the** **creature he turned into. But his celebration came short when an army of Brainiac Sentries, Overseers, and one Enforcer came running (or flying) towards the experiment room, which the door was closed and locked by Tatsu smashing a hand scanner near the door.**

 **Tatsu back away from the door shivered in fear that he will be killed by the drones after they destroyed the metal door. By not looking behind, Tatsu accidentally pulled a lever behind with with his three meter long tail, causing a secret door to open behind him and Tatsu to look back at what he opened with the lever. He walk in the secret door and was shocked to see hundreds of human size test tubes caring hundreds of baby wyverns, dragons, and leviathans (from Monster Hunter and let's pretend they were your favorites), which were dead probably from being experimented on harshly. He wandered in the secret room sadly looking at the corpses. Tatsu wander what madman (or monster) would kidnapped these harmless creatures and kill them. He stop and saw a human size test tube with a creature that has the same appearance as the creature he turned into on his first fight with the drones.**

 **Curious, Tatsu look around and saw wires on the bottom of the tube that was traveling in the experiment room to the pod he was in, which include the other test tubes. This all makes sense to Tatsu who ever this person was want's a kid like him to be his guinea pig to study these creatures, then later make an army of him to rule galaxies. Then suddenly Tatsu heard someone ramming or beating the locked door in the experiment room, which he knows the drones will break the door any minute. At first Tatsu was worried about them but then again he's in a room full of these creature he can into, but problem is which one will help him escape this ship with brute force. Luckily for him, since he was their DNA he might have the memory link of each monster in this secret room. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the creatures he saw earlier.**

 **Seconds later, he was in his mind and was surprise he woke up in the Tower Region from the Monster Hunter World. Something about this place made Tatsu be amazed, it's like he made an ancient discovery. When he got up and started waking in area 1 and 2, he heard someone sleeping on top of the tower, which is area 10. After flying to the top of the tower for 2 minutes, He saw a Gore Magala (Juvenile Monster Card version) sleeping in front of his path, which obviously work up from Tatsu flapping his wings and landing. Tatsu didn't move a muscle; he's afraid the little monster would run away from him or attack him, but it didn't do neither. Instead the Juvenile Gore Magala jump on the boy's chest, causing the child fell on the ground and lick the boy's face, like a dog who know his owner. After the Gore Magala stop licking Tatsu's face, it made a little roar, which Tatsu knows it's calling for his friend.**

 **In about five seconds, Tatsu saw hundreds of baby monsters coming out of their hiding places,** **pillars, underground, e.t.c. At first they were afraid of the little boy but they weren't when a baby Aptonoth went next to him, smelled him, and fell a sleep on his left leg. Tatsu couldn't help himself but rubbed the** **Parasaurolophus-like monster's belly before the baby monster's got dangerously close to him. They all show a sad expression just by putting their heads down and not looking directly at him. It's like something have been taken away from them. Tatsu know they want to be home, but they can't sense they died in the real world. He started crying causing his tears to stream down his cheek to the soil ground, who ever this person is, he will feel his wrath for killing these cute little monsters.**

 **After he stop crying for 15 seconds, he talked to the baby monsters that he will try his best to find their murderer and destroy him. Then all of a sudden, Tatsu heard someone broke something in the real world, which he knows that Brainiac's Forces had breach the experiment room and looking for him. He thought this is the end of his life, he won't see his family or friends. But the amazing happen, the little monster that were sad are happy and were glowing brightly causing Tatsu to cover his eyes. They then later jump on him which cause him to wake up in the real world.**

 **Now Presenting: The Dragon Shapeshifter**

* * *

 **~Opening Theme: Monster Hunter Main Theme~**

 **The Dragon Shapeshifter**

 **Chapter 1: The Dragonling Has Awoken**

* * *

 _ **"When the prison doors are opened, the real dragon will fly out."**_

 **-Ho Chi Minh**

* * *

 ***Brainiac Harvester Ship***

In the experiment room and outside it, dozens of robots were searching for someone or something that set the alarm on the ship. They saw the destruction it caused the scratch walls, torn robot parts, and a broken pod which it was on fire. "Find the prisoner and don't let him escape! If Brainiac finds out he escape, then we're in big trouble." A Brainiac Encloser said, commanding the Brainiac sentries and Overseers to find the specimen. They using their scanners to find the boy but nothing but footprints. Things weren't running so smoothly in the Harvester Ship including others; some superheroes and villains escape these ships with or without any help from Oracle (Heroes only) or Calculator (Villains only). This caused an alien named Brainiac (or Vril Dox) to make arrangement to the ships so no new superheroes or villains can't escape from it. He upgrade the securities, robots, shields, and the robot's weapons, making sure the Justice League or group of villains (LexCorp, Manhunters, etc) not invaded the ships. The reason why is because the new metahumans got their powers from his Exobytes and he wants to reclaim them by putting the new metahumans into these ships so they will be slowly analyzed and digitized.

The Brainiac Encloser stopped where the footprints leads to the wall which it knows the metahuman is inside the secret room where Brainiac's Forces kept monsters from the Monster Hunter Universe for experiments. They use them on the new metahumans to study them more, but five of them failed (they didn't obtain their forms), except one, Tatsu. The Encloser know the metahuman can shapeshift into those creatures the Brainiac Forces got from the universe just by remembering the scratch mark on the wall near the destroy robots on his right. If it does not hurry and kill this specimen, he will escape this ship. The Encloser pull the lever to open the secret door to see nothing but pitch black, it thought maybe the metahuman figure out how to use a monster form that can manipulate electricity to turn off the power in the room.

"Alright lesson up! I'm going inside this room and I want you guys to stay here to keep an eye out if the metahuman left this room." The Brainiac Encloser commanded them before entering the secret room with an activated flashlights on his shoulders. The five Brainiac Sentries and Overseers look at the Encloser enter the dark room and use their flashlights to give him more light in the room.

The Brainiac Encloser got deeper in the room, where only his flashlights work while the others can't because they were short range. So far it only sees human size test-tubes with monsters inside them and wires on them. But all of sudden it hear heavy footsteps and the liquid inside the test-tubes started to vibrate from the newcomer's footsteps. The Encloser then heard wolf-like growl, which it flash the lights north, but nothing was there but the wall ten feet away from it.

 **~Zinogre Theme【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

Then suddenly, the Brainiac Encloser felt a lot of volts went into his entire body and the lights in the secret room was on before it was smashed by a big paw, like a pancake. The five Brainiac Sentries and Overseers got a look at the monster that step on the Brainiac Encloser.

It was a quadrupedal monster (that looks like a wolf got mixed with a dragon) with superficially lupine features. It was extremely evolved limbs, sharp fangs and claws. It has spikes on its body that is flat, two horns on its head, and a mane, including other parts of fur. The hybrid monster name is **Zinogre: The Thunder Wolf Wyvern!**

The five Brainiac Sentries and Overseers didn't hesitate to shoot the beast with their projectile attack which cause a black smoke to cover the beast. Thinking the beast is dead, the robots lower their weapons and wait for the black smoke to clear. After the smoke clear, the drones couldn't believe their eyes the beast is still standing and without a single scratch on it's body. But not only that they saw the beast was charging its power with help by summoning bugs called Thunderbugs. The robots saw this as an opportunity and shoot their projectile again, but with more power. When the projectiles got dangerously close to Zinogre, It jumped up off the ground before entering in its **Supercharged State**. It was glowing internally and externally, but not only that the the spikes on its body stick out vertically into the air and its claws grow longer. Instead of the projectiles hitting the beast, it hit the ground causing a big explosion.

It was up in the air for about two seconds before descending down from the heavens to strike it's enemy. The first thing on it's mind is to eliminate the Brainiac Overseers, then the Brainiac Sentries later. It destroy one of the Overseers by smashing it with its left foreleg to the ground with one fatal blow, while the nearby Overseer attack Zinogre by charging it. But soon it was stun due to electricity surging in the Zinogre's body. The Zinogre then grab one of it's leg with it's jaw and spin it around hitting the other Overseers, like a club. The Brainiac Sentries can't fight this monster and later retreat to the entrance of the experiment room to call on the reinforcements. But the Zinogre seen them run toward the exit and throw the broken Brainiac Overseer, it used as a club, at the five remaining robots that crush and push them to the small entrance door. It took a big chuck off the door and wall making a big hole that the Zinogre can fit in. The Brainiac troops outside the room saw the scene and were ready for the beast to leave the room with their weapons.

The Supercharged Zinogre let out powerful howl-like roar and charge toward the big hole, which the robots start firing at it with their weapons. It took damage after damage from their weapons but its not giving up until it kills all of them. When its out of the experiment room, it jump off the ground and shoot three electric ball projectiles on it's back; releasing three Fulgurbug orbs, in midair. Each of orbs hit a quarter of the two dozens of Brainiac robots causing a explosion of thunder, that torn them apart and brutally pushing the robots near the blast. Only sixteen robots remain in battle to defeat the Zinogre, but it won't let them live. When it land on the ground it unleash it's signature move: **Lighting Storm!** The remaining robots got hit by lighting in the sky, one by one they were rip apart and shutdown from the Zinorge's attack. After all of Brainiac's robots are destroyed, the Zinorge let out another howl-like roar with triumph, it won the battle, just for now.

 **~Music Fades~**

Then all sudden the Zinorge revert back into a five year old metahuman with the appearance of a dragon humanoid, wearing a complete black and red Biomech armor set. He has three pair of black bat-like wings on his back with two red talons, four red long dragon horns, blue dragon eyes, red corrow, red frill, and a Rathalos tail which is black with red spikes. His name is Tatsu, once a human now a metahuman who's trying his best to get out of this ship alive. He's now at hallway (which is big enough to fit a Dalamadur) of the alien spaceship with no clue where he's suppose to go. But suddenly, he start to feel a strong energy coming far from the ship's hallway far up north. But there is a huge metal door as far as a mile away. He can't see who is caring this energy but sensed it.

The strong energy was getting closer and closer to Tatsu before hearing growling and barking coming from the same direction, even hears footsteps that sound like a stampede of Wildebeest is coming his way. He knows that whatever he's fighting it might put a challenge for him to defeat. But he's not scare what's coming his way, because the baby monsters he met in his mind are right beside him and ready to asset him.

In the other side of the huge metal door, a beast with brown fur is trying it's best to open the defensive door with its razor sharp claws and ramming it with it's head. Then suddenly, the door was slowly melting holes from contact with the beast saliva, which is made of acid. The beast let out an anger roar before breathing fire at door causing it to melt faster.

After the door was destroyed from the flames of the beast, Tatsu see the beast full appearance and is upset about it. It had three canine heads, mane full of snakes, four legs, brown fur, golden eyes, and a serpent head as it's tail. The beast called Cerberus: The Guardian of Hades! Tatsu know this monster from reading a mythology book about monsters back at home, when he was a human. This beast guard the gates of the underworld from souls escaping to the land of the living and mortals who dare goes in the underworld without hades's permission. But how did a mythical beast get in this ship? Did it just appear out of nowhere, or was it created in this ship by these aliens.

When Tatsu started to walk far north to Cerberus, it start walking far south to Tatsu. They both can smell, hear, and see each other afar. After ten seconds of walking, they start running in a half a mile toward each other, ready to kill the thing they see in front of them. Unfortunately to Cerberus, it sense the young metahuman's aura and think this will be a difficult battle fighting this metahuman, so those Tatsu fighting a supernatural beast.

In 300 yards toward each other, Tatsu figure out what monster to turn into to defeat the three-headed hellhound. He shapeshift into a bipedal flying wyvern with mainly ash-white coloring and strange crystal/spikes development that exhibits inner blue light similar to Vavilov–Cherenkov radiation that are divided out evenly across the armored surface of his body, isolated example of the lower neck, underbelly and wing membranes. He turn into a monster called Zerureusu: The Bright Field Wyvern!

 **~Zerureusu - Battle Theme Part 1 of 2 [Monster Hunter Frontier G]~**

After the transformation of Tatsu, Cerberus and the wyvern he turned into Zerureusu lighten their mouth's up ready to shot their projectile at one another. The three-headed hellhound shot three hell-fire breath attack on the Zerureusu, but he counter it with his elemental beam attack causing them to have an Energy Beam Lock. They were putting more energy in their projectiles, shoving back and forth until one is struck by the two projectiles. But sadly they were in close range to each other which cause their projectiles to explode and release a large amount of bright light. They were blown away in the air from the concussive force they made, which destroy everything in a 1/4 radius in the hallway.

Zerureusu evidently woke up from the explosion and fly in the air, while his beast rival land on the ground hard without any broken bones. Everything around them were destroyed the walls have loose cables with sparks coming out of them and some parts on the floor is on fire. The two monsters look at each other with hateful glares as if they one thing in common, "kill or be killed". After looked each other for three seconds they let out powerful roars and charged toward each other. Zerureusu grow his head spikes (empowering his attack) and dive down to his enemy, while Cerberus run and jump high enough to face the light wyvern with lion claws ready to cut the wyvern into two pieces.

 **~Music Fades~**

 **~Ending Theme: Monster Frontier Z Main Theme~**

* * *

 **Will Zerureusu (Tatsu) defeat the Guardian of Hades or will it kill him, find out next chapter on The Dragon Shapeshifter! Sorry fewers for not making new chapters for my 2 stories for long time, but hey I made you guys and ghouls a new story about my new OC. Oh by the way, if you want to find the music I put in this chapter you have to go to Youtube.**

 **If you guys and ghouls want me to put your favorite monster (from the wyvern, elder dragon, or Leviathan class) in there I will, but you have to vote it on your review and also please type a review I want to hear your options. Don't worry about the typos and other problems in the story I will get a Beta Reader to fix it, but if you want to help I don't mind. Well see ya next time.**

 **I forgot to put this on top, "I don't own anything in this story and they belong to their rightful owner".**

 **As a reminder for you readers, I always kept updating the first chapter to put in new monsters that I discovered on Monster Hunter Wikia, despite some of them to be the same species with special equipment, broken parts, or etc.**

 **Next Chapter: Dragon vs Demonic Beast**


	2. Chapter 2

**..**

 **The Dragon Shapeshifter**

 **~Opening Theme: Monster Hunter Main Theme ~**

 **Chapter 2: Dragon vs Demon Beast**

* * *

 _ **"One general law, leading to the advancement of all organic beings, namely, multiply, vary, let the strongest live and the weakest die."**_  
 **― Charles Darwin, The Origin of Species**

* * *

 **~Zerureusu - Battle Theme Part 2 of 2 [Monster Hunter Frontier G]~**

When Zerureusu's big head spikes and Cerberus's claws collide each other, it causes sparks to fly out of their natural weapons and land on the metal ground. Both of the monsters land on the metal surface after their close combat in the air. They were sliding on the surface, causing sparks to come out their feet and evidently stopping a hundred meters away from each other. Zerureusu quickly shriek his head spikes back to normal and fly in the air again trying a different attack move on Cerberus while its open for any attack. He went straight-forward for about fifty meters away from the three headed hellhound and shoot five wing spikes on the ground dangerously near it.

He then shoot five orbs of light out of his mouth to hit the spikes which made lightning to come out and hit Cerberus. The Guardian of Hades let out a growl of anger and pain before shooting a hell-fire ball with his middle head at Zerureusu. The Zerureusu fly higher to evade the projectile but it was too fast. It hit his tail causing it to break off and push him to the wall full of loose cables with sparks coming out from the explosion of the blast.

Cerberus didn't hesitate to jump up in the air and land on Zerureusu without knowing the cables behind it. It put it's left paw on the cables, causing electricity to travel through it's body making it whine in pain. The Zerureusu however didn't feel the electricity course through his veins because part of his element is thunder (and fire), which makes him immune to anything that is base off of thunder. He quickly grow his leg spikes and kick Cerberus in the chest causing it to bleed and push it up in the air, which evidently crash on the metal floor hard.

 **~Music Fade~**

The Zerureusu fly off the cables and land fifty meters away from the three headed hellhound thinking he won the battle. But he is wrong for thinking that. He revert back to Tatsu and see the damage he done to the beast. He can see a gash on it's chest and blood dripping on the metal floor. But after looking at it for two seconds, he see the beast's chest restore in a fast pace. It didn't take long for Cerberus get up off the floor like it never took damage from it's enemy.

This shock Tatsu because he's dealing with a demonic dog with fast healing factor and he thought that Zerureusu can kill it, since he's a light element, which are demons number one weaknesses. But Tatsu know one weakness of Cerberus's music because when ever he hears it he falls asleep. However Tatsu doesn't have any musical instruments to play with but has hundreds of monsters to shapeshift into, but don't know which one to choose. Then all of sudden, Tatsu feel someone tugging his tail causing him to look back. He was surprise to see a spirit baby Black Diablos and a spirit baby Gureadomosu play with his tail like a chew toy. He pick them up with his hands and said to them, "Which one of you think you can take on this beast?"

The baby spirit Black Diablos was flapping her wings crazy wanting to be pick, while the Gureadomosu look at Cerberus and let out a tiny roar saying that Black Diablos should be the first to beat this creature. Then they disappear out of his hands, after the agreement they settle. Tatsu look back at Cerberus who was ready to attack him before shapeshifting.

He shapeshift into a black large bipedal wyvern with powerful armor plating covering much of his body. A pair of massive solid horns above his bright blue eyes, which one horn is very much larger than the other. He also possess a pair of tusk-like fangs, purple flesh and mouth, and a huge, spiny neck frill. His tail now ends with a strong, studded tail that can make use of to ward off Cerberus. He stand on a pair of solid, wide-set legs and possess a broad upper body complete with thick, muscular wings with large veins on them. The monster he turn into is named **Black Diablos (HC): The Black Horn Wyvern**!

 **~Monster Hunter OST - Desert Battle Theme~**

After Tatsu's shapeshifting has been completed, she (yes she because Black Diablos are a female-only subspecies of Diablos) burrow on the metal floor causing a big hole on the floor. Then seconds later, Cerberus felt the hallway of the Havestor Ship shaking so violently that it has a hard time sensing where Black Diablos about to attack him. He see's the high speed digging Black Diablos heading straight for him, but no it was heading behind, left side of him, right side of him, e.t.c. After three seconds of confusing her opponent, Black Diablos burst out of the metal floor below Cerberus with her horns, causing the longer horn to stab Cerberus's belly and take him to the ceiling due to her high speed.

When they made it to the ceiling, the stabbed Cerberus was use as an object for Black Diablos to burst open the ceiling, leading them to different room where the invasion force was awaiting for deployment. Some of the robots got hit from the outburst from the floor and two monsters coming out of it, causing the others to fire at them in the air. Black Diablos see them and throw the stabbed Cerberus off his left longer horn toward Brainiac forces. So far only fifteen was kill from the wounded Cerberus being thrown on the ground like ragged doll.

Cerberus's wounded belly quickly heal before he stand up on all four's and use his three head to unleash his signature move: **Hell-Fire** **Breath**! He focus his middle head on Black Diablos, who was still in the air, while his two head's focus on the robots, burning them and a large area in the room. The three headed hellhound also cover the sky in flames. After he cover the whole room with flames, he stop breathing hell-fire and look at the destruction it bring.

Then suddenly out of the flaming covered sky, came an enraged Black Diablos gliding straight to Cerberus. He quickly use his three heads to shoot another hell-fire breath attack on Black Diablos, but this time with his three heads. The enraged Black Diablos see this and roar so loud she make a wind shied around her body moving the hell-fire above and below her. When she got close to Cerberus, he stop his attack and was stun from her roar, which made him wide open for Black Diablos to attack him.

Black Diablos land on the floor and stab her horns into Cerberus's center head causing him to howl in pain, while the other heads are biting on her horns and putting acid saliva on them, but the horns were to thick to break off. This made Black Diablos mad that she toss Cerberus in the air with her horns and hit his left head with her spike tail club, when he almost crash to the ground. The impact from her tail send Cerberus to the wall hard making a crater and lay on the metal floor motionless, except for his right head.

Not giving up, Cerberus's last active head breath hell-fire on Black Diablos, which was a bad idea attacking hormone monster in breeding session (which is that time of year). Black Diablos endeavor the burning flames and charge at Cerberus's right head. She stab her horns on his lasts active head causing it to die immediately before stepping on his center head with her left foot and let out a powerful roar of triumph. The battle between dragon and demonic beast its over.

 **~Music Fade~**

Black Diablos revert back to Tatsu to see if Cerberus is dead or not from his Black Diablo's form. When he walk on top of Cerberus first head (center), he see his deep wound is slowly regenerating, which he knows this is one of the limitations of healing factor, damaging the brain. It will probably take Cerberus three hours until he wakes up and regain it's strength. While the three headed hellhound was unconscious, Tatsu look around the room he and Cerberus destroyed.

He fly in the air with his six wings searching for the exit but all he see is flames everywhere. But however, he see the remaining two dozens of Brainiac's Forces (six Overseer, twelve Sentries, six Encloser) in the flames with his supernatural vision. Somehow in the battle between Black Diablos and Cerberus, some of the robots survive Cerberus's hell-fire breath attack from having short temporary force-fields, while the others perished in the flames from Cerberus's hell-fire. Just when they are about to shoot their projectiles, he heard them activating their weapons and quickly land on the ground, causing them to hit the wall instead of Tatsu.

Tatsu landed on a clear metal floor with flames and robots surrounding him about a twenty-five meter radius. At first Tatsu didn't care about Brainiac's minions but the flames engulfing them and the room, because who knows they might have something in this room that is highly explosive. Luckily for him he got a form that can get rid of these monstrous flames surrounding the robots and the room.

He was engulfed in a water tornado before shapeshifting into a large armored rock wyvern that is the ancestor of the Gravios. His body shape is somewhat cumbersome and has unique tubes throughout parts of his body. He has red eyes, a sharp chin, and spikes on his legs. Like rocks, he has moss grow on him, but these moss are rare. After the water tornado died down, the monster he shapeshifted into is called **Gureadomosu: The Water Fortress Wyvern**!

 **~Monster Hunter Frontier OST -** **Gureadomos Battle Theme~**

Just when the Gureadomos was about to shoot water lasers from his tubes or mouth, a burning Brainiac Overseer charge at his left leg causing a painful burn and the flames on the Overseer to engulf his leg. The burning pain from Gureadomos left leg cause him to fell on the flaming Overseer with his massive weight, breaking the robot and engulfing more flames, not on his legs, but his entire body.

The Water Fortress Wyvern quickly got off the crushed Overseer, start jumping in the air and crashing his body on the twenty-five meter radius clear floor (which now has craters thanks to him), panicking to get the flames off his entire body, which is one of his weaknesses. But he didn't realize he's a water element wyvern that can extinguish the flames off his body with water based attacks, if he wasn't panicking and keep calm about his surroundings.

The burning Sentries and Enclosers were shooting at the Gureadomos while rest of the burning Overseers charge at him. Sadly for the robots, the panicked Gureadomos kept doing the same method to get the flames off of him, causing most of the projectiles from the burning Sentries and Enclosers to miss, and crushing the remaining Overseers with his weight.

After ten seconds of trying to get the fires off his body, Gureadomos evidently got rid of the flames off his body by shooting big volume of mist on the tubes on his back and jump on the metal floor causing an explosion of water to engulf him. He then shot burst of water from the tubes on his wings and horns, pushing him back to the clear metal floor fifteen meters away from the inferno. But all of the sudden his leg's give out making him fell on the ground tired and hurt from the burning Overseers early on the battle.

The Brainiac Sentries and Enclosers saw this as an opportunity and shoot at the exhausted Gureadomos without mercy. The Gureadomos got shot everywhere on his body making him angry until he got up and let out a powerful roar. He shoot water bombs out of his tubes on the inferno and the burning robots, and shoot a water laser out of his mouth, combing the two attacks causing the inferno on the floor to extinguish and half of the robots to be torn apart from the water laser, leaving nine robots remaining.

They quickly run straight away from the Gureadomos while shooting their projectiles at him. This doesn't amuse him at all because at first they are trying to kill him but now they are fleeing? Gureadomos shoot water out of the tubes on his tail making him slide on the floor high speed towards the robots. When he got close enough to the robots, Gureadomos stop shooting water out of the tubes on his tail and start shooting water tubes on his left calf (ankle included) making him spin a 360 degree angle at high speed, hitting the robots with his tail sending them flying to a metal wall. The impact was so hard that their limbs broke off and fell on the ground.

One of the limbs accidentally shot a projectile at a gas pipeline on the ceiling, causing a huge amount of natural gases to cover the top of the room, but later it will engulf the whole room. Gureadomos quickly check the room for any flames on the walls. Sadly for Gureadomos, there was fire low on the walls of the room and he can't extinguish them because he's almost out of water to shoot them with.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Devil May Cry 3 OST - Cerberus Battle Theme~**

Gureadomos look up at the sky to see natural gases is coming down fast, it probably take him ten seconds until the whole room blows up. He quickly look around the room again to find an entrance door (or an exit door). Luckily for him he found an exit right in front of him about thirty feet away, it was small, but he can break it with his armored body. Just when Gureadomos was about to run and break the door, he heard an angry growl coming from behind him.

He look back and saw his foe Cerberus alive, with his wounds on his head healed. This surprise Gureadomos, it should take the three headed hellhound hours to heal his wounds on his heads, and so far it's passed fourteen minutes. It's probably due to being a high-level user of healing factor, that can re-attach every part of the body no matter how much damage they take, including their brains, which can kill a low-level user.

When Cerberus leap to the air to try to get on Gureadomos's back, Gureadomos shoot water tubes out of his back and tail, causing him to spin a 360, hit Cerberus with his club-like tail, and slam him to the metal floor, which cause the floor to collapse due to the tremendous force from Gureadomos's tail hitting Cerberus. They both fell in the big hole, falling deep enough before the whole room exploded from the natural gases igniting from the fires on the lower wall of the room.

While falling from the dark big hole, Gureadomos (Tatsu) shapeshifted into wyvern that is the same size as a six foot tall man. He has reddish black scales, two pair of horns that second pair is longer than the first, a pair of ragged wings with red spikes on them, black spines with red tips, reddish black spikes on his legs, and four red talons on his feet. He even has a shackle on his leg. After transformation is finished, Tatsu is a monster named **Dragon Halk (level 3)**! He don't know why he was this wyvern, probably is due to being a powerful monster for a long period of time.

When the room that exploded earlier, Dragon Halk and Cerberus saw the explosion (anime style) coming towards them. Dragon Halk quickly swoop down past Cerberus and deeper down the dark hole before the explosion engulf Cerberus. He doesn't know how deep the hole is, but he doe's know he was to hurry and find the deep end before being burn into a crisp. Then suddenly behind Dragon Halk came parts of the ceiling falling down from the explosion.

Luckily for Dragon Halk, he saw lights at the bottom end of the dark hole, while dodging the falling parts of a ceiling. After dodging the falling objects from the explosion, Dragon Halk went full speed to the light before something grab him by the neck and squeezing him to death. He look back see his arch-enemy, Cerberus, who was damaged from the explosion earlier, but his healing factor regenerated his body. He grabbed Tatsu with his serpent tail, which hiss at him before moving to Cerberus's mouths. Just when Cerberus was about to bite Dragon Halk with fangs and burn him with acid saliva, Dragon Halk revert back to Tatsu, who was thinking that no way he's going to die from a pooch with three heads, snakes as manes, and a tail.

So with all of his might he's trying his best to blow fire (or plasma) on Cerberus, which sadly he was too young to develop breathing fire. Instead of his plasma breath attack, he use an ash breath attack on Cerberus's mouths and serpent tail, causing his lungs to clocked with ash, making him suffocate and loosing his serpent tail to grip on Tatsu. Tatsu quickly break off Cerberus's serpent tail grip with his enhanced strength and continuing swoop down to the light on the bottom.

When he reach the end of the hole, he was amaze he's in a room that's a size of a Colosseum and see a teleporter (that looks like the one from your first mission The Awakening) at the far straight end of the wall. Tatsu then got off the range of the big hole before Cerberus came down hitting the metal floor hard. When he got up and saw Tatsu straight far north, he was running towards him until chunks of metal fell on him from the hole, which cover his entire body.

After a pile of heavy scrap metal was on Cerberus, Tatsu land on the floor hard with his body, tired and in pain from the battle against Cerberus earlier, including Brainiac Forces. He was thinking Cerberus is properly dead from the heavy objects falling down on him and that he's almost home just by looking at the teleporter right in front of him.

 **~Music Fade~**

"Mom and Dad...I'm finally...coming home...to see you...again." Tatsu said to himself before tears of joy falling on his cheek and slowly crawling to the teleporter due to dealing a lot of damage while turning into monsters, but he doesn't care. The only think he care is being at home, where his mom give him kisses in bedtime, his father reading him bedtime stories, and eat his parent's cooking.

The things his parents do were so nice, he can just imagine they will do it again, when he comes home without dealing any more robots and monsters on the way. Just when he was dangerously close to the teleporter, he felt something sharp enter his body (the sides and wings) before seeing red liquid covering the metal floor. He was then thrown far in the air, where he saw an undamaged Cerberus with blood on his middle mouth with three pair of bat-like wings hanging on the lower jaw, which explain the red liquid on the floor and Tatsu feeling wingless.

When Tatsu crash in the pile scrap metal, he was crying in pain from the lost of his wings and the acid is burning his organs inside, making him lose his willpower to fight Cerberus. He was slowly dying from Cerberus's venom getting weaker and weaker by the minute, making Tatsu thanks the scrap metal will be his grave. So far he felt half his organs are melting and coming out of the gash on his sides, and he was feeling like he was about to black out any minute now.

Then suddenly Tatsu heard Cerberus talk, but this due to losing a lot liquid inside of him, causing him to hallucinate. "Ha ha ha ha! You think you as a dragon can defeat an immortal beast like me, well your wrong. Your forms were pathetic they can't kill me, since i'm a immortal and your not, don't worry about your parents once I find them I will kill them, and send them to hell with you."

After hearing the hallucination of Cerberus's insults about him and his family, Tatsu's blue slit-pupils eyes turn glowing red and his entire body has engulf in a blue monstrous dragon aura that cause the room to shake violently, and regenerate his organs, sides of his body, and his wings. It took him five seconds to his healing factor restore his body, before letting out a powerful roar causing the room to shake even more violently. This also cause cracks to appear on the walls, ceiling, and floor, and it even hurt Cerberus's ears.

Tatsu evidently stop roaring for ten seconds after being engulfed by an enormous fire and ice tornado. Something tells us Cerberus, who was sort of innocent because he speak canine (not human), will get the second beaten of his life time, if he doesn't get out of that room on time before Tatsu shapeshift into another creature, which will kill him on sight. But he didn't do all that instead, he just wait until his enemy engulfed inside the fire and ice tornado died down.

 **~Monster Hunter Frontier OST -** **Disufiroa Battle Theme Part 1 of 3~**

After two seconds has passed, the fire and ice tornado took a large area of the floor on the room by making half the floor on fire and half of it on ice, then later it died down, revealing Tatsu's replacement to fight Cerberus to the death, who was flying in the air. It was a dragon with a body structure and behavioral pattern similar to that of an Elder Dragon named Alatreon. His backside, wings, tail tip, and outer legs are silver in color while the underbelly and feet are red with brown sharp claws. Pointed crest with light blue tips are current on his lower red jaw and upward spiked red chest. The monster that replace Tatsu from the battlefield is named **Disufiroa: The Frozen Seraphim Dragon**!

When the Elder Dragon class monster land on the half fire and half ice floor, the half flames grew big while the half ice floor generate large ice spikes, then he let out a powerful roar both vanishing fire and ice surrounding him. Disufiroa start walking to Cerberus while the three headed hellhound did the same until about four-hundred meters they were running in full speed. The Frozen Seraphim Dragon shoot a dozen of fire spheres out of his mouth, one on Cerberus, the others at random places near the three headed hellhound.

Cerberus quickly shoot his hell-breath on all three heads, one head fire on the fire sphere in front of him, while the others fire on the random ones. The fire spheres evidently made big explosion when impacted with Cerberus's hell-fire breath and made huge black smoke surrounding him. Even though Cerberus can't see the elder dragon thought the smoke it can still smell him. While Cerberus was covered in black smoke, Disufiroa stop running, flap his wings, and fly in the sky to attack him while he's open.

Disufiroa shoot another dozen of fire spheres out of his mouth while circling around the huge black smoke. Inside the black smoke, Cerberus so far dodge half a dozen of the fire spheres by hopping in short distances like a rabbit (or bunny) while the spheres made big explosion dangerously near him, making him sometimes lose his balance. But half of a dozen of the fire spheres hit Cerberus causing him to be engulf by explosion after explosion and his serpent tail and manes to broke off his body, which obviously made him roar in pain.

When Disufiroa heard Cerberus's roar in pain, he knows he hit the spot and shoot an ice sphere in the huge black smoke, completing his signature move: **Circling Fireball Throw Ice Crush**! The ice sphere hit Cerberus causing him to be frozen inside a huge ice pillar. Disufiroa flap his wings so hard the huge black smoke clear away allowing him to see the frozen Cerberus. Just when he was about to dive-bomb at the frozen Cerberus, Disufiroa see a glowing red light hidden inside the fur on Cerberus's back.

Curious, the elder dragon land on the ground and walk behind the frozen Cerberus to get a closer look at his back. He see a black robotic spider that's the size of an average human with four satellites on it's thorax. It's really hard for Disufiroa to think this, but Cerberus was being controlled by someone or something that want him not to escape this spaceship, properly the same person that put him in a experiment room with his robot minions. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Cerberus's broken tail quickly healed and burst out of the ice pillar to bite Disufiroa's neck. The fangs of the serpent tail impaled on Disufiroa's neck was quickly engulf in ice due to Disufiroa spreading his cold air on it.

Disufiroa bite on the tail, pull on it causing Cerberus to be out of the ice pillar with the elder dragon brute strength, and throw him on a cracked wall away from the teleporter. This caused some parts of the ceiling to fall on random places and covered Cerberus, who was by the tiime wasn't up due to being frozen in a ice pillar. Just when Disufiroa was about to go over there to beat the living crap out of Cerberus and take that robotic arachnid off his back, he start to feel his entire body is in extreme pain from manipulating ice earlier on Cerberus's tail. Disufiroa hit the mark that he is unstable and will evidently die from controlling ice.

 **~Music Fade~**

Then seconds later, ice starts to form on Disufiroa's legs, wings, and neck causing him roar in pain and freeze in his own element. This is bad for Disufiroa because one he will die in seconds if he doesn't get out of his icy prison and two if Cerberus got out of the collision and see Disufiroa in his frozen state he will straight up kill him. Thinking fast, Disufiroa (Tatsu) is trying to remember everything that will make him angry enough to break his frozen state, which obviously was a lot to be angry about, like being taking from his family, being experimented like a guinea pig by someone or something, and the baby monsters that were experimented on harshly and died from it.

After Disufiroa has stuck in frozen state for two seconds, his rival Cerberus got out of the pile of the falling parts of the ceiling unharmed and shake the pieces from ceiling off of him, like a dog getting water off his body. He see the elder dragon was frozen which give the opportunity to kill the creature in front of him. But something tell us the final battle between Dragon vs Demonic Beast is about to began.

 **~Monster Hunter Frontier OST -** **Disufiroa Battle Theme Part 3 of 3~**

When Cerberus run two-hundred meters and was about to pounce on Disufiroa, he broke out his frozen state and let out powerful roar causing two fire tornadoes to surround him, which one of them hit Cerberus and blow him far from Disufiroa reach. Then later two ice tornadoes appear and start surrounding Disufiroa also, but a second later they turn into large ice pillars that fall on him, and the fire tornadoes engulf him. When these two elements collided Disufiroa color appearances change.

The sliver membrane on Disufiroa's wings were now purple and yellow with flame markings. His underbelly is black with horizontal purple lines instead of blue. The pointed crests with light blue tips were also purple. After Disufiroa color appearances change is completed, he wait for Cerberus to come straight at him. Cerberus didn't hesitant to run straight to Disufiroa without knowing this is a trap. When the three headed hellhound got in Disufiroa's range, Disufiroa front legs were on fire while slamming them on the ground, causing ice tornadoes to surround him, which keep on damaging Cerberus.

Then half of the ice tornadoes turn into fire tornadoes giving Cerberus now freezing damage and burning damage, even though he's a hellhound which means fire doesn't hurt him, but due to Disufiroa having dragon element in the tornadoes it hurts him. Not only that it also damage the teleporter causing it to malfunction. After the fire and ice tornadoes died down, Disufiroa with cold air around him, hit the floor with his tail causing large red ice crystal to generate on the floor and impaled Cerberus's chest through back, missing the android spider by an inch.

Disufiroa then hit Cerberus with his tail causing the large red ice crystal to vanish and send the three headed hellhound in the air. Disufiroa flap his wings and fly to the air in high speed before reaching to Cerberus. He grab Cerberus's back with his claws causing him to roar in pain and bring them down to the heavens while still holding Cerberus. Evidently, Disufiroa bite on the android spider off Cerberus's back while Cerberus was trying to get him off his back by shoot three streams of hell-fire like everywhere in front of them causing them to be covered in the hell-fire cloud.

When entering the the burning cloud, Disufiroa was an extreme pain due to his tail being engulfed in the inferno cloud, which was obliviously one of his weakness, getting his tail on fire by another fire user. Disufiroa did his best to endure the pain and went full speed to the metal floor. When Disufiroa holding Cerberus was dangerously close to the floor, he quickly got off the demonic dog and flies up in the air (describing Charzard in Pokemon anime his move Seismic Toss) again while dodging the hell-fire cloud until he went up to a clear large area. His rival crash to the metal floor causing a huge dust cloud to form and stop Cerberus from breathing his hell-fire everywhere. This also causes more ceiling parts to fall randomly.

Disufiroa swoop down avoiding the inferno cloud again and parts of the falling ceiling, which wasn't that easy to dodge like the inferno cloud. He land on the floor near the damaged teleporter and near from the huge dust cloud ready to strike at Cerberus, if he's still hostile. When Cerberus walk out of the dust cloud, it had a confuse look on his heads as if saying where am I and how did I get here. He saw Disufiroa lower himself on the ground ready to attack him, but since Cerberus was in a confuse state Disufiroa stand up and giving him hateful glare.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Kameo: Elements of Power - Legend Unfolds~**

After looking at each other for five seconds, Disufiroa and Cerberus felt the room shake violently causing more parts of the falling ceiling to fall at random places and at the monsters, which they dodge it at the right time. Both of them quickly realize the room was unstable and they must leave before the whole room falls apart. They look around and found two options to escape, one the far small entrance door which they will break apart with their brute strength, or two the far ceiling hole they came out earlier.

Since Cerberus can't fly he run straight to the far door while Disufiroa flap his wings and fly to the far ceiling hole. When both monsters left the near damaged teleporter, it starts turning on and leaving an open blue portal that was small but will grow bigger and bigger by every second. This makes another problem for the monsters, an unstable portal growing big enough to suck anything in its range. While the unstable portal is growing by seconds, Disufiroa and Cerberus are almost halfway to their destination while dodging incoming objects in the air and land, they even destroy objects that are big enough to cover their path with their signature moves.

When they are halfway to their destination, they see Brainiac's Forces blocking their destination. Two dozens of Brainiac Overseers came out the door while two dozens of Wing Armors came out of the big hole on the ceiling. The Overseers charge at Cerberus while Wing Armors fly forward and shoot projectiles on Disufiroa. Cerberus use his three heads to shoot streams of hell-fire on the Overseers causing them to melt while Disufiroa dodge the Wing Armor's projectiles by doing barrel rolls. He then spin a circle shooting a dozen of fire spheres at the Wing Armors causing big explosion to destroy them.

Both of the monsters kept on doing their attack on the robots until they saw some of the robots went pass them, as if something was pulling them in. They look back and saw the unstable portal was as big enough to fit the whole room. Cerberus can feel the portal is pulling him in while Disufiroa felt the same before they quickly try to get to their destination ASAP. They quickly destroy the robots right in front of them with their fire sphere projectiles from their mouths' and continuing dodging falling objects from the ceiling above.

When they made it to their destination, Cerberus was pulled in by the unstable portal sending him flying towards it. Disufiroa however was inside the huge ceiling hole on the wall, seeing Cerberus was being pulled towards the portal. The elder dragon didn't hesitate to swoop down their and grab Cerberus's tail with his jaw causing Cerberus to roar in pain. He knows the dragon meant to do that on accident, since their being pulled in by the portal. Disufiroa then dig his claws into the metal floor holding on for dear life while caring Cerberus.

But then all of a sudden, Disufiroa revert back to Tatsu (who was unconscious from using too much power) causing him to let go of Cerberus and the floor. Tatsu was about to go in the portal until Cerberus caught him by coiling his serpent tail on him, then he put his claws in the metal floor doing the same thing Disufiroa has done. He then also let go of the metal floor due to the strong vacuum of the unstable portal. Both of them evidently enter the inside the portal before it close and cause an explosion that destroy the entire ship, leaving no evidence behind in outer space.

 **~Music Fade~**

Inside the portal, the unconscious Tatsu was turned into golden dust while Cerberus doesn't since he's immortal. This was because the portal was unstable enough to hurt mortals (and metahumans) causing Tatsu to turn into dust. What ever Tatsu's dust is going we may never know.

 **~Ending Theme: Fairy Tail Ending 4~**

* * *

 **Is Tatsu gone forever,** **find out next chapter on The Dragon Shapeshifter!** **Sorry for making this chapter longer because I don't want to make anymore chapters about my OC inside Brainiac Harvester Ship, but the chapters in Highschool DxD Universe. Now remember I will put** **your favorite monster (from the Wyvern, Elder Dragon, or Leviathan class) in there if you type in a review.**

 **So thank you readers for reading my first chapter, now on to the next one!**

 **Next Chapter: Resurgence of The Ice Tusk Wyvern**


	3. Chapter 3

**..**

 **The Dragon Shapeshifter**

 **~Opening Theme: Monster Hunter Main Theme - Proof of a Hero 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

 **Chapter 3:** **Resurgence of The Ice Tusk Wyvern**

* * *

 _ **"Sometimes you just have to die a little inside in order to be reborn and rise again as a stronger and wiser version of you."**_

 **-Unknown**

* * *

 ****Outer Space****

In the dark void of space, an alien spaceship was finding something in the vacuum of space. The alien spaceship design is based off of a skull, but with eight sharp metal tentacles. It has red eyes and hive designs on the left and right side of the head. This is Brainiac's personal flag ship the **Brainiac Skull Ship**. The spaceship was created from a time when Brainiac was imprisoned within the core of a computerized prison world, which he gain control of the planet's systems, managed to cause the system's sun to go supernova, and cause the destruction of his physical form.

But this whole past event didn't stop him, he soon use the planet's resources to create a new body and his personal flag ship for himself to use to escape the facility. He then later travel galaxies after galaxies creating his own forces and taking over, destroying, or taking life forms from planets. When he found Tatsu's home planet Earth (by zooming in the planet from his space ship), he also founded his new Exobytes living about inflecting humans in the beaches of California with superhuman DNA causing them to have super powers from your favorite DC superheroes or villains. While one human however have the power to turn into full monsters from an alternate dimension, even though he has have half the DNA of a dragon.

Brainiac inside the Skull Ship didn't hesitate to send one harvester ship to Earth to capture this shapeshifter, so he will later on make robotic clones of him. When the harvester ship arrive to Earth and flew above Los Angeles beach, it see the shapeshifter is unconscious (including the other metahumans) and his parents. His father carried him (bridal style) and ran towards the car, where the shapeshifter's mother is at the driver seat. Just when the father was almost to the car, the Brainiac Harvester Ship teleported a Ship Guardian right behind the father to shoot a hand blaster at his back, causing him to die from the hole on his back instantly and drop the unconscious shapeshifter on the sand.

The mother saw this and yelled out her husbands name before the the Ship Guardian shot at the car causing it to explode and killed the mother inside. After the targets been eliminated, the Ship Guardian carried the shapeshifter and teleported them to harvester ship. The spaceship then left the planet and head towards Brainiac's Forces in deep space, who already left the Milky Way.

At Brainiac's Forces, Brainiac inside the Skull Ship was talking to hologram Ship Guardian telling him they have capture the specimen before the Ship Guardian heard siren alarm coming from its ship. It told Brainiac the specimen has broken free and one of the Brainiac Enclosers accidentally free a sort of controlled Cerberus after the shapeshifter, which made Brainiac angry on the inside, but calm on the outside. He told the Ship Guardian he be there to stop the shapeshifter and the three headed hellhound.

He then turn his Skull Ship back to Milky Way to find the harvester ship and told his forces to move on without him. After hours of searching for the harvester ship, Brainiac give up the search and left the scene. At first he thought that maybe the shapeshifter is still alive and hiding somewhere, but due to not finding the harvester ship location he knows the specimen died within the spaceship. But we know he isn't dead but will soon be alive in a new world, where he doesn't have worry about Brainiac's Forces harming him ever again.

* * *

 ****Underworld****

In this world that we hate to go to by doing evil sins or be reincarnated as devil, there is place for devils get a servant or ally to help them with various tasks at hand, like information, gathering, and relaying messages, as well as doing any other odd jobs that their masters tell them to do. The place is called Pet Forest, where some monsters and supernatural beings in this forest are called familiars, who have been bounded to a devil. Outside this forest, a devil that looks like a young-aged man named Zatouji, is a young Devil-in-training from Madara Town who specializes in familiars. He has standing near an middle age man who was the familiar master for years now and need to find someone to replace him for retirement. The middle manage man has brown eyes, a long grey beard, wear's a black cloak, and carries a staff.

"Alright Zatouji, are you ready for another training to become the next familiar master." Zatouji's master said to Zatouji, who was daydreaming of becoming the familiar master before being yelled at from his master for being distracted. "Are you, Zatouji!" Zatouji quickly got back to reality to respond his master's question. "Yes master, I'm ready for my training to become a familiar master." Zatouji said smiling. When they were about to enter the forest, the purple sky was covered with black clouds in a slow pace, before seeing purple lightning bolts hit random places on the forest. After five seconds of hitting random places in the forest, five lightning bolts collide together to form a huge one that hit the deeper parts of Pet Forest.

"Hey Zatouji, do you feel that energy?" Zatouji's master said feeling a strong monstrous dragon energy deep in the forest, after the huge lightning bolt strike the area. "Yes master, I feel the energy too. What is it?" Zatouji said worrying about this powerful energy coming deep in the forest. If he were to guess who's energy it is he properly think it belongs to a strong Stray Devil, Fallen Angel, or a powerful familiar, which he will like to study someday. "It's a dragon's energy, but however this one is different than the rest." Zatouji's master said as if they are dealing with new dragon familiar. "You mean to tell me were not dealing with a powerful Sprite, Blizzard, Flame Dragon, or even the Dragon King, Tiamat." Zatouji said both worried and surprise that his master would say such a thing. Is this new breed of dragon belongs to the class of Evil Dragons or Other Dragons that the Four Great Satans forbidden devils from knowing?

"I'm afraid so, Zatouji." Zatouji's master said, before walking towards the area.

"Hey master, wait for me!" Yelled Zatouji as he was catching up with his master.

* * *

 ****Pet Forest****

Deep in the Pet Forest, a small blue portal open up before a huge cloud of bright golden dust came out of the portal. After all of it came out, the portal quickly close as if leaving the huge bright dust cloud on its own. The bright dust travel the forest causing a large area of the forest to light up and three frighting small familiars to get out of a big tree. At first they were outside the big tree having fun until they saw the sky turned black and lighting bolts hitting random places, causing them to get inside the big tree all scared, but when they see something bright out of the hole on the tree, they think the storm is gone.

One of the familiars look like a bat with a short body, blue eyes (grey?), short demon-like wings, and a demon tail. The second familiar look like a kitten with white fur, hazel eyes, and a ribbon with two bells on it. The last familiar look like a small Oni with bright green skin, black triangle-like eyes, black demon wings, and green hair with a yellow like cone horn on top of his head.

They see the dust pass by them and were wondering where is it going. Curious, the three familiars start following the cloud dust forgetting the fact that in this forest they are larger familiars that will probably harm the small ones, if they want to without hesitation doing so. In this forest, not everything can be all nice in friendly like these little familiars. They are some big ones that are dangerous for devils to keep as allies (or servants either both). So some young devils nowadays choose to tame a child from the specie of that familiar.

Not far behind the three little familiars, the elderly man and Zatouji came in the scene. They couldn't believe what their seeing a cloud of bright golden dust caring high level of dragon energy, which can rival the High-level Dragons. "So is this the new dragon familiar you're talking about master, a Dust Dragon?" Zatouji said confuse at see nothing but bright cloud of dust heading deeper in the forest with three little familiars following it.

"I don't know Zatouji. All I do know is this dragon's energy can overpower High-level Dragons." The elder man said making Zatouji excited that they have a powerful new unknown familiar dragon available in Pet Forest. But there is three things that cloud his mind about this new specie, does it have a physical form other than being a cloud of dust, is it tamable as a child like the Sprite Dragon, and can it be trusted with its devil master unlike a familiar named the Nine-Headed Hydra. Zatouji heard rumors this familiar almost killed its master just for the fun of it before being put back in Pet Forest, which made him completely hate the Greek monster and fear it. The reason why is because of its poison can kill an adult devil under eight minutes (five minutes for devil children and these my options why they fear it), if the devil is not in the hospital on time.

Then all of sudden after remembering this familiar, Zatouji realize he and the elder man are in the Nine-Headed Hydra's territory. "Hey...master...I...think...we...should...be... leaving...now." The scared Zatouji quietly said looking around to see if the dangerous familiar is not around the area so he and his master can escape the area without it spotting them in the distance. "Now why should I do that, Zatouji? We have a new specie to name and know what is its abilities." Zatouji's master said pointing his staff at the cloud of dust with three familiars following it that are a half of mile away from the two devils.

"Because we are in-" Zatouji said interrupted from his master.

"Okay Zatouji, will be leaving in five minutes after we study more about this new familiar specie." Zatouji's master said walking in the same direction, where the cloud of dust and three familiars are heading, leaving his apprentice behind. At first Zatouji was about to leave him but can't because if the Nine-Headed Hydra kill his master his family members will blame him for his death and he will not become the familiar master by any means.

'I have bad feeling about this.' Zatouji thought to himself before catching up with his master.

Just when was running to his master, he trip on something causing him to fall on the soil ground with his face on the soil. After the tripping incident, Zatouji got off the ground with dirt covering his face, making him not see his surroundings. He rub the sand off with his hands before hearing something slither behind causing him to quickly rub the dirt off his face to see what's behind him. When he got the dirt off his face and look behind, he was shock to see familiar that he doesn't want to be with in his entire life.

The familiar look like large serpent that has the height of a Gravios and the length of eighteen meter (sixty feet) bus. It has nine long serpent necks with snake-like heads, yellow snake eyes, fangs full of deadly venom, and its entire body is green. The nine-headed familiar even have horns on its heads, the middle head has long horns while the rest of the heads have stub horns. The familiar Zatouji is dealing with behind him is **Hydra: The Nine-Headed** **Serpent Monster**!

After seeing the dangerous familiar behind for two seconds, Zatouji froze up in fear at seeing the nine-headed serpent's head look at him as if he was food. While he can't move in fear, the Hydra use its long tail to coil the devil and preventing him from leaving it. The poor Zatouji was slowly getting crush from its death coil and losing his ability to breathe due to ribs collapsing from the evil familiar's coil. But this not the worst thing what the nine-headed monster is about to do next. When it constrict Zatouji with its tail, it puts its nine heads dangerous close to him before the mouths of the serpent heads turn bright green. This indicate the trapped devil (who was getting weaker and weaker by the second) that the evil familiar is about to unleash its signature move: **Poison** **Beam**!

Just when the weak Zatouji close his eyes and wait for his brutal death to come, he feel something pull him out of the Hydra's constriction by pulling his yellow bag while feeling the breeze of wind blowing on to his face. When he open his eyes, he couldn't believe that his master (who is caring him while flying with his devil wings) save him from the familiar's constriction. The old familiar master quickly land on the ground behind a tree that is far from the Hydra (who was knockout from its signature move because without hitting Zatouji the move accidentally hit its nine heads) and near the cloud of bright dust with three little familiars (who were still distracted and didn't know there is a Hydra in these woods) following it.

"Hey young student, are you okay?" Zatouji's master said while Zatouji was on the ground breathing hard due to being constricted by a monstrous snake with nine heads. After five seconds pass, Zatouji regain his breathing to normal sort of before replying to his master's question. "I'm...fine...master...what...happen...to...the...familiar? " His master gently grab the young devil's white t-shirt and walk him out behind tree to see the hydra that Zatouji couldn't believe his eyes.

He see the nine-headed monstrous snake lying dead on the ground with no heads?! The young devil sudden realize it was probably the hydra's signature move that destroy its heads. While thinking the familiar is dead, Zatouji laugh at the serpent monster's dead body as if his worst nightmare is nothing more but a joke. Then suddenly, he see the Hydra's nine long necks without heads began moving violently causing trees near them to fall on the ground and stop Zatouji from laughing at it.

"Hey Master, what is it doing I thought it was dead?!" Zatouji said in fear at seeing the Hydra's body is moving. The black cloak man squeeze his staff so hard, he forgot to tell his young student the familiar also has a hidden ability that devils fear it even more. "Zatouji, I forgot to tell you this venomous familiar is an immortal being that can't only be killed." Zatouji's master said before the two devils can hear flesh being torn apart from the Hydra's nine stubbed necks, which made them feel sick from hearing it. Then all of sudden nine new heads burst out of the long stubbed necks (that have same the horns as the old ones) with yellow liquid covering them and dripping on the soil ground.

The Hydra's new nine heads let out a powerful hiss-like roar causing the two devils to cover their ears and bird familiars, who were living on trees in near the deep area of the forest, to fly in the sky to find an area that is far from the Hydra. The roar even cause the three familiars following the bright golden dust to look behind to see the owner of that roar, including the bright cloud golden dust, which can only detect the evil familiar's.

After the Hydra is done roaring, it flicks its nine tongues in the air trying to find the devil that look like a ripoff of Ash Ketchum and his master. When it found the two devils scent in front of it about a half of mile, it slither in a fast pace causing trees in front of it to fall down with brute force and the two devils to panic. Just when the evil familiar was about quarter of a mile away to the two devils, they quickly use their wings to try to escape its rampage by flying up high enough in the sky so it can't reach them. But, however, when the devils reach up in the sky high enough that the hydra can see them, it stop slithering in a fast pace and use its nine heads to unleash nine poison beams at the two devils.

Then suddenly, the Hydra stop its attack and flick its tongue out smelling new prey in its territory, which are small and easy to catch than those two devils. The Hydra's heads look right and see three little familiars frighting to death at seeing its appearance while also seeing the bright cloud of dust behind them. It didn't hesitant to slither to the three familiars in fast pace causing them to run for their lives, except for the bat familiar because it can fly.

"Master! It's going for the three little familiars we have to something to rescue them." Zatouji said panicking that the evil familiar is going to eat those adorable and defenseless little familiars. He has about swoop down and save the little familiar, but his master quickly grab his yellow backpack and pull him far from the scene like about two hundred meters. He left go of Zatouji and was downright mad at him for the stunt he pulled early.

"Zatouj what the hell were you thinking! We can't save the three little familiars from getting eating by the Nine-Headed Hydra, because its immortal and has venom that can kill us Devils under eight minutes. I'm sorry Zatouji, but we can't do nothing about these little familiars." Zatouji's master said, looking down on the ground not wanting to see the three little familiars get eaten by the Hydra while his student look down, as well shedding some tears.

Below the flying devils, the three little familiars, who were running from the Hydra, went in the cloud of golden dust causing it to feel their mana. It sense that the little familiars are in danger and need someone help to defend them from something (A/n: Tatsu's subconscious can only detect someones mana if their in the golden dust) out their. When the little familiars ran out of the golden dust, something big enter the golden dust with an evil mana that's closely related to an enemy it face while in physical form one-hundred years ago. It then sudden realize the enemy's name is Cerberus.

After this evil creature got out of the dust cloud, the dust cloud turn bright blue and slowly form into a bright blue tornado, causing the two devils in the sky to look at it. They feel the new dragon familiar's power increase dramatically and see its dust turn blue instead of gold. "Hey master, what is it doing?!" Zatouji said in fear as the blue tornado was halfway up the black clouds still covering the sky. "Outrage." Zatouji's master quietly said shaking and squeezing his staff in fear wondering what made the this new dragon familiar angry.

When the blue tornado touch the black clouds covering the purple sky, the clouds shoot blue lighting at random trees in Pet Forest, which cause some them to explode or fall on the ground. At first, the two devils were about to leave Pet Forest due to having an outrage dragon and the lightning storm its causing, but after two seconds pass the lightning storm stop. After five seconds pass, the storm unleash heavy snow throughout the entire forest causing the lightning storm to become a heavy snowstorm. This made the two airborne devils shiver from the extreme cold temperature and the Hydra to quickly slow down from the blizzard (not because its reptile the snow block its senses preventing to see the little familiars), including the three little familiars, who were now cover in snow as well as the hydra.

After ten seconds have pass, the blizzard disappear leaving Pet Forest as the new tundra, which has the ground have six feet of snow and temperature below zero. The two devils, who survived the blizzard by just flying above the forest, were surprise (and shivering) that all of this came from the new familiar, who is still inside the bright blue tornado. Then all of sudden, something burst out of the blue tornado causing the tornado to vanish and the two devils to see in the sky a big shadowy figure that looks like a wyvern flying above them.

When Zatouji and his master focus there eyes the figure, they were shock to see this is no ordinary wyvern their dealing with in Pet Forest and that its the new dragon familiar. This wyvern is a quadrupedal monster, with various feline-like characteristics. The feline-like wyvern's body is manly covered with frozen white plates and spikes between its neck, spine, and tail. Its face features two massive, curved tusk of an amber coloration, which makes it almost look like a smilodon's (aka Saber-toothed Cat) two extremely long canines. Its forelegs are longer and more powerful than its back legs, with lethal spikes between its wings, as well as three large claws. The new familiar turned into a wyvern named **Barioth: The Ice Tusk Wyvern**!

The two devils froze in fear at seeing Barioth, who's eyes are red indicating its in rage mode. The ice tusk wyvern glide around Zatouij and his master in a circles thinking them as a threat to its very existence and they are trespassing in its new territory. Zatouji and his master quickly close their eyes waiting for the beast-like wyvern to use its two long sharp fangs cut them into two pieces. When Barioth was about to attack them with its signature move **Homing Dive** , it hears a hiss-like roar coming far north behind the two devils. This cause the ice tusk wyvern to almost dangerously hit the two devils with its dive attack and glide far north forgetting the devils its about to kill.

Zatouji and his master open their eyes to see their perfectly fine without any open wounds before looking at the cat-wyvern behind them that left those two. "Why didn't it kill us, master?" Zatouji said confuse that the beast-like wyvern didn't kill them while it had the chance to do so. "It properly sense the Nine-Headed Hydra as a bigger threat then us in its territory." Zatouji's master said knowing well when it comes to powerful dragons they hate other species from entering their territory, but this is not dragon its a wyvern. However, since this beast-like wyvern is the new dragon familiar Zatouji's master will have to classified it in class called **Other Dragons**.

When he was flying the same direction where Barioth is going, his student Zatouji soar pass him and block his path by using his body. "Wait master! If you are going to study more about this new familiar, at less bring the **Crimson Satan** over so he can protect us from its wrath or the Hydra's, if one of them win the fight for territory." Zatouji said before taking something off his pocket that look a card with symbol that look likes a rose encased in a circular shape and is crimson in color.

 ***Scene Change***

In the far north of the tundra-like Pet Forest, the Nine-Headed Hydra, who was covered in snow, evidently got out off it and flick its nine tongues in air trying to find the three little familiars in the area. The serpent monster then slither south in the area searching for them in this frozen forest without realizing they are in the snow beneath it. When the hydra move further away from them, the three little familiars got off the snow with ease and shake the frost out of their body without knowing the serpent monster is behind them.

Just when the little familiars think they are out of trouble, one of the hydra's head curiously look behind and spot them causing them to run away from it in fear. The one hydra head roar causing the other heads to look behind to see the three little familiars running for their dear lives before turning its body towards them and slighter in a fast pace. The obstacles in its way like trees and boulders are crush from the brute charge to catch up with its prey.

When the three little familiars was dangerously near a dead tree, the green tiny demon accidentally trip on a small rock and fall on the snow ground face first. The two little familiars quickly look behind to see their friend body lay on the snow doing absolutely nothing while the hydra is almost there to catch and eat him. But, however, the bat-like familiar won't allow the evil familiar to eat her friend so she sonar in high speed to catch him. Sadly, the hydra made it to the tiny green demon was about to eat him with the center head opening its mouth wide to show two long fangs.

By the time it was dangerously close to the tiny green demon familiar, the bat-like familiar eventually made it to her fallen friend, grab his tiny bat-like wings, and made a quick U-turn to escape the jaw of the hydra's center head. But when the hydra's center head snap dangerously close to the bat-like familiar, the brute force from its jaw strength send the tiny green demon and bat-like familiar crashing on the snow covered ground dangerously near the dead tree.

The cat-like familiar, who saw everything what the bat-like familiar did to rescue the tiny green demon familiar, run towards the two little familiars and got them off the snow ground by grabbing them with its mouth one at a time. When the cat-like familiar got those two out of the snow, the hydra slowly approach them causing them to slowly move back in fear until they hit the dead tree.

The Hydra coil around them with its tail and bring them close to its center head preparing to eat them. Just when it was about to sink its fangs on the three little familiars, a white blur from out of nowhere in the sky cut the hydra's tail carrying the little familiars and grab it at the same time, before it land on the ground covered snow sliding while it spin a 180 degree to see the hydra. When the white blur stop sliding on the snow for about eighty yards away, it reveal itself to be the feline-like wyvern Barioth sinking its two long fangs while caring the Hydra's tail.

The enrage Barioth throw the Hydra's tail to a dead tree on his left that's twenty yards away causing it to let go of the three little familiars from the impact on the tree. They fall on the snow before getting up to see their savior for a good five seconds so they will remember their rescuer and run away far from the scene between two monsters fighting to the death.

 **~Barioth Theme 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

In two seconds, the hydra regenerate its tail in a fast pace and let out a powerful hiss-like roar as well as Barioth but with a big feline-like roar, indicating to the evil familiar it accept its challenge for the one who wins gets to roam the whole Pet Forest while the loser perish from existence (or go deeper in the forest and stay their since the hydra is immortal). After the two monsters done roaring for three seconds, Barioth was the first one to make a move by running on all fours in a fast pace similar to another feline-like wyvern named Nargacuga.

When he made it in fifty yards towards his enemy, the Hydra use its nine heads to charge its beam attack to make the damage more severe for the ice tusk wyvern, but at thirty yards of running the enrage Barioth let out a burst of speed (due to being enrage and the enrage Barioth are faster than an average one), reach to the evil familiar, jump off the snow ground, and use his razor-sharp claws to cut open the hydra's nine necks with two slices, which cancel its attack due to the nine heads being headless. The nine heads fall on the snow ground and color it with red warm blood around them, while Barioth hover in air almost identical to a Rathalos and turn around to see the dead hydra's body.

He thought the Hydra is dead thinking he won the battle, but after three seconds pass, the Hydra's body shake violently making the enrage ice tusk wyvern curious to why the dead serpent's body is moving. Suddenly, nine new heads burst out of the stub necks and shoot their poison beam attacks on Barioth. The ice tusk wyvern didn't hesitant to swoop down to the Hydra while dodging its beam attacks that hardy hits him.

Evidently, Barioth was almost close to the Hydra causing it to stop shooting its beam attacks and strike its nine heads with mouths open wide at the ice tusk wyvern, similar to modern snakes strikes. When one of the heads faster than the others come upon Barioth, he slash them off with his razor sharp claws one by one until they were no heads to protect the Hydra's body. By the time he got close to the Hydra, he sharply increase his speed to use his signature move: **Homing Dive**! He turn left and hit the left slide of the Hydra's body causing a huge chunk of flesh to be torn apart making it bleed a lot, turning the snow ground around twenty yards into red snow.

When Baroith land on the clear snow, he slide on it until he was forty yards away from the Hydra and turn a one-hundred eighty degree to face it. The enrage ice tusk wyvern quickly spit an icy ball at the headless and damaged body of the Hydra. It hit the body creating a powerful tornado, finishing another signature move called **Wind Burst** , that froze the Hydra's body in two seconds before the tornado died down showing the ice tusk wyvern a frozen solid headless and damaged body of the Hydra. The enrage Barioth regain it's sanity causing his eyes to revert back to blue while walking to his frozen enemy.

At twenty yards to his rival, Barioth stop moving, hear a cracking sound coming from the frozen solid Hydra, and seeing them on its body. The ice tusk wyvern suddenly realize his enemy is breaking free from it's icy prison, but it's to late to dodge. When the center headless Hydra head quickly grow back and broke free from the ice, it breathe fire on Barioth causing it to roar in pain. After five seconds of being burnt in flames, Barioth's entire body quickly turn into golden dust while the Hydra break its icy prison, regenerate its eight other heads and torn body in a fast pace.

 **~Music Fade~**

After the Hydra done regenerating its entire body, all nine heads look at its burning flames that killed Barioth and see golden spark-like particles surrounding it. Thinking it won the battle for territory, it let out powerful hiss-like roar that can be heard through out the entire forest. While its doing that, far behind the Hydra in the sky are the two devils Zatouji and his master watched the middle through end of the battle between the two monsters, but there weren't alone. They are two other devils that watched the battle by flying next to Zatouji and his master.

One devil is a young and handsome man in his early twenties with crimson shoulder length hair and blue-green eyes. He wears a silver armor with golden pigment that covered his shoulders and chest, a outer purple (black?) cape with red in the front, gold and silver gauntlets, a white coat with blue trims and green panels with two white trims, white pants, and black dress shoes.

Second devil is a beautiful woman in her early twenties also, with silver hair and same colored eyes. Her hair style features long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, that flows all way down to her back, while the rest is let down, resulting in twin braids. She wears a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"So this the new familiar you were talking about this whole time?" The crimson hair man named said amazed that the feline-like wyvern try its best to defeat the Hydra without knowing it has immortal life. He was even amazed the beast turn the whole Pet Forest into a tundra "Yes sir, that was the new familiar you saw before it got killed by the Hydra." Zatouji's master said upset that he didn't get to study the new specie of familiar and what's its capabilities of survival in Pet Forest. Sirzechs and the sliver haired woman named Grayfia felt bad for the middle aged man for not studying more about the new familiar, so they try to cheer him up.

"You don't have to worry about it. They may be more type of those familiars deeper in the forest, if you look hard enough." Sirzechs said giving Zatouji's master pat his back while his wife nodded to his reply. "But Crimson Satan sir, that was a rare and new familiar Zatouji and I found in the forest. There can't be another one around here." Zatouji's master said before his student Zatouji see something wrong with the fire and yellow spark-like particles surrounding it.

 **~Killer Instinct (Season 3) OST - Tusk Theme~**

"Hey Crimson Satan and master sirs you might want take a look at this." Zatouji said causing his master, Sirzechs, and Grayfia to look at the fire and were amaze at what their seeing. The yellow spark-like particles surrounding the fire turn orange for five seconds then red for another five seconds. This made the Hydra, who stop roaring for five seconds early, look at the spark-like particles changing colors causing it to charge its poison beam attack and ready to fire its enemy.

After four seconds pass, It unleashed nine poison breath attacks at the red spark-like particles surrounding the fire, causing it to spin the fire in a fast pace turning it into a fire tornado. This cause the hydra to stop its attack and look at the fire tornado before slowly slither back from the intense temperature its making. Then all suddenly, the red spark-like particles and fire tornado enter underground in the snowy ground making it a steamy red hot spot that's getting hotter and hotter every second causing snow to melt rapid near it.

This also causes giant pillars of lava and fire to hit random places in the entire Pet Forest melting all the snow and returning the forest to its former glory (what it looks like in anime or manga), which also led to temporary heavy earthquakes and they all last for about ten seconds. Sirzechs and Grayfia don't know what's going but feel the new familiars power increase dramatically underground, they thought it was dead but they were wrong for thinking that. Zatouji and his master knows what's going to the new familiar, its transforming into properly something big and terrifying that will go toe to toe with the horrifying Hydra.

Then all of sudden in the steamy red hot spot, a right huge scaled arm with a magma-like color texture, spikes on the side (elbow, shoulders, etc.), and three (or four?) sharp claws got out of it, causing the huge red spot to burst into a huge lava pillar that made the Hydra slither back in a fast pace not wanting to get hit by ounces of molten rock. After it slither farther enough away from the falling molten rocks, the Hydra let out a powerful hiss-like roar at the huge pillar of lava, sensing something in there can be a challenge and a threat to its very existence.

Evidently, the Hydra stop roaring for five seconds before a huge shadow-like figure appears to be coming out of the pillar of lava, causing the Hydra (and devils who is watching the scene from the sky) to be prepare for what its facing. The huge shadow-like figure put the same right arm it use to dig its way to the surface out of the pillar then its left arm before slowly walking out the huge lava pillar to show its full.

When it show its appearance, the devils were shock and amaze, except for Grayfia due to her very strict and serious personality, at the new familiar's form. The new familiar's has strong forelimbs, thick spikes, a clawed tail, blue glowing dragon eyes, and large tusks. It also has blue tint all across its body, barest nubs of forewings left, and bears a strong resemblance to a Tigrex. The monster that the new familiar turn into is named **Akantor (HC)** **: The Supremacy Wyvern (or Black God, Tyrant of Fire, etc.)!**

The Hydra was intimidated from looking at Akantor, but it shakes its fears and let out a powerful hiss-like roar trying to scary The Black God, however it didn't work on him. After its done roaring for four seconds, Akantor stand on his hind legs and let out deafening roar into the air causing overlapping rings of black in the air around its body so condensed it appears covered in black for a moment. This also cause the huge lava pillar behind him to vanish, the devils to block their ears from the roar, and black clouds to strike yellow lighting bolts at random places in Pet Forest.

After he's done roaring for five seconds, Akantor got on his four legs and charge to the Hydra at slow pace while lighting bolts sometimes barley hits him. The Hydra did the same but slither in fast pace and dodge the lighting bolts. The two monsters were almost there to kill each other while a huge lighting bolt hit the ground in their far left, indicating the devils their final battle begins and winner takes all.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Ending Theme: Fairy Tail Soundtrack - Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round~**

* * *

 **Can the Elder Dragon-Level Monster Akantor (with Tatsu dragon spirit inside of it) can kill the immortal Hydra or dies trying, find out next time on The Dragon Shapeshifter! Alright, after finishing this chapter I thought of doing another FanFiction shapeshifter crossover called The Monster Take Over Prince. It's a story about 11 year old boy named Kenta with the ability to shapeshift into monsters (from Vindictus) entering the world Fairy Tail. I really want to explain more but I don't won't to ruin the story for all of you, but if you guys want me to make Fairy Tail and Monster Hunter crossover story instead of the other one I will do that.**

 **For a reminder to you readers, if you want me to put your favorite monster (from** **the Wyvern, Elder Dragon, or Leviathan class) I will put them in future chapters. Also you want me to put Gammoth in there I will do that as well, or get the rest of the monster classes in there.**

 **If you guys/girls have Monster 4 Ultimate or Generations my names in the games are Tatsu and I will help you on difficult quests if you need it.**

 **I've also got a poll to vote on making a new story or continuing this story.**

 **Next Chapter: Wrath of The Black God and Serpent Emperor Dragon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Monster Hunter fans and Highschool DxD fans out there my name is Gore Magala, the monster you both love and hate from 4 Ultimate through Generations. I came to thank you for putting this story as your favorite and following it. It's sometimes hard to be a detailed writer of your story while explaining what's going around in these chapters and imagining it.**

 **Now with that out of the way on with the hunt!**

 **Legend:**

"Normal Speech"

 **"Dragon Speech"**

'Normal Thought'

 **'Dragon Thought'**

 **~Music~**

* * *

 **The Dragon Shapeshifter**

 **~Opening Theme: Monster Hunter Main Theme - Proof of a Hero【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

 **Chapter 4: Wrath of The Black God and Snake Emperor Dragon**

* * *

 _ **"Great anger is more destructive than the sword."**_

- **Indian Proverb**

* * *

 **~Akantor Theme** **【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

When the two monsters are dangerously close to each other to collide, Akantor was the first one to make a move by opening his mouth to get eight heads of the Hydra's in there before closing it while using its long tusk to prevent the heads from leaving his powerful jaws. He use his hind legs to stand up, pull the Hydra's entire body up in air, while the one Hydra head not bitten tries to bit on Akantor's left arm, but instead one of the spikes on his back causing it to have a bloody mouth.

The Black God then slam the Hydra's body on the ground causing a crater the same size as the Hydra to appear on soil, breaking all eight heads, and leaving a cloud of dust in the air. Akantor drop the eight broken heads on the ground before standing up on his hind legs to crush the last head by slamming his heavy body on it. However, The Hydra head with a bloody mouth see what his doing and quickly slither away from the Supreme Wyvern making him hit the ground instead of the Hydra, causing a big circle of fire to surround him and dangerously close to hit the Hydra.

When it slither fifty yards away from the circle of fire, the Hydra quickly regenerate its eight heads and mouth to shoot nine poison beams at the Black God in the circle of fire. By the time it went through the circle of fire, the Hydra didn't hear any roar of pain or see any explosion inside the enemy's circle of fire, which made it curious to use its nine heads to flick their tongues in the air to find Akantor's scent but however they didn't made any progress whats so ever.

After five seconds pass, the circle of fire vanish allowing the Hydra and devils to see why its attack fail to hit The Black God. Both of the supernatural creatures were amaze to see a huge hole on the ground with lava indicating he's underground ready to burst out of the ground any moment to attack the Hydra. But since its a snake-like monster, it has an ability to sense vibrations underground called Seismic Sense.

So when the Black God approach beneath it underground, the Hydra quickly caught his movement and slither away from his range before he burst out of the ground into the air for two seconds then land on the ground. While Akantor was not looking behind to see the Hydra, it quickly camouflage and slither quietly close to the Black God so it can coil and suffocate him to death. But in five yards from the Black God, Akantor smell the Hydra's scent and turn his body a one-hundred eighty degree angle just so he can bite the Hydra's heads again with its powerful jaws.

The Hydra see this coming and slither back in a fast pace missing his jaws causing them to snap dangerously close to the heads allowing them to hear a bone crushing sound of his jaw strength. While Akantor miss to bite the Hydra nine heads off he continue to turn his body to use another dangerous weapon his clawed tail. With all his might the Black God quickly swing his clawed tail at the left side of the Hydra's body with brute force sending it flying in air temporary on his far right and having three gashes on its left side of the body.

Evidently, it crash on the ground while sliding to hit two trees before hitting the third one that cause the Hydra to stop sliding on the ground and make a big cloud of dust to cloak it. Akantor, who is one-hundred yards away from the Hydra, stand up on his legs and let out another deafening roar causing lava pillars to appear at random places near and far from him creating rivers of lava that surround the cloud of dust covered Hydra and giving it free space to roam around for about eighty yards.

He then land on the molten rock on all four legs and charge to the Hydra in a slow pace while running and splashing lava around his body in twenty yards, which it doesn't hurt the Black God due to having a hard shell. At thirty yards away from the Hydra, the heat from the river lava cause the cloud of dust to rise up in the air to show Akantor the Hydra's lower body before it use its nine heads to shoot nine poison beams at the charging Black God when its body was clear from the dust in twenty yards.

The beam attacks slowed the charging Akantor down until it fall on the ground five yards away from the Hydra having its poison enter his veins in a rapid rate causing it to get weaker and weaker by the seconds. He try to stand on his four legs to bite the Hydra heads, but drop on the ground from the Hydra's deadly poison attacking his entire body. The Hydra see this as an opportunity to slither to the Black God and quickly coil him.

 **~Music Fade~**

Its squeezing Akantor so hard that he doesn't have time to dig into the ground or letting out a deafening roar to shake the Hydra off his body due to a lack of air, but it has time to shake it off his body. However, the Black God still has the aftermath of the deadly poison extreme pain and new symptom hallucinations. Every time he looked around his surrounds, he see that he's inside Brainiac Harvestor Ship in the hallway where he was little dragon-humanoid boy named Tatsu, who fought Cerberus with fives monster forms Zerureusu, Black Diablos, Halk (level 3 Dragon Attribute), and the frontier elder dragon Disufiroa. Then suddenly, the Black God blacked out.

* * *

 ****In Tatsu's Mind****

Akantor woke up, looks at his arms to see that he has black scaled human-like arms, indicating that he is that child in this crazy illusion of his. "Hello is everybody there?" The Akantor who is now Tatsu said in a innocent voice before covering his mouth with his scaled hands, surprised he can talk even though he is in a illusion. Then suddenly, Tatsu hears something coming beneath the illusion metal floor ten yards away from him.

He quickly got into Ryu fighting stance (Street Fighter reference) without knowing he should runaway when it comes to hearing something in the metal floor or unusual places since he a five year old kid and kids his age operate just like that, but due to his new dragon instinct it tells him he has to fight without hesitation. Also his IQ is not that of a genus man (not yet) so dragon instinct won this round to tell him what to do when it comes to hearing something unsuspected from the metal floor even though its just a illusion.

After five seconds pass, the sound coming inside the metal floor is gone but Tatsu is not a fool to think the creature beneath the floor move to somewhere else "Come out! I know your here...so don't try to fool me." He said shaking in fear but still in his fighting stance ready to attack the creature beneath. Luckily for him, when he heard the creature digging beneath the metal floor earlier and can tell its small due to the noise its making. When the creature got out of the metal floor, Tatsu was surprise to see a baby Akantor that's the same size of a bear cub.

It see Tatsu and was so scare to move away him, but not scare to attack him. The baby Black God stand up on his hind legs and instead of letting out of deafening roar that can cause lava pillars to appear at random places near it or far from it as an average adult can do, it let out cute roar that didn't cause lava pillars to appear at randoms place, but cause Tatsu young hybrid heart to warm up from its adorable roar. It then charge at young humanoid dragon boy in a slow pace that is faster than an average adult Akantor which lower Tatsu's fighting stance since its wrong to hurt baby even if it's monster and got on his knees with his arms out waiting for it to come to him.

When the baby Black God collide with Tatsu, it hit his left knee with its little baby tusks which felt like he's being hit by soft pillow. After its attack that didn't hurt the five year old dragon boy, Tatsu gently put his arms around the baby Supreme Wyvern cuddle it like a teddy bear. "It's okay little guy I'm you remember I turn into you earlier I think, but strangely I'm back here in this ship I hate to be in." Tatsu said remembering the horrible events from being blackout from the beach though entering a space ship battling robots and a Greek mythical monster that nearly killed him. However, he can't remember the time he was in a new dimension as a cloud of golden dust, Barioth, and the Black God Akantor.

While he was thinking deeply what happen to him after he enter the portal, Tatsu gently pet the scared baby Akantor's head causing it to calm down and like the petting its giving. Then all of suddenly, it got out of Tatsu's cuddles and let out a roar causing something to see out of the hole to investigate Tatsu and the baby Akantor, which amaze Tatsu that the little Black God brought some friends with it. "Come on out little guys there is nothing to be afraid of." Tatsu said before seeing two pair of separate red snake eyes looking at him and then five seconds later looking at each other as if thinking they no other choice.

Out of the baby Akantor's hole came two baby snake-like monsters with appearance similar to a Najarala in terms of body type. They have a snake-like face, numerous baby fangs, and many small hook-like spikes along their body which start out clustered around their head and neck, and becoming more spread out along their long body, with a small cluster near the tip of their tail, which is topped with a pair of red barbs that it can rattle in a manner similar to rattlesnakes. A pair of large clawed forearms like Najarala, but the only remnant of hind legs they have are small spurs, similar to pythons, boas, and anacondas.

However, the only thing different about this baby snake-like monsters is their color scheme. The left one has a grey-colored hide with black spines, while the right one features a lighter, sand-colored hide with red-orange spines. Their names are Dalamadur and Shah Dalamadur. Instead of them being your kaiju sized monsters, they are the size of an average Ball Python slithering towards Tatsu in a slow pace while using their arms to put a good pace to catch up with him, before climbing to his legs to reach the arms (baby Dalamadur the left arm, while Shah Dalamadur gets the right arm) so they can rest their body.

"Well its nice meeting you two as well." Tatsu said trying to pet the baby two snake-like monsters, but can't lift his arms due to them both weighting forty pounds, so the two baby elder dragons use their long necks to allow their heads' to reach the five year old dragon-humanoid boy's hands so they can get petted. After petting the two baby elder dragons, Tatsu think to himself its time for him to venture the illusion hallway of Brainiac Harvestor Ship with his monster baby friends to get out of again.

He use his long tail to get the baby Black God's attention before it bite dangerously near the sharp end of the tail, which made Tatsu yelp and relief the little guy didn't bite on the sharp end. The dragon shapeshifter start walking the hallway hearing his own steps echo each time he makes step, which made Tatsu uneasy around his surroundings thinking him and his baby monster friends might be alone in this illusion space ship or not.

Then all of a sudden, Tatsu look in front of him to see huge open lab doors that weren't much of them when he fought Cerberus with Zerureusu and Black Diablos in the hallway. When he got close to one and see what's inside, Tatsu was amaze to see memories of the second monster he turn into to tried to escape Brainiac Ship, Zinogre. But, this not the monster he transformed into battling the Brainiac forces instead a young Thunder Wolf Wyvern with more fur on its body (that has a almost similarity to a poodle) compared to an average adult, which serves to protect its juvenile shells and expedite the storage of electricity, however Tatsu thought the extra fur is use for protecting it from cold climates that doesn't due to its kin's weakness is ice.

* * *

 ****In The Young Zinogre's Memory****

It was in a dark forest between cliffs called **Misty Peaks (Area 5)** chasing two dozens of Thunderbug, who was once in its fur for protection, but got out to eat on some berries (or honey?) until their young protector starts playing with them. The young Zinogre doesn't know that someday when he grows up, he was to stop playing the Thunderbugs because it lives in cruel world where hunters will kill it, if done something bad in the habitat it lives on, or formidable predators living in the same place and will kill it for territory or eat it. And these Thunderbugs are his key of survival by entering a supercharged state that will save him dangerous threats.

As you would know, the young Zinogre once stayed in a pack of adult Zinogres and young ones like it in a place called the **Sacred Pinnacle**. Like your average day wolves in the forest, the young ones will usually play fight with others like it, or their parents if they want to play with their offspring while some of the adults hunt for food or watch the other one's young. The herd of Zinogres were having a great time of their lives until the sun that shine upon the land have swirling black and purple clouds covered entire sky.

Then three seconds later, raging wind and rain started to appear before a huge shadow-like fiqure came out of the clouds causing the herd of Zinogres to be afraid at what their dealing with. It was a monster with a head that is quite small though it is adorned with massive golden horns, flanked by tendrils of flesh. The body is largely pale white in color, and covered entirely in fins that stretch along all four limbs. From its back rise more pointed fins, whereas its underside is grey and scaled. Also it has almost vestigial feet and small, nearly useless back legs, while the front legs are bordered by more white fins. The monster is named **Amatsu: The Storm Dragon**!

 **~Monster Hunter Portable 3rd OST - Amatsu Battle Theme 1 of 2~**

Not only the Sacred Pinnacle is home to the Zinogres, but the elder dragon itself, who doesn't take anything likely on monsters (and hunters) entering its only habitat it lives on. So the Storm Dragon let out a powerful roar that lasted four seconds before shooting dual water beams from his mouth. The first one almost hit a juvenile Zinogre by the face, but its mother quickly got it by the neck with her mouth (like a wolf mother carrying her pup) and leap ten yards away from the first water beam while the second beam almost hit an adult Zinogre, which also do the same thing the mother did.

After Amatsu shot those beams, the herd of Zinogres quickly ran out of the area to find a habitat that will be suitable for them not for elder dragon, but the Storm Dragon saw what their doing and followed them. While they were running towards Misty Peaks that's like miles away, Amatsu shot water beams dangerously near them causing them to make different routes to go to from the Old World and New World forests to wetlands.

But one Zinogre ran the same route the herd of Zinorges once tried and failed due to the elder dragon's attack. It was the young Zinogre, who panicked the whole time running with its herd thinking its save if the area is going will provide protection from him, which sort of did due to Amatsu was focus on the herd then one young Zinogre. Now in its new environment, it stop panicking, realize it lost the herd for protection, and needs to adapt to it, which it did three days later now.

 **~Music Fade~**

Just when it was having fun chasing the Thunderbugs, something dug out of the ground fifty yards away from it causing the young Zinogre to stop and be afraid for what its seeing in front of it. It was a monster with forest green color and muscular upper body. Its thick hide is littered with short, jagged spines that reach a maximum height along the back and tail. A narrow snout with a large lower jaw, covered in multiple rows of teeth spreading outwards from the mouth. Also it has massive, powerful hind legs, but tiny, poorly developed forelegs that it rarely utilizes. The monster is named **Deviljho: The** **Violent Wyvern**!

 **~Deviljho Theme 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

Deviljho let out powerful roar causing the juvenile Zinogre to let out a yelp and run on his right, before the Violent Wyvern try to took a bite out of it and missed due to the juvenile Zinogre is more agile then it. The Violent Wyvern turn left, the same direction the young Zinogre and run towards it with incredible speed from its hind legs. It then use them to leap up in the air, so the Deviljho can pin the juvenile Zinogre and eat it.

However, the young Thunder Wolf Wyvern made a sharp left turn causing the Deviljho in the air about to crash and hit a Yukumo tree with brute force. When it impacted the tree, a lot dirt come up in the air from landing its right foot on the ground while the left foot step on tree that easily snap due to having powerful hind legs. Thinking it got it's prey, the Violent Wyvern took bite over bite on the Yukumo tree eating it up for two seconds until realizing this not the monster but Yukumo Wood due to the aftermath taste of wood.

When the dirt clear out the Deviljho surroundings, it see the juvenile Zinogre was one-hundred yards away of leaving Area 5 of the Misty Peaks which made it angry (not enrage mode yet) that it got a tricky prey that won't give up and get eating like its other preys (that are weak herbivores, mostly) it eaten from different habitats from Forest and Hills, Jungle, Swamp, Snowy Mountains, Volcano, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Sandy Plains, etc.

It look at the tree it bitten viciously, grab it with its jaws, and throw the tree in the air. At fifty yards of going into a new area, the juvenile Zinogre saw the tree aiming for him and made a short left leap before the Yukumo tree impact on the ground which hit the juvenile's tail causing it to fall on the ground and got the tail stuck on the tree.

The young Thunder Wolf Wyvern let out whine like a puppy wanting to get out of the tree to escape from the Deviljho, who was drooling uncontrollable as if it the dinner bell has ring telling the Violent Wyvern it's time to feast on the little guy. It quickly ran towards the Thunder Wyvern (who was one hundred fifty yards away) while the young Zinogre let out a baby howl-like roar trying to call another an adult Zinogre, but realize it was the only Zinogre inhabiting the Misty Peaks.

When the Deviljho came upon the juvenile, it quickly let out a powerful roar that silent the young Zinogre before stepping on the Yukmuo log, so the young Zinogre won't trick it from the tail stuck on the tree, which it wasn't tricking the Violent Wyvern due to letting out yelp of pain. All the young Zinogre can do is accept its fate and get eaten by the Deviljho, who can't wait much longer due to its intense hunger.

Just when the Violent Wyvern was about to take a bite out of it, four electric balls which are bugs called Flulgurbugs came out of no where and hit the Deviljho causing it to back away from the juvenile Zinogre and push the log out of its tail allowing it to escape the Violent Wyvern. The Deviljho saw its prey escape while having electricity travel through its body, which is one of its weakness.

After the electricity escape its body for three seconds, the Violent Wyvern entered enrage mode by letting out a powerful and changing its appearance. The Deviljho's back and shoulder muscles swell considerably and areas of its skin take on a bright red colouration. It turn its back to see who shot those electric bugs at it and was amazed what its dealing with.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Monster Hunter Cross: Theme of Golden Thunder Prince Zinogre [Fanmade] by .MisC.~**

The creature who shot those electric bugs at the Deviljho was no other than a Zinogre, but this one is a lot different from its relative. This one resembles a fully-charged Zinogre with its right horns much larger than the left one, its scales are green instead of the normal blue, and its fur and claws are gold. Its name is **Thunderlord Zinogre: The** **True Awakening**! This Zinogre was once an average one living the Misty Peaks (alone) until surviving formidable predators and hunters for a very longtime allowing it to achieved the next step of evolution.

It saw the young Zinogre safely escape in the woods as if it cares for the little guy before letting out a powerful howl-like roar at the enraged Deviljho, who also let out a powerful roar as if accepting the challenge for territory. The two monsters started running towards each other with incredible speed from their powerful limbs. First one to make a move was the Deviljho by unleashing Dragon Breath at the True Awakening, but it quickly saw what the Violent Wyvern was doing and leap back far from the Dragon Breath.

When it landed on the ground, it quickly charge up to be in its Awakened State and quickly charge at the enraged Deviljho who was done shooting its Dragon Breath. The Thunderlord Zinogre stabbed its right horn into the enraged Violent Wyvern's stomach and send electricity through it with the right horn and vertically spikes on its body, causing the Deviljho roar in pain before leaping back away from the True Awakening ten yards.

But the Thunderlord Zinogre wasn't finished with the enraged Deviljho, it smashed its forelimbs on the ground three times causing it to summon thunder in front to hit the Deviljho. On its last attempted, the True Awakening charge its right forelimbs to add more power to its attack then slam the Violent Wyvern with it causing to be stunned. The Thunderlord Zinogre then used a signature move that Tatsu used when he was a Zinogre in the Brainiac Harvestor called **Lighting Storm**!

Instead of the attack unleashing a few lighting bolts from its body and go in short ranges, the evolved Zinogre shot more lighting bolts from its body and cover more ranges then an average adult that hit the stunned enraged Deviljho causing it to fall on the ground and died from a lot of volts entering his body. The True Awakening slowly approach the died Deviljho body, slammed its right front paw on the Violent Wyvern's face, and let a powerful roar of triumph while lighting bolts shot randomly places that is twenty yards away.

 **~Music Fade~**

* * *

 ****Back in Tatsu's Mind****

Just when it turn out to be a good memory for Tatsu and his baby monster friends to watch, something behind Tatsu grabbed the baby Black God (who was by the time biting on Tatsu's tail) causing the five year old humanoid dragon to be pull in by something stronger than him until he felt the baby Akantor was not biting his tail. Tatsu got up, look forward, and was shock to see what got its friend twenty yards away.

It was a dragon that is almost made completely out of shadows. The dragon stand on all four legs with four red talons, dark scales, a serpent body, black webbed ears, serpent neck and tail (that carried the baby Black God and it look like a donkey's), and two long yellow deer antlers. Also it has red dragon eyes and a red mane that run through its neck and tail.

"Who are you and what do you want with my friend?" Tatsu said trying not to yell at the dragon who he knows its an eastern dragon (doesn't know what region), that its older, and more powerful than him. He can sense and feel the dark dragon's aura slowly suffocating him as if it doesn't like his questioning.

 **"That's not of your concern half dragonling, now give me those two snake-like dragons so I don't have to suffocate you."** The dark eastern dragon said in a female sinister voice that give Tatsu the chill from his spine hearing her voice. Suddenly he feel her aura spend even more causing him drop on his knee, suffocating a lot worse then last time. The two elder dragons were shaking in fear because of her power indicating Tatsu the reason why the baby Dalamadur, Shah Dalamadur, and Akantor hide underground is the female dark eastern dragon.

"Yes...it is my concern...since eastern dragons don't get mad...unless someone enraged one." Tatsu said barley standing up from the intense aura the female dark eastern dragon carries and not suffocating due to getting used to the aura. The female dark eastern dragon let out an unearthly growl before replying to the dragonling.

 **"Your the one who's enraging one for not doing what it says to do, young dragonling, or should I say foreigner human boy!"** She yelled with a hint of venom indicating to Tatsu that this female dark eastern dragon has a properly hated relation with humans outside of her region in the past.

 **"If you don't give them to me, then I'll have to take them out your hands myself."** She said before her eyes glow purple doing signature move called **T** **elekinesis**! The move caused Tatsu and the two elder dragons on his shoulders to be caught in some type of force that allow her to get the two elder dragons out of his shoulders and push Tatsu twenty more yards away from the eastern dragon before her eyes revert back red, indicating to our young hero she is done using her psychic powers.

 **"Foreigners like you just want me for my power** **to rule others and you should be a shame of yourself for having my shapeshifting abilities."** She made Tatsu who got up felt like his heart is broken to pieces for hearing that his shapeshifting (and dragon) powers belongs to the female eastern dragon, which is true since eastern dragons are the master of shapeshifting. He look at his black scaled arms thinking he didn't mean to steal her powers and he got them from being experimented on by robot aliens.

"Look I'm really sorry for taking your powers Ms. Eastern Dragon, but I never used it for ruling others instead escaped an alien ship that put me into experiments, which I destroyed. So its okay we make a deal; you can have your powers back while have I my friends back." Tatsu said on his knee pleading to the eastern dragon, who hasn't not pleased one single bit.

 **"I don't have time for your pleading and forgiveness you filthy little pig!"** She said turning her dragon eyes bright blue telling Tatsu she's using her powers again, but a different one. The hallway of Brainiac Harvestor Ship began shaking violently, causing Tatsu to fly in the air with his six bat-like wings, before the female eastern dragon encase herself in a bright blue light that covered the whole hallway and blinded the five year old dragon humanoid.

* * *

 ****In Pet Forest****

After being blinded for ten seconds, Tatsu slowly open his eyes to see he's in a world with the sky is covered in black clouds, a forest full of dead trees, and some lava activities. "W-Where am I and how did I get here?" Tatsu said rubbing his eyes before hearing a hiss-like roar coming three-hundred yards away north, causing him to let out a cute yelp. "What can that be?" He flew towards that area.

When Tatsu made it to the area, he was shock to see a giant nine-headed snake monster coil a unconscious monster which he knows that was one of his friends, but has change a lot in the hallway of Brainiac Harvestor ship. They were surrounded in lava and have enough room not to get touch by it. Then all of sudden, Tatsu see a dark aura encasing on his body that was familiar until he realizes it was the eastern dragon's which means to him he's outside of his body that shapeshift into Akantor, without having any knowledge of him turning into Akantor and the world he lives in.

 **~Akantor Theme 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

The Black God, who was coiled by the Hydra (and is now controlled by the dark female eastern dragon), enter in rage mode by standing up on his hind legs showing his white belly that turn red-orange and his blue glowing dragon eyes turning glowing red, causing the devils to be extra caution at the new familiar's outrage. Despite being coiled tight from the neck from the Hydra, the enrage Akantor manages to let out a sonic roar that cover his entire body causing the Hydra to take heavy damage before quickly uncoiled the Black God and slither fifty yards away from him.

When the enrage Akantor stopped roaring for four seconds, he got on all four legs on the ground and turn his body towards the hydra so they can see each other face-to-face. The Hydra makes the first move by using its nine heads to shoot nine poison beams out of their mouths at Akantor, who just stand there and cause the devil confusion to why its staying still. The beams pushes the enrage Black God little by little until the Hydra give up on its beam attack.

A few seconds pass and Akantor doesn't show any sign he's being poison causing the devils to be dumbfounded. "It's not poisoned from the Hydra attack! How can this be because I know darn well nothing can't survive the Hydra's poison, including us devils if not treated well?!" Zatouji's master said confuse and excite that the new familiar took the poison beams the second time without being poison, which made him think the Black God is immune to poison.

"I don't know it properly build a stronger immune system after the first poison beams it taking from the Hydra." Sirzechs said thinking almost the same theory as Zatouji's master, but both of them are wrong. The reason why the Hydra's poison beam attacks doesn't have effect on Akantor is because it have an ailment called **Dragonblight**. It got this from the Akantor's sonic roar that contains an element called **Dragon** , and whoever got hit by it will temporarily render an opponent's elemental effects useless.

The Black God see the Hydra all tired out from the beam attacks giving him a chance to attack. He use his long tusks to dig on the ground to throw a big sphere of molten rock at the Hydra. At impact on top of the Hydra, it split into four pieces that fall on the ground near it allowing lava to flow on its body, causing it to roar in pain from the burning. Akantor does this again; use his long tusks to dig on the ground to throw another big sphere of molten rock at the Hydra, which this time it cover the whole body.

When the Hydra is completely covered in molten rock, the Black God use his sonic blast at the lava, causing it to cool down quickly to turn into a huge rocky hill. The Hydra inside it didn't die, but is trap in the material so it won't harm devils and their familiars for future generations, if it's not free from its rocky prison.

 **~Music Fade~**

After the Black God used his sonic blast to quickly cool down the lava to trap the Hydra, he stand on his hind legs to let out powerful roar, causing lava pillars to appear around him and lightning to hit random places in Pet Forest. This also cause one lava pillar to burst on the ground below the devils, which they quickly realize and flew away from it. Tatsu on the other hand got hit by one and cover his face with his hands waiting for the worst thing to happen to him, but didn't feel anything burning him, causing him to put his hands off of his face.

"Why didn't it burn me?" He said looking at his hands and was shock to see they were human again, meaning he's back as a human. Also another reason why he is in shock is because since the female dark eastern dragon possess the Akantor (his body) that means in this world he is nothing more but a spirit. The spirit of the five year old boy quickly fly to the Black God to see if it wasn't too late to get his body back. When he got to Akantor and try to enter his body, Tatsu was push back by the female dark eastern dragon's aura encased on the Black God, causing him to hit the ground.

"No Ms. Easter Dragon! You can't take my body away from me because my friends are in there and they will be extremely lonely, if I'm not with them! Also I want it back because my family is out there and they need to see the whole me outside and inside!" Tatsu said both yelling and crying trying to possess his body back multiple times, but can't due the eastern dragon's aura was too strong for him to break so he can't enter his body.

After his fifth time trying, the five year old collapse on his knees on the ground with his hands on his face crying uncontrollable, losing hope of everything that he gone so far in life and that will be finding his family, and finding his baby monster friends murderer. While Tatsu has crying like the kid he is, the Black God slowly turn into purple dust, causing the devils to be confuse why is the new familiar returning to its dust form and why the color purple.

"Something isn't right with the new familiar." Sirzechs said sensing the new familiar's energy turn slightly good to downright evil while Grayfia, Zatouji, and his master can sense it as well, and weren't amuse. "I know I can sense it too. Why is it releasing negative energy throughout his body instead of a slightly positive energy?" Zatouji's master said not liking this error in his studies about the new familiar capabilities.

When the Black God is completely turn into purple dust, the dust grew bigger and bigger until it reach the size of the tallest mountain in mankind. It then start to slowly spin into a dust tornado, causing the devils to fly far away from it. After it form into a tornado, the dust slowly enters the ground while vacuuming up a few dozens of dead trees and cooling down lava activates in Pet Forest. Evidently when it's underground, it cause a temporarily heavy earthquake and the devils to sense the new familiar power increase dramatically until it reach the level to becoming the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World."

After the heavy earthquake stop shaking the ground, everything went on a dead silents in Pet Forest, causing the two devils Zatouji and his master to sweat bullets while them, Sirzechs, and Grayfia can feel the monstrous negative energy its caring underground below them. "Everyone lets quickly move far away from it!" Sirzechs said getting nods from the three devils before they move away from it. When they did, something colossal burst out of the ground to try to shoot the devils with a bright blue big fireball, but they quickly dodge its attack by making a sharp left.

 **~Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate OST - Dalamadur Battle Theme Part 1~**

The devils take a good look at it and were shock to see what the new familiar turn into. When it got its whole body out of the ground, It has a snake-like face, with bright red eyes, numerous fangs, and many hook-like spikes along its body which start out clustered around its head and neck, and becoming more spread out along its long body, with a small cluster near the tip of its tail, which is topped with a pair of red barbs that it can rattle in a manner similar to rattlesnakes. Also it has a pair of large clawed forearms and small spurs on its hind legs, similar to pythons. the monster the new familiar transformed into is named **Dalamadur: The** **Serpent King Dragon**!

After three seconds pass, the Serpent King Dragon senses the devils powers and turn its head towards them as if sending a glare at the devils. It flick its tongue out before unleashing a powerful roar at the devils, causing them to block their ears and change the sky like its habitat called **Speartip Crag**. Five seconds after its done roaring, Dalamadur lung its long serpent neck at the devils while opening its mouth full razor sharp teethes to try to eat the devils, but they quickly made a sharp right turn avoiding the jaws.

However, when the Serpent King Dragon snap its powerful jaws dangerously near the devils, it sent them flying fifty yards away due to the brute force from its jaw strength. Also the jaws made a bone crushing sound that can be heard through the entire Pet Forest. The devils, who were pushed by Dalamadur's jaw strength, manages to control their wings to stop them from being push any farther.

"Grayfia, I need you to try freezing it." Sirzechs said hovering behind his wife while she nodded at her husband response. She put her hand out at the Serpent King Dragon causing a big Gremory symbol to appear right in front of her and it was curious to why there's a symbol in front of her. Then a powerful blue beam came out of the symbol and hit Dalamadur's chest, causing it's chest to be slowly encase in ice which later cover its arms and lower serpent body in ten seconds. Just when Grayfia is almost about to freeze the Serpent Dragon's serpent neck and head, Dalamadur holding its breath causing to spew an unknown fiery substance from its mouth.

After charging this substance in its mouth for three seconds, the colossal elder dragon shoot a big bright blue fireball at Sirzechs wife, who by the time doesn't know it. However, the Crimson Satan sees this and grab his wife's right hand causing the powerful ice spell to be broken before quickly flew far from the bright fireball that hit the ground blowing up ten dead trees.

When the powerful ice spell is broken, Dalamadur, who's entire body is frozen (except for the head and neck), try to break its icy prison but can't due to the ice is made out of strong elemental magic, which made it enter in rage mode. Its chest has glowing vents with huff steam, and also the face and tail glow red by being enrage. This cause the Serpent Dragon King to have incredibly high internal temperature that instantly broke it's icy prison with ease. "It...broke...the **Strongest Queen** **'s** strongest ice spell...but how?" Zatouji said breathing heavily and shaking in fear from the new familiar powers has increase twice due to being in raged mode.

"Zatouji, remember what I told you about dragons going in outrage." Zatouji's master said giving his student a reminder of their past studies about dragons, which Zatouji now remembers. "Dragons have the ability to enter an empowered state of sorts when they are angered." He said couldn't believe what he's saying is true about these creatures, before the enrage Serpent Dragon King let out a powerful roar causing the devils to block their ears once more.

"Everyone I'm afraid we have to go back to Gremory Territory to wait for the new familiar to be calm, so later me and the other three Satans try to take it out." Sirzechs said flying next to the two devils while his wife is behind next to him. Zatouji's master wasn't so please the Crimson Satan was going to kill this new familiar of specie, but was to agree due to the familiar was caring tons of negative energy and the lives of the next generation of young devils is at stake (because they need familiars without an elder dragon doing harmful things to him and the young devils).

When everyone is near each other, Sirzechs summon a red portal with the Gremory symbol beneath the flying devils, causing them to disappear two seconds before the rage Dalamadur shoot another big bright blue fireball, which already know it miss them and hit the ground blowing up more trees.

 **~Music Fade~**

The rage stated Serpent King Dragon already know its attack didn't kill the devils due to seeing them open the same symbol the female devil use to attack it, but this time it allow them to disappear leaving no evidences to track them. However when it flicks its tongue in the air, Dalamadur smell something far north with a rich texture and a lot creatures living there that smelled like the humanoids with bat-like wings it fought in battle.

With no time to waste, the Serpent Dragon King let out a powerful roar that can heard through out the heavens and slither (and I guess crawl?) north in a slow pace, causing bright blue fireballs to fall from the sky which it's one of its signature called **Meteor Storm**! This move made meteors hit random places in Pet Forest leaving a lot of destruction while it was heading north to follow that curious scent. While Dalamadur is doing that, our Shapeshifter Dragon (who is now a human spirit) Tatsu was still on the ground not crying but putting his knee on his face disappointed for what he has done.

At first it start out as walking up in Brainiac Harvestor Ship, meeting three scared monster babies (he met at the Tower region as well as the rest of the monster babies), looking at one of the others' memory, last a dark female eastern dragon take your friends away and send you to the real world as a spirit. What's her problem with Tatsu being a foreigner is it because she been influence negatively about them being greedy, murders, thieves, and barbarians? I hope not all of these questions in his head.

Just when Tatsu was thinking more on why she hates foreigners, he heard something coming from a dead tree ten yards away, causing him to put his head out his knees to find where the noise came from. But since he's a spirit and something made out of out flesh and blood can't hurt him, he put his head back on his knees. Then out of nowhere something hit in front of Tatsu with brute force and pin him down.

"Help someone help me!" Tatsu said screaming out dear life for what this creature can do to him since it can touch him even though he's a spirit. When he thought the creature was about to kill him, the creature lick his faces multiple times causing Tatsu to realize who it is. "G-Gory is that you licking me?" Tatsu slowly open his eyes to see a creature with no eyes, dark exoskeleton plates, fanged jaws, and has wingarms with black fur as membranes that look like a ragged cape. Just by knowing a few details of the juvenile Gore Magala he met in the tower region (in his mind), Tatsu let out tears of joy, move away from the juvenile monster a little bit, before standing and give it a bear hug.

"I'm so glad your save, Gory. How did you escape?" Tatsu got his tears on the juvenile Gore Magala's face causing it to lick the five year old boy's face even more before letting out a baby roar as if its saying I escape out of your possessed body when the female eastern dragon was shapeshifting into the Serpent King Dragon. However, since Tatsu is a human spirit (not a dragon spirit) he can't understand what his friend saying.

"You know what who cares I least your save one piece buddy." Tatsu said before the juvenile monster got out of the young spirit boy's hug, face away from him, and let out powerful baby roar causing dead trees to make strange noise as if they were baby monster roars. After three seconds pass, Tatsu was crying for joy even more when out of those trees came the baby monsters he met in his mind, including one of them that had been capture by the eastern dragon, Akantor.

"Scratch that I'm glad almost all you are save in one piece little guys." Tatsu said while the baby monsters were running towards him as if they found their lost big brother.

* * *

 ****Gremory Mansion****

Inside a place called **Gremory Territory** , there is a mansion where the rich and powerful Gremory family live in called the **Gremory Mansion**. Inside this wonderful and fancy mansion there are two rich devils at the dinning room enjoying the foods on the table and drinking the riches wine (except for one is drinking water) while they were devil maidens beside them. One of the rich devil looks like middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband, bright blue eyes, short and red beard, and wears a white and black suit. His name Zeoticus Gremory the leader of the Gremory clan, who is having second baby coming in five months that will keep the Gremory clan alive.

Second rich devil looks like a young pregnant woman with shorter brown hair, violet eyes, and wears a white dress (including white long gloves). This is Venelana Gremory, Zeoticus's wife and the woman that will deliver their baby in five months. "Husband, I'm really excited that were having a baby in five months." Venelana said gently patting her stomach thinking she will enjoy having this one child to look after.

While she was doing that, her husband was drinking wine before replying to her. "I'm too sweetly. Our second child will guarantee save the Gremory clan in the next generation to come." Zeoticus said excited that his second child will save the Gremory clan from becoming extinct.

Just when they were enjoying there time eating at the dinning table, a devil maiden came in the dinning room to speak to the leader of the Gremory clan. "Master, your son want to have a word with you." The devil maiden said.

"Is it urgent?" Zeoticus said.

"Yes, master." The devil maiden said bowing down to his master.

Zeoticus Gremory got out of his royal dinning chair and tell his wife he will be right back after he's done talking to his son. While he was leaving the dinning room, Venelana was worried that this urgent request for their son to talk to his father would properly be the Old Satan Faction, but she can't be so certain about that. When Zeoticus came to the living room he see his son, daughter-in-law, and the three Satans (Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus) sit on a chair.

"What seems to be the problem son? Are the The Khaos Brigade are attacking Gremory Territory?" Zeoticus questioned Sirzechs, who didn't show any sign of problems. "No father there's something a lot worst than that. It's about Pet Forest." Sirzechs replied giving his father guesses for what problems they are in Pet Forest.

"Let me guess the Nine-Headed Hydra problem. You know the best solution is not to get in its territory, right." Zeoticus said in unamused tone. "Well you can said that again since the Nine-Headed Hydra has defeated by another familiar." Zeoticus was shocked to hear that his son said the Hydra was defeated by a familiar.

"What is it an adult Spirit Dragon, because I know a dragon familiar like that will defeat the Nine-Headed Hydra temporary." Zeoticus believed that only high level familiar like the Spirit Dragon can take down monster with immortality. "Well it's a dragon familiar, but its new and have the ability to shapeshift." Sirzechs said surprising his father about the information about new dragon familiar.

"What a new dragon familiar interesting?" Zeoticus said.

"Yes father interesting indeed, but after the new familiar defeated the Nine-Headed Hydra, it started letting out negative energy and turning some type of angry giant snake in Pet Forest." Sirzechs said giving his father concern about the future of his second offspring entering Pet Forest trying to find familiar until the new familiar shows up and do something regretful to his second born (or worst every young devil it encounters).

"If your saying you should kill this new familiar that can shapeshift into different creatures, then you should since you said after it defeated the Nine-Headed Hydra it started letting out negative energy." Zeoticus said before everyone heard the sound of someone with metal running in the mansion. 'I wonder who can that be?' Zeoticus thought to himself.

Then all of a suddenly, a young male devil wearing black armor came running in the living room and stop by Zeoticus and Sirzechs. Also he got on one knee to respect the higher devils. "What bring you here young devil?" Zeoticus said questioning the young devil in black armor, who take his black helmet off to show his pale face, short black hair, and black eyes. His face expression he shows to everyone was fear of something he encounter.

"O-Outside of Gremory Territory...there is...a giant serpent...heading this way." The young devil in black armor said causing everyone (except for Grayfia) to be in shock that the familiar Sirzechs was talking about is approaching Gremory Territory. The Crimson Satan was wondering how did it follow them until realizing it has a snake-like monster with the ability to smell something far by flicking its tongue. "Alright everyone, since the new familiar found Gremory Territory we have a new objection to try to keep it out, before it reach here." Sirzechs said before everyone nodded at his reponse.

"Father keep mother company while everyone, including me will try to stop it from reaching Gremory Territory." Sirzechs said in a serious expression making Zeoticus smirk and go to the dinning room near the door. "Hey son, be care full out there because you don't won't your little sibling to be alone without you around." Zeoticus said causing Sirzechs to think what will happen if he doesn't make it to see his little sibling in the hospital, but he got over it for a while.

After Zeoticus got in the dinning room, everyone in the living room stand up and walk nearby Sirzechs. He open a portal that's below everyone with a huge red Gremory symbol before being transported to a different area.

* * *

 ****Outside of Gremory Territory****

Sirzechs and everyone who was on the Gremory symbol have been teleported to area full of burning trees with blue fire on them. Also the sky covered in black clouds have blue meteors falling from the clouds and a big gap that strangely allow sunlight kind of like heaven to enter it. After looking around the destroyed area, the devils sense a dangerously amount of evil dragon energy coming behind them one-hundred yards away, causing them to fly up in the sky to see the owner wielding this type of power.

The three Satans were both amazed and shocked to see a enraged Dalamadur, who has flicking its tongue at the devils remembering two familiar scents while the others three are new to it. After the Serpent King Dragon flicks its tongue to smell the devils, it let out a powerful roar causing the devils to block their ears and being heard through out Gremory Territory. This also made devil citizens inside the area to panic to see a giant snake-like monster three hundred yards away from their home.

 **~Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate OST - Dalamadur Battle Theme Part 1~**

"So this is the new dragon familiar your talking about Sirzechs, because I'm quite impress this familiar can change into something that can rival Gods and us Satans." Ajuka said after Dalamadur stopped roaring for four seconds. "Yeah Sirzechs-chan, I'm quite impress too that Mr. Dragon-chan can rival us Four Great Satans into a playfight." Serafall said in a cheerful child-like expression while the enraged Serpent King Dragon charge an unknown fiery substance from its mouth.

This quickly cause Sirzechs to go in front of the devils and use a Defensive Barrier spell to block Dalamadur's charging attack. When the Serpent King Dragon is done charging the unknown fiery substance from its mouth, it let loose a big bright blue fireball at Sirzechs defensive barrier making a explosion that easily break the barrier and push the Crimson Satan ten yards away from the devils, before using his bat-like wings to manage air recovery. While he has yards away from them, the three Satans and his wife see blue meteors came falling towards them which they dodge it by quickly flying south to Sirzechs.

Everyone was concern for Sirzechs due to the big blue fireball attack he blocked from the enraged Serpent King Dragon, but he tell them he's fine. "It's okay everyone that attack only left me with a few bruises." Sirzechs commented before being engulfed by a red aura causing the devils to move away from him and Dalamadur to show its fearsome teeth as if thinking the red haired devil is more of a threat than the others.

Crimson Satan then put his left hand out towards the Serpent Dragon King to shoot numerous highly mobile small spheres at the elder dragon called **Ruin the Extinct**! The projectiles almost hit Dalamadur's entire body (face, neck, chest, and arms) making cloud of explosions, heavenly damaged the elder dragon, and cause it to collapse on the ground full of burning trees.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Shin Godzilla OST - Persecution of the Masses~**

"Now Ajuka seal it!" Sirzechs asked Beelzebub, who summon a huge green pyramid-like structure and encased on the Serpent King Dragon. After five seconds has passed, the enraged unconscious Dalamadur open its glowing red eyes that strangely turned glowing purple as if it was being possessed by something. Then suddenly, the devils heard cracking noises coming the elder dragon before seeing some of the hook-like spikes along its body are red-orange.

'Is the new familiar shedding? If it is then somehow I feel its power is increasing more while doing so.' Ajuka thought to himself while the other devils were shocked to sense the enraged Serpent King Dragon's power increase and slightly knowing its shedding the old skin. What our devils don't know its transforming into a form much more powerful than its old self. The enraged Dalamadur then started to slither against the walls of its pyramid-like prison, causing a lot of its pale old scales to be removed with a lighter sand-colored hide and slowly breaking Ajuka's sealed spell.

Also the rest of hook-like spikes along its body are red-orange. Evidently after fifteen seconds of shedding and putting its body against the pyramid-like prison, the enraged Dalamadur finally broke out of Ajuka's sealed spell, causing the three Satans and Grayfia to be shocked the new dragon familiar broke out of Beelzebub's spell with ease. But after completely shedding its body, the Serpent Dragon King no longer holds this title and its name (Dalamadur), but instead it got a new name and title called **Shah Dalamadur: The** **Snake Emperor** **Dragon**! Everything about the elder dragon is the same, except for the purple eyes that are glowing with hatred from being possessed by the female dark eastern dragon.

The enraged elder dragon, who was once a Dalamadur before shedding its skin, let out a powerful roar hurting the devils' ears temporarily. After its done roaring for four seconds, the enraged Snake Emperor Dragon got his left red-orange claws on fire and swing it at the devils (called Lava Claw), which everyone dodge it except Ajuka due to looking at its eyes as if seeing something inside them that shouldn't be there. The attack send him flying to Gremory Territory and hit the ground so hard it made a huge explosion of dust to appear in the sky.

"Ajuka!" Yelled Sirzechs who was flying in high speed towards his fallen childhood friend and rival, while his wife and the two Satans follows him. When they made to the crash site that was five-hundred yards away from the enraged Shah Dalamadur, everyone was glad Beelzebub is alive with a slight burned scratch mark on his right side of his body. They landed on the crash site to pick him up out of the collision. "Are you alright, Ajuka-chan?" Asked Serafall who was slightly crying that Mr. Meanly Dragon-chan almost killed her friend.

"I'm okay everyone. Just next time I have to be careful not to look into the specimen's eyes." Commented Ajuka which made the other devils dumbfounded at what he's saying about the new familiar's eyes. "Did it hypnosis you just by staring into them?" Questioned Sirzechs.

Ajuka was about to reply until the Snake Emperor Dragon had breached Gremory Territory and when it was three hundred yards away from the devils, it starts charging another unknown fiery substance from its mouth. By the time it was about to fire a big bright blue fireball at the devils on the crash site, Shah Dalamadur look up at the sky to see hundreds of flying devils wearing black armor with weapons at ready on the huge intruder before letting out battle cries.

Instead of shooting a big bright blue fire ball at the army of flying armored devils, the Snake Emperor Dragon use a powerful blue Flamethrower-like attack called **Dragon Breath** , first firing straight at the hundreds of flying devils which some of them fall in the sky screaming in pain from the burning, while the rest perish from the intense breath attack. Then secondly, Shah Dalamadur move its breath attack down on the buildings sweeping them with blue flames that made some of the buildings melt, collapse, or turned into a crisp.

Luckily for the **Four Great Satans** and Grayfia, the Snake Emperor Dragon's breath attack didn't go nowhere near them but everything around them incinerated, except the devil civilians who manages to escape the huge area that Shah Dalamadur destroyed, and the wounded devil soldiers that use teleportation spells to get out of the area. "What have I done." Sirzechs said looking at the destroyed buildings around him thinking if wasn't for him every devils' home won't be taking down by the new evil dragon familiar. "It wasn't your fault Sirzechs. It's something inside the new specimen that cause it to behave violently." Commented Ajuka who was walking weakly towards his childhood friend and rival.

"So your telling me the new familiar was innocent the whole time, but was controlled by someone or something inside it." Sirzechs couldn't believe what Beelzebub was saying about the new familiar, but then again since he's one of the smartest devils in the Underworld he can't tell a lie.

After the comments were made from two Super Devils, the Snake Emperor Dragon slither on the destroyed buildings with ease and cause a meteor storm to destroy the remaining damaged buildings. Evidently, it was near the devils on Beelzebub's crash site but the enraged Shah Dalamadur ignore them thinking they nothing more but insects while it was going to another large area of Gremory Territory, where there are devil civilians panicking in fear by the huge elder dragon coming there way. While the huge enraged elder dragon was going to the area that is fifty yards away, the Four Great Satans and Grayfia followed it by flying in the sky.

When the enraged purple-eyed Snake Emperor Dragon arrived to the other huge area, the devil civilians ran away from it while dodging at the blue meteors targeting them. But thankfully when it stop the meteor storm stopped as well, even though there is meteors still falling near him due to being enraged. Like all upper class devils, the civilians also have wings but can't use them because they are afraid that the monster will use its breath attack again, or summon another meteor storm at them.

In the panicking of the devil civilians, a five year old girl was running in fear of the huge enraged elder dragon. She has pale skin, black long pony tail, and black eyes. The young girl wears a pajama with cute little teddy bears on it. Also she even carries a teddy bear with a pair of red ribbons on its ears and a heart says "I love you best friend in the whole Underworld" on its chest.

"M-Mommy!" Yelled the child while getting accidentally bumped by adult devil civilians running pass her. After being bumped the seventh time from adult devils, she drop on the ground with her lovely teddy bear a few yards away from her and started crying that she can't find her loving, caring mother in this stampede full of adult devil civilians. While she was crying, Shah Dalamadur was charging an unknown fiery substance from its mouth, indicating the civilian of devils in the huge area (including the Four Great Satans and Grayfia in the sky) it was about to shoot a big bright blue fire ball, or use that deadly blue fire breath attack on the devil civilians and their homes.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Monster Hunter Generations OST - Jurassic Frontier Battle Theme~**

When every adult devil civilians pass the young crying devil girl, the Four Great Satans and Grayfia were shocked to see the child was the first one open to be hit by the new evil familiar's charged attack. Sirzechs was about to quickly fly down there and get the girl until hundreds of green blurs pass him and the other devils flying in the sky with him. Just when the enraged Shah Dalamadur is ready to shoot a powerful blue Flamethrower-like attack at the crying young devil and the huge area of Gremory Territory, hundreds of the green blurs quickly covered its face and neck, causing the Snake Emperor Dragon to shoot his breath attack up to the heavens while the Four Great Satans and Grayfia can get a better look at the green things on its face.

They were these green wyverns that are the same size as an average human with red dragon eyes, yellow crust on their heads, three yellow claws on their wings with a blue and grayish that looks like they have been burned, and three talons on their feet with a pair of spike on their legs. These human sized wyverns that are attacking the enraged Shah Dalamadur are called **Egyurasu: The Guardian Snake Wyvern**!

Sirzechs and Grayfia senses their energy which made them surprise that they belong to the new familiar giving out a slightly positive before having replace with negative energy. Then suddenly, the Four Great Satans and Grayfia saw a huge cloud of golden dust pass by them causing the devils to amazed at what there seeing. 'I can't believe there is another one. Is it here to protect us, or kill us like its relative?' Sirzechs thought to himself while looking at the huge cloud of golden dust go down towards the young crying devil girl.

While it was doing that, the Serpent Emperor Dragon stopped shooting its powerful blue Flamethrower-like attack in the sky for four seconds and starts shaking his long neck to get hundreds of Egyurasu off, but can't due to the sharp talons on their feet penetrated its hide.

Evidently when the huge cloud of golden dust made it to the young crying devil girl, it got itself in the young devil's teddy bear making it come to life. The teddy bear stands up on its hind legs and starts walking towards its owner laying on the floor sobbing for no one to rescue her from the fear of the snake-like monster. Then something soft poke her hands covering face causing the young devil to move her hands out of her face to see that something has her lovable teddy bear.

"M-Mr. Snuggles...is...that...you?" She said wiping her tears away until feeling her possessed teddy bear's left arm touch her right hand, causing the young devil girl to be surprised that her teddy bear is alive. "Mr. Snuggles your alive! Do you know where our mom is?" She questions her possessed toy before getting up on her feet while it pull her right hand and walk her to the adult civilians, who are fifty yards away dumbfounded that her teddy bear is alive.

When she and her possessed teddy bear made it to the crowd of devil civilians, the small amount of golden dust escape the young devil's toy bear's back, causing it to let go of the owner's hand slowly before dropping on the ground motionless. "Mr. Snuggles are you alright?" The young devil girl said grabbing her regular teddy bear whole with her hands and was about to cry until seeing small amount golden dust escape the left ear of her teddy bear.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~GMK Soundtrack - God Of The Sky King Ghidorahs Theme~**

She looks left and see more of the golden dust in a huge cloud fifty yards away. After looking at the dust for five seconds, it turns orange making four Egyurasu out of the hundreds attacking the Snake Emperor Dragon come towards its aid. They circle around and shoot red big fire at the golden dust causing the young devil girl to screams her teddy bear's name while running towards it. However, Grayfia who watched everything (including the Four Great Satans), flew down towards in front of the girl holding her. This cause the young devil girl to cry on Grayfia's bosom thinking her teddy bear's spirit is gone in the flame.

After cuddly with the young devil for five seconds, Grayfia felt uneasy sensing the other new familiar's power dramatically increase, she thought it was dead, but she was wrong. She move her body towards the red big flame allowing her and the crying young devil girl to see it turned into a white yellowish color. When it turns to that color, the four Egyurasu immediately disappear out of thin air and causes half of the sky to be cover with dark clouds.

Then suddenly in the white yellowish big flame, a powerful roar can be heard causing the devils in the huge area to cover their ears and hundreds of Egyurasu to let go the Snake Emperor Dragon's face and neck, so they can quickly go up in the dark clouds. This made the devils look up in the sky while covering their ears thinking why their little saviors flew up in the dark clouds. Also the powerful roar causes the big flame to be blown away completely to show something inside the flame.

It was a dragon with red glowing red eyes, three long red-orange horns (including two small ones) on its head that make look likes a king's crown, and a pair of bat-like wings with a fiery orange membranes, seven pairs of red-orange talons, and they were on fire (including its head and the left and right side of his tail). The dragon has pale white skin, four pair of red-orange claws on its four legs (including four pair red-orange spikes on the side on the front and hind legs), six pair of red-orange spikes on the side of its neck and tail (while it has three of them near the end of its tail, one is at the tip of it), and three pair of red-orange spikes on its face. The dragon's name is **Ruling Guanzorumu: The Emperor Conqueror Dragon**!

After the elder dragon blown the big white yellowish flame away, it was encased in a wind-like aura that causes the whole Gremory Territory to be in some sort of wind tunnel, which made the huge other area that Shah Dalamadur destroyed with a blue powerful Flamethrower-like attack's flames vanishes. This also made the Four Great Satans sense its monstrous power and were devastated that it reaches the ranks of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World."

The devil civilians watching this thinks Ruling Guanzorumu is an ancient dragon that comes to recuse them from the Snake Emperor Dragon, because earlier it possessed the young devil girl's teddy bear to comfort her while moving her away from the huge purple eyed Shah Dalamadur being attacked by hundreds of Egyurasu.

The young devil girl who has still being held by Grayfia sheds tears couldn't believe her teddy bear's spirit, which is now a dragon is going to fight the snake-like monster. "P-Please Mr. Snuggles don't fight it...I need you to protect mom and I." She reaches her right hand out to the Ruling Guanzorumu remembering the good times she had with her teddy bear like playing hide-and-seek, having a tea party, and trying to cheer her up from her father's death.

The enraged purple-eyed Shah Dalamadur (or should the dark eastern female dragon) couldn't believe it sense the foreigner boy's spirit inside the dragon, but how its impossible since the owner possessed it took her shapeshifting power's back to her and left the foreign's spirit outside his body trapped in the physical world. The possessed enraged Snake Emperor Dragon hiss at Ruling Guanzorumu before letting out a powerful roar, causing the young devil girl reaching her right hand out to the Emperor Conqueror Dragon to cover her ears (including the other devils) and cry from its roar.

This also cause Ruling Guanzorumu to look back at the devil girl in this state which made it let out an angry growl before letting out his powerful roar that rivals Shah Dalamadur's roar and made hundreds of Egyurasu come out of the dark clouds to aid their master in battle to fight the Snake Emperor Dragon. While their roaring purple and red lighting came striking down throughout the Underworld making higher rank creatures worried they have two computations in their hands and devils in Gremory Territory are praying Satan for the dragon their side to win.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Ending Theme: MHFZ preview site BGM~**

* * *

 **Will Ruling Guanzorumu (Tatsu) defeat The Dark Female Eastern Dragon (she's Japanese) possessing his friend Shah Dalamadur and save Gremory Territory from destruction, find out next time on The Dragon Shapeshifter! I'm really sorry for writing a long chapter because a monster like me needs to be detail on everything I write. If you want me to make it on 4,000 or 6,000 words, I can do so.**

 **So if everyone is wondering yes I made this chapter almost like a Godzilla parody with music of the iconic monster of all time. Now we got that of the way, I know some of you are wondering where will we meet the main characters of Highschool DxD well your waiting days our over because the next chapter will have Rias Gremory as a kid, while at the same time have Tatsu be reborn as Tiamat's offspring (which I said in the summary that I sucked at).** **If you want me to keep her alive on the next updates, then I will do so as well.**

 **BTW, if you want your favorite monster (from the class on the summary) don't be shy to ask when your reviewing this story. Also I got a poll for you readers or writers to vote on what should I do next.**

 **If you guys are wondering how did I get this** **Thunderlord Zinogre theme here's the link:** **/dYcljeNR_XA. I don't own this masterpiece, but the owner who made it owns it and that is** **.MisC.**

 **Also if you can please** **vote on the poll for which elder dragon you want on the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Dragon vs Ryu and The Little Red Hair Rias Gremory**

 **Well see next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

..

 **The Dragon Shapeshifter**

 **~Opening Theme: Monster Hunter Main Theme - Proof of a Hero【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

 **Chapter 5:** **Dragon vs Ryu and The Little Red Hair Rias Gremory**

* * *

 **Legend:**

"Normal Speech"

 **"Dragon Speech"**

'Normal Thought'

 **'Dragon Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 **~Music~**

 ****Locations****

* * *

 _ **"It becomes an emperor to die standing."**_

 _ **-**_ **Titus**

* * *

 **~Monster Hunter Frontier G - Extremity supervises Guanzorumu battle BGM~**

After the elder dragons done roaring for four seconds, the purple-eyed enraged Shah Dalamadur was the first one to attack by engulfing its left arm in orange flames to swipe it at Ruling Guanzorumu, but the Emperor Conqueror Dragon dodges it by flying back a little with his huge pair of wings causing the Snake Emperor Dragon's Lava Claw move to hit the ground to make a river of lava that destroyed everything in its path (buildings in front of it and roads).

Unfortunately, the river of lava immediately turn into rock in four seconds due to Gremory Territory being a wind tunnel from Ruling Guanzorumu's wind-like aura effect. It was now the Emperor Conqueror Dragon turn to attack by unleashing a powerful sonic roar that covers the huge enraged elder dragon pushing it little by little while his hundreds little servants of Egyurasu fly near and shoot fire at the enraged Shah Dalamadur causing a huge flamethrower attack from combining their firepower.

When the huge flamethrower attack came in contact with the whole body of the Snake Emperor Dragon, the huge elder dragon skin feel soft with the burning pain from the huge fire projectile attack due to not having control of its metabolism, meaning its body temperature will constantly change. So the extreme hot temperature from the project attack made the hide of Shah Dalamadur vulnerable to many attacks, which caused Ruling Guanzorumu's sonic roar to break its head, chest, claws, back, and tail one time.

After the damaged purple-eyed enraged Snake Emperor Dragon is pushed thirty yards away from Ruling Guanzorumu's sonic roar, the Emperor Conqueror Dragon stop roaring to take a breather while the huge elder dragon collapses on the ground destroying small buildings in front of it, and put it's face dangerously near the Emperor Conqueror Dragon. The devil civilians and Four Great Satans were shocked that the western dragon and his hundreds servant of wyverns take down the huge menace under one minute without showing its full power.

However, the battle hasn't over when the devils and Ruling Guanzorumu can see a purple aura encased the unconscious damaged Shah Dalamadur's body causing it to quickly wake up from its coma to bite the Emperor Conqueror Dragon with orange flames in its mouth, but Ruling Guanzorumu's quickly flew backwards to dodge the attack. While the Emperor Conqueror Dragon flying backwards with his huge pair wings, he flaps them hard three times making and combining strong gust of wind with white yellowish flames at the Snake Emperor Dragon's face preventing it from getting close to him with its fiery bite.

The damaged Shah Dalamadur endure the first and second try of the combination attack until the third try managed to move its head and long serpent neck to make a U-turn, which made it quickly stop using its fiery bite attack when the Snake Emperor Dragon was dangerously near its left arm. While it was it getting up, Ruling Guanzorumu landed on the ground right next to Grayfia holding the young devil girl, who is done crying and looks at the Emperor Conqueror Dragon still thinking is her teddy bear.

Ruling Guanzorumu/Tatsu however didn't look at the young devil girl thinking it will distract him from completing his goal of getting back in his physical body to save his friends Shah Dalamadur and Dalamadur from the dark female eastern dragon, who now manages to put her aura on Shah Dalamadur, which made him wonder what does it do for his possessed friend.

He let out a powerful roar causing Grayfia and the young devil girl to block their ears (including the devil civilians and Four Great Satans) and hundreds servant of Egyurasu to fly towards the Snake Emperor Dragon as if saying to them to attack it on without me, which they follow without hesitation due to his unique high-pitched roar. When the hundreds of Guardian Snake Wyverns made it twenty yards from the damaged Shah Dalamadur, they shoot and combine the fire breath to form a huge flamethrower attack to hit the huge elder dragon causing a big cloud of explosion to form at the impact.

After the smoke died down for five seconds, the devil audiences and Ruling Guanzorumu couldn't believe their eyes to see the damaged Snake Emperor Dragon standing as if it haven't felt the fire projectile attack from the hundreds of Egyurasu, giving the answer the Emperor Conquer Dragon needs to know about the purple aura encased on the damaged Shah Dalamadur. The purple aura may have protected the huge elder dragon from Ruling Guanzorumu's hundreds of servant's combination attack, but can it block the Emperor Conquer Dragon's attacks?

The western-like elder dragon use his huge pair of bat-like wings to fly in the air causing heavy gust to slightly move Grayfia holding the young devil and civilian of devils from the flapping. Ruling Guanzorumu then flew straight towards the damaged Shah Dalamadur, while it summoned blue meteors from the sky to hit the Emperor Conqueror Dragon. He dodges most of the meteors from the heavens while some manages to hit him, but he didn't fall to the ground or took damage from them due to being fire (and dragon) element elder dragon.

When he arrived twenty yards towards the damaged Shah Dalamadur, Ruling Guanzorumu shot a white yellowish sphere at its chest causing an explosion that temporarily broke the purple aura to destory off pieces of its chest again showing bright purple on its larger vent instead of a bright red (only shown when you damaged its chest the second time). This also cause the huge elder dragon to move slightly back from the blast while the Emperor Conqueror Dragon figure out his attack does broke the aura to damage Snake Emperor Dragon, but only temporarily.

While the damaged purple-eyed Shah Dalamadur stopped slightly moving to charge an unknown blue fiery substance from its mouth, indicating to the devil audiences and Ruling Guanzorumu that its about to shoot a big bright fireball or a powerful blue Flamethrower-like attack at the Emperor Conquer Dragon and properly the devil civilians. The western-like elder dragon quickly flew on top of the huge elder dragon's damaged head to shoot a white yellowish fire breath on top of it to put a big white yellowish flame.

He then quickly swoop down to body slam the huge flame causing an explosion that almost penetrated the purple aura encased on the Snake Emperor Dragon's head. Just when the damaged Shah Dalamadur was about to shoot its charged projectile attack at the devil audiences who were panicking while Grayfia was holding the young devil girl close to her, Ruling Guanzorumu summons four white yellowish spheres in the sky to break the purple aura and destroyed pieces of Shah Dalamadurs head (making it have glowing purple vent on its face and break its head twice), causing the Snake Emperor Dragon to cancel its charged attack before falling on the ground unconscious.

This cause the devil civilians to stop panicking and cheer on the western-like elder dragon while the Four Great Satans were impress it to took down the huge snake-like dragon without its servants doing the work. While the wounded Snake Emperor Dragon is unconscious, Ruling Guanzorumu was running on its long serpent neck to get to its damaged back. When he arrive there, the Emperor Conquer Dragon starts attacking it by unleashing a short sonic roar follow by later a white yellowish sphere in his mouth that he holds it in. He allows it to get bigger and bigger that destroys the spikes on the Shah Dalamadur's back before it vanishes (if you see his gameplay, you know what I'm talking about)

Just when the western-like elder dragon was about to use his huge pair of wings to fly in the sky to perform another powerful attack, the Snake Emperor Dragon evidently got up from its unconsciousness, see what the Emperor Conquer Dragon was doing, and use its serpent long tail to coil him while also preventing him to use any attacks it got up his shelves.

 **~Music Fade~**

The damaged Shah Dalamadur, who is back to being covered with purple aura, thinks it finally got where it wants the Ruling Guanzorumu by squeezing the life out of him. However, the Snake Emperor Dragon doesn't know the Ruling Guanzorumu was also planning this as well. Despite being coiled tightly from the huge snake-like dragon, the Emperor Conquer Dragon manages to let out a high-pitched roar causing hundreds of his servants the Egyurasu in the sky to swoop down on Shah Dalamadur's broken tail to grab on it with their talons.

The devil audiences were confuse to why did the western dragon summon his servants to attack the huge snake-like monster because the purple aura encasing it protects the monster from the human sized wyverns attacks. After five seconds has pass from the death coil of Shah Dalamadur, Ruling Guanzorumu started glowing yellow causing the devils to be full alert for what the western dragon is doing.

Then suddenly after two seconds of glowing yellow, Ruling Guanzorumu let out a massive explosion that destroys him and his servants while the damaged Shah Dalamadur with purple color features, who coiled him to death, suffer heavy damage from the explosion causing its tail pieces to be broken off (twice) and the purple aura protecting it to be broken off as well. This causes a strong wind to blow the devils slightly away while the wind tunnel that covered Gremory Territory suddenly vanishes from the Emperor Conquer Dragon's death and fall on the ground unconscious again. The devil civilians and Grayfia holding the devil girl (including the Four Great Satans) were lucky the explosion was short range, if it was long range it will completely wipe out the devil population.

However, they all felt their life is over since the western dragon and his servants of wyverns are destroyed who's going to save them now from the snake-like dragon, if it manages to survive from the explosion. Evidently after five seconds has pass, the damaged Shah Dalamadur open its purple eyes, getting up off the ground, and let out a powerful roar of triumph as if it won the battle.

While the Snake Emperor Dragon was roaring, the race of devils blocked their ears from the intensity from the roar while seeing something in the sky that amazed them. They saw a huge cloud of golden dust appear to the ground into the sky, causing the damaged Shah Dalamadur to stop roaring for three seconds and look at the golden dust. It knows that energy signature it was the Ruling Guanzorumu, but as a spirit made out of golden dust.

The huge cloud of golden dust starts to shapeshift into ghostly images of a juvenile Gore Magala, Diablos, Zinogre, and Barioth (reference of Monster Spirits). They look at the damaged Shah Dalamadur while letting out cute roars, causing the devil audiences to have emotion of sadness from looking at the cute creatures.

After the huge cloud of golden dust show these juvenile monsters for five seconds, the ghostly monsters reverted back to dust, swoop down to Shah Dalamadur, and enter its body causing the huge elder dragon to stop from moving due to being possessed by the ghostly monsters. This also cause its right eye to be red including half of its chest, while the entity enter its mind.

* * *

 **** Inside the Female Eastern Dragon's Mind****

The huge cloud of golden dust arrives into a realm full of hundreds of floating huge rocks with some of them having beautiful plants, lakes, waterfalls, mountains, and rocks on top of them. Its sky was blue with a few clouds roaming the area while a bright sun shine upon the sky. While it was passing the huge floating rocks, the spirit made out of golden dust started shapeshifting into physical form of a monster, by shrieking the huge golden dust to be the size of an average six foot tall man, and manifesting it into a wyvern.

After fifteen seconds of morphing into another being, lightning started coming out of the golden dust-like wyvern before having its full physical form with flesh and bone to the mix. The wyvern has green scales with sort of lime color spikes running through the neck and tail. It has a pair of unique wings with five black talons on each wing, green flying membranes with three pair of orangery yellow square-like patterns, and three pair of yellowish spear-like decorations at the end of its three long fingers (sort of like a bat's) connecting on the two wing membranes. Its face has yellow fur on the left and right side on it (including on top of its head that looks sort of like a mohawk), while the front of its face look like it was wearing a sliver mask with a pair horns. The energy particles shapeshifted into a wyvern called **Thunder** **Halk (level 3)**!

The human-sized wyvern was surprised to see what the female eastern dragon's inside mind looks like. When Thunder Halk was nothing but energy particles earlier, it can't see but sense anything that enters its form's golden particles, as long as its an living and moving organism caring mana. While he has flying passing the huge floating rocks, one of them on his right below allowed to have a flash of light to appear on top of it, causing Thunder Halk to stop while looking at the bright light.

Curious, the human-sized wyvern swoop down there with tremendous speed. When he was fifty yards away from the flash of light, Thunder Halk saw what caused the bright light to appear while dodging a few floating boulders in his way. He use enhanced his vision to see a huge clear blue lake with lily pads on them reflecting the sunlight. While Thunder Halk was looking at the beautiful lake, he evidently saw land with flat grass surrounding it. The land even has a bamboo forest that's fifty yards away from the lake.

At twenty yards from hitting the lake, Thunder Halk move a little to the left to target on land instead of the clear water. He quickly flapped his wings to slowly land on the flat grass. After the wyvern landed on the ground, it started to shapeshift into five year old brown skinned boy with blue tips at the end of his black corrows, blue human eyes, and wore a black and red Biomech that covered his entire body, except for the helmet.

It turned into a human who was once a half human and dragon named Tatsu. The five year old boy looked around the beautiful environment finding any clues why the eastern dragon hate foreigners by finding anything that links to her past life. So far he was walking on the flat grass to find nothing that can't help him solve the mystery of the female dragon's past.

Then suddenly, Tatsu saw a bright blue light coming from the bamboo forest causing our young hero to use his hand to shielded his eyes from the brightness of the light. After the light died down for ten seconds, the five year old boy move his hands off his face and was curious for what have caused the bright blue. The little child walked towards the forest with a slight hint of fear in his eyes before suddenly the blue sky turned dark, allowing Tatsu not to see in darkness until some type of light help guided him in the night sky.

He look up at the night sky to see a white full moon with dozen stars twinkling through the darkness surrounding them, but their weren't only things lighting up the area around Tatsu. There were also fireflies flying inside the bamboo forest that came out wondering around the beautiful clear lake and flat grass. Just when Tatsu was enjoying the beautiful view of nature, he heard a powerful roar coming from the night sky causing him to look up with a hint of fear in his face.

On the beautiful full moon, the five year old boy saw a dragon with black scales, a long snake-like body, a donkey-like tail with red fur at the end, four legs with four red razor sharp claws on them, and red dragon eyes murderously glaring at him. It also has two long yellow antlers, black webbed ears, a pair of black long whiskers, and a red mane running through its neck and tail.

 **"It's impossible, how did you get the** **powers to** **shapeshift into those monsters again, and why are you in my mind?!"** The Ryu yells telepathically to Tatsu, couldn't believe the little foreign boy can shapeshift again, but she took her powers back from him and turned him back into a human hoping he will not try to reclaim his body, and the two snake-like dragons. Not only that she was angry the child entered her mind thinking he's planning to find her weakness through her memories and kill her.

"Lets just say my friends help me reached this far to try to stop you from doing the bad things...and do the...good things you did for your people in the past." Tatsu replied while looking at the eastern dragon with slight tears coming out of his eyes, thinking she is not an evil dragon, but a good dragon on the inside.

The Ryu see the five year old foreigner slightly crying causing her to remember some memories of her past life. She remembered once living in Japan in ancient times, where the Japanese civilians worshiped her as a goddess, which she is true due to her race. The one thing she love about the place is the children there because they are cute, funny, and cheerful little bunches. Whenever they are newborns, the civilians allowed their goddess to blessed them with good luck by kissing them on the forehead in her human form, or just read stories to them at ages three through thirteen.

After thirty seconds has pass from remembering her past, the Ryu was suddenly encased in her own purple aura. It was corrupting her good memories and replace them with bad memories that foreigners came to her country to destroyed it (which its not true), while being a spirit for an unknown reason. **"Don't try to trick me, foreigner! The only memories I have are the ones your ancestors came to my home and destroyed it with my family in it!"** Yells the Ryu, who was slightly crying from receiving those bad memories and cause Tatsu to feel down because like him she cares for her family also.

Then suddenly, the Ryu had purple sparks escaping out of her mouth, indicating to Tatsu she was about to use her breath attack the very first time for him to see. After five seconds of charging her breath attack, the Ryu unleashes a sweeping beam of black electricity at the five year old boy, who dodges by jumping backwards at the last second, causing the eastern dragon breath attack to miss. However, Tatsu was close to its range before it let out an aftermath of wide explosions to the places it targeted on like the clear lake, flat grass, and parts of bamboo forest.

The explosions pushes the human shapeshifter up in the night sky, where he has approve the Ryu about one-hundred meters. When he starts falling from the sky, Tatsu was encased in black smoke while shapeshifting into a monster that can try to go toe-to-toe with the Eastern Dragon. After being covered in black smoke for five seconds, it suddenly vanishes to show the monster Tatsu shapeshifted into. He was a dark exoskeleton plate wyvern, sharing traits and similarities to a Western Dragon, possessing six limbs, including the clawed wings on its back, which look like an extra set of arms and its covered in jet-black fur that resembles a ragged cape. And his face has no eyes with a pair of feelers. The monster Tatsu shapeshifted into that was the first monster to helped him escape one of Brainiac's Harvestor Ships and his first monster friend he made is named **Gore Magala: The Black Eclipse Wyvern**!

 **~Gore Magala Theme 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

At fifty meters down towards the Ryu, the enrage Gore Magala shoot three shadow sphere projectiles out his mouth at the Eastern Dragon while she fly up towards and shoot three black electric spheres at the Black Eclipse Wyvern from her mouth. When the projectiles impact each other, they cause a lot of smoke to appear in the middle of the night sky battle between two powerful dragons (well I know I'm not a dragon yet).

They enter the cloud smoke without worrying where to find each other due to their primary senses. Gore Magala can see through it with heat senses, while his rival can see through it as well but with enhanced vision. When they are ten yards towards each other, the Black Eclipse Wyvern was the was first to make a move by increasing its diving speed to charge at the Ryu, causing her to fall from the night sky with Gore Magala holding her by his wingarms on the chest and belly. However while holding her, the Ryu quickly coils her long serpent-like body on his neck and body trying to suffocate the juvenile dragon.

She then lets purple sparks escape her mouth that indicate to Gore Magala the Eastern Dragon was about to unleash another black electric breath attack, while slowly suffocating from a lack of air by the Ryu's coils. The enrage Black Eclipse Wyvern tries to get out of the situation by shaking the Eastern Dragon off his body, but can't due to the goddess dragon incredible strength. Just when the Ryu was about to unleash her breath attack on Gore Magala, the juvenile dragon manages to get his left wingarm out of the Eastern Dragon's coil to grab her neck, causing the goddess dragon to shoot her black electric breath in the night sky instead of him.

When Gore Magala see they were about to hit the ground full of flat grass, the Black Eclipse Wyvern quickly use his left wingarm to slowly choke the goddess dragon, which he felt bad by doing this. After a few seconds of choking the Ryu, she finally uncoils her body off of Gore Magala allowing him to let go of her (thankfully still breathing) and fly higher in the night sky with high speed before impacting on the flat grass with the goddess dragon.

The impact the Ryu did on the flat grass cause a huge cloud of dust to appear, fireflies to be blown away, and bamboos in the bamboo forest to be pushed from the brute force from it. While this was happening, Gore Magala fly around the dust cloud for two seconds before landing on the flat grass thirty yards away from the impact. Then suddenly, a black electric sphere came out of the dust cloud to hit the enrage Black Eclipse Wyvern causing him to let out a grunt of pain and move slightly back from the blast. This is also cause him to be stun by the dark elemental breath.

While he was stun from the dark electric attack, the Ryu came out of the cloud of dust with extreme speed to hit Gore Magala in the face with her left hand full of sharp claws, that send the Black Eclipse Wyvern to bamboo forest behind him with brute force breaking dozens of bamboo. Then suddenly, the Frenzy mode Gore Magala reverted back to Tatsu, after he stop hitting the bamboos, and crash on the ground with tremendous force leaving a dust cloud to appear in the forest.

 **~Music Fade~**

In the bamboo forest covered with dust, our shapeshifting human hero Tatsu has in a big crater unconscious from the impact he had taken. Within five seconds he started to gain conscious and wonder why his left eye functions while the right one doesn't causing him to slightly panic. Curious, he put his right hand on his face to feel a lot of warm liquid running through his hand with no clue where his right eye's at. This indicates to him that the Ryu, who scratched him earlier when he was Gore Magala, gave him a nasty gash claw mark from the swipe of her sharp talons from their first battle.

Tatsu then feels the burning pain from his scratched face after a few seconds had pass, causing him to scream in pain before crying tears on his left eye thinking all is lost from seeing out of his one function eye. Just when he was about to stand up, Tatsu felt his enter body gave up of him due to taking heavy damages from the Ryu. Also while he was Gore Magala, the black electric sphere and claw attack from the Eastern Dragon caused serious damage to Tatsu because the Black Eclipse Wyvern's weaknesses were thunder, dragon, and fire (if she has that element).

Evidently, after five seconds has pass, the dust cloud in the bamboo forest finally lifted up to show wounded Tatsu his rival the Ryu, who was twenty meters in the air, and look at Tatsu strangely. "Mrs. Eastern Dragon...why...are you looking me...like that?" Tatsu said, while trying his best not to cry in front of her, but can't due to the intense pain he's dealing with on his right side of the face.

The Ryu, however, didn't respond to the little boy's question, but lick her mouth indicating to Tatsu she was going to eat him. The five year old boy tries his best to use his left arm to drag himself away from the Ryu backwards, while she starts drooling saliva from the sides of her mouth. "Aaaaah! No Mrs. Easter Dragon please don't eat me!" Tatsu yelled as well accidentally hit a bamboo behind him.

This give the hungry Ryu chance to swoop down to try to eat the boy. "Somebody help me!" Tatsu said as well close his eyes crying and waiting for the goddess dragon to eat him. Just when she was dangerously close to eating the foreigner boy, three yellow electric orbs and attack the goddess dragon, causing her to back away from Tatsu.

While that was happening, Tatsu hear a baby monster roar behind him allowing the five year old child to stop crying and look at creature with his one eye, who save him from his death. It was a baby monster that looks like a mixture between a wolf and a dragon with white poodle-like fur. It was no other than the juvenile Zinogre walking next to Tatsu just to sleep on his lap while he pets its head gently. "Thank you friend." Tatsu said letting out tears of joy that the monster he entered its memory rescue him.

Just when Tatsu was about to rub its belly, the Ryu let out a powerful roar causing the hybrid to block his ears. She then let purple sparks escape her mouth indicating to the five year old boy the Eastern Dragon was about to use another electric breath attack on him, and his new friend.

Tatsu wouldn't allow this, so he gently scoop the sleepy wolf dragon-like monster on his left arm. "If your going to kill the both us, you have to go through me first." Tatsu pouted at the Ryu, while gently cuddling the juvenile wolf dragon-like monster. Then suddenly, both him and the juvenile Zinogre started glow bright gold. Evidently after five seconds of charging, the Ryu unleashes a sweeping beam of black electricity at bamboo forest to cause wide explosions of fire to destroy everything in it.

After the goddess dragon uses her breath attack, she let out a powerful roar of triumph, thinking she destroyed the human boy, and the monster that tried to protect the child from her wraith. Suddenly, she stop roaring and senses the child power had risen up a lot not in the flames of the destroyed forest, but in the night sky. The goddess dragon see a large yellow glowing shadow figure come flying down the night sky to show its full appearance, while blocking the Eastern Dragon view of the full moon. It was a fully-charged adult Zinogre with its right horns much larger than the left one, its scales are green instead of the normal blue, and its fur and claws are gold. The monster that Tatsu and the juvenile Zinogre fused into is named **Thunderlord Zinogre: The** **True Awakening**!

 **~Zinogre Theme** 【 **Intense Symphonic Metal Cover** 】

 **or**

 **~Monster Hunter Cross: Theme of Golden Thunder Prince Zinogre [Fanmade] by .MisC.~**

The Ryu didn't hesitate to shoot three electric black spheres at the evolved Zinorge causing black electricity to travel throughout his body in a fast pace. However after awhile, the black electricity was absorbed by the True Awakening making him go in a new charged state that an average Supercharged Zinogre can never reach until it evolve called **Ultracharged State**! This cause the vertical spikes on his back to glow a golden color, including the fur on the side of his front arms.

Evidently, when he was dangerously close to the Ryu, Thunderlord Zinorge quickly swing his tail at the Eastern Dragon's face sending her flying towards the huge clear beautiful lake with big splash of water coming out of the lake into the air. When the water starts falling from the sky, it made the area around the True Awakening, who land on the flat grass hard without any broken bones, look like it's raining that cause the flames in bamboo forest to vanish from water pouring down on them. While water droplets from the lake is still falling from the night sky, Thunderlord Zinogre roll his neck, as if taunting the Eastern Dragon or warming up for the real battle to start.

Then suddenly, the remaining water droplets falling from the night sky stop dropping, quickly fly on top of the clear lake, and form three huge spheres of water. In the clear blue lake, the Ryu evidently got of it and fly in the night sky near the three huge water spheres that she made by controlling it while her eyes were glowing bright blue, indicating the True Awakening (Tatsu) she can manipulate water just like it says about her dragon race, when he read about them in his past life as a human child.

She then turns the huge water spheres into Eastern-like Dragons that have red bright dragon eyes and an entire body made of water. After forming the spheres into dragons, the water projectiles see their target and come swooping straight towards Thunderlord Zinogre in a fast pace while he glare at them doing nothing. When one of the projectiles were dangerously close to the evolved Zinogre, he quickly use slam his right forelimb to summon thunder in front of it to destroy the first water projectile, second one has vanish by the left forelimb summoning thunder by slamming the ground, and the last one perish from him slamming his right forelimb on the ground summoning thunder (again because of his gameplay I watched on my game).

This made the Ryu furious her water projectile attacks didn't damage the foreign shapeshifting child menace with not even a single scratch on him. She then let out a powerful roar and allow a big amount of water from the clear lake to fly on her hands to form long water talons, before flying towards the True Awakening in high speed. Thunderlord Zinogre sees this and quickly jump on his left side to launch three Fulgurbugs on his back, while adding three more by jumping on his right side. When the six yellow electric orbs hit the Eastern Dragon, they let out small explosion of electricity to travel throughout her body causing her to roar in pain while at the same time trying her best to endure the True Awakening electric projectile attacks.

Since launching the six Fulgurbugs wasn't enough to take down the Ryu, Thunderlord Zinogre has no other choice but to attack her head on. He quickly run towards the Eastern Dragon in high speed with yellow electricity traveling throughout his body and leaving a trail of it on the flat grass while sprinting on all fours (this move is somewhat similar to Pikachu's Volt Tackle move). When the Ryu and evolved Zinogre are dangerously close to one another, the female Eastern Dragon was the first one to make a move by using her long water talons on her left hand to stab the True Awakening's chest, causing him to let a grunt-like howl in pain while stopping dangerously close to her belly.

Despite being stabbed on the chest by the Ryu's four long water talons, Thunderlord Zinogre won't admit defeat to the Eastern Dragon so easily. He quickly tries his best to transfer lightning throughout his body to his right long horn to perform a move only his evolved kin can do called **Horn Thunder Uppercut**! The True Awakening then stab his lightning long right horn on the Ryu's belly, as well as jump high in the air, causing the Eastern Dragon to roar in pain from having thousand volts of electricity enter her body by the impaling weapon of the shapeshifting child's.

This also cause her long water talons on her hands to vanish before sending flying into the night sky to block the view of the full moon. After two seconds pass, the Ryu starts falling from the night sky to crash on the flat grass hard without making a crater. She lays there motionless without any signs of her surviving from that attack, causing Thunderlord Zinogre to do a backflip and let out a powerful howl-like roar of triumph at the full moon, thinking he won the battle.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Spyro - The Eternal Night Soundtrack - Celestial Caves~**

After doing a victory pose, the True Awakening felt a very sharp pain on his chest and something flowing on it. He look at it and see nothing but his own red blood coming out of four holes that the Ryu made out of her long water talons from their battle. Then suddenly, the King of the Thunder Wolves slowly collapse on the flat grass before being encased with a bright yellow light. Evidently, when the bright light died down, it show us the wounded Tatsu with a new battle wounds on his chest laying on the flat grass and a juvenile Zinogre standing near him, who was whining like a puppy caring for its owner.

"Zingy you shouldn't be crying for me...you should be happy that we save...Dala and Shah Dala from being controlled by Mrs. Eastern Dragon." Tatsu said as well as coughing out blood on the flat grass. The reason why he's coughing blood is because of the Ryu's long water talons entered his chest to puncture his lungs while being Thunderlord Zinogre in their second and final battle.

Suddenly, our human shapshifting hero's entire body starts to glow bright blue, before dozens colorful orbs come out of his glowing body to land on the flat grass near him. They from into monster-like beings that are the same size as an human, while Tatsu stopped glowing when the colorful orbs got out off his body. After they form into monster-like beings, their colorful glowing body died down, allowing the wounded Tatsu to see his baby monster friends surrounding him with worried faces that their master and royal friend is slowly dying from his battle wounds.

Out of the hundreds of baby monsters, eleven of them got out of the surrounding crowd to sadly greet the wounded child laying on the flat grass. There were the monster that he turned into in his past time Gore Magala, Zerureusu, Black Diablos, Gureadomosu, Dragon Halk, Disufiroa, Barioth, Akantor, Ruling Guanzorumu, Egyurasu, and Thunder Halk.

"Come on guys and girl that I shapeshifted into in the past, there is no need to be sad for me. You know what we have became in life, superheroes that save those strange civilians in the world outside this one." Tatsu said trying his best to cheer his monster friends. He even tells them to remember the good times they did when he turned into them and the first time they have met in his mind.

Just when he was cheering up the monsters he shapeshifted into, and the ones he didn't, they hear a unearthly growl coming from the wounded Ryu causing the baby monsters to stand in front of their savior letting out powerful baby monster roars at the Eastern Dragon. Then suddenly, the Ryu lifts her head up in the night sky to open her mouth to allow a cloud of black smoke escape. After it left the Eastern Dragon's mouth, she put her head down back on the flat grass, the black smoke went higher and higher to the night sky until it suddenly vanishes.

After it was gone, the juvenile monsters got back to their attention on the little boy and were shock to see what's happening to him. Tatsu was slowly being turned into yellow energy particles starting from his legs. When all of this happening to his very eyes, Tatsu shred a lot tears thinking his life as he know it's over by the time he's completely energy particles. While the process was taking its time Tatsu looks at his monster friends, who are not liking where this is going, and speaks to them. "Well friends, looks like my time adventuring its over. I'm sorry for not finding your murderer and my kidnapper that took the things we love most, our family. Whatever you guys do, please don't forget me and love each other as a family while I'm gone." Tatsu smiling while letting tears fall on his cheeks.

Evidently, when the energy particles is near his arms and head, Tatsu says his last farewells to his beloved monster friends, "Goodbye friends! I hope you find someone my age that love monsters like you." After the farewell, Tatsu's arms and head turns into dozens of energy particles flying above the juvenile monsters. Like kids, they cry for their friend's death (if they have eyes) and even roar as well. While they are having their moment, the yellow energy particles fly towards the Ryu's wounded body.

At arriving to the corpse, the particles enter the female Eastern Dragon's dead body causing a bright golden light to cover her. After a few seconds has pass, the light began glowing so bright it cause the baby monster with eyes to be stun from the brightness. Then suddenly, after the baby monsters were stunned for five seconds, the bright golden light dies down to show them the place they met Tatsu, the Tower Region (from Monster Hunter) in area 10. They remember it like it was yesterday when the young boy came into life to take away their sorrows from being captured and painfully being experimented on by machine made hunters (Brainiac Forces).

Just when they were about to cry again, the hundreds of baby monsters hears baby hiss-like roars coming from behind a broken pillar about ten yards away. Curious, the baby monsters follow the roars coming behind the broken pillar without hesitation to know if its friendly or not so friendly monster. When they arrive behind the pillar, the hundreds of baby monsters were amaze and happy to see their kidnapped friends Dalamadur and Shah Dalamadur laying on the ground thinking it was their felt that Tatsu died. Because It all happen when they were controlled by the Ryu that used them to destroy everything on sight in the Underworld.

Despite the two snake-like dragons were depress about their friend's death, they were happy to see their almost complete family running towards them with cheerful faces. While the hundreds of baby monsters were charging towards Dalamadur and Shah Dalamadur, everyone bodies start glowing blue without noticing it. When the group of baby monsters are dangerously close to the two snake-like dragons, this cause a blue beam of light to shoot from the sky covered in grey clouds to send a huge blue shockwave in the atmosphere. However it cause another thing to happen, not in this world, in another realm that is the physical world.

* * *

 ****Underworld****

In a huge destroyed part of Gremory Territory, things were going good to worst for the Four Great Satans and the devil civilians about the possessed kaiju-sized snake-like dragon. At first it didn't attack them, or the rich region anymore, due to the western-like dragon savior entered its body by becoming energy particles from being an unstable bomb that destroyed it and heavily damaged the huge snake-like monster. When it entered the snake monster's body, everyone can see half of the purple colored features on its body turned red for five minutes. Then suddenly, the possessed Snake Emperor Dragon starts moving its long serpent neck towards the devil civilians to see them causing the civilians to panic.

It then starts to crawl (and slither) towards them making them run or fly away from the scene leaving Grayfia and the little girl she's still holding on too behind. This cause the Four Great Satan, who are still in the air, to quickly swoop down near the two female devils to try to protect them from the possessed elder dragon. "Well looks like the new dragon familiar on our side lost control from its relative's body. So now we must try our best to defeat it again, even if it takes my life without seeing my newborn sibling in the future." Sirzechs said with coverage making Grayfia impress of her husband's speech.

 **~Kingdom Hearts OST - Always on My Mind~**

The Crimson Satan then allow a red aura to form around his body indicating the devils he was about to use his custom ability called **Ruin the Extinct**! Just when he was about to shoot numerous highly mobile small spheres to eliminate the heavily damaged Shah Dalamadur, the young devil girl trapped by Grayfia's hold manages to got out of it to stop one of the Four Great Satan for trying to kill Mr. Snuggles inside the kaiju.

She did this by quickly using her devil wings to fly at the Crimson Satan's right leg to hold it on for dear life, which cause him to look at the devil girl, and plead to Lucifer. "Please Mr. Crimson Satan don't kill it. My best friend Mr. Snuggles is still inside it and I want him back with mommy and I. So please don't kill him." The little devil girl said crying on Sirzechs right leg soaking up the right part of his pants. This made Sirzechs feel sad for the little devil girl while the other worried if he doesn't stop the huge menace, then his clan will be wipe out in the face of the Underworld.

"Look young devil, I know your friend is in that monster trying to return back to your family safety. However, the creature he's inside must vanish before it wipes us out ,our family, and our home." Sirzechs said with a polite tone while looking at the little devil girl in a calm expression. "Hey Sirzechs, you might want to look at the new familiar." Ajuka said amaze for what's happening to the new specimen of a familiar. Sirzechs did what Beelzebub said and was amaze as well for what the new familiar is doing.

In fifty yards away from the devils, the possessed Snake Emperor Dragon slowly starts having blue energy particles come out of its body causing them to realize its probably shapeshifting again with another terrifying dragon-like monster. However, when they sense its energy signature it was dropping every second leaving the devils to believe the little devil girl's teddy bear's 'spirit' manages to destroy its relative's body inside and out. This cause Sirzechs to cancel his attack knowing well the new evil familiar dragon is slowly dying by the hands of its relative, so there is no means to kill it right away.

Then suddenly, the possessed Shah Dalamadur drops to the ground twenty yards away from the devils due to taking heavy damage from the Emperor Conquer Dragon attacks. While it drop to the ground laying motionless, the lower part of its body starts to turn into energy particles that flies up in the black clouds never to be seen from again.

"Is Mr. Meanly Dragon-chan going to disappear forever?" Serafall said in a sad child-like expression causing the little devil girl to get her head out of the Crimson Satan's right leg to look at the slowly vanishing elder dragon. "I'm a afraid so, Serafall." Ajuka said, before using his wings to fly on top of the Snake Emperor Dragon to get a small sample of the energy particles floating above it by using magic. While he was getting them, the little devil girl manages to get off of Sirzechs right leg and run towards Shah Dalamadur who sees her causing the devils to get ready to attack it (if it tries to eat the girl).

When she arrive to the elder dragon, the little devil girl hug its snort thinking she will never see Mr. Snuggles spirit ever again in her life. "Mr. Snuggles, if you can hear me inside the monster, mommy and I will never forget you for the good things you did for our lives." The little devil girl said closing her eyes crying tears of joy remembering the time when she was a year younger that her mother brought her beloved teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles.

He was always there when the time she needed him the most like having a tea party, sleeping in bed with their mother, watching a kids movie, etc. While the little devil girl has her eyes close, thinking the memories she shared with her teddy bear, the remaining parts of Shah Dalamadur's body evidently were turn into blue energy particles leaving the little devil girl to hug nothing but thin air.

Evidently, someone poke the the devil girl's back causing her eyes to open to be surprise for what one of the adult devils bring to her. That devil was the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation with her teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles, which she gently grab the stuff animal out of Grayfia's hands and give it a tight hug knowing she still have her beloved toy with or without its 'spirit.'

Suddenly, the little devil girl look up at the purple sky covered in a huge black cloud to see rest of the blue energy particles going towards it. "Goodbye Mr. Snuggle's spirit! I hope we can each other again someday." She said in a joyful while waving her left hands at the particles before it disappear in the sky causing the huge black cloud to vanish allowing the purple sky to be visible.

When everything went sort of back to normal in Gremory Territory, except for the destroyed buildings and a lot of lives lost from the Snake Emperor Dragon, Ajuka land on the ground near the three Satans to show them a green magical orb with blue energy particles inside of it. "Ajuka, what are going to do with a small part of the new dragon familiar? Sirzechs question his childhood friend/rival what he's going to do with the small sample of energy particles from Shah Dalamadur. "It's really simple Sirzechs. I'm going to give this to the next familiar master in line, so in case it comes back well be ready for it." Ajuka said getting a nod from the Crimson Satan.

"Alright, but right after we have meeting to the devil civilians not to tell the future generation of devils about the destruction of the new familiar dragon and keep this classified at all cause." Sirzechs said getting a nod from Ajuka, before looking at the purple sky thinking to himself where is the energy particles of the dead new familiar dragon is going to. He also even hopes that if it comes back to Pet Forest it better be the good one, who save his clan for becoming extinct by its evil relative.

 **~Music Fade~**

* * *

 ****Pet Forest****

In the destroyed forest, the purple sky that is still covered by a huge black cloud allow blue energy particles of the dead Shah Dalamadur to come out of it. The energy particles then float above the forest to try to find something or someone that can help it be reborn, so it can have new life with a family to take of it just like its past life.

Then suddenly, the energy particles senses a strong energy signature coming far from the forest attracting it like a magnet. While it was following the powerful energy signature familiars below it, on the forest floor, look at it and are amaze for what their seeing. However, they are three familiars that are more amaze and even curious to where the particles are going. These three familiars are the ones that were saved by Barioth from the Nine-Headed Hydra about to ate them, when Pet Forest was a frozen tundra earlier (Spoiler alert! There also the familiars from Rias, Akeno, and Koneko).

Without hesitation, the three little familiars followed it by two hovering (Ria's and Akeno's familiar) above the ground near the other one (Koneko's familiar), who just walk on all fours to follow the energy particles.

After a long fifteen minute of following the powerful signature, the blue energy particles finally reached its destination to where this signature is coming from. It was coming from a huge cave with something properly as big as the Akantor. While it was entering the cave, the three familiars arrive to it as well and were shock to see what's inside the cave.

It was a western dragon with blue beautiful scales, a huge pair of bat-like wings with a pair of sliver claw-like hooks on them, four sliver claws on each four legs, four long sliver horns, a long muscular demon-like tail with a sliver sharp crust at the end, and a long serpentine neck. The western dragon also has blue frills and sliver spikes running between its neck through tail. This dragon's name is **Tiamat: The Chaos Karma Dragon**!

She is a powerful female dragon that is part of a Dragon class called **The Five Great Dragon Kings**. There are a group of five (formerly six) unique dragons with high devastating powers, which can rival an Ultimate-Class Devils or even the Four Great Satans. Surprisingly, Tiamat is the only female dragon to be in this class while the rest are male dragons.

Luckily for the three familiars the Chaos Karma Dragon was asleep without knowing their there and are trespassing her territory, including the energy particles. Then suddenly, the slept Tiamat let out a growl, from having a nightmare, causing the three small familiars to quickly leave her cave while the energy particles slowly circle around the female western dragon. After a few seconds pass, the slowly spinning blue energy particles starts changing its color to gold before entering Tiamat's body not to possess her, but to be developed inside her body. This also cause Tiamat to strangely get rid of her nightmare and sleep peacefully throughout the night for in the future her life will change for forever.

 **(Time Skip)**

Six years later in Pet Forest, it was nighttime with the artificial full moon (which the current Four Great Satans reproduced by using Demonic Powers) appeared out of the dark night sky (which they also change to make it the same as the human world) to shine moonlight on and inside the forest. Outside near Pet Forest, we came upon the devil Zatouji, who is the new familiar master in charge to guild young devils inside the forest to obtain a familiar by capturing and binding it that they find suitable.

'I wonder what is talking those two devils long?' Zatouji thought to himself, while getting something out the left pocket of his pants with his left hand. Out of it came a green magical orb with blue energy particles from the deceased new familiar dragon, which his retired familiar master wanted to study with him in the past and Ajuka gave it to him to keep an eye out for another one. 'Don't worry, master. I will study more of this dragon familiar and bring you the information, if its still one out there alive.' Wondered Zatouji, who was staring at the dead trees, remembering the destruction it caused on Pet Forest six years ago.

Then suddenly, the new familiar master heard two portals open up behind him, causing Zatouji to look back to see the two portal's symbol. One of them has a rose encased in a circular shape with a crimson color, while the last one has a symbol that looks like a necklace with blue coloring. The red one belongs to the Gremory clan and the blue one belongs to the Sitri clan, before one devil girl in each portal came out to greet the new familiar master.

The first devil girl have white skin, blue-green eyes, and long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. The clothes she wears is a zoologist uniform with an explorer hat. Her name is **Rias Gremory: The Princess of Destruction**!

The second devil girl with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. the clothes she wears is the same as the red-headed girl. Her name is **Sona Sitri: The Princess of The Sitri** **Clan**! The reason why she came on this trip is to help support the red-headed princess beauty to find the right familiar for her taste.

"Were here to obtain my familiar, Mr. Familiar Master!" Rias said with an upbeat and childish voice, that made Zatouji smile to her reaction of getting a familiar. "Okay, Princess Gremory." Zatouji said before bowing to the two heiresses with respect. "What brings you here, Princess Sitri?" Questioned Zatouji, who once remembered she doesn't wanted a familiar until the future she made up her mind.

"I came here to help my friend Rias get a familiar she endorse and for a bet she won yesterday." Sona replied, while her friend/rival happily stuck her tongue out she won that bet. "Well alright Ms. Sitri you can come as well as. However, I will warn you and Ms. Gremory that Pet Forest is a dangerous place to be without me at a young age. So are we ready to go to get your familiar, Princess Gremory." Asked Zatouji, before putting the magical green orb with blue energy particles in his left pocket again causing the two young devil girls to be curious about the item for awhile.

Evidently, the three devils began walking in Pet Forest with no little worries about the forest that can harm them. However, the familiar master, Zatouji has a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen once they reached deep in the forest, but doesn't know what is the outcome.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **~Kingdom Hearts OST - Squirming Evil~**

Deep inside Pet Forest, there was a huge rocky hill with three familiars (Ria's, Akeno's, and Koneko's familiar) on top of it playing a human childhood game called "Tag." They were having a good time tagging each other without no one ruining their fun, until something happen to their beloved playground. The huge rocky hill suddenly starts shaking violently causing the three familiars to side down and get away from it.

It then starts to have cracks with flames coming out of it before the huge rocky hill explode causing a huge smoke to appear in the sky, which made the three devils far from it look up at the sky, before they resume the search to find a familiar for Rias. After few seconds has pass, a huge shadow figure became visible in the thick smoke that cause the three small familiars to be afraid for what their dealing. When the figure got out of the black smoke, the nightmare of the three familiars has comeback to hunt them. The creature that came out of the smoke was no other than the Nine-Headed Hydra, which the three familiars thought it was gone due to not sensing its energy signature for six years ago.

Luckily for them the evil familiar has no interest in them because it picks up an old devil scent and two new ones by using each of its head to flick their tongues in the air. Just when it was about to leave them, the Nine-Headed Hydra uses its nine heads to shoot a combination of fire and poison from their mouths to destroy five dead trees from blocking its path before slithering towards the three devil's location.

While over the past years being struck in rock, the Nine-Headed Hydra somehow manged to gained new powers in its rocky prison and tried using them to break free, which it took a long process by doing so. The evil familiar thinks in its nine minds, before freeing itself, is to take revenge on the familiar that imprisoned it. However, the only on its mind right now is finding something to eat and what better way to get a sort of an easy meal is three devils that don't carry a lot of strong energy inside them.

Out of their sight, the three small familiars can finally relax themselves for now until it comes back looking for them. Then suddenly, the bat-like familiar starts flying up the night sky curious to why didn't the Nine-Headed Hydra try to chase them. When it see the Hydra slithering throughout the forest, the bat-like familiar was in shock to see three devils in the area, who are walking away from it without noticing the evil familiar is behind them.

Without hesitation, the bat-like familiar quickly swoop down towards the devils to try to warn them of the danger lurking ahead. While it was doing that, something was watching the bat-like familiar on the forest floor far from both devils and the Nine-Headed Hydra about a mile away.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Monster Hunter Generations - Spotted!~**

It was a large Brute Wyvern with blood red scales covering its body. Two rows of red, large bony plates run along its back, going from the red eyes to a long blade-like tail with a glow heat-like texture. The Brute Wyvern's underside color is more of a cream instead of red. Its hind legs are powerful and muscular, while its front legs are much smaller and mostly useless (except for digging like most Brute Wyverns). Its face and mandibles are covered in red sturdy plating, particularly resembling a Carnotaurus' head. The Brute Wyvern, who watched the black smoke in the air and saw the bat-familiar swooping down to find something, was no other than one of the elite four monsters (from Monster Hunter Generations) that evolved named **Hellblade Glavenus: The Incinerating Blade (or The Ember Off The Edge)**!

At first, Hellblade Glavenus (Tatsu) was enjoying time outside his mother's cave to roam Pet Forest until the events recently happened in the forest occurred, causing him to wonder what is going on in his habitat. He took a sniff in the air to capture a familiar he never encounter and three other scents new to him that he hates and know it belongs to race called the Devils. Long story short, his mother tell tales about them (and two other races the Angels and Fallen Angels) subjugate the dragons by either forcing their souls into these Sacred Gears by killing them or forcing the dragons/black mailing the dragons into becoming their servants, which made the Incinerating Blade furious for knowing about them. He then starts digging in the soil to travel a lot faster to the location of those scents in the area instead of running there with his powerful and muscular hind legs.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **(Scene Change)**

"Mr. Familiar Master, I have a question to tell you about the green magical orb in your pocket? What does it do allow you to find particular familiars?" Rias said to Zatouji, who is slightly sweating bullets from Princess Gremory question. "I'm sorry to say this to you, your heiress, but your older sibling doesn't want me to tell you what the orb can do." Zatouji said to Rias, who pouted that her oniisan kept something a secret from her.

However not only he got word from the Crimson Satan to not tell his young sibling about the new familiar incident in the meeting with the Four Great Satan, Zatouji also got the green magical orb from Beelzebub, while in the meeting. He told Zatouji to one day find another one of those new familiars, if there is one alive and a baby, and quickly contact the Crimson Satan so he can try to capture it and make it his servant (not in a evil way, but in a good way so he can check on its power).

 **~Kingdom Hearts OST - Night of Fate~**

Then suddenly, the three devils hear something swooping down from the sky causing them to look up at the night sky. They are amaze to see a bat-like familiar coming towards them with incredible speed. Just when Zatouji was about to tell Rias to fly towards it and capture it, the bat-like familiar suddenly stops next to her which cause Zatouji to be dumbfounded at this while Rias' friend was quiet amaze this task of capturing familiar is all to easy.

"Well, your heiress, do you want to make this familiar your servant?" Zatouji said confuse to why the familiar just gave up that quickly to the Gremory Princess. Rias take a good look at the familiar, who was trying to warn them about the Nine-Headed Hydra is on its way by flapping his wings uncontrollably, with a joyful face knowing well she want this cute familiar to be her servant. "Yes, Mr. Familiar Master, I want to make this familiar my personnel servant." Rias said hugging the bat-like familiar. "Okay I all you need to do is-" Zatouji said interrupted by a powerful hiss-like roar coming behind him, which made him stun to remembered that roar from somewhere in the past.

'No it can not be, the Nine-Headed Hydra is back! I thought it was buried in rock by the new dragon familiar unless...that explosion earlier means it finally broke free!' Zatouji thought to himself, while looking behind his back to where the roar came from.

In one-hundred yards away from the three devils, the Nine-Headed Hydra was slithering in a fast pace knocking down dead trees which made them fully aware that it was there, even though they can see it with their night vision. "Alright everyone, we must leave this area now before that evil familiar can get all of us!" Zatouji commands the two young devils, who are afraid from the Nine-Headed Hydra just by looking at it. As a hero would do, Zatouji quickly grabs the two devil heiresses in his arms, so he can use his pair of bat-like wings to fly them away from harm.

However, the Nine-Headed Hydra won't allow them to escape its sight. When the evil familiar was thirty yards away from the flying devil, who is carrying two young ones in the sky, it uses nine of its heads to shoot a combination of fire and poison at them. Zatouji saw this and manage to dodge most of the hydra's combine breath attacks, except for one that hit his left wing. This cause him to yell in pain and fall from the night sky towards the ground, which is thirty feet below them.

Not wanting the devil heiresses to feel pain from the impact of the ground, Zatouji sacrifice his body by using his back to break the fall towards the ground and put the young devil girls on his chest. At impact, he cause a small cloud of dust to appear on the ground and hear the sound of the bones popping on his back. Also this cause the familiar master to black out from the impact as well leaving Rias, who's still carrying the bat-like familiar, and Sona to deal with the Nine-Headed Hydra themselves, which the two devils can't because they don't know how to fight since they are six years old.

"Mr. Familiar Master, please wake up! We don't want to get eaten!" Rias and Sona said in unison, while crying and yelling at the unconscious Zatouji. While this was happening the Nine-Headed Hydra, who is twenty yards away from the two devil princesses, slowly slither towards them, as if it was monster from a horror film that's slowly closing in to a protagonist to try to kill him or her.

Just when the evil familiar finally reaches to the three devils to eat them, the ground starts to slightly shake causing the Nine-Headed Hydra to be on full alert for what's beneath the soil and the two devil princesses to stop crying to feel a strong dragon energy signature underground between them and the evil familiar.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Deviant Monster Theme【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

 **or**

 **~Glavenus (Dinovaldo) Theme 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

Then suddenly, the Nine-Headed Hydra quickly slither back as far as it can before something burst out the ground on to the air, dangerously near the devil princesses. It was no other than the evolved Brute Wyvern, Hellblade Glavenus, who was ready to slash the evil familiar menace in half with his blade-like tail glowing with a heat-like texture. Fortunately, the Nine-Headed Hydra move far from the blade-like tail to only get a long red scratch on its center head, which made the evil familiar roar in extreme pain from the heated natural weapon of the Incinerating Blade. Evidently, the evil familiar stop slithering backwards at fifty yards away from the evolved Glavenus.

While he gave his enemy a nasty scar on the face, to the center head, Hellblade Glavenus then lands on the ground hard and point his primary weapon at the Nine-Headed Hydra, while looking at it with a menacing glare and letting out an angry growl (describing his introduction in Monster Hunter Generations). Rias and Sona are thankful this some sort of 'Earth Dragon' save their life, and the unconscious Zatouji's, from almost gotten eaten by the evil familiar even though it can also be evil as well, which they hope its not.

The Nine-Headed Hydra quickly regenerates the red long scar on its center head and flicks its tongues at the Incinerating Blade, which made it realize what type of familiar its dealing with. This was the same familiar that imprison it by becoming a monster that can survive lava, which cause the evil familiar to let out a powerful hiss-like roar at the evolved Glavenus. The Incinerating Blade stop pointing his blade-like tail at the Nine-Headed Hydra, walk a five yards away from the three devils, drag his tail across the ground, and let out a powerful roar at his foe, which he can't remembered from his past life.

Then suddenly, something was glowing red in Zatouji's left pocket in his pants causing the devil princesses to be curious for what's in the familiar master's left pocket. The bat-like familiar, in Rias' hold, finally got out of her arms to fly towards Zatouji's left pocket to get that object out of there. When it finally got the item out of the older devil's left pocket, Rias and Sona are shock to see the orb, the familiar master carried, was the cause of the bright red light. Rias Gremory, grab the green magical orb with red particles and senses it belongs to the Earth Dragon, which made her think why does her oniison kept this a secret about this familiar, who saved her life.

Evidently, both the Nine-Headed Hydra and Hellblade Glavenus begin charging towards each other with the fastest pace they can go. While the Incinerating Blade was running towards his enemy, he quickly changes the flame sacs on his throat to have a magma-like texture, indicating it change into blast mode instead of fire mode. At their collusion, the evolved Glavenus was the first one to attack by using his powerful jaws, full with explosive powder, to bite on the Hydra center head's long serpent neck while slightly lifting it a few feet in the air with his brute strength. Also while Hellblade Glavenus was biting on the Nine-Headed Hydra center head's neck, he send the explosive powder from his jaws to spread through out the evil familiar's entire body.

Unfortunately, the Nine-Headed Hydra got where it wants the Incinerating Blade by coiling its long serpentine tail on his neck, causing the evolved Brute Wyvern to let go of its center head's long neck and slowly being suffocated from the constriction. Just when the Hydra was about to use its fire and poison combination breath attack, the combine flames that escape its nine mouths accidentally ignite the explosive powder throughout its body, causing an explosion to cover the evil familiars body, which blow up all nine heads and parts of its body.

This also cause the Hydra's constriction on Hellblade Glavenus's neck to be weak enough to allow him to breath. The Incinerating Blade then quickly shoot a red fire sphere at the nine headless evil familiar, causing a huge explosion that push the damaged Hydra's body twenty yards away from him and put a big hole on its chest. While the Nine-Headed Hydra is regenerating its body from the heavy damage it has taking, Hellblade Glavenus leaps off the ground into the air to try to finish it off with his heated blade-like tail a lot faster than running towards the evil familiar.

Then suddenly, the Nine-Headed Hydra quickly finished recovering its entire body and try to dodge its rival's tail attack, but it was to late to get out of the way. When Hellblade Glavenus land on the ground, he swing his heated blade-like tail on his right side to slice four of the Hydra's heads, before quickly moving his primary weapon to his left side to slice another four heads of the Hydra's, which only leaves the evil familiar with only one standing (the center head).

This caused the One-Headed Hydra to let out a hiss-like roar in pain, before slithering backwards twenty yards away from the Incinerating Blade to try to regrow back his eight other heads so it can finish him with projectile attacks. However, the heads didn't grow back due to being cauterized by the evolved Glavenus's heated blade-like tail so that no new heads would emerge from the flesh wounds, leaving the immortal head of the Hydra to deal with the enemy itself.

Not wanting to deal anymore fighting with its enemy, the One-Headed Hydra quickly slithered away from Hellblade Glavenus to go deeper in the forest while the Incinerating Blade unleashed three red explosive fire spheres from his blasted mode mouth, which two of them misses causing large explosions to destroy two dozens of dead trees, but one of them directly hit its body that caused it to be set ablaze and fall to the ground. Thinking he won the battle, Hellblade Glavenus dragged his tail across the ground and lets out a powerful roar of triumph, which caused Rias and Sona to block their ears from the intense.

 **~Music Fade~**

After Hellblade Glavenus is done roaring the familiar master, Zatouji, slowly regained his consciousness to see the Gremory princess carry a magical orb with red particles similar to the one on his left pocket, and sees her and the Sitri princess on his chest (which he felt stupid for putting them on his chest from the fall, but at least their save). This made Zatouji to quickly realized its his magical orb that Beelzebub gave in his meeting, which caused him to open his eyes widely before speaking to the devil princesses.

"Your Gremory heiress, you should not touch that and why is it glowing red, while I blacked out" Zatouji said, before Rias and Sona gets off of his chest to show him why the orb is glowing, which causes him to shiver in fear for whats he is seeing in front of him.

'No it can't be...is that the new familiar dragon in a form of some sort of Earth Dragon.' Zatouji thought to himself, while Hellblade Glavenus turned his body towards the three devils, causing them to be frighten from his face that looks like he is sending an angry glare, which he is (only to Zatouji). The evolved Glavenus then started slowly walking towards them, which quickly caused the familiar master to get something out of his right pocket with his right hand.

When he got the item out, it was no other than the Gremory symbol card he used six years ago to called the Crimson Satan and his wife for serious help. Zatouji then lifts the card up in the air to cause it to turn bright red while thinking to himself, 'Oh Crimson Satan, please help us for the new familiar is about do something regretful that I don't want to know?' He cries, starting to feel the pain from his broken back.

Then suddenly, a crimson portal with a rose encased in a circular shape appear in front of the three devils, which cause Hellblade Glavenus to stop walking and curiously look at the portal for somethings coming out. Out of the portal came Sirzechs, who made the Incinerating Blade let out an angry growl due to sensing the Crimson Satan extreme power energy throughout his body, which caused the evolved Glavenus to think the little red-headed girl's older sibling has come to destroy him, take does cute girls away from him, dominate his territory, and take his mother away from him (this is all part of his new dragon instincts in his rebirth).

"Is everyone alright, including you Rias?" Sirzechs said getting a nod from Rias and Sona before looking at the familiar master.

"I'm a afraid not, your highness. I broke my back from felling on the ground saving the princesses from the Nine-Headed Hydra until it ca-" Said Zatouji, who was interrupted by Sirzechs right hand telling him to stop speaking. "There is no need to tell me more about this situation." Sirzechs said, before looking at the strange Earth Dragon and senses its energy is the same as the new familiar dragon that has vanished six years ago.

'So you finally came back to Pet Forest, Shapeshifter Dragon.' Sirzechs thought to himself with a sly grin, which made Rias wonder how did these two met each other.

Then suddenly, Hellblade Glavenus put his tail in his mouth, between four specially designed fangs, before slowly sharpening his blade-like tail, which change the texture of his primary weapon. After he's done sharping his blade-like tail, Hellblade Glavenus's primary weapon now has a magma-like texture with explosive powder floating around it that indicated its in blast mode.

"Girls, stand right behind me because things are going to get ugly." Sirzechs said calmly, while Rias and Sona get behind his back following his orders. The Crimson Satan then allowed his right hand to glow with the Power of Destruction, causing Hellblade Glavenus to let red flames escape his mouth with explosive powder that indicates he is about to shoot another red explosive fire sphere out of his mouth. The two powerful beings are lock into combat with no way of stopping their charged projectiles anytime soon, which can destroy a huge part of Pet Forest if they collide towards each other. Can someone stop theses two from causing a destruction like that?!

* * *

 **Will the new Tatsu (Hellblade Glavenus) stop his attack on Sirzechs or will their projectiles collide to destroy a huge part of Pet Forest with them in it (including Rias, Sona, Zatouji), find out next time on The Dragon Shapeshifter! Sorry for making another long detailed chapter with over ten thousand words, since I like to be a detail writer in life. If you think I didn't put a lot spotlight on Rias Gremory, then here's a little Halloween Omake special bonus about her and one of the Brute Wyverns.**

 **Omake Special: Rias and The Pumpkin Species**

In a Pumpkin Patch, in Gremory Territory, a seven year old Crimson Princess was finding her best to find the best pumpkin to put in the front view of Gremory Mansion. 'Come on, Rias Gremory. It doesn't take you that long to choose a pumpkin from the field.' Rias thought to herself while finish looking at the first row of pumpkins, which are small and not big enough to be seen from a devil's eye. "You need help picking a pumpkin, your heiress?" Said a nine year old Tatsu, who was disguised as a human peasant to sort of help a young female devil give her pumpkins to the devil civilians that needs one.

"Yes senpai I need your help picking a pumpkin for me, pretty please." Rias said letting out a cute puppy face, which made the disguised Shapeshifter Dragon think this was unnecessary for the little crimson headed demonic girl to do, while getting her a random pumpkin in the field. When he found the right pumpkin for her, he lifted it and show it to her. "How about this one." Tatsu said showing her an average size pumpkin. "No senpai, I don't want the average or small pumpkins. I want the Great Pumpkin." Rias said, causing Tatsu to gently put the average size pumpkin to the soil and looked at her dumbfounded.

"What is the Great Pumpkin, your heiress?" The disguised Shapeshifter Dragon questioned. "Don't you know, senpai? Its a huge pumpkin that's bigger than a house, which I read a book about it at home." Rias replied as Tatsu saw a sprite of a baby creature standing right next to her. It has covered in a lustrous gold-colored hide with back lined with hard crystals, a chin plated with a rock-like shell, and a underbelly covered in a sticky, tar-like substance. The monster that Tatsu know of is called **Uragaan: The Burst Hammer Wyvern**!

Just when Rias was about to explain more about the Great Pumpkin to senpai, Tatsu got an idea to make this demonic girl story come true with the help of Uragaan. "Your heiress, why don't you wait until Halloween to get your Great Pumpkin," The Shapeshafter Dragon said causing Rias to be happy that she will get that special pumpkin tomorrow. "However, you to be here at night time, your heiress." Tatsu said before Rias tightly hugged her senpai. "Okay senpai, I be here tomorrow to get it." Said Rias before letting go of Tatsu and teleported out of the pumpkin field. While she left, the Shapeshifter Dragon walked towards his Brute Wyvern friend who was trying to smash a pumpkin, but can't due to being a spirit. "Alright Uragaan, you and I have plan that will scare the little devil girl to think the Great Pumpkin was nothing more but a monster." Tatsu said grabbed his friend and gently petted his head.

 **(Time Skip)**

It was night time in Gremory Territory with the artificial moon showing its appearance in the night sky, chilling winds blowing throughout the rich region, and a slight fog covering the sky. We come upon the devil kids walking on the sidewalks wearing costumes of their favorite monsters while having a Trick-or-Treat bag to carry different types of candy. While they wonder off to buildings and homes, the devil kids see Jackal lanterns near the front door, monster decorations on the walls, doors, porch, etc., and bowls full of candy for them to pick only three per houses or buildings with an adult devil standing near by. This is that time of year devils through all ages celebrate the nightfall of the thirty-first of **October** ( **十月** ), where the humans in the human world celebrate as well. It's called **Halloween (or Saint Martin's Day, All Hallow's Eve, ハロウィン, etc)**!

In this rich territory, we come upon the front view of Gremory Mansion to see our young princess Rias Gremory dressed as a witch with a black hat, short black dress with an orange skirt, purple long metallic gloves with long socks, and a broomstick. "Now sweety, are you sure Enku can't go with you Trick-or-Treating?" Questioned Venelana, who worries about her little girl wondering off the streets with strangers. "I'm very sure I don't need him, mother. I can take of myself in this special night." Rias replies with a pout, which cause her mother to let out a slight giggle from her daughter's cute face. "Okay sweety, I hope you have good time out there with kids your age." Venelana said, giving her daughter a hug, before entering the Gremory Manison.

Now by herself, outside the front view of Gremory mansion, our Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess got out her demon wings out off from her back to soar through the night sky covered in a slight fog.

 **(Scene change)**

After Rias Gremory flew in the night sky covered in slight fog, for three minutes, she finally arrived to the destination that senpai told her to go, the Pumpkin Patch. However, the Pumpkin Patch was not the same place she met senpai yesterday. The ground was covered in thick fog that reached her legs and slightly allowed her to see the pumpkins below her, which she carefully walked step-by-step.

"Senpai, where are you," Rias questioned while looking around the area, "Don't you remember you're about to give me the Great Pumpkin tonight?" Rias said sort of losing her faith that Tatsu didn't bring the Great Pumpkin and left her alone in the Pumpkin Patch.

Then suddenly, Rias felt she hit something behind her, causing her to look back and be amazed for what she saw. It was a huge pumpkin, with a Jack-o'-lantern face, that senpai brought for her. Just when she was about to hug her large gift, the huge pumpkin started to shake violently making Rias slowly move away from her prize to see what's going on with it.

Above the huge Jack-o'-lantern, Rias Gremory saw big red eyes looking at her with a cold stare that made her shiver in fear. The huge pumpkin and a pair of big red eyes then started to move up in the night sky about thirty feet in the air causing Rias to look up at the two objects. Thanks to her night vision, Rias can see what's the full detail of the creature with her huge pumpkin.

It was a large unknown Earth Dragon with lustrous orange-colored hide, lined hard purple crystals on its back, underbelly covered in a purple tar-like substance, and its chin was surprisingly the Crimson Princess's huge pumpkin with a carved face. This is a Variant specie of the Uragaan named **Pumpkin Uragaan: The Pumpkin Species**!

After Rias moved twenty yards away from the Pumpkin Species, which she mistaken it as an Earth Dragon, it let out a powerful roar before hitting its Jack-o'-lantern-like chin on the ground, causing the Crimson Princess to both blocked her ears and felt the ground vibrated from its pounding on the ground. Evidently after four seconds passed, Pumpkin Uragaan stopped its activate to see the look on Rias face to know is she scared of its presence or not. When Rias got her hands off of her ears, she screamed out loud however not from fear instead delightful that senpai brought a Great Pumpkin Earth Dragon for her.

Without hesitation, Rias quickly used her bat-like wings to fly towards the Pumpkin Species with an incredible speed and stopped to hug its right leg tight like a teddy bear. 'Thank you for getting me the greatest Halloween gift ever, senpai!' Rias thought to herself, while Pumpkin Uragaan slammed his chin on the ground disappointed he didn't scare the devil girl.

 **The End**

 **~Ending Theme: MHFZ preview site BGM~**

 **Remember to please review!**

 **I hope everyone have a good late Halloween, or Happy Halloween since we live in different time regions.**

 **I changed the settings of the bio because thanks to johnsontaiwo57 for pointing out the flaws about my OC and the conflict between dragons and the three factions. The harem is still back in section and the reason why is since Tatsu is a full breed male dragon, born in Highschool DxD dimension, he take liking to females of other races, while hating other males. However, if he turns into a female monsters (examples: Rathian and** **Lunastra), then he will counter the** **liking to females of other races.**

 **Tatsu: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Serafall, Ophis, Ravel, Xenovia, Irina, Mittelt, Kuroka**

 **Issei: Asia**

 **If you readers or writers have any ideas to make me improve this story, please PM me at any given time.**

 **Here's what I got on my poll called, "** **What story should I make?":**

 ***Keep updating The Dragon Shapeshifter: 6**

 ***Daily Life with Dragon Boy (Daily Life with a Monster Girl and Monster Hunter crossover): 1**

 ***The Dragon Take Over (Fairy Tail and Monster Hunter crossover): 1**

 ***Dragon X Zone (Monster Hunter and Project X Zone crossover): 0**

 ***Dragon Boy Encyclopedia (Monster Hunter and Monster Girl Encyclopedia crossover): 0**

 ***The Alien and Dragon Shapeshifter United (Monster Hunter, Ben 10, and Daily Life with a Monster Girl): 0**

 ***Metroid Prime: Rise of The Frenzy Metroids (Monster Hunter and Metroid Prime): 0**

 ***Street Dragon (Street Fighter and Monster Hunter): 0**

 ***The Legend of The Sky Comet Dragon Knight (Monster Hunter and Monster Girl Encyclopedia crossover): 0**

 **Well see next time!**

 **Next Chapter: Rise of The New Thunder Lord**


	6. Chapter 6

**..**

 **The Dragon Shapeshifter**

 **~Opening Theme: Monster Hunter Main Theme - Proof of a Hero** **【** **Intense Symphonic Metal Cover** **】**

 **Chapter 6: Rise of The New Thunder God**

* * *

 **Legend:**

"Normal Speech"

 **"Dragon Speech"**

'Normal Thought'

 **'Dragon Thought'**

 **(Flashback)**

 **~Music~**

 ****Locations****

* * *

 ** _"Until one has loved an animal a part of one's soul remains unawakened."_**

 **-Anatole France**

* * *

In Pet Forest, things were not looking so well for a place where young devils get their familiars, who have been magically bond to them as a servant or ally. Two powerful entities, Hellblade Glavenus and Sirzechs, have charged their projectiles to make it powerful enough to destroy the enemy in front of them, including the area surrounding them. Just when the Incinerating Blade was about to shot his changed red explosive fire sphere projectile out of his mouth, the Crimson Satan quickly shot red numerous highly mobile small spheres at the evolved Glavenus, causing small explosions to slightly damaged the evolved brute wyvern's entire body.

Luckily, one of them hits his blast mode throat that caused Hellblade Glavenus mouth to exploded before falling on the ground left side of his body. This made Sirzechs surprised that he found out the new familiar's Earth Dragon form weak point is its throat, which is colored in a magma-like texture. While the Incinerating Blade fell to the ground, the flame sacs on his throat slowly changed back into its heat-like texture. He later tried to get up from the ground, but struggles doing so. After five seconds of struggling, Hellblade Glavenus finally managed to get up by pushing his body right with all his might.

He then looked at the Crimson Satan and the three devils with angry glare that sended the two devil princesses and Zatouji, behind Sirzechs, shivers down their spines just by looking at them. Then suddenly, a fire tornado encased the Incinerating Blade that allows the devils not to see him but his shadow inside the flaming cyclone. He then started to shriek to a size of an eight year old human child and gets a physical appearance of one. However, the humanoid shadow also has six bat-like wings, four long horns, a pair frills on the side of its head, a unique tail, and blue glowing eyes looking at the devils.

After the flames died down, it allows the devils to see the full new physical appearance of the shapeshifted Earth Dragon, which truly amazed them. The color of its scales are black as the night sky with blue glowing dragon eyes, fearsome teeth, red frills, claws, spikes on the unique tail, and unique hair (corrows) with crimson color that made the devils think this humanoid-like dragon child is a Gremory (including the blue colored eyes). He wears a unique black and red armor that covered his entire body, except for his head, with the letter "T" on chest armor.

 **"Kii re wux demonic vilklviri tirir persvek sia territory vur wer territory di dask darastrix (Translate: Why are you demonic worms doing in my territory and the territory of mother dragon)?!"** The crimson headed dragon humanoid questioned the devils in a language that they couldn't understand. "Excuse me, could you please repeat that?" Sirzech replied, which made Tatsu have an angry mark on the left side of his forehead. **"I SAID WHY ARE YOU DEMONIC WORMS DOING IN MY TERRITORY AND THE TERRITORY OF MOTHER DRAGON, YOU RED HEADED FOOL!"** Tatsu yelled, and spoke their language, so loud that he slightly pushed the devils a few yards and caused them to block their ears from the loudness of his voice.

After he's done yelling to the Crimson Satan, he uncovered his ears and spoke to the Shapeshifter Dragon. "And who is your mother? Is she another one of your kind that can shapeshift into those dragons and wyverns Zatouji and I saw a long time ago, in this forest? The Crimson Satan gave another question for Tatsu to answer. **"I'll give you hint, she has blue scales and she's one of the few legendary Dragons that is still alive without you devil worms sealing her in these so called Sacred Gears. Also, the only thing I saw her shapeshifted into is her human form throughout the years and I never met another a dragon that can shapeshift like me."** Tatsu replied, which made the wounded familiar master realized what type of dragon is he's talking about and was scared from mentioning her.

"You can't be serious...your mother is the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. Then that makes you the-" Zatouji said interrupted by Tatsu's fake coughing that got his attention. **"Prince Chaos Karma Dragon, which is correct kiddo."** Tatsu replied in the familiar master's voice, which made the devils dumbfounded that he perfectly mimicked Zatouji's voice and his expressions. **"Matter of fact, since you demonic bleviki** **(insects) want to know who my mother is, I should bring her over here and tell what you did to me earlier, Lucifer."** Tatsu said in the Crimson Satan's voice, which offended him.

Sirzechs, cursed under his breath knowing well what the outcome will be if Tiamat were here. Thanks for the information the old familiar master gave him in the meeting about the attack on Gremory Territory, he knew Tiamat is the strongest Dragon King out of all the Dragon Kings with a power level reaching a Satan's and since she's a dragon, Tiamat can go in outrage mode to overpower and destroy a Satan like him if Sirzechs were to harm her offspring.

While Sirzechs was thinking a way to get out of this situation, Tatsu got the chance to looked at what the red headed girl carried in her hands, which made him curious. He saw a green magical orb with red glowing particles that made Tatsu slowly walk toward Rias Gremory thinking this magical object belong to him for the taking. **"On second thought; if you let your sister give me that magical orb, Lucifer, then I'll allow high rank devils, like you, to enter my domain without any conflicts."** Tatsu said making a bargain he will allowed only this one time with a puny devil like the Crimson Satan, and he was right next to him.

"Alright, Prince Chaos Karma Dragon, I will allow my sister to give you this orb." Sirzechs said, before looking at the familiar master who has still laying on the ground, nodded to the Crimson Satan to tell him the dragon can have part of its relative soul (or his soul) contained in the magical orb. "Ria-tan, would you please give Prince Chaos Karma Dragon the orb." Sirzechs asked, as well got a camera out of his right pocket to took pictures of Rias carrying the magical orb, which made her blushed in embarrassment from Onii-san actions.

"Onii-san," Rias said in embarrassment. "Can you please not embarrassment in front of the stranger." Despite her being embarrassed from her Onii-san, she still love him for what he is.

Tatsu, on the other hand, was not impressed these two red headed devils were having a bonding time in the middle of his bargain. So he gently walked away from the Crimson Satan toward the two devil princesses to snatched the magical orb out of Rias's hands, with his right hand, and gave them each a glare which caused Rias, her familiar, and Sona to shiver in fear from the dragon's intimidating look. After giving the devil princesses glares, Tatsu started flapping his six bat-like wings to fly in the night sky, which is about fifteen feet in height. He then went north to where his mother's cave is at about five miles away, but however the Shapeshifter Dragon was stopped by Rias's voice speaking to him.

"Wait, Sona, the Familiar master, and I forgot to say thank you for saving us from the evil familiar." Rias said with a sly grin, while holding her familiar. She also tried not to show a slight hint of fear from the Dragon Shapeshifter's glare earlier. Tatsu, looked at Rias with an irritating look thinking why would a dragon like him saved the three devils lives from getting killed by the evil familiar which he knew in his past life, but can't remember in the new life he's living in. **"Look, little red-headed demon girl, I didn't mean't to save your life from that creature attacked you and your friends. I was doing my job to get rid of familiars that can harm my territory, including mother dragon. So you better be lucky next time, for if we meet again your familiar** **better not carry a strength that can rival mother dragon and I. By the way, my name is Tatsu and you never seen the last of me, demonic insects."** Tatsu said with an arrogant tone, before he flew north to his home, leaving the four devils sight.

While he left the devils, Rias was heart broken for what the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon said what's he going to do with the cute and harmless familiar she's carrying on to, and didn't mean to save her and friends by the Nine-Headed Hydra. She doesn't know why he would said such a thing, properly because of hearing rumors that the Dragon King named Tannin, she met him at a mountain called Dragon Mountain that is connected and a part of the territory of the Gremory Clan (when she was five years old), betrayed his race to join the devil side for two reasons: to save his other race from extinction from obtaining a fruit called Dragon Apples and join their Rating Games, which offended most many and various adult dragons so much they hated the former Dragon King for life. However, the younger generations of those certain species of dragons liked him for one reason: the Dragon Apples obviously in order to survive.

After Rias remembered the hatred of the former Dragon King, thanks to his Onii-san told her when she was in bed telling her the tale, Zatouji knew the reason why the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon fought the Nine-Headed Hydra and this is really obvious in fact. He was protecting the female devils because his retired Familiar Master told him that male dragons take likings to females of other races, while hating other males, which explained why the Chaos Karma Dragon's son tried to attacked the Crimson Satan in his Earth Dragon form.

Far from the devils the destroyed Nine-Headed Hydra, who has killed by Tatsu's Hellblade Glavenus form explosive fire sphere, was slowly regenerating its burnt, sliced, and gashed body for about sixty seconds from bone to flesh. When the evil familiar finished repairing its entire body, it looked at the four devils in anger couldn't believe its prey were saved by its nemesis the new dragon familiar that can shapeshafted into those monsters it never encountered before. It really want to eat them because the evil familiar is hungry, but, however it doesn't want to get the third beating of a lifetime by the new familiar, if it's around the area. So instead it did the right thing; to quietly slithered back to the deeper parts of Pet Forest and never go to the shallow parts of the forest ever again.

 **(Scene Change)**

After flying through the night sky, for five minutes, the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon finally arrived to his mother's cave, which is also a mountain. He landed on the edge of the mountain and began walking toward the cave's entrance, where two big stream of white smoke came out of it. While walking, Tatsu looked at the magical orb with glowing red particles and wonder what does it do.

 **'Every time I looked at this orb there is something inside that belongs to me, but I got to be careful for who knew what the devils can put into this artifact.'** Tatsu thought to himself before arriving into the cave. Inside the huge cave was a western dragon with blue beautiful scales, a huge pair of bat-like wings with a pair of sliver claw-like hooks on them, four sliver claws on each four legs, four long sliver horns, a long muscular demon-like tail with a sliver sharp crust at the end, a long serpentine neck, blue frills, and sliver spikes running between its neck through tail.

 **"Mommy I'm home."** Tatsu said in a quiet and innocent voice, which is his actual voice, that woken his mother up to smile at her offspring and remembering the time he was a hatching. He had a hard time getting out of his obsidian egg shell to only got his tail out of it, which made Tiamat giggled at remembering the sight of her offspring's struggle to get out, while she was thinking if he's a boy or girl. When he finally came out of his eggshell, for two minutes, Tiamat was shocked to saw her hatchling doesn't have a dragon-like body, like her's, instead an infant human-shaped one with black scales, crimson corrow hair (which the color reminds her of those rich red-headed foolish devils), six short bat-like wings, red short frills, a pair of blue dragon eyes that matched her scales, and red stubbed horns.

He was like a dragon a mother dragon could have wanted, despite he has a different appearance than an average baby dragon. Just when she was about to get a closer look at her child the infant Tatsu shapeshifted into a Juvenile Glavenus, which was about as big as a horse, to walk toward his mother's big blue frill to cuddle it, causing Tiamat to be dumbfounded for her child turned into some sort of Earth Dragon and felt her heart warming up from the bonding with her son. From that day on she has founded the greatest treasure in her life, her offspring.

 **"Hello my Little Dragonling, how was your roaming in the forest went and did you find someone you're interested in to fight."** Tiamat said in a sweet tone, before her entire body was encased in blue flames. After the bright light died down, Tatsu saw his mother in her human form with long beautiful pale blue hair, pale skin tone, a pair of yellow human eyes, big breast, and a cold atmosphere that radiates from her beauty. She wore a Royal Blue Transparent Lingerie Nightgown that allow Tatsu to see her blue bikini set which made him blushed for his mother choice of clothing.

 **"It went well, mommy. I found and killed a familiar that looked like a large snake with nine heads, which can breathe fire and poison with my Earth Dragon form I called Hellblade Glavey."** Tatsu said with a grin, causing his mother to be dumbfounded her offspring defeated the Nine-Headed Hydra. However, she knew that familiar couldn't be killed easily due to being an immortal being.

 **"Little Dragonling, I'm sorry to say this sweety but you didn't killed the familiar."** Tiamat said making her offspring changed his happy mood to an upsetting one.

 **"What do you mean, mommy?"** Questioned Tatsu, before his mother walked to the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon to pick him up towards her chest with her beautiful human arms. The Chaos Karma Dragon smiled at her hatching's confused and blushed face staring at her for what she said earlier doesn't make sense to his little head. **"Well you see, Little Dragonling, that particular familiar you killed** **is not dead because it's an immortal being and creatures like them can't be destroyed, unless you are like them or know their weaknesses."** Tiamat replied, before stroking Tatsu's right cheek with her left hands.

 **"But what will happen if their nothing more but weaklings that obtained this power of immortality?"** Asked the confused Tatsu.

 **"Then I suggest you to not kill them for they will waste your time and energy. However, if there is nothing else you can't do in your life that's fun I guess destroying your weak immortal enemy again, and again, will probably cheer you up from boredom."** Tiamat said, before she stopped stroking her son's left cheek and gave him a kiss on the forehead, which caused Tatsu to blushed even more redder from his mother's choice of words.

 **"Now, Little Dragonling, can you care to explain what you have in your right hand?"** Questioned Tiamat.

 **"Well...mother...I...found...this magical orb...in the forest...with..."** Tatsu replied starting to feel drowsy from his mother's warm and comfortable big breast.

 **"Aaaah, you know what sweety why don't you sleep on mommy's bosom until in the morning we'll talk about the artifact you're carrying in your right hand."** Tiamat said getting a nod from her drowsy son, who later fell asleep on her breast like a pillow. The Chaos Karma Dragon, in human form, then walked her carried son to a rock that's shaped like a bed with white sheep wool covering it.

Tiamat, got the green magical orb out of her son's right hand, with her left hand, and placed it on the rocky floor of her cave near the bed about five yards away. After she's done with that, Tiamat with her carried son laid on the wool covered rock bed. Before Tiamat went fast asleep, she put her son's face out of her breast to faced his whole body the opposite direction, so Tatsu won't suffocate from it while sleeping, and gave him goodnight kiss on his right cheek.

 **'Oh mate, if you weren't killed by that damn heavenly dragon, Ddraig, you will be here to see your offspring grow.'** Tiamat thought to herself believing that her deceased mate had somehow gotten her pregnant, six years ago, to gave birth to Tatsu as an egg. When she slept through the night, the green magical orb with red particles started to have a big crack on it to allowed the energy particles to came out of the artifact and be absorbed by Tatsu, who's entire body was slowly turning into a low blue light color, for one minute, before the light died down.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later,**

Tatsu, started hearing a baby monster roar coming toward the entrance of his mother's cave, causing him to stirred his eyes open to see the intruder. The intruder is a baby cow-like creature with leathery gray skin black stripes along its back, and a head reminiscent of a Hadrosaur. It also has have a large, two-pronged crest protruding from their heads and a flat, spiked tail. If Tatsu were to have his past life memories, then he would know that this monster is called an **Aptonoth**.

 **"Psst, hey little guy, this isn't a place you, and your kin, are welcomed."** Tatsu said in a quietly scary voice trying to scared the baby Aptonoth from coming further inside the cave, so his mother won't heard him talking to the dinosaur-like creature and the footsteps it will made by entering his home. However, this made the little Parasaurolophus-like monster came closer to the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon until it reached the rocky bed covered in sheep wool.

While it wake on its four legs toward Tiamat's bed, Tatsu couldn't believe he did not heard any footsteps coming from this unknown familiar, who he should of remembered it's not an familiar but an old friend of his, in the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon's past life. The baby Aptonoth then jumped on the rocky bed covered in wool to get to Tatsu's face, so it can rubbed its forehead against his, remembering its old friend.

 **"Alright, Alright, I will** **allow you to enter this cave since you're an adorable and defenseless** **creature."** Tatsu said slight annoyed from the creature rubbing his forehead against its, which he actually enjoys. Despite being a ruthless and arrogant young dragon, Tatsu still has heart to protected the weak and innocent creatures in his domain, including devils in his age group, but when they grow up to be adults or teenagers he would most likely protect the females of that race. However, he only showed any arrogant emotion that said other wise to the devils he rescued.

Then suddenly, the baby Aptonoth stopped rubbing its forehead against Tatsu's, so it can get off of the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon mother's bed and headed out the entrance of the cave. **"Hey, comeback here, I haven't gotten enough snuggles from you yet."** Tatsu pouty said, wanting to cuddle more of the creature. Curious for why the strange familiar left the bed, Tatsu careful and slowly got out of his mother's grip to go after the baby Aptonoth, but not before giving Tiamat a right kiss in the cheek.

When he arrived the entrance of the cave, Tatsu was shocked to see the baby Aptonoth was walking closer and closer to the cliff of Tiamat's mountain. **"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Little guy, you are not a creature with capability of flight, so for that being said, please get your simple-minded head back here, or I won't save you from your fall of death."** Tatsu said with a hint of venom.

However, the baby Aptonoth didn't pay attention to the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon as if he wasn't there before falling off the cliff. When it fell off the cliff, Tatsu sighed for why he has to save that simple creature before being encased by green bright electricity that traveled throughout his entire body. While being covered in this element, the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon began morphing into a Flying Wyvern with a body almost entirely covered in sharp, dark green plating, although it has a brighter colored underside. Unlike any other Flying Wyvern, Tatsu turned in his past life, this one has wings resemble those of an insect, most precisely a glasswing butterfly's wings. Its thin legs have three toes. The tail is long, making up almost half of the monster's length, and it has two pair of earwig-like pincers at the tip. It has a relatively small head, with a big horn on top of it and a pair of red eyes. After the green bright electricity died down throughout Tatsu's new body, the creature that he turned into is one of the Elite Four (or six) monsters named **Astalos: The Electric Wyvern (** **電竜** **)!**

Without no moment to lose, the Electric Wyvern quickly flew up in the night and swooped down near the cliff to hurry and grab the baby Aptonoth in his three talons, before it hit the ground to die from a painful fall. When Astalos swooped over the cliff to the free fall, he couldn't believe his eyes to see the little dinosaur-like monster was on the ground, near a big lake. This caused the Electric Wyvern great confusion for how did it survived a fall that was one-hundred feet in depth.

 **~Monster Hunter Generations - Spotted!~**

Just when he was about to dive over to the baby Aptonoth's location, Astalos saw and heard an explosion on his right in Pet Forest, causing the Electric Wyvern to stopped in midair and smelled the air from his right, curious for what has caused it. After he's done smelling the air in that location, the Electric Wyvern let out a growl knowing a dozen of scents belong to a group of devils without masters checking over their powers called **Stray Devils.** However this was his lucky day to kill them since the devils, who weren't strays, have to destroyed them because of their powers were going beyond their control, causing a great threat in the devil society.

Astalos (Tatsu) quickly flew toward the dozen of stray devil's location for he both want to destroy them and test his unused form's powers against them.

 **~Music Fade~**

* * *

 **(Scene Change)**

In Pet Forest, things were looking terrible for a few trees had fallen down to the ground, parts of the area were in flames, and small familiars running (flying, swimming, or digging) from the creatures who brought destruction to their home, the Stray Devils. They were walking through the forest capturing eggs that's from a Dragon class called **High-level Dragons**. There are three dragons that belonged in this particular group: **Sprite Dragons** , **Flame Dragons** , **and Blizzard Dragons**.

The reason why the dozen of Stray Devils are stealing these eggs is because they working with an organization, where strays and devils alike are trying their best to bring back the old devil government system in the glory days called the **Old Satan Faction**. One of the descendants of the **Old Satans** told their mission was to take the eggs from Pet Forest and bring them back to headquarters, so they can raise an army of Evil Dragons to take over the Underworld. However, the same descendant of the Old Satans gave them another objective: find an egg or hatching of the new dragon familiar's specie that can shapeshifted into those creatures with incredible powers, six years ago, so they will for sure take over the Underworld with an iron fist.

Then suddenly, one of the Stray Devils with long elf-like ears, fearsome teeth, pale skin, red demonic eyes, and wore black armor used demonic magic to make a magical screen, which show the descendant of the Old Satans that gave him and his men orders. The descendant was a handsome man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye. This male devil is the descendant of **Beelzebub** named **Shalba Beelzebub**.

"Report, Stray." Shalba asked arrogantly to the Stray Devil, who has displeased that the descendant of Beelzebub called him a stray instead of his real name, Hideyuki. "We have the dragon eggs that you want my men and I to get. However, we didn't find an egg or hatchling of the new dragon familiar you have told my men and I about." Hideyuki replied in a polite and respectful tone to his boss.

"Have you checked everywhere, stray?" Questioned Shalba giving Hideyuki an intimidated look that send the stray devil shivers up his spine. "Y-Yes, your majesty. We checked everywhere in the forest for the creature, but there is no sign of another one being out here." Replied Hideyuki with a slight fear in his voice.

"Well Stray you thought wrong; according to one of your men, who has killed by one of the fake Lucifer's peerage, told me six years ago the remains of one of those dragons flew in Pet Forest to one day be reborn and roam the forest once again." Shalba said started thinking to himself about the stray devil that was killed better be telling the truth.

Just when Hideyuki was about to replied to his leader, the dozen of stray devils heard grunting noises of little girls coming from the night sky causing them to looked up. In the night sky, they saw one of their men gotta hold of a six year old devil girl with long crimson hair wearing a zoologist's uniform, which made Shalba surprised that this young devil has to be a relative of the fake Lucifer's family.

"Well look what we have here. A relative of the fake Lucifer's family, which I have to say, are two siblings by any chance?" Shalba said before the Stray Devil that captured Rias flew them down on the ground with his pair of devil wings.

"Y-Yes and he's my Onii-san," Rias said slightly scared, "He told me a lot about you, Shalba, and the other descendants of the original Satans. I can't believe you would do such a thing to killed those innocent devils."

"You little brat, don't try to pity me for my actions, including the other three devils descendants of the original Satans, which one of them kill for stealing my title and birth right. We trying to complete our goals to bring our old devil system back by killing your brother and the three other fake Satans, reclaiming back our thrones, and rule the Underworld." Shalba said arrogantly.

"So, what do you want me to do with the fake Lucifer's little sister, your majesty?" The Stray Devil that captured the Crimson Princess questioned Shalba.

"You should've killed her because of that ominous hair color of her's, but I rather keep her alive to only use her as bait for the fake Lucifer. Since what I've heard about his clan, they don't discriminate anyone in their household and will do anything in their power to protected them by any means necessary." Shalba replied.

Our beloved Crimson Princess, Rias Gremory, was slightly crying and scared that the descendant of Beelzebub will use her as black mail to get her clan's attention, especially her Onii-san who would properly do something that will put the Devil Faction into jeopardy. All she wanted to do was meet the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon, persuade him that not all devils are the ones he depicted them, and try to make him her second familiar. Then suddenly,the dozen of Stray Devils, Shalba, and Rias heard a powerful insect-like roar coming from the sky that caused everyone to covered their ears. The dragon eggs, which were dropped from the Stray Devils, weren't broken when they hit the ground thanks to their durable shell.

"What the hell was that?! Did you allowed something to followed you, fake Lucifer's little sister?!" Shalba questioned, after the creature stopped roaring.

 **~Astalos (Raizekusu) Theme** **【** **Intense Symphonic Metal Cover** **】**

Then suddenly, something out of the night sky came down to tackled Rias's kidnapper and pinned him on the ground, which caused a gust of wind to slightly pushed Rias, when it swooped down toward the Stray Devil that captured her. When she got a good look at the creature in front of her, Rias was scared to see an insect wyvern hybrid stabbed the pinned Stray Devil, screaming for help, with its right wing covered in hard spikes which killed the Stray Devil with one powerful blow, and began feasting on his corpse causing Hideyuki and his men to be shocked their brethren has gotten eaten by an unknown familiar, especially the descendant of Beelzebub who was disgusted by its ruthless action.

"Stray, do anything in your power to eliminate this Insect Wyvern familiar while I have to go to a meeting with the other three descendants of the original Satans." Shalba said getting a nod from Hideyuki, before the magical screen that was created by Hideyuki's demonic magic vanished. After Astalos ate some the Stray Devil's corpse, the Electric Wyvern let out another powerful insect-like roar and shown his bloody mouth toward Hideyuki and the other Stray Devils, intimidating them for he is an extremely aggressive Flying Wyvern that will absolutely kill anything moving in his territory.

However, Hideyuki and his men weren't afraid of the Electric Wyvern for they have face things a lot worst than an unknown killer instinct familiar. Then suddenly, the Stray Devils transformed their lower bodies into a spider's which is colored black with sharp legs and spikes throughout their lower bodies. One of them, behind Astalos, leaped up in the air trying to stabbed the Electric Wyvern's back with his sharp legs and claws, which every Stray Devil has including six red eyes and sharp fangs.

Unfortunately, Astalos saw this coming and used his pincer-like tail to shot a green electric beam at the Stray Devil, which send the Stray in the air to a dead tree with surges of green electricity traveling throughout his body that killed him from the huge amount of volts. When the electrocuted Stray Devil impacted the dead tree, the trunk on the tree exploded sending burnt pieces to three Stray Devil's faces causing them scream in pain and to covered them for they have hot liquid amber in their eyes.

The Electric Wyvern's pincer-like tail suddenly was in its charged state before quickly he did an one-hundred eighty degree turn to looked at the three wounded and blinded Strays, which followed by a green electric tail swift that killed a Stray Devil who was foolish enough to come close toward the insect wyvern hybrid. Astalos then shot two yellow lightning that one of them moved northeast while the other northwest before they later change into opposite directions, which allowed them to make a X symbol. After the two lightning combined, they went opposite directions to hit and killed two Stray Devils from electrocution, except for one that was between the two dead ones.

Astalos put his forewings on the ground to make a chirping noise, which actually he's generating electricity, before he launched his body toward the blinded and wounded Stray Devil to cut him in half with the hard spikes covered on the Electric Wyvern's forewings. After he killed the Stray Devil, Astalos forewings entered its charged state that shown the webbing to be transparent green and the veins and spikes glowed bright green which made Rias, who was behind a dead tree thirty yards away from the scene, to be amazed from the beauty of those wings.

Then suddenly, Hideyuki, who has the last Stray standing and have the same form as the others, leaped in the air to try get on the Electric Wyvern's back, which he should've remembered what happened the last time when one of his men foolishly done this attempt. Instead of shooting a green electric beam out of his pincer-like tail, Astalos turned his body toward Hideyuki and quickly used his horn to cut his lower body in half horizontally, which caused a huge amount of red liquid to came out and the Stray Devil to screamed in pain while he fell on the ground face first.

The deeply wounded Hideyuki tried to drag himself away from the unknown ruthless familiar, but was pinned down by Astalos's right foot which caused the Stray Devil to have open cuts on his back. After five seconds of struggling, Hideyuki evidently fainted on the ground from a lot of blood loss causing the Electric Wyvern to let out a powerful insect-like roar of triumph for he killed all the intruders in his territory.

 **~Music Fade~**

The Crimson Princess, who saw everything, was amazed that this unknown familiar out of nowhere from the night sky took out all the Stray Devils with ease, and it even saved her from their clutches. However, Rias Gremory can't be for sure if this insect wyvern hybrid familiar was intended to rescued her from those evil devils or just eat her just like it did with one of the Strays. Then suddenly, she saw the burned and destroyed dead tree, in front of Astalos, began falling down toward the Electric Wyvern who was by that time about to eat the unconscious Hideyuki.

"Look out!" Rias shouted, causing Astalos to looked at dead tree falling toward him. Without hesitation, the Electric Wyvern quickly used his horn to unleashed the green infamous lightning blade that cut the tree in half with ease. After he's done slicing the tree, which two large pieces of wood fallen between him, Astalos head entered its charged state with red eyes turned neon green and his horn became an axe-like shape.

With his head, wings, and tail are in their charged state, Astalos began shortly running toward the voice before flying in the night sky. In the sky, the Electric Wyvern saw the owner of the voice is hiding behind a tree who was watching his every move. However, instead of actually seeing Rias as a little girl he mistaking her as a Neopteron called a **Vespoid**.

Without hesitation from hunger, Astalos quickly spin a three-hundred sixty degree further up in the night sky to let loose green electricity throughout his body before descending down toward Rias Gremory to used his thunder slam on her. The Crimson Princess tried to move out of the way of the insect wyvern hybrid's special attack, but can't due to be frozen in fear for what it did to those Stray Devils earlier.

Just when the Electric Wyvern was about ten feet in the air about to impacted the ground dangerously near Rias, a white beam from out of nowhere flew past her to hit the charged state Astalos lower body that was slowly frozen in ice, which sadly was one of his weaknesses. By the time he reached five feet below the ground near Rias, Astalos entire body was completely frozen in midair with his charged head, wings, and tail reverted back to normal.

Rias, was relieved that someone cast an ice spell on the unknown familiar before it was about to killed her, but who can it be? Suddenly, the Crimson Princess felt a strong, scary aura coming from behind the dead tree she's hiding causing her to shiver in fear for knowing who it belongs to. Rias lean off the dead tree to look behind it and was shocked to see her Onii-san (wearing a suit), who has a relived face that she was alive, and her sister-in-law, Grayfia.

She was the one caring that scary aura to immediate Rias for two reasons: the first was it's passed her bedtime and her parents were worried sick about her, and the second was why has she doing in Pet Forest without adult supervision for at midnight dangerous familiars come and thrive about to find prey that can satisfied their hunger.

"Care to explain why your not at home sleeping in your bedroom, young lady?" Grayfia questioned Rias with a cold glare that caused the Crimson Princess to be even more scared of her. She and her husband began walking toward Rias Gremory while seeing the carnage that Astalos left, before going after the Crimson Princesss that he mistakes as a Vespoid (either way he's still dangerous because of his aggressiveness). Sirzechs, couldn't believe his eyes for the unknown familiar took out one S-class Stray Devil (Hideyuki) and the rest B-class Stray Devils with ease. This made him wanted to have this unknown familiar to be his familiar to take out Stray Devil missions, if Sirzechs can managed to control it.

"Well, I was trying to look for my friend in the forest so I can persuade that we devils are not what he thinks of us." Rias said making Grayfia confused for who is this particular "friend" and Sirzechs to know who she's talking about, the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon, Tatsu. "Your friend should pick a better timing than midnight for were are going back home this instants, little Rias." Grayfia said before grabbing Rias right wrist with her left hand and began walking away from the frozen unknown familiar.

While the female devil girls left the frozen Astalos, Sirzechs got a closer look at the creature to examine him. He has to admit this creature is unique and intimating at the same time. Sirzechs's father, Zeoticus Gremory, once told him as a child that on the Great War they used to be thousands of wyverns living in the Underworld. However when the war of the Three Factions was broken out, thousands of those wyverns vanished without a trace thanks to two dragons with powers that rivals both God and Satan called the **Two Heavenly Dragons**.

Not only one of the highest class of Dragons destroyed thousands of wyverns, they also even attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears. When the Crimson Satan was done having a flashback of him as a child hearing his father's story about the wyverns, and the Great War, Sirzechs stated to hear cracking noises causing him and the two female devils behind him to looked at the unknown familiar in its icy prison.

They can slowly see cracks appeared on the unknown familiar's icy prison and a blue aura began covering the wyvern's entire body, which caused Sirzechs to moved away from it by flying backwards with his devil wings to landed on the ground near Grayfia and Rias. After the Crimson Satan got near the female devils that were twenty yards away from the frozen aggressive Flying Wyvern, Astalos broken free from his icy prison thanks to the blue aura covering the Electric Wyvern acts like a magical barrier, which weaken Grayfia's ice spell enough so he can broke it. However due to ice being one of his weaknesses, Astalos took some heavy damaged from the spell that evidently made the Electric Wyvern put his forewings down and breathed heavily for he put a lot of effort to got out of the ice.

Then suddenly, the blue aura that covered the exhausted Electric Wyvern allowed him to have his head, forewings, and pincer-like tail to be back in their charged state, causing the three devils to be dumbfounded for the unknown familiar is slowly regaining its strength and powers increasing dramatically. Astalos then started grew in a size that can rival a Dreadking Rathalos with some his scales noticeably blue in color, spikes on his forewings grew longer, and his pincer-like tail has evolved to be more lethal than the former one.

After the blue aura finished changing Astalos new and improved body, it left his body by forming into a Ryu that flew up in the night sky, causing the Crimson Satan and the female devils to be confused if the creature was either possessed or it can manipulate its aura against his will. When the aura shapeshifted into a Ryu reached far in the night sky, it exploded into a cloud of blue dust which shorty changed into a huge thunderstorm that covered the whole Pet Forest causing the forest to be a slight more darken area.

Just when things were not getting a lot more worse by the second, blue-white lightning began striking down at random places in the forest causing the three devils to looked deep in the forest to saw little familiars run in panic trying to find places to hide from the dangerous storm. They suddenly got back to looking at the unknown familiar who's power is about to reach that of a Satan, but is still exhausted from the damage it taken from Grayfia's ice spell attack. However, things were about to change when one of those lighting from the thunderstorm hit the new and improved Astalos body. The neon green changed parts of his head, newly developed forewings and pincer-like tail, start to slowly turned neon blue before the new colored Electric Wyvern got his forewings off to stand on his hind legs. Due to having a new and improved body with a neon blue charged state, Astalos is no longer his name for he is now a deviant one called **Boltreaver Astalos: The Lightning Rivoruto!**

 **~Astalos (Raizekusu) Theme** **【** **Intense Symphonic Metal Cover** **】**

 **Or**

 **~Deviant Monster Theme** **【** **Intense Symphonic Metal Cover** **】**

The evolved Astalos let out a powerful deep toned insect-like roar, which is louder than his previous form, that caused Sirzechs, Rias, and Grayfia to covered their ears. After he's done roaring, the Lightning Rivoruto got his forewings on the ground to make chirping noises, before launched himself toward the three devils with spikes on his forewings ready to impaled the two devil couple. Sirzechs, quickly summoned a red magical barrier with his symbol circle to do his best to block the upgraded unknown familiar attack.

However when he came in contact with Sirzechs magical barrier, Boltreaver Astalos easily broken the Crimson Satan's barrier by his neon blue talons on his forewings, which he added green lightning on them to do more damage, if can get close enough to the crimson haired male devil. Unfortunately, the magical barrier let loose a shockwave that pushed the evolved Electric Wyvern away from the three devils. While the Deviant Astalos was being pushed back from the shockwave, Sirzechs told his wife, Grayfia, to take Rias Gremory to the Gremory Manison to keep her company while he deals with the unknown familiar with powers that rival a Satan like him.

She, however, dismay her husband by saying, "I'm an afraid can't let do that for I have to make sure both of you are at the mansion safe." Just when Sirzechs was about to told his wife to leave immediately, Boltreaver Astalos evidently stopped ten yards away from the three devils to plan an attack on them. Boltreaver Astalos flapped his forewings to produce a white electrical sphere far in front of him that pulled the three devil towards the evolved Astalo's projectile.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Rias quickly use their black bat-like wings to fly further away for they know what the unknown familiar is doing by seeing small objects going towards the sphere. Sadly, Rias Gremory was caught in the strong gravitational pull of the electric sphere for not flying fast enough to catch-up with her Onii-san and sister-in-law, who looked back and saw she's in trouble.

The Crimson Satan stopped his queen by a hand, before quickly swooping down toward Rias who was five yards close to the deviant Astalos. When Sirzechs was close to the Crimson Princess, Blue Thunder Lord Astalos immediately flew toward the Crimson Satan, before the white electrical sphere vanished causing Rias to flew full speed to Grayfia to hug her bosom while Sirzechs was in the Lightning Rivoruto's range of close attack.

Boltreaver Astalos slammed his neon blue charged tail near Sirzechs to produced a deadly blue-white electrical explosions from his tail, which pushed the Crimson Satan with brute force and gave him a good damage to his body. At twenty yards away from the Lightning Rivoruto, the Crimson Satan used his wings to flew higher in the air to quickly shot red numerous highly mobile small spheres at the evolved Astalos.

The evolved Electric Wyvern saw the Satan's projectiles and quickly fly towards them without hesitation. So far he dodged most of those sphere by doing barrel rolls, but two hit Blue Thunder Lord Astalos forewings causing small explosions to damaged them enough to be broken, revert to their neon green charged state, and made the Deviant Astalos fell from the sky to the ground about fifty feet.

Now that the unknown familiar is on the ground, Sirzechs tried to use Ruin the Extinct; the same attack he did on the insect wyvern-like hybrid to finished it off, but blue-white lighting strike at random places near the two powerful beings causing him to lose focus on the creature and flying away from the lightnings striking near him. While he left the fallen Deviant Astalos, two blue-white lightning hit his damaged neon green charged forewings to bring them back to the neon blue charged state.

Blue Thunder Lord Astalos got up off the ground with his hind legs and let a powerful deep toned insect-like roar with puffs of smoke coming out his mouth, indicating he's in enraged mode. He then quickly flew up back to the night sky with his damage charged forewings to get near the Crimson Satan to perform his signature infamous lightning blade, which is more powerful than his precious form, twice as long, and the color is blue-white instead of green.

The Lightning Rivoruto, swing his head down to move the long blue lightning blade to the right side of Sirzechs body causing him to bleed out and pushed the Crimson Satan to the ground with brute force. When the Crimson Satan impacted the ground, he made an enormous dust cloud causing the Grayfia to scream her husband's name and Rias, who finally looked at the scene from her sister-in-law shouting her Onii-san's name, to cry.

 **~Music Fade~**

After the enormous dust cloud cleared from the ground, Boltreaver Astalos and the two female devils saw the Crimson Satan with a gash on the right side of his body in a big crater. He was on his knees trying to stand up, but can't due to taken heavy damage from the unknown familiar's powerful electric attacks which paralyze him. Boltreaver Astalos saw the Crimson Satan, who he mistaken as a Queen Vespoid, couldn't move before landing on the big crater far from Sirzechs.

The Lightning Rivoruto then started limping toward the Crimson Satan to finish the final bow. Not only Sirzechs was badly injured, Boltreaver Astalos was also from gotten hit by Grayfia's ice spell in his precious form, which was super effective, and the Crimson Satan's Ruin Extract that damaged his forewings badly. While the evolved Electric Wyvern was slowly going toward Sirzechs, Rias stopped hugging Grayfia to fly towards her Onii-san before the unknown familiar gets to him first.

Grayfia was about to use the same ice spell to freeze the Deviant Astalos again, but Rias was in the way of getting hit by the spell. By the time Crimson Princess flew to her stunned Onii-san and landed next to him, the wounded Blue Thunder Lord Astalos was almost toward Sirzechs to finish him off. "Rias, what are you doing? You'll get yourself killed if you don't leave here immediately." Said Sirzechs before his little sister gave him a tight hug while crying.

"No, Onii-san! I can't let you die by the talons of this familiar. I-If only I didn't come late in night to find the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon, you wouldn't have to fight this unknown familiar." Rias said putting her face on Sirzechs left arm crying, causing the Crimson Satan left sleeve to be wet. While the little Crimson Princess was sadly hugging her stunned Onii-san, Grayfia tries to hurry and find a solution before the limping Blue Thunder Lord Astalos harm her husband and young sister-in-law.

Suddeny, Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation heard someone grunting in pain on the ground, below her, while still in the air flying with her devil wings. She looked down on her right to see a deeply wounded stray arachnid-like devil hybrid, Hideyuki, crawled toward a dozen of dragon eggs to grabbed a red one with blue stripes. This made Grayfia think why the unknown familiar has killed the group of Stray Devils and now her husband and Rias. It's becoming a parent and it must protect one of those eggs for one them has the hatching inside, which absolutely not proving the case for the Evolved Astalos violent behavior but it's worth the shot.

After Hideyuki got the red dragon egg with blue stripes in his hands, Grayfia's plan was set in motion for she used an ice spell that shot football-sized shads at the Lightning Rivoruto's head causing him to roar in pain before looking back at the attacker. Blue Thunder Lord Astalos then used his neon blue charged tail to shoot a blue-white electric beam at the Strongest Queen, but she dodged left so the projectile can hit a dead tree instead of her causing it to explode from bark contacting with electricity.

When Boltreaver Astalos projectile missed to hit the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation, she again used the same spell on the evolved Astalos, but this time on the face. At contract on his face, the Lightning Rivoruto spread his wings out and let out a powerful deep toned insect-like roar to indicate Grayfia he's back in enraged mode by seeing white puff of smoke escaped his mouth again.

Just when the Strongest Queen was about to fly toward the egg thieve stray devil to get the unknown familiar to attack him, Boltreaver Astalos quickly flew towards her causing the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation to fly away from him. 'What was my wife thinking of attacking that monster?' Sirzechs thought to himself for the Strongest Queen should've of used the same ice spell to freeze the unknown familiar. However when Sirzechs sense a deeply wounded Stray Devil's energy, on his left, he completely changed his mind for what his wife is doing.

Then suddenly, both Rias and Sirzechs heard cracking noises that caused the Crimson Princess to looked left, while the Crimson Satan can't from being paralyzed in his battle with the Lightning Rivoruto. She was shocked to see the same Stray Devil that was about to get eaten by the unknown familiar is still alive and has a dragon egg that was about to hatch.

When the egg hatched, Hideyuki and Rias saw a baby dragon with red diamond-like scales, a red demon-like tail, a small pair of wings with blue membrane, and blue human-like eyes. This was no other than a baby Sprite Dragon with its egg shell on top of its head which made Rias heart warmed up just by looking at the little fella. However the cute moment turned into a sad one, for the red baby Sprite Dragon was crying from looking at Hideyuki's intimidating face that caused the Crimson Princess to have a broken heart when the hatchling was struggling to break free from the Stray Devil grasp.

"Quiet little vermin for we are going to take you to my master to make you his slave." Hideyuki said causing Rias to gave the Stray Devil an anger look toward him and make the baby Sprite Dragon cry even more. While it was crying, Boltreaver Astalos stopped chasing the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation in the covered night sky to hear the infant Sprite Dragon calling for help.

The Lightning Rivoruto then looked down to see the Stray Devil he was supposed to killed with a baby dragon in his grasp. At far range, the enraged evolved Astalos mistaken the baby Sprite Dragon as a baby Astalos getting carried by a robot he knows called a Brainiac Encloser, which he mistaken Hideyuki to be. This made the Deviant Electric Wyvern realized that infant has him, when he was experimented in a space ship, which the Lightning Rivoruto knows he died there including other monsters his age as he remembered.

Thinking this was the past, Boltreaver Astalos forget Grayfia to go his new objective: eliminate the Brainiac Enforcer carrying his past self to experiment on in a laboratory. The Lightning Rivoruto then swooped down toward Hideyuki, who was scared the unknown familiar that almost killed him was about to finish the job doing so.

'Crap! I can't let this monster of a familiar get in the way of my master's plan of bringing him at least one baby dragon. I should quickly summon a portal before it comes to kill me.' Hideyuki thought to himself in fear, before opening a portal beneath him with the Old Satan Faction Crest. However, after the Stray Devil open the portal that will lead him to the Old Satan Faction's hideout, the Boltreaver Astalos finally got up to the deeply wounded Hideyuki to finished him off by crashing on top of the Stray Devil to impaled him repeatedly with his new developed neon blue spikes, which cause neon blue lightning to appeared every time the Lightning Rivoruto stabbed his enemy in front of him.

While this was happening, the stunned Crimson Satan and two female devils heard Hideyuki's screams of pain and saw the brutality he was getting from Blue Thunder Lord Astalos (except Sirzechs). This allowed the red baby Sprite Dragon to escaped safety even though it gotten hit by electricity, which doesn't harm the infant since it's an electric elemental dragon.

Rias was glad the red baby Sprite Dragon flew next to its brethren and sistren, who are still in their eggshells, to land near them to fell asleep on the ground and scared the unknown familiar that over killed the Stray Devil began eating his corpse. While Blue Thunder Lord was eating the Stray Devil, Hideyuki's portal was going unstable from the owner died and the attacks that Deviant Astalos did on it earlier.

The Crimson Princess really wanted the unknown familiar to get out of the portal, but she was scared for what the familiar did to those Stray Devils, which then again they did deserved to be killed for killing their own masters. Then suddenly, Boltreaver Astalos reverted back to Tatsu who was confused for what happen to him and felt he ate something that shouldn't be his diet (even though he's a Omnivore that like the taste of meat, he doesn't like to eat things that looks human), but however turning into a monster which is always hungry or bloodthirsty, Tatsu has no choice but eat them for he has become the monster he turned into. After the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon reverted to his former self, Rias was shocked to realize the unknown dangerous familiar was no other than Tatsu, which made her think about the terrible events he was as Astalos and his evolved form.

When she looked at those eyes of the Electric Wyvern and Lightning Rivoruto, they show both signs aggressiveness and hatred toward her and the Stray Devils while Tatsu shown the same hatred toward her and the three devils with her three hours ago. This also include his Earth Dragon form (Hellblade Glavenus) which has the same angry look, when he saw Zatouji and Sirzechs in his domain.

As Tatsu was about to looked down to see what he ate that taste disgusting, the unstable portal of Hideyuki's began to shoot an orange beam out of the black clouded sky, which cover the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon to prevent Rias from seeing his entire body. While inside the painful unstable portal, Tatsu's blue beautiful dragon eyes was slowly turning into a white pupilless eyes of a blind man before letting a powerful roar in pain, which caused Rias and Grayfia to cover their ears from the loudness, but sadly Sirzechs can't cover them from still being paralyzed.

Then suddenly the unstable portal, which is also a beacon of light, let loose a bright flash that blinded the three devils and brighten the entire Pet Forest. After the bright light covered the forest, Crimson Satan and the two female devils didn't hear the Shapeshifter Dragon roar anymore and wonder what happen to the offspring of the Chaos Karma Dragon while Grayfia and Rias now shielded their eyes from the brightness. When the bright light died down that covered the forest, the two female devils uncovered their arms off their face to see the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon in front of the three devils vanish.

Grayfia, flew down next to her husband to use a healing spell to remove his paralysis and heal his wounds from the battle of the decreased humanoid dragon that shapeshifted into the unknown familiar, who she is mistaken to be the Dragon God named **Ophis:** **The** **Ouroboros Dragon (and Infinite Dragon God)**! She and her husband know this particular dragon was the leader of an organization called the **Khaos Brigade** , which they got the information from a different group of stray devils that attacked Gremory Territory before the two powerful couples eliminated all of them, except one they kept him in Cocytus for questioning.

"Sirzechs-sama, why did Ophis killed the Stray Devils?" Grayfia questioned Sirzechs.

"This is not Ophis, honey, that's the offspring of Tiamat." Sirzechs said causing the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation to be dumbfounded to hear the humanoid dragon that faced her husband was the Chaos Karma Dragon's son. "How does he turn into that unknown creature? For what Ajuka told us about Tiamat, she can only shapeshift into a human not an insect-like wyvern." Grayfia said.

"I don't know probably Tiamat has a love affair with one of the new familiar dragons that appeared in Gremory Territory, six years ago." Sirzechs said causing Rias to be curious for what her onii-san was talking about these new familiar dragons that appeared in her home. Then suddenly, the three devils hear the dozen of dragon eggs began to hatch. Out of one egg, of the dozen, came a baby average Sprite Dragon that shoot sparks of electricity. Second, came a baby Flame Dragon yawning cutely to let loose a short range fire breathe before taking a nap. Finally, the last dragon egg to hatch has a baby Blizzard Dragon shooting snowflakes out of its mouth before taking a nap as well.

Just when the three devils were enjoying the beauty of baby dragons hatching out of their eggshells, a huge black blur in the night sky flew pass the Gremory residence that caused a strong gust of wind to slightly pushed them. Thinking it was an angry High-level Dragon mother, Sirzechs quickly summoned his magic circle beneath him to teleport himself, Grayfia, and Rias to the Gremory Manison.

While they disappeared from the forest, the black blur from the night sky pass the area where the three devils once were to stopped near the dragon hatchlings. The black blur, which is now a huge shadowy dragon figure, then slowly flew down the ground to investigate the hatchlings and a certain someone she misses back in the cave. Luckily black clouds in the night sky were gone, from Tatsu vanishing with the Stray Devil's unstable magic circle, to allow brightness from the full moon to shine upon the huge shadow dragon-like figure and the area surrounding it.

The huge shadow dragon figure was no other than Tatsu's rebirth mother, the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. At first the Satan-level Dragon King was at her cave sleeping with her offspring, who snuck out of her grasp from following a sprite of a baby Aptonoth. When she heard Tatsu's last roar, Tiamat instantly got up to notice her hatchling wasn't in her grasp, saw a bright flash outside the cave, quickly got out of her home to jump off the cliff, and changed into her dragon form to find her son by scent, energy, etc.

 **'This is where my hatchling should have appeared, but where is he?'** Tiamat thought to herself while walking on all fours toward the High-level Dragon hatchlings, which she was curious to why there are in the middle of the forest without a parent or guardian to watch over them. Then suddenly, the Chaos Karma Dragon caught something on her snout that smells rotten. She turned her head right to see the corpses of the Stray Devils, which Tiamat looked down upon and liked the malicious things happened to them (eaten, stabbed, sliced you name it).

 **"Looks like I'm not only to hate these filthy vermins. Whoever did this just wanted to protect these hatchlings."** She said proudly to herself before looking at dragon hatchlings, who some feel asleep while most of them were happy to see an adult dragon to their very own eyes. Without hesitation, the hatchlings used their small developed wings to fly toward the Chaos Karma Dragon just so they can land on her back and fell asleep. While they were on her back, Tiamat was remembering the time Tatsu was an infant likes to crawl on his mother back to either nibble on her frills or fell asleep like the dragon hatchlings.

 **'If my little dragonling were here, he will be jealous you** hatchlings **stole his loving mother.'** Tiamat thought to herself before gigging to remembered times in the human world, in Europe, France her offspring will always pout when human men walk about pass her to either flirt, gave her chocolate hearts, or sang her a love song while she was in human form wearing a blue beautiful dress. In the other hand, Tatsu was only three years old in a baby stroller, in human form, wearing a red shirt that said "I LOVE DRAGONS!," blue jeans, and a red tennis shoes.

After remembering a short flashback her and her son, Tiamat saw two little flashes of light on the ground near her causing the Chaos Karma Dragon to shapeshift in her human form with the same clothing she wore in bed. While she changed forms, the dragon hatchlings flew down to the ground next to the adult dragon curious for what she's doing.

In her human form, the little flashes of light on the ground was no other than two scales. The first one was a small black dragon scale that belonged to Tatsu while the second big scale (about the size of an average human hand) with a blueish color which is the owner of Boltreaver Astalos. Fortunately for the Chaos Karma Dragon, despite these two scales are different in comparison they belong to one owner in particular with the same dragon energy on each of them, her offspring, Tatsu. However, the second scale contain a lot more power than the first scale indicating to Tiamat her son properly turn into a powerful and dangerous creature that can overpowered these vermins, just so he can protect these hatching dragons.

Thinking her offspring was obliterated from a stronger Stray Devil, which she also think her son defeated, Tiamat drop to her knees on the ground letting tears travel her cheeks to fall on the ground. The Chaos Karma Dragon lost the only thing she can ever love that helped her get out of her depression of her deceased mate who got killed by Ddraig fighting his arch-rival, Albion, in the Great War.

Then suddenly, the human form Tiamat's yellow eyes began glowing yellow before she tightly squeeze the two scales causing her right hand, which carried the Deviant Astalos's scale that is sharp, to bleed. She then was encased in a blue flames to return back to her powerful Dragon form. After her transformation is finished, the blue flames died down to allowed to show Tiamat's true form before letting out a powerful roar that can be heard throughout Pet forest.

From that day on, if the Chaos Karma Dragon ever see Stray Devils in Pet Forest, she will kill abandon devils without any mercy for they destroyed her prize possession and they deserve to be punish for that reason only.

* * *

 **Did the Chaos Karma Dragon really lost her most valuable treasure, find out next chapter on The Dragon Shapeshifter! Sorry for not meeting your expectations for putting Akeno and Koneko in this chapter, so to make this up I planned an omake just for you Monster Hunter and Highschool DxD fans out there for Koneko and Kuroka with a favorite Pseudo Wyvern** **making an appearance. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Omake: The Two Hybrid Nekoshou and The Nocturnal Wyvern**

Our story begin in a black mansion that's in Germory Territory, which is also near a forest and looks like a Manor House in the Medieval ages with no lakes surrounding it but flat grassland. It was evening in the Underworld and near the front black manor house were eight devil soldiers with full black armor sets and swords. They are pawns to a Devil king that experimented on them to become the strongest pawn devils to surpass middle class devils with ease.

The reason why there near the front mansion is because their devil king told them that one of the rooks hasn't return back home for six hours on researching on the forest and want them to be on guard near their home to make sure dangerous creatures in the forest were to never set foot near the mansion. He also told his devil pawns to kill any beast on sight for he has a suspicion that one was responsible of one of their peerage member's disappearance.

"Come on guys, this must be a consonance, maybe he's slacking off to peep at devil women houses just so he can make us look bad in front our king." One of the devil pawns said causing the other seven devil pawns to sign in annoyance of that one of their peerage would say a pervert thing. "Last time I checked him he never do such a thing for he got the title "Gentle Rook." Another devil pawn begin speaking to the others pawns and being confident that the old bishop in his peerage is not a pervert.

"Well how can 'Gentle Rook' explain himself when I show you this." The first pawn that spoken to the group shown them a magazine article about hot naked voluptuous devil women, which made some the devil pawns blush madly in red from seeing the front cover while most of them are disappointed their old bishop was nothing more but a pervert.

"This is bullshit! I know there is something wrong with the old bastard all along. Just you wait I tell master on him for bringing this garbage to his household." One of the devil pawns said, who didn't blushed from looking at the front cover magazine. He then begin walking away from the group of devil pawns to go inside his master mansion to tell him it's okay for them to set foot in his household and punish his first best rook for exploring Gremory Territory to peep at devil women houses'.

 **~Monster Hunter Generations OST - Nargacuga Theme~**

 **Or**

 **~Monster Hunter ''The Black Panther - Theme of Nargacuga'' Remix (by gvgkid)~**

While the one devil pawn walks toward the black manor house, the purple sky in the Underworld beginning to darken Gremory Territory indicating to the eight devil pawns its now nighttime. What's interesting about this night is there is nothing but absolute silents around them causing the pawns to keep a keen eye around their surrounding. "Hey guys do you get a feeling were not alone outside our masters mansion." One of the devil pawns said feeling like somethings wrong.

"I believe so judging by what's in the forest that thinks darkness it is alley, which sadly doesn't help it since were creatures of the night as well." Said the devil pawn that was about to leave the rest of his pawn peerage until not hearing anything in the forest, which makes him think the beast his master told him is there.

Then suddenly out of the night sky, and the beautiful sight of the full artificial moon, came over dozens of black big spikes aiming down on the eight devil pawns, who are immediately ready to counter them with their blades. When the over dozens of black spikes is close the eight devil pawns' range, they quickly swing their swords at them trying not to get impale from the projectiles.

Unfortunately, one of the big black spikes impale one of the devil pawn's chest causing him to stop swinging his blade and get more of those sharp projectiles in his body that instantly push his entire body on the ground, stuck on the grass, and instantly die from the big black spikes destroyed his organs inside his body. After the big black spike hailstorm died down from the clear night sky, a black blur from out of nowhere with a bright glow reddish line trail went pass a devil pawn to instantly kill by its amazing speed that cut the pawn into two.

The black blur then attack another one and another till they were five devil pawns left to face this black unknown thing. Then suddenly, it show its full appearance by jumping up in the air to block one of devil pawn's sight of the full artificial moon. It has black scales, black fur and nightmarish red eyes, has the look and style of a predatory black panther. The trail of one reddish line, which devil pawns saw when the black blur moved, was its left red glowing eye (which indicated it's an rage mode), while the other eye can't because it had been scared for an unknown reason. Its pair of forewings are sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone with ease. Another dangerous feature about this panther-like monster is its powerful tail that has vertebrae and tail muscles extremely flexible it makes the primary weapon of the monster prehensile. It also has red aura surrounding the creature that cause the devil pawns to shiver in fear for the power it carried. The monster the remaining devil pawns are seeing was no other than a **Veteran Nargacuga: The Battle-Scarred Swift Wyvern**!

Just when a devil pawn, below the panther-like wyvern, was about to swing his blade at the Pseudo Wyvern coming down toward's him, Veteran Nargacuga quickly dodge the sword before landing on the ground to quickly kill him with his right forewing. The enraged Battle-Scarred Swift Wyvern then uses his agility to get close to three devil pawns ready slash their swords at the Pseudo Wyvern while the one devil pawn, who was near his master's home, watch in horror for he somehow remembered this monster.

Close enough to three devil pawns, Veteran Nargacuga try to kill the three pawns with his forewings but got them counter by the three devil's blades that caused sparks to fly off their weapons and parry them back form the Battle-Scarred Swift Wyvern's hard sharp forewings. Have them off guard, Veteran Nargacuga quickly finish his deadly forewings combo by leaping back and forth with incredible agility causing the frighten devil pawn to see only black blur of the panther-like wyvern including the reddish line trail from his left red glowing eye.

While getting hit by hit from the Battle-Scarred Swift Wyvern's hard sharp forewings, three devil pawns scream in pain from the forewings slicing through their armor to their flesh making the scared one outside of the Veteran Nargacuga's attack feel like a coward from not helping his peerage out. After Veteran Nargacuga finish attacking the three devil pawns with his forewings, he then finish the devils off with a tail slam that made a split big crater when impact on the gashed pawns. Strangely, the Battle-Scarred Swift Wyvern look at the full artificial moon to either enjoy the beauty or remembering something valuable to him (describing his special attack in Monster Hunter Sprites).

 **~Music Fade~**

After seeing the full artificial moon, Veteran Nargacuga got down to business to finish off the last devil pawn, who still stand in the same spot he watched his comrades get killed by this experienced Swift Wyvern. When the panther-like wyvern look at the remaining devil pawn, he slowly walk backwards away from the creature he remembered somehow.

"No, No, No! I thought the rook have killed you in Pet Forest four years ago." The scared devil pawn said sweating and shaking in fear from looking at the Veteran Nargacuga's intimidating look.

Having fear corrupted his mind, the devil pawn didn't hesitant to turn his back away from the Battle-Scarred Swift Wyvern and start running toward his master's mansion. However, the enraged Veteran Nargacuga quickly leap near the devil on his right to quickly swing his powerful tail on the devil's back. The powerful force of the Battle-Scarred Swift Wyvern primary weapon, his spiked tail, send the last devil pawn to one of his master's mansion windows causing it to shatter from impacting it.

While dozens of shard glass come falling down the broken window, the Veteran Nargacuga sees five entities inside the mansion shock to see one of the peerage was dead on their master's carpet. The first entity was the master himself with pale skin, white long hair including facial feature, red eyes, and wore a black robe with black dress shoes. Second and third entity were the master's knights who both got the same black spiked hair, white armor, tan skin, black eyes, and fire swords strap on their backs. Four was the master's rook who has pale skin, a muscular figure, brown eyes, a bald head, and wore a blue Silk Kung Fu Uniform.

The last entity is one of the devil master's bishop with a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow _obi_ , a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. She has a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. This is a Nekomata ( _Nekoshou_ ) hybrid named **Kuroka** , who doesn't seem to care what happen to one of her peerage that crashed out of a window with a deep gash on his back.

Then suddenly, after the broken glass window has clear from glass shards, the master and the rest of his peerage look at it and were shocked to see the unknown familiar in Pet Forest they killed four years was still alive. "Impossible! I thought you servants has killed the familiar that didn't want to became my pet." The devil master said making the remaining peerage, except Kuroka, upset that they failed their mission to killed the cat wyvern-like familiar in Pet Forest a long time ago. This made the Veteran Nargacuga growl an anger, while at the same regain his sanity, which cause the red aura to revert back to blue, for what the devil master said to him being his pet and Kuroka to have a flashback about this particular familiar.

 **(Kuroka's Flashback)**

One year ago, in Pet Forest at midnight, we came upon a beautiful and attractive pale young girl with a slim figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She has a pair of black cat ears instead of human ears and two black feline tails. Her choice of clothing is a black kimono, a yellow _obi_ , a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono also features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders. Also she has small developed cleavage. This is a nine year old Kuroka, who is not alone in her journey to find someone to raise her and a certain someone she cares a lot.

On her right hand, she carried a basket with a Nekomata infant inside it with short white hair, white cat ears, and tail. This is Kuroka's little sister **Shirone (Koneko)**! These two Nekomata individuals are not just your average yokai cats for they are a rare species of Nekomata called the **Nekoshou _._** Sadly, the two sisters were in a very bad spot because they are homeless from their lost of their beloved parents and they need to find someone to take them in as guests.

'I wonder if there's a capital or town nearby this forest.' Kuroka thought to herself, while walking into the shallow parts of Pet Forest. She then used her nose to smelled the air to find a civilian or a civilization nearby. Luckily, Kuroka picked a scent of a capital, which is in Satan territory about three miles away.

"Well little sister, were almost there to find someone to take care both of us, nya~" Kuroka said to her sleepy infant sister, who just got woken up from her older sister's voice and started clapping her hands in joy for seeing her older sister. "I know you would be happy, Shirone." Kuroka smiles at her little sibling.

Just when things were going great for the Nekoshou sisters, Kuroka heard fast footsteps and a deep growl coming from behind her thanks to her heightened senses. She looked back to saw a beast creature, eighty yards away, heading towards her with black fur, a mane, yellow wolf's eye, pointed ears, a bushy tail, and mouth full of canine teeth. The beast creature was a **Dire Wolf (** **恐ろしいオオカミ** **)!** In the human world, this extinct modern cousin of the wolves was once the alpha predator of North America with a pack until about 10,000 years ago they mysteriously became extinct, which allowed their relative the **Grey Wolves** **(** **灰色のオオカミ** **)** to started their evolution toward domestication and ultimately formed into the many dog breeds we know today.

Unfortunately for human scientists, not most Dire Wolves weren't extinct but were transported into Pet Forest thanks to a few devil grunts from the Old Satan Faction. The reason why those grunts want them is to tame them as pets that backfired when the pack leader of the Dire Wolves killed them, which was chasing Kuroka. Sadly, she didn't got the time to train on her Senjutsu and Youjutsu, after her parents death, so Kuroka can kill the prehistoric beast and she can't run away either for it was already gained enough speed to skipped twenty yards each (also she has the basket carrying Koneko that will grasp off her right hand, if she were to ran and trip on something).

 **~Monster Hunter Generations OST - Nargacuga Theme~**

Just when the alpha Dire Wolf leaped in the air to finish off the two Nekoshou, a black blur with a trail of two reddish lines came out of nowhere to tackle the prehistoric beast, causing them both to pushed away from each other while drafting on the ground. At thirty yards away from each other, the black blur with a trail of two reddish lines stopped next to Kuroka to show itself while the six foot tall wolf stopped as well. The now seen black blur, with a trail of two reddish lines, has black scales, black fur and nightmarish red eyes, has the look and style of a predatory black panther. The trail of two reddish lines, which Kuroka saw when the panther-like creature moved, was its red glowing eyes (which indicated it's an rage mode). Its pair of forewings are sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone with ease. Another dangerous feature about this panther-like monster is its powerful tail that has vertebrae and tail muscles extremely flexible it makes the primary weapon of the monster prehensile. The monster Kuroka was seeing was no other than a **Nargacuga (** **ナルガクルガ** **): The Swift Wyvern (The Furious Black Wind or** **迅竜** **)!**

After Kuroka examined the panther-like wyvern, the Swift Wyvern let out a powerful Jaguar-like roar that caused Kuroka to cover her ears from the loudness while the alpha Dire Wolf howl. When the enraged Nargacuga finished roaring, far behind the howling prehistoric wolf came six more Dire Wolves with a variant of fur colors running toward the leader of the pack to help asset him to defeat the Swift Wyvern.

Unfortunately, for the six Dire Wolves, the enraged Nargacuga swung his powerful black spiked tail to make it produce rattling sounds similar to that of a rattle snake and loosen the large black spikes on his primary weapon. He then shot a dozen of spikes on his tail to hit four Sentinel Dire Wolves two spikes each that killed them from impaling their bodies while the last two Dire Wolves, who are Betas of the Alpha Dire Wolf's pack, dodged two spikes each toward them by leaping out of the range of those tail spikes.

When the two betas arrived to their leader side, the Alpha Dire Wolf and them ran toward the enraged Swift Wyvern to avenge their fallen comrades. However, the enraged Nargacuga quickly leaped left next to the beta Dire Wolf, on the Alpha Dire Wolf's right, to swung his spiked tail at it. The powerful strength of the Furious Black Wind's spiked tail send the beta to a dead tree with a deep gash to hit it so hard, Kuroka heard the snapping bones from the Dire Wolf impacted the dead tree and a painful wolf cry when it hit the ground, before it died from being heavily damaged.

Heard the painful cry of their fallen pack member, Alpha and the last beta Dire Wolves were angry and quickly ran toward the enraged Swift Wyvern who was about to smack/slash one of them with his right forewing to only dodged it to leap on Nargacuga's back. The two last Dire Wolves then bit and scratch their claws to caused the Furious Black Wind to let out a grunt in pain before trying to get the prehistoric wolves by standing on his hind legs and swung his paws crazy.

The Enraged Nargacuga then quickly got on the ground all fours again to swung his body in a three-hundred sixty degree that managed to get the two Dire Wolves off his body to safety land on the ground near him. Without hesitation, the Furious Black Wind leaped toward the last beta Dire Wolf to smack it with his left forewing that killed the beta from hitting a dead tree hard and got a deep gash thanks to the sharpness of his left forewing.

The Alpha Dire Wolf, who was the last prehistoric wolf standing, tried to leap back on the enraged Nargacuga's back just to only missed by him leaping back. When the Alpha Dire Wolf was on the ground, the Furious Black Wind swung his spiked tail to make that rattle sound again, which made Kuroka think the unknown cat-like familiar was about to shoot his spikes out of his tail. Unfortunately for her, the enraged Swift Wyvern jump to air, quickly turning his body in a one-hundred eighty degree angle, and slammed his spiked tail on the Alpha Dire Wolf.

 **~Music Fade~**

After the enraged Nargacuga slammed his spiked tail on the Alpha Dire Wolf, the area around him sudden began silent when Furious Black Wind finished the last prehistoric wolf. The Swift Wyvern then pulled his spiked tail off the black Dire Wolf three times, since it was stuck on the ground as well, before reclaiming his sanity which caused the spikes on his tail to died down and red glowing eyes that are yellow eyes with cat-like pupils.

Kuroka was confuse what to do if an exotic creature just killed six big wolves without breaking a sweat. She looked at the Alpha Dire Wolf and was terrified to saw black spikes impaled all over its body from the exotic familiar's tail slam attack.

Not knowing what to do in a situation like this, Kuroka slowly walked away from the horrifying scene not to be spotted by the panther wyvern-like familiar. Unfortunately for Kuroka, her little sister Shirone started crying which caused the calmed Nargacuga to turn his head toward the Nekoshou sisters that made Kuroka scared.

Luckily for Kuroka, she accidentally stepped on a dead tree branch and made her quickly got an idea what to use it for. She then gently put the basket caring her infant sister down on the ground and quickly wielded the dead tree branch to protected her only family member still living.

"S-stay back you beast. If you think you're going to eat my little sister, just like the big meany wolf that you killed, then you're wrong because I'm protecting her from the likes of you." Kuroka said boldly but a slightly nervousness in her voice.

After she said her words, the Nargacuga stand on his hind legs and start walking toward the Nekoshou sisters. When he got close to them, Kuroka started swinging the dead tree branch repeatedly on the Swift Wyvern's head which doesn't hurt but annoyed him by the seconds. "Leave...my...sister...alone! Nya." Kuroka demanded the Nargacuga who was putting his head near the crying infant Shirone inside the basket.

Finally had it from getting a lot of licks on the head, the Swift Wyvern looked at Kuroka to growl and showed his fearsome teeth at her telling the older Nekoshou not to piss it off. Following the mission she was getting from the exotic familiar, Kuroka thrown the dead tree branch away from the Nargacuga before he looked back at her crying younger sister to do something with the infant Nekoshou.

When the crying infant Shirone got to opened her eyes to saw the Nargacuga's face, she stopped crying and was surprised to see a creature like him. She put her cute adorable hands on the Swift Wyvern's snout which strangely caused her to giggle while doing this.

"Aaaah, why does Shirone gets to pet you and not me, nya?" Kuroka said fake crying on the Nargacuga's neck, trying to get attention from the exotic familiar. At first she didn't trust him for what it did to does wolves earlier, but when he interacted with her infant sister who enjoyed his presence she was jealous.

"Since you let my young sister pet your snout, I get to name you, nya~" Kuroka said before thinking of one that will match the Nargacuga. "I...will...call...you Kitty-chan, nya~" Kuroka smiled before feeling the Swift Wyvern's black fur with her hands trying to get him to purr which doesn't work on him since he's a Pseudo Wyvern (but manly a Flying Wyvern) not your average day house cat.

Then all of a sudden, Nargacuga quickly perked his head up at the night sky growling at something afar that is severely dangerous to his existence. "What's the matter Kitty-chan?" Kuroka questioned the Swift Wyvern before he used his prehensile tail to grab the older Nekoshu to put her on his back and also grabbed the basket carrying her baby sister with his jaw gently not to break it.

Nargacuga, then jumped high into the air that caused Kuroka to tightly hold on the Swift Wyvern's back and closed her eyes to not see what the outcome is going to be if the exotic familiar land on the ground while going in a sky high altitude. However, when she heard her infant sister giggling, Kuroka opened her cat-like eyes to saw her and her sister were flying in the night sky by the Nargacuga's forewings spread out to allowed them.

Unfortunately for these two special variant of Nekomata, this particular wyvern can't fly but rather glided them through the night sky for the Nargacuga's wingblades main purpose are cutting through dead branches in its environment and be used as weapons to kill his prey, against familiar predators, and also for killing Devils and Fallen Angels in his turf.

While gliding the two Nekoshou in the night sky for a while, the Swift Wyvern finally found a place to hide the Youkai cat sisters from unwanted devils getting their hands on them. It was a huge dead tree that's bigger than the other dead trees (like the same size you'll see a Nargacuga sleeping on a big tree in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Portable 3rd, 3 Ultimate, and Generations) in Pet Forest with a lot of big dead branches to carry a mid-size familiar like the Furious Black Wind. Matter a fact, this dead tree belonged to the Nargacuga and small defenseless familiars like cat familiars, bird familiars, etc **(A/N: They usually come there for the** **Swift Wyvern's protection against familiar predators like Griffins, Cerberi, Dire Wolves and the infamous Nine-Headed Hydra)**.

"Why are we doing here Kitty-chan, nya?" Kuroka questioned the Nargacuga thinking he can speak in human tongue but can't, obviously. When the Swift Wyvern was near a big dead branch, below him, he gently landed on the branch to try not to break it and for the baby Nekoshou sake. The Nargacuga then gently run to the center of the huge dead tree which has a opening big enough to fit an mid size monster like the Swift Wyvern itself.

After he gently put the basket down caring Shirone, Nargacuga put his head in there the last time to allowed the joyful infant Nekoshou petted his snout one more time while her sister, Kuroka, jumped off the Swift Wyvern's back to smoothly landed on his nest near her little sister. "What are doing you can't leave us here by ourselves unattended. I needed to go into Devil Territory to find someone to take care me and mostly my little sister since our parents died." Kuroka said to the Swift Wyvern who was about to leave them after getting petted by baby Shirone.

Doing the boldest and stupidest thing, Kuroka quickly grabbed the Nargacuga's main weapon, his tail, to get his attention before he was about to jumped out of out his nest to venture in the forest to eliminate the intruders entering his domain. "If you don't have a family, like us, then your free to join our new family to take care of Shirone." Kuroka said while thinking her new devil family will have the same love and care as her first deceased beloved parents.

Then suddenly, the Nargacuga moved his tail toward his head to gently bite the collar of her kimono and pulled Kuroka off of his primary weapon. The Swift Wyvern then put her down on a dead big branch of the huge tree before resuming back to his objective. "Please promise you'll return to find us a new home with you around to watch over Shirone, Kitty-chan, nya." Kuroka asked the Swift Wyvern while slightly crying he was about to leave them.

The Nargacuga gave Kuroka and her little sister, Shirone, who was still happy about her newfound friend, both a good look before he jumped out of his nest to land on the soil ground and began leaping dead tree after another to find the devil intruders in his territory.

 **(Flashback Ended)**

The last thing Kuroka remembered in her flashback was seeing an explosion of dust in Pet Forest, which she thought 'Kitty-chan' has killed by a another familiar that might be a dragon, before the devil master and his peerage found both her and her sister by viewing through the night with their night vision and flying in the air with their devil wings. At first living in his household, as a bishop, was not that bad for she have mastered her Youjutsu and Senjutsu, at ten years old, but later the years living there her devil master was a crazy madman who like to make his peerage stronger by experiment.

At the age of sixteen, which is now, Kuroka and her little sister were in great danger for the devil master was planning to do the same thing to them, if she doesn't allow them to escape in time. Unfortunately, for her, just when Kuroka was in a meeting with his master and peerage about allowing her and her little sister to be experimented, her old and thought deceased friend, 'Kitty-chan', got in here in the right time to kill her new psychopath family.

Despite her seeing her old friend is still alive, Kuroka was angry to see him have a nasty scar on his left eye, heard her devil master said he was nothing more than a pet, and tried to kill Kitty-chan for not becoming his familiar long ago which explain a strong energy signature after the explosion of dust appeared in Pet Forest when she was younger.

"Well what are wanting for servants, kill it before it kill us!" Kuroka's devil master demand his three remaining peerage who quickly run outside to face the Veteran Nargacuga, except Kuroka. "What are you doing Gina?! Get your simple minded ass over there and help your peerage kill this bastard of a famil-" Kuroka's devil master said not looking at her before being interrupted by a burning sensation on his chest.

The devil master look down to his chest to see it been blown off by sometime of flames, which he knows who it belongs to. He cover his blown chest and starts coughing out blood before looking at the owner of the attack. "Gina...why did you...do this. I gave you everything...a family...and a purpose to live...you bitch." Kuroka's master said coughing in between speaking to his distrusted bishop before collapsing on the ground and shortly passed away.

"The name is Kuroka, fool. I did have a family, but not as crazy as this one that want to be experimented to become stronger and don't care for the weaker ones in their household, like garbage." Kuroka said remembered the harsh times after her parent's death and her master's peerage bullied her calling her a weak Nekomata that can't protect her younger sister for five seconds, which they also bullied despite Shirone being an infant, throughout her childhood. "At least Kitty-chan knows how to take care of me and my young sister, if we were in danger." She said remembering that night the Nargacuga rescued her and her sister from the Dire Wolves six years ago.

* * *

 **Outside The Manor House,**

"Hey Pussy-Cat, remember us." The deceased devil master's twin knights said in unison welding their fire swords at the Veteran Nargacuga, who was even angrier to remember one of the devil knights gave him a nasty scar on his left eye by using that sword of theirs, which sadly is one of his weaknesses. "Since you made our master mad for not killing you the last time, familiar, we make sure this time will get the job to get rid of you." The devil master's rook crack his knuckles preparing to use them on the Battle-Scarred Swift Wyvern and make him his punching bag.

The Veteran Nargacuga slightly moved back away from the devils for he's a very careful and cautious monster that doesn't want to make the same mistake he did a long time ago. When he was just a regular Nargacuga venturing the Pet Forest, six years ago, ironically the Swift Wyvern was ambushed by the two twin knights and rook. The reasons how is the knights have agility that out beats the Nargacuga's and the rook has brute strength used when the Swift Wyvern was distracted from the twin devil knights attacks. When the twin devil knights was about to finished the limping Nargacuga with a combine fire blast attack from their swords, who got a nasty scar on his left eye, he quickly leaped out of the attack just to be pushed from the impact of the blast.

After six years of licking his wounds and finding prey to bring in his nest to feast on, at night times, the regular Nargacuga obtained a blue aura and felt enraged that those devils defeated him by cheating somehow and those two cat girls are with them, which is dangerous for them since he sensed those devils are nothing more but evil. This evidently made the Nargacuga, who's now Veteran Nargacuga, leaped tree over tree to head toward these devils' hideout kill them all and save those girls.

"What's the matter, Pussy-Cat, scared that we'll beat you again. If your worried about Gina and her little sister all those years, then you shouldn't for by the time you're dead she will marry me and will have kids while our master experiment on to see what makes you tick." One of the twin devil knights taunted the Battle Scared Swift Wyvern, which it work for angering him, but only when the devil knight said the word "experiment". This also made Kuroka upset for her peerage knew one day she needs to find a strong mate with an incredible power that will allow her to breed strong children, which will help her Nekoshou once bloom again.

 **(Veteran Nargacuga's Flashback)**

He remembered being a juvenile Nargacuga roaming his own world where he lived in a lush, tropical rainforest characterized by thick green vegetation, towering trees, clear freshwater lakes and rivers, and a single massive tree at its center. The area he once lived in was the **Great Forest** , which was not the place to be at during his last years living there. They were flying machines, in the sky, destroying area after area, which caused wildfires to spread throughout Great Forest by using weapons that are far advance than the hunters the juvenile Nargacuga seen in his home.

Every monster who lived there like the great and lazy **Espinas,** the relative of Deviljho **Abiorugu** , the Sleep Bird Wyvern **Hypnocatrice** , and many more monsters either left the their home to find new ones far from here or stand there to fight these unknown visitors for they destroyed their territories, which made them go enraged mode with ease. However in the burning areas also lived the monsters' babies, or juveniles, who either run away from those areas or flew above them to avoid the wild flames.

While everyone of them escaped, the juvenile Nargacuga had a hard time leaving his nest for two reasons: one his mother (a Nargacuga from the Frontier series) gave birth to him as an egg in this tall tree, he called home, before she got killed by a poachers that stepped in her turf which were later killed by Guild Knights who at the same area; two he couldn't leave his only safe place unattended, while he's gone, for an older Nargacuga might take it when the wild flames die down later on.

However when the flames got to close to him, the Juvenile Nargacuga quickly glided out of his nest, while avoiding burnt branches falling above him, to made it to the sky full of flying machines. He then looked down below him to see baby Flying Wyverns and Bird Wyverns flew in midair to avoid the flames, while also looking on the ground to see land based monsters, who are babies or juveniles, run for their lives to get out of the burning Great Forest.

Then suddenly while the baby and juvenile monsters get away from their burning home, and the enraged adults stood on their grounds to wait for the new enemies come down to fight them (however some flew to the flying machines, aka Brainiac Skull Ship, Harvester Ships, and Strikecruisers to used their unique projectiles which slightly damaged the spaceships), out of these flying machines came flying metal humanoids that the young Nargacuga described them as "Machine Hunters" ( **A/N:** **They are actually dozens of Brainiac** **Enclosers** ).

One by one, the dozens of Brainiac Enclosers split away from each other to captured the baby or juvenile monsters, from sky and land, in sphere-like projectiles, transported to Brainiac Skull Ship to be examined by Brainiac himself, and later be harshly experimented in one of his Harvester Ships, which sadly the Juvenile Nargacuga was one of the many captured monsters to be put up with this. While he was examining the Juvenile Nargacuga and the rest of the little monsters, Brainiac thought of bringing another exotic species to help his goal to make perfect army of robotic shapeshifters.

When a huge test tube passed by the little monsters, Juvenile Nargacuga got a glimpse on what's inside it. It was a busty young dragon humanoid woman with long purple hair that includes two framing her face and loop around her ears, a two pair of green stripes on the sides of her face, golden dragon eyes, a pair of light brown deer-like antlers that looked it belonged to a young White-Tailed Deer, green frills as ears, arms covered in green scales with four white claws, and a green serpentine lower body with an orange mane running down her tail. She wore a unique light blue and red kimono with three green webbed finger-like white claws on the side of her chest a black short skirt (it covered most of her lower body except for her pelvic region which is already by some kind of loincloth that's part of her kimono) that has three red ribbons on the sides of her waist, which the ones on the top are bigger than the rest of them with a pair of golden orbs on the end of two loose strings on the two large ribbons. Above her big bust she has a yellow Yasakani Jewel two pair of black tattoos that looked similar to the jewel. Also she has a pair of yellow Yasakani Jewel on her hair near her front bangs including a pair of small golden orbs next to them (she even has red symbol of the Yasakani Jewel on her loincloth). Lastly, she has a red fabric rope necklace that contain two long strings with a green donkey-like tail tip and a pair small golden orb at the end of two strings.

Right next to the dragon humanoid girl, next to her large test tube, was glowing purple crystals in a test tube next to her with long a cord connected to her's. Before the beautiful and attractive dragon humanoid woman was transported to the Harvester Ship, in a different laboratory to be extracted in a special exobyte, she looked sadly at the cute little monsters as if she know they lost someone important in their lives like their parents.

After he and his forces got one of each unique monsters in this universe, Brainiac commanded his troops to head back to space to find other planets to either capture or destroy, while allowing this universe be left for he got what he wants.

Over the days, the Juvenile Nargacuga, baby, and juvenile monsters were slowly dying from getting their energy (or DNA) taken in the secret lab our protagonist met them, to be put into the same exobyte that the dragon humanoid woman was extracted and send it, and the rest of the exobytes, to Tatsu's planet, which Brainiac only captured some meta-humans before leaving Earth. Before the Juvenile Nargacuga was about to shortly died, from being extracted, he suddenly realized how this horrible situation shouldn't happened if that day he didn't left his deceased mother's nest. The young Swift Wyvern kept thinking about this situation until he fell into deep sleep, never waking up, which later he was a lonely spirit roaming the secret lab with the rest of the young monsters.

 **(Flashback Ended)**

After he remember the painful and hated memories of his childhood, just from that one devil knight said "experiment", the Veteran Nargacuga is back to his enrage mode that turn his blue aura encased on him back to red and his right remaining yellow cat-like eye to turn back to a glowing red color, causing the three devils fighting the Battle-Scarred Wyvern to smirk that they angered the cat-like familiar.

"Finally, the pussy cat is bringing out its claws. I hope it got eight more lives because I'm going to let it lose all of its lives while beat the living bits out of it." The devil rook said before using lightning magic on his fists to use them on the cat-like familiar to stun it from a few punches and do more damage to it. While he was ready to take the beast down, the twin devil knights use devil magic to make their flame swords longer and sharper to make sure they cut it in half.

 **~Monster Hunter Generations - Spotted!~**

Kuroka, watching this from behind the three devils, can't watch this fight go on for she knows three mid-class devils against one familiar is not an evening match for her familiar friend, Kitty-chan.

Then suddenly, the Veteran Nargacuga's left scarred eye begin glowing red causing the three devils and the Nekoshou hybrid to be dumbfounded the cat wyvern-like familiar got its left eye functioning again, despite it has nasty scar that can't be fixed with medical treatment but only healing magic. The Battle-Scarred Swift Wyvern than grew big in size while the scar on his left eye was slowly being ease from the red aura, which strangely acts like a healing factor for a now larger Nargacuga with no battle scar.

The large Nargacuga's black fur and scales on parts of its body was replaced with white fur and scales. He has develop more spikes on his erected tail and will be constantly have them the large Swift Wyvern wants nothing more to make sure his enemies bleed to death. Lastly, the White Furred Nargacuga has white patterns striped and bright enough to allow the three devils and Nekoshou hybrid to see. After the Swift Wyvern's evolution was complete, the red aura encased on the large Nargacuga suddenly vanishes and his name is no longer Nargacuga, or Veteran Nargacuga, its now an evolved form of his kin named **Silverwind Nargacuga** **(白疾風ナルガクルガ): The** Wind Cutting White Shadow **(風斬る白影)**!

 **~Nargacuga Theme【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

 **Or**

 **~Deviant Monster Theme【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

After he achieved his deviant form, the enraged Silverwind Nargacuga leap back away from the three devils to stand on a live tree, forty yards away from them, before letting out a powerful jaguar-like roar that cause the three devils and the Nekoshou hybrid to cover their ears from the loudness.

"Ha ha ha ha! Looks like pussycat evolved into a bigger scary cat with the same hair color as our youngest and weakest devil member, Gina's younger sister. Now, I got that out of the way, Gina we need your help killing it. " The devil rook said with confident he and the rest of his peerage can take down the evolved familiar with ease, if Kuroka were to assist her crazy peerage.

However, when the devil rook look behind him to tell Kuroka again to help her peerage, he was shocked to see his master was on the floor dead near his hybrid 'sister'. Knowing how the situation went, when the devil rook and the twin devil knights were not around to watch over their master with one of their peerage, the devil rook's eyes suddenly glow brown in anger and the yellow lightning on his fists turn blue.

"You Traitor! I knew all along you and younger sister are nothing but cowards that stabbed behind everyone's back!" Shouted the angry devil rook before using his right fist, encased in blue lightning, to shoot a lightning projectile, with a tiger head, at Kuroka.

The Nekoshou hybrid tries to summon a magical barrier to block the incoming projectile, but was too slow to make it from the speeding lightning projectile. Just when she was about to think this will be her last night to watch over her younger sister, the enraged Silverwind Nargacuga with reddish lines coming from his glowing eyes leap out of the live tree, he was on, to pass the three devils and the devil rook's projectile to stand in front of Kuroka, inside the Manor House, to protect her from the incoming projectile.

Then suddenly, the unbelievable happened to Kuroka's friend, the Wind Cutting White Shadow swing his left forewing blade to generate a sharp wind wave projectile to collide with the devil rook's lightning tiger head projectile, causing an explosion of dust to appear inside the Manor House while blocking the view of Silverwind Nargacuga and Kuroka from the three devils outside.

After few seconds of their enemies being covered in white smoke, the three devils see a white blur with a trail of reddish lines pass above them to only come back into the cloud of white smoke in three seconds. When the cloud of white smoke died down, the three remaining experimented devils were dumbfounded to see the enraged evolved cat wyvern-like familiar was in a prowler stance with the traitor of their peerage nowhere to be found next to it.

"Dammit! Where's that ungrateful bitch!" Shouted the angry devil rook, looking around crazy to find Kuroka, before the Wind Cutting White Shadow proceed to attack the three devils. He quickly leap towards the three devils to swing his right forewing's blade at them. Unfortunately, the three devils leap back to dodge the right bladed forewing and use their projectile attacks toward the enraged Silverwind Nargacuga.

The twin devil knights swing their upgraded flame swords to generate a single flame wave projectile which form a X symbol while the angry devil rook shoot another lightning tiger head projectile at

their projectile to make an unison attack that will definitely kill their familiar enemy.

However, the enraged Silverwind Nargacuga quickly leap above the unison attack and the three devils to land on the ground to swing his white spiked tail to make it have a rattle sound and loosen the tail spikes on it.

The Wind Cutting White Shadow then shoot his tail spikes in the night sky causing the three devils to laugh at the evolved cat wyvern-like familiar lousy aiming. Unfortunately, this is not the end of the lSilver Nargacuga's attack. The Deviant Nargacuga swing his spiked tail right to generate a sharp wind wave projectile toward the three devils and send it towards them, which they quickly use magical barriers to block the incoming attack.

This caused the three devils to be slightly push back from the projectile and gave their magic barriers cracks. The enraged Silverwind Nargacuga swing his tail to make the rattle sound again before he jump, making an one-hundred eighty degree turn, and slam his spiked tail on the ground to generate a powerful vertical sharp wind wave projectile to hit the angry devil rook.

The impact of the powerful wind projectile broke the devil rook's magic barrier, pushed him hard on the ground, made him bleed from having gushes on his hands. When the Wind Cutting White Shadow got his spiked tail off the ground, look at the twin devil knights, and quickly did a 360 tail spin to generate a powerful horizontal sharp wind wave projectile toward the twin devil knights.

Unfortunately, the twin devils' magical barriers were broken from the projectile went through them to cut the devil knights bodies in half, which they slowly die about ten seconds on the ground with their sliced bodies. Thinking he won the battle between the three devils, the enraged Silverwind Nargacuga let out a powerful jager-like roar of triumph proving himself to be a worthy opponent of these three devil cheaters, including most of their peerage he killed.

 **~Music Fade~**

After the famous enraged he done roaring, the Wind Cutting White Shadow reclaim his sanity, which his red glowing eyes reverted back to his yellow cat eyes, for the enemies he killed were no longer a dangerous threat to his very existence.

"Thank you for saving my youki sisters, beloved." Said a voice sweet as honey that cause the Silverwind Nargacuga to look up at the artificial full moon surprise for what he see blocking it. The beautiful voice belonged to that busty young dragon humanoid woman, which she has a lamia-like appearance and was flying, the Wind Cutting White Shadow remembered a long time ago when it was a juvenile.

She was smiling gracefully down at the Silverwind Nargacuga, as if she was his guardian angel making sure a monster like him is watched and protected from her view. Then suddenly, the beautiful dragon humanoid woman slowly vanishes from the Deviant Nargacuga's sight for she was nothing more but a beautiful spirit. Despite she's gone, the Silverwind Nargacuga knows someday they will see each other eye to eye.

Unexpectedly, the Wind Cutting White Shadow feel something touch his neck causing him to look left to see nothing, but smell the individual who is touching him. He let out a low growl that cause the individual to show its appearance near his left side of his neck. The individual was no other than Kuroka, who was letting out tears of joy to see her familiar friend again after six long years.

"I'm...so glad you're okay for all those six years...without us. Nya~" Kuroka said hugging the Silverwind Nargacuga's neck allowing her tears to soak on his white fur. While she was hugging him full glory, the Wind Cutting Shadow stop growling at her to realize she was just only giving her a hug for not seeing him for a long time and thought he was killed by her deceased peerage.

Just when this reunion was so touchy, the evolved Flying Wyvern and the Nekoshou hybrid heard someone grunting in pain, front of them, behind the slaughtered twin devil knights. It was the wounded devil rook, with gashed hands, trying to get up out of the ground with his badly cut hands while feeling a lot of pain from them.

When the rook finally got off the ground, he quickly uses his damaged hands to send blue orb up to the air, which Kuroka realize what he's doing. "Don't think this is over, traitor! Once that orb reach to another peerage to inform you've killed our master, they will come after you and make sure your dead." The devil rook said before encasing his wounded hands in blue lightning.

"Or I can better yet kill you and your pussy cat friend with my own hands." The devil rook was about to make his hands into fists to generate his projectile until the unexpected event happened to him. In the night sky, the white spikes that Silverwind Nargacuga shot earlier come flying down to impale the devil rook's back causing him to cough out blood and collapse on the ground dead.

Kuroka was dumbfounded Catty-chan's tail spikes perfectly hit the devil rook without one of them missing him. However, her surprised face turns into an upsetting one for now everyone in Devil Territory know that she killed her master, which makes her a Stray Devil to be hunted and killed on sight without mercy. Just when she was thinking about the outcome of her future, and her younger sister, the Silverwind Nargacuga move his neck away from Kuroka's less strongful grasp and leap forward toward the broken wall of the Manor House to get someone important in there out.

While the Wind Cutting White Shadow was investigating the house, Kuroka left him and her sister. She knows the devils are looking for her and want her dead instead of her familiar friend and younger hybrid sister. 'Please watch over my younger sister, Catty-chan, for she still cares about you.' Kuroka thought to herself while entering in the forest, near the Manor House.

* * *

 **Inside The Manor House**

In a dark room, there was a little girl with a body of a toddler, hazel cat-like eyes, white hair, cat ears, and a tail sitting on her bed that has the same color features as her cat features. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. It was the sad Nekoshou hybrid, Shirone.

The reason for her sadness was her older sister has never got the time to spoke with her daily because their devil master always told Kuroka to keep practicing her Senjutsu and Youjutsu without any outside distractions. Another reason of her grief was her new family of devils that treated her like crap, thinking she was nothing more but a runt of her kind with no type of magical powers, like her older sister, she'll use later in the future on the Rating games.

Every time she has this particular problem, Shirone usually goes to her bedroom to cry about how she was treated from her new family members. When She fell asleep, in those depressing days, she always dreamt her and her older sister will one day find a new family that treats them with the fullest care they can offer. However, sometimes in her dreams she saw this strange monster with black fur, a break-like mouth, yellow cat eyes, a long tail, and forewings that's built for land, and two hind legs watch over her in the newer family to make sure she's protected in its sight.

Just when she was thinking more of the strange monster in her dreams, which she remembered one day meeting this creature, the door of her bedroom broken open by a large white spiked tail causing a lot of dust to cover the room and Shirone to be covered in her blanket fear from the unknown busted in her doorway.

She did, however, lower the covers to take a peek at the unknown covered in white dust. The young Shirone can't see it but smell its scent and hear its slight growl the unknown is making. After the dust cleared in Shirone's bedroom, she was surprised to see the strange monster in her dreams but different than that other.

This particular one look's like an older brother to her due to the scales and fur are the same color as her hair and cat features, including their eyes sort of. Just by looking at its eyes, Shirone surely knows this individual from somewhere but can't put her mind to it.

When the Silverwind Nargacuga put his face close to Shirone's reach, she couldn't help herself to slowly got her hands out of the blanket covers to pet the Wind Cutting White Shadow's snout, which he doesn't mind the little cat girl touching it.

While Shorine was touching the Deviant Nargacuga's snout, all of her depression's gone and was replaced with joyfulness for she made a new friend that's more of a reunion since she met this particular familiar as an infant.

"S-senpai." The little Shorine said in a cute voice, before hugging Silverwind Nargacuga's snout with her blanket still attach on her finally found someone to watch over her. However, the reunion of the Silverwind Nargacuga shortly ended, when he hear devil soldiers with armor either flying or running in his location from the huge broken window.

"Search for the Stray Devil's familiar that helped assist her killing her devil master and peerage. Don't let escape and if you find the Stray's younger sister she needs to be executed as well as the familiar monster." One of the devil soldiers said that might be the commander leading his troops toward him.

"Why..are..they..going to kill me, senpai?" Shirone said starting to cry in confusion for what they want to kill her until realizing the devil soldier was saying something about a Stray Devil having a young sister. She now notice this was her older sister's doing for killing their master but why she did it questions the young and confused Shirone.

Then suddenly, the Silverwind Nargacuga put his head up in the air to cause Shirone to slide on his white furry back with her blanket. Due to her toddler size, she can easily hide in the fur perfectly well while the Silverwind Nargacuga get's out of her bedroom.

Outside her bedroom, into the hallway of the Manor House, the Wind Cutting White Shadow can see on his left a dead end and on his right the devil troops coming after him with swords and shields, spears, axes, maces, etc. "There it is men! It must be hiding the Stray's younger sister in its fur to blend in." The leader of the devil soldiers said sensing a faint energy coming in the familiar's furry white back.

Just when the devil soldier leader was flying toward Silverwind Nargacuga to swing his sword on his back, the Deviant Nargacuga quickly leap back from the devil soldier, twenty yards away, to swing his mighty tail at the devil soldiers generating a sharp wind projectile to wipe out some of them out.

After he attacked some of the devil soldiers, with a strong wind projectile, Silverwind Nargacuga sudden turn into a twelve year old dragon humanoid boy with black scales, blue dragon eyes, two pair of red dragon horns, red frills, white claws, and red corrows with blue tips. He even got six black bat-like wings with two red talons and a Rathalos tail which is black with red spikes. The dragon boy, replacing the evolved Flying Wyvern, wears some kind of jumpsuit with a letter "T" on his chest that make the remaining devil soldiers think they're dealing with a superhero of some sort working with the female Stray Devil.

"Oh great, if it isn't the Khaos Brigade leader, Ophis, The Infinite Dragon God. No matter what the legends said about you we're not going to let you leave our deceased brethren's home, with the Stray Devil's sibling, in one piece." The devil soldier leader said causing Shirone, now on the dragon humanoid boy's back, to slightly shaken in fear for her savior and herself will not make it out alive from over a dozen of remaining devil soldiers.

Just when the little Shirone was about to shed in some more tears, while holding her shapeshifting senpai's neck, she and the remaining devil soldiers suddenly feel the dragon humanoid boy's energy spiked up to rival an Ultimate-Class Devil's and see a blue aura slowly form around the hybrid. This cause the devil soldier leader to regret what said about the dragon boy earlier (and become scared of the dragon), the remaining devil troops to shake in fear, and Shirone to feel she's now safe from her older sister's executioners.

 **"How many times I had to tell you moron, idiot, and dim-witted devils about that dragon."** The Dragon Boy said, before his glowing blue eyes turn red and start huffing and puffing black smoke angrily. **"I'm nothing compared to that particular dragon and for that reason you're all going to die by the hands of Chaos Karma Dragon son, and the strongest out of the Dragon Children, Tatsu!"** The Dragon Child then start shapeshifting into a monster that will help defeat his enemies who mistaken him as another dragon.

His entire body back grew bigger with the pair of his wings are replace with a pair of huge wings that has red yellowish talons on them and the front membrane is tan brownish while back of it's light blue with three black stripes. He then develop a light blue mane that Shirone was standing on and is snuggling because it's warm and smooth as silk. The length of Tatsu's tail grows longer and form into a donkey-like tail. Tatsu's slim arms and legs were replace four blue powerful legs that are slight muscular with the color dark brown on his paws and feet. His arm slowly form into big forewings that aren't useful for flight but hovering and digging. Lastly, on Tatsu's head, his two red pair of horns is replace with a flatter and wider horn that makes it look like a sort of crown structure, red glowing dragon eyes turn into yellow human-like eyes, a pair of long elf-like ears replacing his frills, and white fearsome canine teeth replace with two long fangs and tusks. The monster Tatsu completely transform into is one of the most dangerous Elder Dragon named **HC Lunastra (ナナ・テスカトリ): The Flame Princess Dragon (炎妃龍)!**

After the Chaos Karma Dragon shapeshifted into his new body which he's now called HC Lunastra, and is now a she, she stand on her hind legs to flap her large wings and let out a powerful roar to cause small explosions surrounding her to hit a few devils in front of her and the devil soldiers and the little Nekoshou hybrid to cover their ears. By the time she's done roaring, the Flame Princess Dragon flaps her wings slightly fast towards the devil soldiers to cause explosive powder to spread out of them, which is actually her old skin.

Since there is no opening windows in the hallway, in the Manor House, HC Lunastra's old skin quickly cover the hallway causing the remaining devil soldiers to cough from it entering their lungs and Shirone to hide in her mane since she smell her explosive skin and quickly thinks it's not good to be cover in it.

The devil soldier leader who was covered from the Flame Princess Dragon's explosive skin powder suddenly realizes the Chaos Karma Dragon's offspring is using properly an explosive attack that will kill him and his troops if it ignites with a spark of some kind.

"Everyone get out of the mansion immediately before it's too late!" The devil soldier leader said before covering his mouth to not breathe in more of the particles and fly out of the area to get to the mansion's huge broken window. Twelve out of twenty-four devil soldiers manage to follow their leader while the rest of them were suffocating from having too much explosive powder in their lungs.

By the time her explosive old skin reach everywhere in the Manor House, HC Lunastra snap her jaws to cause big explosions to destroy anything through the hallway to the whole entire mansion inside. The suffocating devil soldiers perish from the explosions while the devil soldier leader and his remaining men are almost to the huge broken window until the explosions got six of them to only push the remaining ones through their exit with brute force from the blast.

They then crash on the grass to roll on it to get rid of the explosive powder on them after the devil soldiers stop rolling on the grass by force. After a while, the devil soldier leader got off the grass and look at mansion that is on fire inside it with flames escaping from the windows. 'There is no way that dragon can survive his own attack.' He thought to himself while getting his troops up one by one.

After everyone of his troops are up, the devil captain resume back to his sight of the burning mansion causing his troops to be curious as their leader if the dragon is really dead. "Captain, sir. I think it will be nice, if we leave, while we have the chance so you can tell one of the Four Great Satans about the Stray and Dragon proble-" One of the devil soldier said interrupted from seeing a huge shadow-like figure with two glowing orbs slowly coming out of the huge broken window covered in flames.

Knowing what's going to happen next, the devil captain quickly open a portal wide enough to fit him and his remaining troop beneath him to transport himself and his men to somewhere safe. Unfortunately for him, the large shadow-like figure quickly run out of the burning window to revival itself to be HC Lunastra, with her paws and feet are on fire, running incredible speed toward the devils despite her large size.

When the devil warriors are about to be transport into a different area, in one and a half seconds, the Flame Princess Dragon manages to run fast enough to enter on the portal and is about to slash one of the devil soldiers with her flaming left paw full of sharp claws before the magical portal closes.

* * *

 **Gremory Mansion**

Outside in the front yard of one of the famous devil families, and one of the highest-ranking (ranking at Duke), we see a twelve year old Rias Gremory wearing a pink shirt, skirt, and brown sandals walking and chatting with another girl that's her age and is ironically a Fallen Angel.

This fallen angel is a beautiful young girl with long black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. She wears a white hat with sunflower ribbon on it, a white shirt with purple outline lines, and a black skirt with purple outline. Her name is Akeno Himejima: Priestess of Thunder! She and Rias met each other in Japan where her mother was killed, and her other family members hate that one of them wanted to kill her until Rias and her father's Bishop, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, appeared and talked Akeno's family out of killing her with two conditions; first Akeno is to never enter the territory under the Himejima Clan and second, to always stay beside Rias. She then moved into the Gremory Palace where she was taught various things from studies to how a lady should act as well as deepening her bonds with Rias, becoming her best friend in the process.

"I can't believe the Phenex family set up an arranged marriage between my family to marry their third son, Riser, which he doesn't fit my fancy." The Princess of Destruction said angrily to Akeno who is giggling at her best friend's tantrum about the whole marriage situation.

"Ara Ara Ufufufu, but Rias do you want to preserve the bloodline of Pure-Blooded Devils." Akeno questions Rias for she knows higher rank devils care nothing more but to keep their race pure while breeding with a stronger pure devil and look down on the weak low class devils.

"Of course I do Akeno, but I rather marry someone I know not just a random person who want to marry by the we're time old enough. Also I would marry a devil if he has peerage that's not an all out female peerage for his perverted mind, but an equal male and female peerage that he save from troubling times." Rias causing Akeno to be dumbfounded at her words and mentioning that day she saved her fallen angel friend from her clan.

Just when things are calm on the Gremory Mansion's front view, a devil's portal suddenly opens up between three pair of traffic lights near a sidewalk that's forty yards away from the two supernature girls causing them to be curious for what devil or devils are coming out of the portal.

When the devil portal open up on the sidewalk floor, Rias and Akeno are shocked to see a blue Manticore-like familiar swipe its right flaming paw at one of the six devil soldiers causing the one soldier to be flying at a tree to break it which knock the devil out cold.

While HC Lunastra took down one of the devil captain's troop, a devil soldier with a spear that has two blades which he throw it at the Flame Princess Dragon. However, due to looking at the intimidating face of the Shapeshifter Dragon, he mistakenly threw his weapon at HC Lunastra's mane causing something unexpected to come out from there.

The devils are shocked to see a white large blanket impaled twice from the spear to make it look like a bindle flying through the air to later impale a grass field near one of the three traffic lights. This caused the Flame Princess Dragon to see as well for she know a particular hybrid is in that blanket, Shirone. Just when things are getting worse for her, HC Lunastra see a small amount of blood coming out of the white blanket with a red stain on it.

 **~Teostra & Lunastra Theme (Intense Symphonic Metal Cover)~**

Thinking the little Nekoshou is dead in the white covers, the Flame Princess Dragon stand on her hind legs, flap her large wings, and let out powerful roar that causes small explosions to surround it, the devil residences outside to cover their ears, and the ones inside start running in the mansion to find the door to the front yard for they know two Gremory members are in danger.

After HC Lunastra is done roaring, she starts to generate a fire aura before landing on all four legs. She then start charging at the attacker who thrown the spear at her mane at incredible speeds. However, the devil soldier owning the spear quickly jump out of the way from the charging HC Lunastra, which he's not out of trouble yet.

At twenty yards away from the devil soldier, the Flame Princess Dragon quickly turns back toward the devil soldier lying on the sideway to charge at him again full speed. Having not chance to get up from the ground, the devil soldier just straight up got ram by the Flame Princess Dragon causing him to fly at a traffic light to be knockout cold from hitting his head on it.

This cause the enraged HC Lunastra to immediately stop charging and look at the four remaining devil soldiers, planning to eliminate them all. Just when she was about to attack them, one of the devil soldiers with a sword and shield quickly starts running toward the manticore-like dragon to jump on its back.

When the soldier got on the back of the Flame Princess Dragon, she quickly use her huge wings to fly up in the air to shake the demon off her back. While the HC Lunstra was trying desperately to get the demon off of her, the devil soldier stab his sword repeatedly on her back causing her to let out painful low roars. After five good jabs on the back from the devil soldier's sword, the enraged Flame Princess Dragon let out a powerful roar that cause the demon to get off her back and crash into one of the three devil soldiers with a mace.

She then fly straight toward the two pinned devil soldiers to hover above them and unleash red explosive powder on them from her wings. Knowing what's going to happen next, the devil soldier barricade him and his pal with his shield while the Flame Princess Dragon grind her jaws to create a spark, which then causes the powder around the demons to ignite and explode with mini ones.

The miniature explosions did the trick to kill the two pinned devil soldiers for two reasons; one they were covered with the explosive powder before one of them shielded him and the other, second was the shield only covered the front of the two devils not from bottom, top, and even sideways.

After the flying HC Lunastra killed two devil soldiers, she now looks at the last two devil soldiers the devil captain and a soldier with an axe. They were about to attack her until she breath fire at them, while flying and moving straight towards the devils.

This causes the devil captain and soldier to split in opposite directions from left to right. Unfortunately for those two, the Flame Princess Dragon stop breathing fire and quickly turn her back to swoop down at the devil soldier with an axe.

The enraged HC Lunastra then bites the soldier and shake him like a rag doll, causing the devil soldier to scream in pain and horror he's getting tear to shreds. He feel like his armor is about to break in any second so won't have much protection from the deadly bite of the Flame Princess Dragon. Rias and Akeno were scared from what their seeing while the devil captain run towards the Shapeshifter Dragon to try to free his men by attacking him with a katana.

However, HC Lunastra swings her head toward the devil captain to throw his last troop member at him. This cause the devil captain to be pin on the ground from the wounded devil soldier with parts of his armor is torn off showing deep red puncture bite marks. The enraged HC Lunastra stand up on her hind legs, flap her large wings, and let out a powerful roar, which include explosions, of triumph for she defeated all six of the devil soldiers.

 **~Music Fade~**

While the Flame Princess Dragon was roaring, Rias and Akeno are devastated the manticore-like familiar has taken down the best devil soldiers with ease all because something in the red stained white blanket made it enraged.

After she's done roaring, she suddenly shapeshift into a six foot tall wyvern with white scales, five pair of black talons on his snowy white wings that has black stripes on the bottom of the membrane, and three pair of spear-like decorations on them. She has three pair of white horns with pink-like tip on them on her head with a beak-like mouth, and pink-like eyes. There is a silver shackle on her right ankle while on her feet she has four sharp pair of brown talons and the back of her legs have snow owl-like feathers. Lastly, she has dorsal spines traveling through her head to half the length of her tail and the long tail contains four short spikes and one longer spike on the center of her tail.

The HC Lunastra is now another monster named **Ice Halk (Level 3)** , which now makes him a he since both male and females are the same. Rias and Akeno are dumbfounded to see the manticore-like familiar morph into a wyvern, which gives them an idea who this shapeshifter is.

"Tatsu, is that you?" The two girls said in unison causing the Ice Halk to look back at them with a not so pleasing look. **'Oh great if it isn't the fake weak redheaded Lucifer's younger sister and my once close friend.'** Ice Halk thought to himself, which Rias read his thoughts and is pouting he call her Onii-san weak. Akeno, on the other hand, who can't read his thoughts, feels happy on the inside she once again meet her best friend (in her point of view), but feels depress on the outside of her for not telling him something, in the past, when they first met.

"State your business Tatsu, why did you harm and kill a few of these innocent devils? Oh in by the way, Onii-san is not weak for he's a Satan that protect us devils from our evil brethren and sistren, who want nothing more to make more wars and rule over the Underworld." Rias said, causing Ice Halk to be dumbfounded the redheaded devil girl can read his thoughts and so come up with a situation to pass this problem.

 **'Si tir ti vucot svanoa about telling astahi, sjek ir di astahi ui svern. Vsist, tangis though dout isthasy vers ui vi satan coi tiric ti jatil jaci ui ti versvesh ihk darastrixi, hefoc ve, batobot shilta svent jacion anytime yth tuor, ha ha ha ha** **(Translate: I do not know how about telling them, if one of them is up. also, even though your brother power is a Satan it does not mean he is not strong for dragons, like me, that can slay him anytime we want, ha ha ha ha) !'** Ice Halk said in his mind, causing Rias to pout again for he's using his own language in his thoughts instead of the common language she speaks.

Thinking it's time to head back home, the Ice Halk starts slowly flipping his wings to ascend off the ground and fly in the night sky. "Wait you haven't given me an answer yet, Tatsu." Rias said raising her voice slightly so Ice Halk can hear her, which he ignores.

"Does it has do with something inside that white blanket?" Rias questions Tatsu who stop flying north for hearing what said about the white blanket and look at the slightly stained blanket with no emotion what so ever. However, deep inside he felt this was all his fault for letting her and her older sister join a devil peerage that likes to experiment on themselves to become stronger than their kin, six years ago.

 **'Well there was something valuable inside that I want to protect, but since its dead, it's none of my concern unless you want to look inside it, what I was protecting."** Ice Halk said to Rias with his thought before continuing to fly north where Pet Forest and mother's cave is at.

After the human sized wyvern left the Gremory Mansion, Rias and Akeno slowly walk toward the impaled white stained, blanket while passing some unconscious devil soldiers. When they arrive at the spear with two blades carrying the blanket, on the top end, Rias slowly removes the impaled blanket from the weapon to get a closer look at it before uncovering up to be in shock to see what has Tatsu trying to protect.

She saw a nekomata with white hair, hazel eyes, white cat ears, and, white cat tail has a slightly cut open wound on her left arm that's letting a small amount of blood to come out, from the blade of the spear. Akeno was as well shocked to see a little cat girl in the covers; maybe her best friend, Tatsu, has a heart after all since he did save her life once.

"S-Senpai?" Shirone said confuse from seeing two girls instead of the dragon boy brother figure. She also let out some sad tears for the wound she got on her left arm stings a lot. "Don't worry about it little one, I will take you to my home to get you treatment from my sister-in-law." Rias said covering Shirone's body with the stained white blanket allowing only her head to be uncover.

"What's your name?" Rias questions the little nekomata while her and Akeno begin walking toward the Gremory Mansion. "Shirone." The white rare Nekoshou reply to the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess who smiling at her, as if she got a better name for her. "How about I call you Koneko instead." Rias asks Shirone who agree the crimson haired girl older than her to call the Nekoshou Koneko for now on.

So that day on, Rias now has a new member in her future peerage to help her with tasks like kill stray devils. However, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess feels like in the future she will have more people join her peerage to become the ultimate peerage the Underworld has never seen before.

 **The End**

 **Remember to please review with no flames because it help motivate me to write.**

 **I will be time skipping this story on the next chapter since I know some of you guys want me to go to the cannon part of Highschool DxD, where Issei met his ex girlfriend that killed him.**

 **The story is now rated M for strong violence, language, and slight vore because of Astalos. Also it's obviously Highschool DxD.**

 **Also please PM me if you want your favorite monster to come in the story or anything else.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Destruction of The Sky Comet Dragon and** **Pavilion Mantis** **and The Two** Yukumo Guardian Monsters


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**..**

 **The Dragon Shapeshifter**

 **~Opening Theme: Monster Hunter Main Theme - Proof of a Hero** **【** **Intense Symphonic Metal Cover** **】~**

 **or**

 **~Opening Theme: Highschool DxD OP Trip -innocent of D- ~**

 **Chapter 7: The Destruction of The Sky Comet Dragon and Pavilion Mantis**

 **And**

 **The Two Yukumo Guardian Monsters**

 **Part 1**

* * *

 **Legend:**

"Normal Speech"

 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _'Normal Thought'_

 _ **'Dragon Thought'**_

 **(Flashback)**

 **~Music~**

 ****Locations****

* * *

 _ **"Mother Nature may be forgiving this year, or next year, but eventually she's going to come around and whack you. You've got to be prepared."**_

 **-Geraldo Rivera**

* * *

 ****Human World****

Somewhere near Tokyo, Japan, there is a beautiful shrine that's far from the capital city of Japan and near a big forest blooming with wildlife. Outside the shrine, there is one individual sitting in the flat grass while grooming a smaller individual's hair on her lap.

The taller individual is an attractive young woman with pale skin, very long black hair and a ponytail held by a purple ribbon, and brown eyes. She wore a white short sleeve shirt with black sleeves, collar, and a purple ribbon on the collar and brown short pants. This was Akeno's mother, **Shuri Himejima**. She's a priestess (miko) from her clan called the Himejima Clan.

The small individual is a pretty young girl with long straight black hair, violet eyes, and the same pale skin as the Miko. She wore a red kimono with a white interior and a yellow obi. On her hands, she is carrying a red ball with horizontal black thin lines which make it almost look like a basketball. This is Shuri's first and only offspring, **Akeno Himejima**.

Shuri and her daughter were outside of her home to wait for a particular person to arrive at her household, but they can as well enjoy the view of the sunset before it gets dark. The house of Shuri and her husband looked like the traditional Japanese house with a black rooftop, white exterior walls, rice paper windows with frames made out of brown wood, and doors made out of the same product as the windows.

"Mommy, when will daddy come home?" Akeno questioned her mother.

"He'll come home soon, Akeno, I promise since your father really wanted to see you as well." Shuri said with a warm smile on her beautiful face.

"I hope so." Akeno said looking at her ball in slight disappointment, but shorty replaced it with a joyful face for her father promised he will be home at sunset.

"Well sweety, since your father is coming home, I will make dinner for the family," Shuri said walking towards the front door of her shrine. "And Akeno please stay in the front yard for mommy." Akeno's mother says before entering her home to cook some meals.

While Akeno's mother left her daughter unattended, Akeno started bouncing her ball on the ground by throwing it on the ground with her hands. Doing this helps her clear mind about her father will be probably be arriving home late. However, she still felt something in her mind she really want to have in her childhood, a friend. It's important for a girl like her to make contact with people outside her mother's house, so she can learn about the world around her.

Just when she was enjoying playing with her ball, Akeno accidentally bounced it on her left knee causing the ball to reach ten feet in the air, due to her being half-blood of a supernatural being. After the ball was in the air, it quickly begins to fall from the sky until it hit a big tree branch which caused the round object to roll on it. When it reached the end of the branch, it again fall but this time in a forest full of trees and wildlife.

Normally it would be easy to get a ball at short distances, as a child, but from Akeno's unfound strength it would at least take a mile (or two) to get her ball. She knows her mom told her not to leave the front yard, however her ball is out there in the forest near her home. So, like any polite girl, Akeno got up off of the ground to run into her mother's house.

When she found her mother in the kitchen, she tells her the situation, "Mother, it's okay go into the forest to get my ball?" This caused Shuri to think deeply to herself rather or not she should let her daughter go in the forest to get the ball. It's dangerous for a little girl like her to enter it since there are wild boars that inhabited the area, exorcists from a church nearby that hunt stray devils or fallen angels, and a few wild yokai roaming it.

"Well okay, Akeno, you can go in the forest to find your ball." Shuri says with a calm and gentle tone.

After her mother finished talking to her, Akeno runs out of mother's kitchen to go in her room to get dressed for her trip in the forest. After two minutes passed, Akeno comes out of her room wearing a white hat with a sunflower ribbon on the left side and has a single horizontal purple stripe on it. She wore a white shirt with a green string tied up near her chest, two black bracelets on her right arm, a black skirt with a pink white striped vertical line fabric, and a pair of geta.

The young fallen hybrid girl then ran through the house to get toward the front door. Before she opens the door and went out to the forest, Akeno's mother raised her voice so her daughter can hear her. "Akeno, please be careful out there," Shuri said with a worried expression.

The young fallen hybrid girl then runs through the house to get towards the front door and starts her journey towards the forest.

* * *

 **(Scene Change)**

After she left her mother's house, Akeno is now in the middle of the forest without any clues to where her ball went. The sunset starts to decline allowing only darkness, bright stars, and a full moon to take its place. Despite it was now night time, Akeno is still looking for her ball even through a young girl like her should've gone home early.

'If I don't get my ball in time, mommy and daddy will worry about me a lot and they will go searching for me.' Akeno thought to herself. While she was thinking to herself, crickets begin chirping from the warm temperature around them, and fireflies starts appearing out of the trees to light up her surrounding.

Eventually, after walking one more mile in the forest, Akeno starts hearing something growl in a couple bushes about ten yards away. "Who goes there?" Akeno says in a confused and scared voice. Like girls her age, she starts shaking in fear for not knowing what was lurking in the bushes. She just hopes it's not a yokai who hate trespassers that it will kill her.

When something came out of the bushes, Akeno is relieved to see it is just only a baby Japanese hare. It's probably looking for food since it rested and disgusted its meal during the daytime. Just by looking at the hare, Akeno can't help herself but slowly come close to it. Akeno then picks it up her hands to put it close to her chest so she won't drop it.

Strangely, even while being held, the hare does not get startled by Akeno's appearance either it was picked by someone else once, or its frozen in fear by the time she approaches it. Then suddenly, both the baby hare and Akeno hears the same growl causing the hare to be startled and Akeno to be this time slightly scared for she does not know where is it coming from.

After a while of thinking, the hybrid little girl figured out what it is and her cheeks blush red out of embarrassment. "Ara Ara Ufufufu. I'm so sorry about that cute little hare I might have been hungry all along, so please don't be scared." Akeno says brushing the baby hare's back down to calm it with gentleness.

Just when she is petting the little hare on the head, with her right hand, Akeno felt three strong energy signatures coming towards her. This causes her to run toward a tree to hide there until the three strong unknown signatures passes by her. Unfortunately for her, in the night sky, three unknown beings land in the forest near her which are the three unknown energy signatures she senses earlier.

Wanting to know who they are, Akeno slowly moves her head out of the left side the tree to be dumbfounded for what she has seen. The three entities are actually young pale men with black hair, black clocks, and a pair of black feathery wings on their backs, which Akeno knows what race they belong to. However, one of them has two pairs of wings while the other two got only one pair of black feathery wings.

'What are they doing here?' Akeno thought to herself, while she listens to the three fallen angels conversation.

"So what's our main objective again, brothers?" One of the fallen angels questions the other two, who are frustrated at their partner.

"Aaaah, do I have to remind you again dumbass, we are here to kill the threat for Kokabiel." The second one answers to the confuse fallen angel, causing him to realize who this threat is. "You mean one of the powerful fallen angels that married the shrine maiden to gave birth to an abomination, which Kokabiel sent us to kill and its mother."

"I'm finally glad you realized our objective." The second fallen said sarcastically. "Maybe sleeping with one of those pathetic human girls made you remembered your assessment." This made the first fallen angel snap bringing out an orange light spear out his right hand to stab the second one.

However, just when he was about to impale his light spear on the smart-mouthed fallen's back, another light spear with the color green collided it the snapped fallen angel's. It causes sparks to come out from those two light-based weapons while the angry fallen angel figure who it belongs to. The first fallen looks left to see the third fallen angel with a piss off face knowing he should stop his action immediately since this one is stronger than him.

"Look I don't care if one of you lower class fallen angels kill each other for stupid arguments, but now is not the time for foolishness when you on this type of mission. Do I make my self-clear, or do I have to beat the crap out of you to get in your thick skull." The four-winged fallen angel said causing the weaker fallen to immediately make his light spear disappears, while the possible leader of the group did the same.

Akeno, who was watching the three fallen angels this whole time, is scared that their not one of those nice fallen angels but one those rogue ones, which will kill anyone who dares ruin their goals. 'I got to go home to tell mommy she's in danger and I hope father is home to protect us.' She thought to herself, while the three fallen angels were chatting about a plan to quickly eliminate her and her mother without dealing with Akeno's father.

When the three fallen angels finally stopped chatting about their plan, they began walking toward Akeno's home giving her the opportunity to get off of the tree. She then slowly tippy-toes left behind the fallen angels to try to go far away from them, so they can't see her and she can freely run to her mother's house. However, if they make it before her, she is willing to give up her life for her mother's.

Unfortunately, Akeno accidentally steps on a twitch causing the two fallen angels to immediately stop walking and look around the area behind, while the four-winged fallen angel pays no attention to it. Luckily Akeno, and the hare she carried, quickly hid on a tree near her so the fallen angels do not see her. "What the hell was that!" One of the two winged fallen angels says still looking at the area he heard that snapping sound.

"Properly a yokai nearby trying to kill you, idiots." The higher fallen angel said with sarcasm which the two fallen angels didn't follow it quite well. Then suddenly, the lower two fallen angels found a geta behind a tree. They slowly walked left to see a girl's left side of her body caring something on her chest before stopping to realize this is one of the persons they have to kill for their master.

"Psst! Hey leader, we found the abomination we've been looking for to kill." Quietly said the two lower fallen angels causing the higher fallen angel to stop and yelled at the two from not doing their objective. "Well, what are you waiting for kill her already!" Akeno hears what one of the fallen angels tells the others to do and quickly ran toward deeper parts of the forest with the wild hare, while the three fallen angels start flying towards her. She knows they spotted her from her left geta accidentally slipped out of her left foot by quickly hiding on a tree.

"Wow so much for a silent kill." One of the lower fallen angels says.

"Just shut up and kill the abomination!" The higher fallen angel says not wanting to argue with one of his lower brethren before making a green light spear to throw at Akeno.

However, it hit on the ground dangerously near the young fallen hybrid girl causing a small explosion of green light to push her on a muddy steep hill. Before crashing on it and starts rolling down it,  
Akeno, let go of the hare near the ground so she won't hurt it from landing on the muddy steep hill hard. While rolling, Akeno is quickly covered in mud that ruins her clothes and has hitting random bubbles from down the muddy steep hill.

When she finally hit the flat ground that is cover in mud as well, on her bottom, Akeno is amazed to see a lot of bubbles floating around the lower deep area of the forest with a good amount of fireflies flying nearby them. Akeno has to admire the beautiful and peacefully scenario of nature, but there is one thing her mind questioning about this scenario.

'Where are the bubbles coming from?' Akeno thought to herself, before standing up to sweep some mud from her arms and body. "Oh no, mommy is going to be upset at me from getting my clothes dirty, when I can get back home in peace." She says to herself before hearing one of the three evil fallen angels shouted he found her. With no time to lose, Akeno quickly put her foot off the one remaining geta she has on while being chased before she starts running again from the fallen angels through the area full of bubbles and fireflies.

'They must be a home nearby that can hide from those three meanies if the people accept me in.' Akeno thought to herself while passing right through the bubbles and fireflies. Unfortunately, after hitting a good amount of bubbles, she strangely begins losing her balance and start to fall on the ground causing her to slide on the grass in a short distance.

"Are you done running away from your fate as an abomination that must be killed?" The four-winged fallen angel said to Akeno, who was looking at him and the two other fallen angels in fear. Just when the higher fallen angel is about to swing his light spear at Akeno, a bubble comes toward him to be pop from physical contact, which does nothing particular but got his black clothes and feathery wings wet.

 **~Monster Hunter Generations/XX - Spotted!~**

 **or**

 **~GMK OST - Incident At The Lake Shore~**

However, unlike Akeno who entered the forest area full of bubbles to hit five of them, the bubble that popped on the higher rogue fallen angel woke something up causing him to look forward and was dumbfounded to see what it is. Also, the two lower fallen angels were dumbfounded as well when seeing a large shadowy creature, which the fireflies did not fly around it to shine some light on it while getting up from its slumber.

Then suddenly, the creature's eyes begin to glow blue with a vapor-like substances coming out of its left eye before leaping in the air to land dangerously near Akeno causing her to yelp in fear and close her eyes. After a few seconds, the little-fallen hybrid girl slowly opened her eyes to see how beautiful and dangerous this creature is, which she think is a yōkai called the Kitsune.

It has a long slender body with purple fur on its chest, underbelly, legs, and tail. However, its tail, and arms have white fur indicating to Akeno it's probably an old Kitsune. Strangely, this creature has light colored scales that resemble a fish's. Its head has a long snout and is beautifully adorned by many red pinkish fin-like appendages with yellow markings that can also be seen on its back and tail.

Unfortunately, Akeno saw some of them on its head have been damaged by cuts, while also seeing scars on its face. Lastly, the old yōkai has long hooked purple claws.

The creature that Akeno encounter isn't a Kitsune, but an enraged leviathan monster named **Soulseer Mizutsune (天眼タマミツネ): The Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern** **(or** **無明に咲く天華)!**

 **~Monster Hunter Generations/XX -** **Mizutsune Battle Theme~**

 **or**

 **~Mizutsune (Tamamitsune) Theme 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

"Well, what are you waiting for fools, kill the yōkai!" Yells the higher fallen angel, while he and the two lower fallen angels bring out their light spears from one of their hands. Unfortunately for them, Heavenly Eye Mizutsune let out a powerful deep-toned hiss-like roar that causes the three rogue fallen angels, and Akeno, to cover their ears from the loudness.

The Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern then stands up on its hind legs and got its long right purple claws ready to kill. This makes the three rogue fallen angels quickly notice what it's doing and so they fly back to dodge it, but their too late. Heavenly Eye Mizutsune slide his entire body toward them with the help of the special fluid secretions throughout his body.

He quickly swings his long right purple claws at one of the lower level fallen angels left side of his body causing him to be knockout on a tree with a slight open wound. Akeno, by the time, is covered in this fluid when the old yōkai pass by her. She is surprised by the fact the mud on her got remove, which she believes the fluid from the old Kitsune contains pure magic.

The Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern then slide past the two fallen rogues to use the same attack it did on one of them, but this time with his left long claws. However, the two fallen angels move right causing the blinded deviant to hit a tree instead of those two. They thought this yōkai's long claws will be stuck on a tree, so that way they can attack while its open.

Unfortunately, the enraged Heavenly Eye Mizutsune's strength and left long claws manage to break the tree causing it to fall on the unconscious lower level fallen angel. When he was squished by the tree, the unconscious fallen angel instantly dies a quick death from being crushed on the tree.

This makes the other lower level fallen angel so mad he quickly makes a light spear to throw it at Heavenly Eye Mizutsune's left side of his body causing him to grunt in pain and slightly bleed from the light spear impaling him. The higher level fallen angel quickly make two light spears to throw at the blinded deviant's face and chest to instantly kill him.

However, the enraged Heavenly Eye Mizutsune quickly leaps forward to dodge the incoming projectiles which are dangerously close to his fluffy tail. He then slides his entire body towards the two fallen angels to shoot a pressurized jet of water from his mouth, in the night sky, to aim it down on the two. It cleanly cut the lower level fallen angel's left wing and the right two wings of the higher fallen angel, causing them to shout in pain.

When the two fallen angels fall on the ground from the divesting attack, Heavenly Mizutsune quickly rubs his left glowing blue eyes on his tail and front legs causing the white fur to turn red from the water vapor on his left glowing eye before the two fallen angels got up to attack him.

They started throwing light spears at him, but the Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern quickly dodges it by sliding his body northeast towards the two remaining fallen angels. When Heavenly Eye Mizutsune is near the two, he launches and spins his entire body toward them with his sharp claws ready for anything that stands between him.  
Unfortunately, the higher level fallen angel jumps out of the way from the attack while the lower one didn't have the chance to do so. When the enraged Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern got dangerously near the lower level fallen angel, his long claws both impale and slice through the lower fallen's entire body causing the weak fallen angel to drop dead on the ground.

When the enraged Heavenly Eye Mizutsune lands on the ground, about fifty yards away, from the last remaining rogue fallen angel, his glowing eyes died down while the red fins throughout his body revert back to pink. This indicated the Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern was out in rage mode, which is a bad thing for he now can't see his last remaining enemy very well.

While the Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern can't see anything, the higher level fallen angel thrown a green light spear on the right side body of the kitsune-like yōkai, causing him to flinch to have two green light spears impale his body. "I'll make sure you die a quick and painful death, yōkai!" Yells the higher fallen angel, while he makes another light spear to try to aim it at Heavenly Mizutsune's head.

However, when the last rogue fallen angel is about to throw it, something hard hit him in the face causing him to look at the person who threw it. That person was no other than Akeno that has some rocks nearby her, which is the object she thrown at the higher level fallen angel's face. "Why you little bitch!" The higher fallen angel says now aiming his green light spear at the hybrid fallen angel girl.

While he was distracted from the little girl, Heavenly Mizutsune faced the rogue fallen angel to used his bubble aura, which later turned into a bubble tornado, on him. This caused the higher level fallen angel to be covered in a lot of bubbles that made him slip on the ground. Also, since this is Heavenly Mizutsune's bubbles, he went back into his enraged mode, which he can now "see" his enemy.

The Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern then shoots five blue flaming bubbles out of his mouth at the bubble tornado, causing it to now become a fiery tornado which the last rogue fallen angel was taking massive damage within it. After a few seconds, the higher class fallen angel dies in the fiery vortex before the enraged Heavenly Eye Mizutsune slides near it to let out a powerful hiss-like roar of triumph.

 **~Music Fade~**

Shortly after the death of the last rogue fallen angel, his two green light spears that impaled Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern's body slowly disappears as well as the fiery tornado. Akeno, who saw the whole thing went down, is thankful that the old Kitsune has vanquished her killers despite being afraid of it. Like her mother, she thinks some yōkai are good and wise creatures that will not harm a living soul unless provoked, but Akeno doesn't know if this yōkai is a good one.

Then suddenly, the enraged Heavenly Eye Mizutsune looks at Akeno from behind causing the hybrid young girl to frozen in fear. The Heavenly Bubble Fox then limps towards her, making Akeno slowly moves her body back away from the old yōkai.

Unfortunately, Akeno accidentally hit a tree behind her that stops her movement, while the limping enraged Heavenly Eye Mizutsune was getting closer to her. Just when she thought the old yōkai is about to attack her, while she is cornered, Akeno hears one familiar voice coming to her aid.

"Don't worry Akeno we're coming for you!" Yells Shuri while being carried by a male fallen angel, causing Akeno to be excited to both individuals arrive. This also causes the enraged Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern to look at the night sky to "see" them as well, which he thinks the fallen angel is a threat.

This fallen angel has an appearance of a middle-aged gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard, and a muscular body. He wears a black combat-like suit with a brown cloak. Unlike the other fallen angels, this one possesses five pair of black feathery wings which makes it a powerful opponent for Soulseer Mizutsune to face. It's Akeno's father **Baraqiel: The Lightning of God!**

While seeing his ten wings, the enraged Heavenly Eye Mizutsune starts to wonder did he met this fallen angel from somewhere. When Akeno's father lands both him and his wife down on the ground, next to his daughter, he uses his right hand to make a spear out of light and lightning together to kill the Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern, while Shuri holds their beloved daughter. Akeno then started crying on Shuri's chest for she is glad to see her.

"Shuri, take our daughter back home and watch over her, while I eliminate this yōkai," Baraqiel says.

The enraged Heavenly Eye Mizutsune let out a low deep-toned hiss-like roar for he now recognizes the fallen angel due to his voice. Just when he was about to shoot a blue flaming bubble at Baraqiel, the Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern's red pinkish fins turned blue pinkish and his glowing blue eyes died down. Instead of a blue flaming bubble coming out of his mouth, Soulseer Mizutsune shoots a weak normal bubble that pops near Baraqiel.

When the Lightning of God is about to throw his Holy Lightning spear at the old yōkai, he feels his wife's left hand touch his right shoulder. "What is it dear?" Baraqiel questions Shuri, causing him to lose his focus on the yōkai and his Holy Lightning spear to vanish.  
"I don't think it's right to kill this yōkai for it did save our daughter," Shuri says looking at the three fallen angels dead bodies, from separate spots, that were killed from the old Kitsune.

In his mind, Baraqiel shouldn't let the yōkai live for it tried to get close to his daughter to do someone regretful that will get him worrying about her safety. Just when things are settling down with the Himejima family, the tired and injured Soulseer Mizutsune began limping left down a steep hill, causing them to be startled for his sudden movement. He was heading towards a river, which is fifty yards away, to see if fishes are in there that can help him replenish his stamina by eating them whole.

Unfortunately, after he shortly took his path on the steep hill, the Heavenly Bubble Fox Wyvern instantly drops on the ground due to having a lot of blood loss from his battle injuries.

Then suddenly, the Himejima family are shocked to see the old yōkai slowly morph into a child?! The young individual has black cornrows with light brown skin. He wore a black hoodie, red combat gloves, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes with black stripes.

After the old yōkai shapeshifted into an innocent looking human boy, Shuri with Akeno in her grasp slowly walks down the steep hill to examine the child. "Honey, what are you doing?" Baraqiel questions while his wife crouches down to put her right hand on the disguise yōkai's chest. Thankfully, the yōkai was still alive from feeling his heartbeat.

While Shuri is close to the yōkai, Akeno had her chance to clearly see it in human form. She has to admit in its human disguise it's not as scary as its true form.

"Baraqiel, we must take him to our home so I can take care of his injuries," Shuri says looking at her husband with a sad and pleading look.

"Shuri, I don't think I can allow it in our home. Remember what happened when the yōkai got close to our daughter?" Baraqiel says while making a fist with his right hand. "It'll try to attack, or worse eat her while she was on the ground defenseless."

"Honey, this yōkai is maybe a child trying to protect himself from those fallen angels. He probably thought our daughter was hurt and think it was right to check on her, while he was badly wounded." Shuri said allowing her husband to slightly calm down.

The Lightning God walks up toward the steep hill standing between his wife carrying their daughter and the unconscious yōkai. "Is it true Akeno this yōkai risk his life for your's from those rogues?" Baraqiel questions his daughter with a gentle tone.

Akeno looks at the unconscious young male yōkai thinking in her mind she is thankful he came toward her aid despite being intimidating, and beautiful, in his 'true form'. "Yes daddy he did risk his life to save mine's from those meanies," Akeno said wiping some of the tears on her cheek. She wants her father to take the yōkai to their home for it's her fault that the yōkai was badly wounded from fighting those fallen angels in his territory.

"I guess it will be okay we let him to our house only because he risks his life for yours against those traitors, sweetheart," Baraqiel said before grabbing the unconscious yōkai boy bride style. After the Lightning God carries the yōkai, the Himejima then walks up the steep hill and heads to their home. While the Himejima family were heading toward their home Akeno, who is still carried by Shiro, looks at the yōkai her father was carrying with concern if her hero is not going to make it.

After getting a good look at the yōkai, Akeno suddenly hears a powerful roar that sounded like the yōkai, but with a lighter tone. Akeno looked behind her mother's back to see a miniature version of the yōkai boy's true form (with no scars on its face and no broken fins on its head), which she thinks is cute. However, what she doesn't know this was the juvenile spirit of Mizutsune, who looks excited to see the hybrid girl.

This makes Akeno giggle for the juvenile Mizutsune spirit starts following the Himejima family for it doesn't want to be alone in the forest. When the Himejima family made it home, Baraqiel put the unconscious yōkai down on his and Shuri futon in their bedroom, while his wife would get the medical supplies to treat the deep wounds on the yōkai's back. While Akeno's parents are busying taking care of the yōkai, she is in her bedroom laying on a futon with her kimono on.

Her parents told her she should get some rest for it is past her bedtime, and they think she might have been worried about meeting those rogue fallen angels. Just when she was about to fell asleep, Akeno sudden heard a roar coming from the hallway causing her to smile for she knew who it belongs. Out of the hallway came the little version of the yōkai she met in the forest walking towards her. However, when it got close to Akeno, it began yawning and started to fall asleep due to wasting its energy from following the Himejima family.

'Ara Ara Ufufufu. Looks like I'm not the only one who needs rest.' Akeno thought to herself, before letting out a cute yawn. When she is about to fall asleep, Akeno suddenly got a name for the little yōkai.

"Goodnight, Little Foxy," Akeno says to the juvenile Mizutsune spirit, before closing her eyes to try to get some sleep.

* * *

 ****11 Years Later****

In a bus station, we came upon a juvenile girl sitting on a bench with a big opened backpack near her. She has a busty figure with long brown curly hair and brown eyes. The choice of clothing she wore was a uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Her name was **Kiyome Abe** , a first year college student from Kuoh Academy who is a captain of the school's Tennis Club. She was not your average teenage girl, however, for she comes from a family who can tame dangerous beasts with ease called **Beast Tamers**. So far she has several creatures tamed a mermaid, a Harpy, a Lamia, a Mermaid, a Yuki-onna/Yeti, etc. When she was done with her college assignments, Kiyome would spend time with her tamed creatures by playing tennis, which she taught all of them how to play.

After a few minutes has past, she evidentially saw the bus heading towards her. When the bus stopped at the bus stop, Kiyome grabbed her open bag before getting into the bus. She then was trying to find a seat to sit before the bus driver closed the door and started riding back on the road. The young beast tamer, so far, was having a hard time finding a seat for most of them were taken from her follow colleges.

"Hey Kiyome-san, over here!" Someone shout at her, causing Kiyome to look at the person who called her name. On the right center of the bus, Kiyome saw two teenage girls waving one of their hands up to get her attention.

The first teenage girl had brown hair with a red ribbon holding her long pony tail. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Lastly, she has pale skin, yellow eye, and wore the same uniform Kiyome was wearing. Her name is **Murayama**.

The second teenage girl had short pink hair with side bangs framing her face, brown eyes, white headband, and pale skin. Like Kiyome, and Murayama, she also wore a school uniform. Her name is **Katase**.

Kiyome walked towards the two girls to sat on the empty spot of the seat, which Murayama and Katase saved for her. "So how was your yesterday, Kiyome." Questioned the two teenage girls in unison. "It was great, Murayama and Katase. After I was done with my college assignments on campus, I was in Tennis Club playing tennis with my friends." Kiyome said in a European accent.

"Were the Perverted Trio there?" Murayama questioned Kiyome with a hint of venom in her voice, causing the beast tamer to slightly giggle. "Ho heavens no they were not there in the tennis court. If they were there, my friends would quickly terrified them." Kiyome replied to Murayama with a sly grin.

"Good because recently, we heard yesterday, they were under a table at the Manga Research Club staring at some of the members' panties. Is it disrupting hearing this from one of the club members?" Katase said with a worried face. Kiyome nodded for it was disturbing hearing three perverted boys can't do nothing in their life but stare at girls panties, or look at them in bikinis.

Just when the young beast tamer was about to tell the two girls about the Perverted Trio are just boys that don't know how to act in front of girls, the girls started hearing odd sounds coming Kiyome's backpack. "What's in the backpack, Kiyome?" Murayama said with a curious and scary face. Kiyome let out a sigh for she can't lie to the two girls what she had in her backpack.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kiyome questioned the two girls. Murayama and Katase both nodded, causing them to be fully concern what was in the backpack that she don't want no one to know. "Alright, but please don't scream when I get it out." The beast tamer got both of her hands inside the backpack to grab something that made the odd sound earlier. When Kiyome it out of her backpack, Murayama and Katase were dumbfounded for what their looking at in front of them.

The thing that was making those odd sounds was a cute baby seal. However, it wasn't a baby seal for it has three pair of golden spikes on the side of its face, a tail that look like a dolphin's, and its body. The creature Kiyome got out of her big backpack has no other than the cute pup **Poka**!

"It's so cute! Hello little guy." Murayama and Katase said in unison quietly loud while waving at it. This caused Poka to waved at them back and talk to the two teenage girls, which ended with quietly loud odd sounds. The two girls hearts warmed up for the creature mimicked their behavior, which they also think they're going to die from how cute the creature was.

"Where did you find this cute little guy?" Murayama questioned.

"I found him at a lake near a street," Kiyome said in a sad voice, "Sadly, he carelessly went on the street without noticing any cars passing by him. Luckily, I managed to get him out of there even though he was quite heavy to hold."

"Awww. Where are his parents?" Katase said sadly petting Poka on the head, causing it to press his head up against at Katase's right hand liking what girl was doing. "There were no where to be found at the lake. Since it look like a baby seal, I think this little guy lives in Antarctica, which he's pretty far away from home." Kiyome said causing Murayama and Katase to be heart struck from this.

"So I'm guessing your going to be its mother until it grows up strong to defend itself?" Murayama said before getting a nod from Kiyome, which strangely made her and Katase excited.

"Is it okay we become its aunts?" Katase said.

"Sure you two can become his aunts for he sometimes can be a hand full." Kiyome said giving Poka to Murayama, who was so excited to hold it.

"Did you gave it a name, Kiyome?" Murayama questioned.

"Afraid not since I always worried about him running off to places dangerous for him." Kiyome replied.

"I got a name for him. Lets call him Yuki." Katase said making Kiyome and Murayama agreed the name is perfect for Poka.

* * *

 **(Timeskip)**

In Kuoh Academy, we came upon three individuals who are at the wall of the Kendo Club, which two of them were peeping at hole while the other didn't for there wasn't room for him.

The first individual was a juvenile boy with short spiky brown hair, which has two short locks of hair behind his head, and brown eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform with a open blazer over a open white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, black pants, and wears blue and white sneakers. This was **Issei** **Hyoudou** , a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the school's "Pervert Trio", a trio of the most perverted men in the entire student body.

However, sadly he wasn't one of the individuals looking at the hole in the wall of the Kendo Club to see gorgeous women takeoff their clothes for those were his individuals stealing all the glory.

Second individual was a juvenile boy with short black hair, and glasses to cover his eyes. He wore the college uniform with a black ribbon on it and brown dress shoes. His name is **Motohama** , one of Issei's best friend who made up the perverted group. Unlike Issei, he has the gift to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him two horrible nicknames the "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter".

Last individual was a juvenile boy with a low fade haircut, and black eyes. Like Motohama, he properly wore his uniform but without the black ribbon on it. His name is **Matsuda** who was one of Issei's best friend who made up the perverted group. He is also a member of the photo club, which use a camera to take pictures of girls in bikinis in the locker room giving him the nickname "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi".

"Murayama's jugs are huge!" Matsuda said out loud while looking at Murayama taking her school uniform to show her loosely pink bra with a ribbon on it and pink panties, which both have heart shapes on them.

"B84-W70-H81 cm." Motohama said calculating Murayama's body just by looking at her.

"And Katase's legs are crazy sexy." Matsuda said now seeing Katase with a blue and white striped bikini, which at the same time she was putting on her white kendogi and black hakama.

"B78.5-W65-H79 cm." Motohama said lewdly staring at Katase.

"I happened to come across this during gym time." Matsuda said while shaking his bottom against Motohama's bottom.

"Good job, Matsuda." Motohama said quietly trying not to get caught.

"Hey guys it's my turn! Come on stop hogging all the view!" Issei said grabbing his two friends by their shirts trying to get a good view of his two colleagues. Sadly, he and his friends made a lot of ruckus causing the girls to stop what their doing.

"What was that?!" Murayama said with a white kendogi covering her upper body.

"It's properly those perverts taking a peek at us again." Katase said before both her and Murayama quickly got in their kendo uniform to get their Shinai to beat the Pervert Trio. When the two girls left the room, Motohama and Matsuda quickly made a run for it. Issei, on the other hand, was pushed on the ground from his two friends accidentally bumped into him.

"I can't believe those two idiots left me here. Guys..." Issei said hearing footsteps heading towards his way. After the footsteps stopped, Issei looked back to see who it was which he hope it wasn't his two female classmates. Behind him were two of his female classmates completely wore their kendo uniform with Shinai in their hands. Murayama and Katase, however, weren't alone for they brought the rest of the kendo club girls to beat the pervert with their Shinai.

"Well what a surprise." Murayama said giving an unamused look at Issei, who was sweating in fear the kendo girls are going to beat him up. "P-please don't hurt me." Issei said begging mercy to the kendo girls. "Issei, you pervert!" Murayama said about to hit Issei with her Shinai first.

Just when she was about to hit Issei, a Shinai came flying out of no where to hit the pervert on his forehead instead of Murayama. She looked back at her colleagues to find which one thrown their Shinai at Issei, while she was about to hit the pervert in the forehead. Unfortunately, it wasn't her colleagues who thrown that Shinai but Kiyome's cute pet, Yuki. The reason how Murayama knew it was him, is seeing him beg one of her colleagues to give him a Shinai. After one of her colleagues gave him a Shinai in his mouth, he started swinging the stick crazy causing it to slip out of his mouth to hit Issei's forehead again.

"Aww. It is so cute he's trying to know how to wield a Shinai." One of the kendo girls said with glasses and long straight black hair.

"Well, at least we did not have to beat the pervert since little cutie is doing it for us." The second kendo girl with long straight black hair said.

"I thought I told you to put Yuki in the kendo club." Murayama said to Katase with a worried look while one of the kendo girls hold the little seal-like pup, so the rest of them can pet his head.

"I'm sorry Murayama, but I can't leave him unattended in the club room. You know what will happen if he wonder off again in school grounds?" Katase questioned Murayama. From thinking about the possible consequences when leaving the named Poka behind, Murayama told Katase she did the right thing to brought him along. If any of the administrators were to find out that she, Katase, and Kiyome have a wild animal in the academy grounds, they will be in deep trouble.

While the kendo girls were distracted from the baby Poka's cuteness, Issei got up from the ground and made a run for it. "Where you think your going pervert!" Murayama said before chasing off towards Issei. Almost all the kendo girls followed her, except Katase for someone has to watch over Yuri and so told one of the kendo girls carrying the baby Poka to bring it to her.

 **(Scene Change)**

After he ran away from the kendo girls, which they managed to catch up to him and beat him up, Issei found his two friends hiding near a building named the **Occult Research** **Club**. They sat down to talk about how it went for Issei with the kendo girls. "So, did you got to see any oppais?" Motohama said with a smile at Issei.

"No I didn't get to see any oppais for you guys were hogging all the scenery. The only thing I got was my ass whooped from the girls because you a-holes." Issei said angrily at his pals. Then suddenly, looking slightly behind him, Issei saw a glimpse of red long hair coming out of a window of the club building. When looking directly at the window, Issei saw that long crimson hair belonged to a beautiful teenage girl with pale skin, blue-green eyes, and a buxom figure looking at the Perverted Trio.

After staring at her, for quite awhile, she went back inside the building leaving the boys stunned for seeing a really hot chick in their presences."Did you guy's see that honey? Her sugar got to be sweet." Matsuda said.

"True that. What is it about red hair?" Issei said still amazed of seeing the beautiful red-haired chick.

"Her name is Rias Gremory and her body measurement is B99-W58-H90 cm. She's president of the Occult Research Club word around the school said she's from northern Europe." Motohama said before the Pervert Trio left the research club to head to their next class before they are late.

While they left the Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory walked to the couch to sit where a table is next to it with chessboard that has some black, white, and red chess pieces on it. The one who is playing chest with Rias was her best fallen angel hybrid friend, Akeno. "Who was that boy?" Rias questioned Akeno while keeping her eyes on the chessboard.

"What boy?" Akeno said dumbfounded at Rias question. "The one outside in the center between those two boys." Rias said telling her hybrid friend what boy she was talking about. "Well, I think he's in class 2B...If I remember right he's name is Issei Hyoudou. Why what makes you ask about him?" Akeno said with concern. "Oh nothing, I just wonder you know who he was that's all." Rias said before moving her pawn chess piece.

"Checkmate." Rias said landed her pawn to get Akeno's king diagonal, which she won the chess match with her friend. She then got up out of the couch while Akeno was surprise her friend beat her in chess again. "Your trap was easy to see through." Rias began taking off her black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset. Just when she was about to take the rest of her clothes off, Rias realized there was another thing buggy her throughout the academy. "Say Akeno, have you seen Tatsu in your classes lately today? Rias questioned causing Akeno to have a sly grin look at her friend, before laughing.

"Ara Ara Ufufufu, afraid not, Rias. I usually would see him all my classes almost everyday without being late." Akeno replied remembering some the good time her and Tatsu have from the last two years in Kouh Academy. He usually would not talk to her because how attractive she is and from becoming a devil, but from entering an academy full of humans and devils he was to be somewhat polite to everyone around him.

However, that doesn't mean he will let his guard down when coming face to face with those two races, if they are not females that is. "Anyway, why are you concern about him? Do you like him?" Akeno said with sly grin, causing Rias to blush. "N-no it's nothing like that, Akeno! The reason why I'm mentioning Tatsu is because I need him to join my peerage someday." Rias replied.

"So you can beat your fiancé and his peerage easily with the strength of the strongest higher-class Dragon offspring?" Akeno questioned Rias.

"Not only that but to change his mind of hatred toward us devils. It's ridiculous he still think of us as evil as Stray Devils and the Old Satan Faction." Rias replied before taking off the rest of her school uniform showing her black bikini with purple ribbons and unique patterns on the top parts. She then remove her black bikini before entering the shower bare.

'I don't think this idea would work out, Rias.' Akeno thought to herself. From being former friends with the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon, in childhood, she know Tatsu won't like the idea of becoming a devil as well as becoming one's familiar. "Of coarse it will, Akeno. You have to trust me on this one." Rias said with confident while washing herself.

* * *

 **(Scene Change)**

On a bridge sidewalk, with a road beneath it, we came upon the high school student Issei feeling bummed out of his life. "Argh, being a teenager is the worst," Issei said sadly putting his arms on the railing, "At this rate jerking off to porn is the closes I'll get to doing it, before going to college, which means I'll be a virgin forever and die."

Issei then started putting his head on his arms thinking how regretful he was for not getting a girlfriend. Then all of a sudden, Issei heard light foot steps heading near him until it suddenly stopped. "Excuse me, your Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy, right or am I wrong?" Said an innocent and shy juvenile female. This caused Issei to put his head up to look directly at the female.

She was a beautiful woman with violet eyes, a slender body, a large bust, and long silky black hair that reached her hips. Her choice of clothing was a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Yeah," Issei said in a slight confused tone. _'I don't recognize that uniform...what school is she from...who cares she's fine.'_

"Hey I ugh," The beautiful female student said shyly while blushing.

"Oh, hey, is there anything I can help you with?" Issei questioned the unknown female student.

"S-sort of," She replied before a slight strong wind pushed her skirt revealing her white panties briefly, "I just wanted to ask you a quick question. Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Now, no." Issei answered.

"That's wonderful," The female student said which caused Issei to have a confused look upon her, "Ugh, in that case, since your single, do you think you'll like to go out with me?"

This caused Issei to be dumbfounded a beautiful female student was asking him to date her. He may not be a dating expert, but should a male like him make the first move? "Go out with you?" Issei questioned.

"I've been watching, you passed by here a lot and seem so...I don't know gentle and very handsome," The female student said causing Issei to still be dumbfounded that she asked him out. "See the thing is, I like you to be my boyfriend!" She yelled while blushing in embarrassment. Issei was about to lose his cool when she said that, but realized she probably think of him different instead of being 'gentle'. And so, he still kept being that gentle guy until he goes home or better yet she goes back home.

"Go out when?" Issei questioned.

"Next Sunday afternoon," She answered, "Can you do it?"

"Sure that sounds great," Issei said with excitement, "I can do it anytime you want."

"Is a date then," She said before getting close to Issei causing him to blush, "Night, Issei-kun."

She then started running off to go home leaving Issei behind. However, she stopped briefly to tell her boyfriend something important. "By the way, Issei-kun, my name is Yuuma Amano."

"Well see ya later then, Yuuma," Issei said before running down the stairs shouting in joy for having a girlfriend, "A DATE, A DATE, THIS IS BADASS! I AM SO TOTALLY GOING TO SEE LADIE PARTS. I AM THE MAN!"

While Issei was heading toward his parents' house, someone was stalking him near the bridge. When the stalker walked out of her hiding place, near the bridge, the stalker turned out to be Koneko holding a white popsicle on her left hand. However, the Nekomata hybrid was not alone for. On her right arm, she got a hold of a curious Poka wanting to lick Koneko's white popsicle just because she's licking it.

Unfortunately, this was the same Poka that was taken care of by Murayama and Katase back in Kuoh Academy, but how did it escaped the two? Well, when the two girls were in the girls locker room taking showers, Poka managed to got out one of their backpacks to headed toward the exit door. Once it got out of the girls locker room, Poka started using its front arms to slide on the smooth floor to follow a random female student, heading outside to workout with her classmates. Luckily, all the students were in their classes if not then the Poka will attracted a lot attention.

When the female student opened the door, and started running to the tennis court to do warm ups with her teammate, the adorable Poka didn't followed the female student anymore for it was distracted by a butterfly. It followed the butterfly around off school grounds, for hours, until evidently Poka got tired of chasing it and started wondering the sidewalk looking for random strangers to follow, and hopefully play with it.

Koneko was the first, and only, stranger the Poka ran into for she grabbed the seal-like monster pup while doing her task; following Issei. After staking Issei, Koneko was upset that this cute familiar was left in the sidewalk without its master's supervision. Not only she has to report to Rias about her plan is working, but to tell her she found a familiar without a master, or abandoned by one.

While no one was not around, or near the bridge sidewalk, Koneko used the Gremory symbol to open a portal bellow her to transport her and the cute familiar to Occult Research Club.

* * *

 **(Scene Change)**

"So let me get this straight, you found this adorable little familiar wondering on the sidewalk out of school grounds in his true form without his master's supervision?" Rias questioned Koneko, "Normally, I would mine my own business what other devils do to their familiars. However, leaving one in the open with our disguised enemies in its true form unattended is a serious issue that I can't ignore."

"Besides, I won't forgive myself if this little familiar was harm in anyway by the Fallen Angels."

Rias Gremory was sitting on the coach with the Poka on her lap. She can't helped herself but pet and rub the pup seal-like monster's body causing it to fall asleep. While Rias was petting it, Koneko sat on another coach not showing any emotion or feeling for the familiar, even when she found him. However, deep inside she does care for the baby familiar. It reminds her when she was a youngster having an older individual, instead of that dreadful older sister who killed their former master, watch over her as an infant and when she was a kindergarten.

Then suddenly, the entrance door came open to reveal Akeno with a cart full of sweets for anyone who wants them. Koneko didn't hesitant to grab some sweets from the cart while Rias told her hybrid fallen angel friend she will pass on the sweets giving to her. "So, Koneko, how did it go with the task I gave you?" Rias questioned.

"Everything is going according to plan, like you said. The pervert was now dating a Fallen Angel." Koneko said.

"I'm surprised you totally called it, Rias." Akeno said with a sly grin. However, she wasn't surprised at all that her half blood kin want Issei all because he holds something valuable to her kind, Rias, and the Hero Faction.

"I'm just glad you two can keep a close eye on him." Rias said.

"What's next? What do we do with him now?" Akeno questioned Rias, while Koneko was enjoying her chocolate bar.

"We need to make our preparation immediately that's all we can do," Rias said with a sly grin, "Everything else depends on him."

Rias then started rubbing the sleepy baby Poka's belly causing to purr while its asleep on her lap. She can't help herself due to the fact this pup seal-like familiar is so adorable that it needs to be watch over at all times. This caused Akeno to giggle for her best friend has a liking for this unknown familiar. "Ara Ara, Rias shouldn't you be worried your familiar might be jealous for taking care of that one." Akeno said teasing Rias.

Rias pouted at Akeno for asking her such a ridiculous question like that. "So you know Akeno, my familiar doesn't mind me having another one as long as I treat them both equally like family," Rias said with confident, "However since I believed this familiar might have a master, who I need to have a word with, I can't take care of this adorable familiar."

"So you don't mind me holding that cute familiar while you find its irresponsible master." Akeno said with a sly grin.

The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess looked at the baby familiar while thinking about Akeno's question. Unfortunately, Rias wouldn't let anyone hold anything that's adorable in her possession. However, since the familiar might be someone else's, she has no other choice but to give it to Akeno for now. "Alright, Akeno, you can hold the baby familiar only if you follow me around to find its master." Rias said with regret of letting Akeno hold the adorable familiar.

"Why's that Rias?" Akeno questioned while putting the baby Poka on her large bust, which is bigger than Rias, causing it to snuggle on them as if they are soft pillows. "Don't tell me your jealous this adorable little familiar loves me more than you."

"No, the reason I want you with me is that this familiar's master might be worried sick about the familiar right about now," Rias said, with an unamused look. "That way it will be a lot easy to give the devil's familiar back while answering my question first on why the devil left in its true form in public."

"Whatever you say, Rias," Akeno said, somewhat believing Rias words. She knew her friend wants her on this fun little mission all because Rias can't stand the fact that the adorable little familiar is in her possession, which it fines it comfortingly to be held by this female individual.

"Your coming too Konek-" Rias said interrupted at what she's seeing, causing Koneko to stop enjoying her sweets and see what Rias is seeing. The two devil girls, and Akeno, were shocked to see the adorable little seal-monster was replaced with a familiar individual. This individual is a 194 cm (roughly 6.3 feet) tall dragon humanoid with red corrows with blue tips, four red long horns, black scales, red frills, red claws, and blue dragon eyes. He wore a strange armor set with a red letter T on his chest that covers his entire body except for his face. Lastly, the dragon humanoid has six black bat-like wings with a pair of red talons on them and a spiked club-like tail.

"Tatsu!" Akeno said in surprise, causing the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon's frills to stood up from hearing that familiar voice. The Prince Chaos Karma Dragon then slightly open his eyes to find out he's holding a female in his grasp due to seeing her long black hair. He even felt the female's breast which he believed is bigger than average human girls and female devils just from feeling them on his chest. However, from smelling the female individual, Tatsu quickly realized who these two traits belong too.

 **"Oh hello, Akeno,"** Tatsu said with a hint of venom in his voice, after getting his head off of Akeno's left shoulder to look at her beautiful violet eyes. "Ara Ara Ufufufu. Tatsu, I didn't know you can be such a pervert." Akeno said teasing Tatsu, who didn't blush from her teasing him but was dumbfounded.

 **"W-what are you talking about, Akeno?"** Tatsu said with confusion. **"I'm not like those three little perverts who like to see girls in their bikinis while in the locker rooms or seeing them straight up naked in the showers."**

"Then explain why your that adorable little seal pup familiar snuggling on Akeno's breast?" Rias said surprised Tatsu can turn into a small beast familiar. Throughout her childhood years, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess saw six creatures Tatsu can turn into; an Earth Dragon with a long hot bladed tail, a demon devouring insect-like wyvern with electric powers, a blue manticore that breaths fire and has explosive powder throughout its body, a giant mammoth with ice powers, a dragon with a long tongue capable of sucking its victims blood and use it as a flail, and an eastern-like dragon with the ability to create dangerous thunderstorms and has water powers.

 **"I don't know maybe the creature I turn into, which you simpleton devils call familiars, has a mind of its own,"** Tatsu said with a hint of sarcasm, before being engulfed in a monstrous blue aura causing the three devil girls to slightly shivering in fear. **"And who gave you permission to speak to the almighty Tatsu, red haired female Akuma?!"**

"For your understanding, Tatsu, you should know better the Gremory clan and the other devil clans aren't like the stray devils you slaughter throughout the years." Rias said without showing any signs of fear towards Tatsu. **"If your not like those uncontrolled peasants you devils can't take care of, then explain why you behaving like one she devil as well as the rest of your pathetic kind."** Tatsu said.

"What are you talking about?" Rias questioned.

 **"Oh don't play dumb, Gremory,"** Tatsu said with a serious look. **"If most of your kind is so innocent, then explain why I heard rumors long ago that your kind wants Shirone to have the death penalty?"**

"They thought she might be like her older stray devil sister that killed their devil master from the House of Naberius as well as the rest of her peerage," Rias said before crossing her arms. "So tell me have not you killed her while you saved Koneko, Tatsu?"

 **"That's none of your business, Gremory,"** Tatsu said before walking toward the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. **"And I would have killed her, too, if it weren't for your meddling devil soldiers interfering my fight with her!"**

Tatsu then walked out of Rias way to head towards the open window of the Occult Research Club. While walking toward the window, Tatsu got a glimpse of the Nekoshou hybrid he saved from being experimented by her former peerage. She looked at the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon with a emotionless face, which he has a hard time telling what she's thinking about seeing her savior walk away. However, Tatsu knew deep inside she was upset the devils kept comparing her to her dreadful older stray devil sister and afraid she might be from using Senjutsu.

"What are you looking at, pervert." Koneko said with a emotionless voice, causing Tatsu to stop walking and look at her with a glare. **"Didn't you hear me earlier, Shirone? I'm a powerful being who doesn't go for such a disgusting goal, but only my own that's not accomplish yet!"**

"And what's that?" Rias questioned, causing Tatsu to let out an unearthly growl from interrupting his conversation with Shirone.

 **"To become the most powerful dragon ever known to eliminate my enemies with ease,"** Tatsu said with pride. **"Also, eliminate those who see my kin as pets so they can use them in their pathetic Rating Game by giving them Evil Pieces. That way, they can't cheat their way to being in higher ranks so their kind can worship them as theses so called heroes."**

"You know were wrong for saying that, Tatsu," Rias said calmly. "The devils used the Rating Game to test our strength which will reflect our social standing in the Underworld. Also, without the Rating Game, no one will appreciate my cousin Sairaorg Bael all because his father exiled him since he didn't inherit the Power of Destruction as a member of the Bael-" Rias said interrupted by Tatsu raising his voice.

 **"Silence!"** Tatsu yelled getting annoyed from hearing one of Rias cousin's backstory. **"That still no reason why you devils have to resurrect fallen creatures, including my kin, back from the dead or allowing foolish ones to be nothing but abominations throughout their new life. It makes me sick from mentioning what you demons would do when you have powerful creature on your side."**

Just when Rias was about to speak up, the entrance door open up causing everyone to look at the door. At the door, there was a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a mole underneath his left eye. Like all the boys in Kuoh Academy, this young man wore the full school uniform boy's outfit. This was no other than Rias pretty boy knight **Yuuto Kiba: The Holy Demonic Sword Wielder**.

"Oh, hey, there you are, Tatsu," Yuuto said with a worried look. "I was worried about you during math class."

 **"Yeah right."** Tatsu said not believing Yuuto one bit.

"No its true I thought your were absent today because you have the Dragon Flu," Yuuto said, before walking toward Tatsu holding a clipboard in his right hand with a dozen of papers in it. "By the way, here are your paper works you have to make up for Gushiken, Mari from being absent."

Tatsu gently took the clipboard out of Yuuto's right hand to read through the dozen of assignments his history teacher gave him. After reading half through the assignments, Tatsu sighed in annoyance believing he will be done with the whole work after midnight. _**'Ugh, kwi dask, kii tir wux tepoha ekess put ve persvek nomeno hawrk'ghukech kothar chaswh while wux shilta filki okarthel chaswh ve instead (Translate: Ugh, oh mother, why do you have to put me in this pathetic demon school while you can just home school me instead).'**_ Tatsu thought to himself.

While Tatsu was reading the other half of his assignments, Rias was trying to find a way to persuade him to join her peerage. "Tatsu, if you-" Rias said interrupted from seeing Tatsu heading towards the door to exit the room.

When the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon left the room, everyone except Koneko felt sad he doesn't want to join Rias peerage. They still don't understand why he still have this hatred against devils like them. It's obvious he hated the devils from turning other creatures into them, including his race, but that shouldn't be the case for most reincarnated Devils love there new lives with their masters and their peerage. He should be at least be grateful to Rias for resurrecting two of his former close friends for good reasons.

'One day you will be part of the Gremory family, Tatsu.' Rias thought to herself.

* * *

 **(Scene Change)**

On a clear sunny day in the streets of Tokyo, we came upon Issei standing near a board stand with a random Japanese poster on it. Instead of his school uniform, he wore a grey dress shirt with a black collared T-shirt underneath it that has a red and white interior collar, grey jeans, and a pair of brown dress shoes. As according to plan, Issei told his girlfriend to meet him in the location he's in, but she's late.

"She should of gotten here by now shouldn't she?" Issei questioned while scanning the area around him.

"Here take a flier." said a female voice before giving him a flier in his hand unexpectedly. Issei looked at the owner of that voice to see she was a young joyful pale woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black and red gothic neck choker, a short red dress with a pair small bat-like wings on the back of it, a white skirt, and long high heel boots. Also, she wore two pairs of golden bracelets.

After giving Issei the filer, the young female waved goodbye before leaving him. While she left him, Issei began reading the flier with Japanese words which he understands what it means. "Your wish will be granted eh? Yeah right only if that were true." Issei said not believing what he's reading from the flier. It's like reading a fortune in a fortune cookie he had three weeks ago, which surprising came true when dating Yuuma. However, despite this flier is a joke to him, Issei put it in his pocket to look in more to it later.

"Hey Issei," Yuuma said, causing Issei to look left in surprise to see his date.

"Oh cool you made it, Yuuma," Issei said feeling relief inside that his date thankfully didn't ditch him, "You look beautiful today."

This caused Yuuma to blush from Issei's compliment about her appearance. "Aaaaah, Issei your making me blush," Yuuma said in delight, before realizing she arrived late on their date, "I'm really sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you came," Issei said. "Shall we lead the way."

Yuuma nodded in joy before the young couples started walking toward the stores nearby. However, the dating couple weren't alone. Walking far behind them was a young tall man with blue eyes, black corrows with blue tips, and a slight muscular body. The young man wore an unzipped black hoodie with a black striped red t-shirt, blue jeans, red and black combat gloves, and red and black tennis shoes.

This young man is Tatsu in his human form, so he won't bring a lot of attention to himself. If he was in his true form, the civilians will have mixed reactions towards him. Some might look at him as a male cosplay dressing as an unknown anime or manga character, while others look at him as a youkai with bad intentions. He would care less what mortals think of him in his true form, but he needs to be in his disgusting human in order to get close to the young dating couple.

 **'Why does this female want this pervert more than I do?'** Tatsu thought to himself until it finally hit him, **'She probably knows he's part dragon with something valuable to her race.'**

Just when he was about to enter the area full of stores, which Issei and Yuuma are in, Tatsu heard baby monster roar causing him to look at a crowd of people on his right. When the crowd of people walked out of his view, Tatsu got a good look at the creature who made that roar. The creature was a baby theropod-like monster with amber eyes, dark blue and purple scales, small sharp teeth, and a pair of long small feathered arms with three long wicked claws. Its lined with a row of short spines on its neck through hips as well as a pair of row spikes on the sides of its body. Lastly, the theropod-like monster has a pair of small blue unique horns, raptor-like legs, and a long tail.

Tatsu has a feeling he knew this creature spirit from somewhere, as well as other creature sprits he seen from the past, but can't remember when they met. However, one day, he did had a dream about them once on a top of a huge tower as a child. When meeting all of them, without hesitation, the baby creature spirits jumped on Tatsu for they were excited to see him once again.

They may know him, but Tastu does not know them at all. The thing only Tatsu knew about these creatures is he can shapeshift into some of them. It's all from seeing baby versions of the creatures he turned into during his childhood. Then suddenly, the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon realize he was distracted from remembering that dream.

 **'Now is not the time remember the past. I have to find that boy before something bad happens to him.'** Tatsu thought to himself, before walking toward the dating couple's location.

While walking toward the first store the couple went in, the baby theropod-like monster follow Tatsu for it doesn't want to be alone again, as well as the other baby monster spirits. No matter if Tatsu saw it and doesn't really care about the theropod-like monster, including other baby monster spirits, it will be there to defend him.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

After spending most of their day going to stores purchasing stuff, and eating at a dessert restaurant, Issei and his shy girlfriend are walking about toward a huge fancy water fountain. While walking, the couple held hands causing Issei to be secretly excited he makes the first move around this time. Unfortunately, for a short moment, Yuuma let go of Issei's hand and ran toward the huge water fountain.

She then looked at Issei with a sly grin which made him confused what is she smiling about, "Can I ask you a question?" Yumma said while slowly taking steps toward Issei, "In honor of our first date there's something I like to do to commemorate this special moment."

Issei believed that special moment might be a kiss, causing him to be secretly excited about it. He will cherish this moment forever and later rub it in his friends' faces about how his date went. "Sure, you can ask me for anything you want." Issei said while blushing.

Yuuma looked up to Issei's face with a mischievous grin. "Would you die for me." Yumma said with a mature voice, causing Issei to be dumbfounded what his girlfriend said, as well as the change of her voice.

"Um, what you say?" Issei said while slightly sweating nervously and cleaning his right ear. "Sorry, something must be wrong with my ears, I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you say that one more time please."

Yuuma got close to Issei's right ear to hear her voice more clearly. "I want you to die for me." Yuuma said before letting out a wicked laugh at Issei. He was shocked she wasn't joking around but literally wants him to die.

Then all of a sudden, Yuuma's clothes tore apart to show her bare body in full glory causing Issei to be excited to see her bare cleavage. She then was covered in black substance that engulf her bare arms, cleavage, and lower body. Also, her back sprouted a pair of large black feathery wings. After her transformation was complete, the black substance covering her body were now clothes. Yuuma has black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

After Yuuma changed her appearance, the sky suddenly turned purple, causing the area around her to be menacing. Issei slowly walked backward in fear his girlfriend was an evil Akuma. Unfortunately, he accidentally tripped on the concrete floor for not looking where he's going due to fear conquering him.

"Well I have to admit, I did have some fun today. Considering how naive and childish you are things could of been much, much, worse." Yuuma said before examining her bracelet Issei gave her, "It's too bad you have to die for I did enjoy our little date."

Yuuma used her hands to create a long pink light spear to kill Issei with it, "Yu-Yuuma please stop thi-" Issei said trying to stop Yuuma, but it was too late. She threw her light spear at Issei's stomach causing him to gag in pain while the light spear went through his back. After the light spear impaled Issei stomach through lower back, it suddenly vanished causing Issei stomach and lower back to release a lot of blood due to having large holes made by Yuuma's weapon.

"I'm sorry but the fact is you are far too great a risk to us. I have no choice but to dispose of you. If you're looking for someone to blame, why not blame him, he gave you the Sacred Gear." Yuuma said while sitting at the edge of the water fountain.

Issei was about to speak up to Yuuma who's this person she was referring to, but instead, he cough up a lot of blood from his mortal wounds. He then lay his whole body on the concrete floor and soon about to die from a lack of blood loss. "Oh, thanks again for the lovey da-" Yuuma said interruptedly from dangerously getting hit by a blue fire sphere out of nowhere, which causes an explosion that sends Yuuma rolling on the concrete floor.

 **"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A pathetic fallen crow that likes to kill a being weaker than it, what a joke."** Said Tatsu causing Yuuma to put her head up to find the owner of that voice. On her right, she saw a disgusting human walking toward her with a malicious grin. She thought he was wizard sent by a devil to dispose of her, but by looking at his mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, he isn't one.

"You got some nerve attacking me, Devil!" Yuuma said before slowly getting up from the concrete floor.

Tatsu let out an unearthly growl for being called one of the species he despise in the Underworld. **"I was about to go easy on you, but since you called me a Devil I'm afraid I have to kill you."** Tatsu said before being engulf in blue flames. After a few seconds, the flames dies down to revival Tatsu's true form.

"Not if I kill you first." Yuuma says before forming another light spear.

Then all of a sudden, blue flames escaped Tatsu mouth while inhaling. He then shoots a blue fire sphere at the female fallen angel, but she quickly dodges his projectile by flying in the air with her wings. Instead of hitting Yuuma, the fire sphere hit a bench causing it to explode on impact which disintegrates the bench in a sheet of searing blue flames.

While in the air, Yuuma threw her light spear toward Tatsu's head to immediately kill him. However, the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon quickly uses his left huge two wings to protect himself from the fallen angel's light projectile weapon. When the light spear hit Tatsu's two wings, it caused an explosion of light which surrounds the area around him with bright light. Also, he was pushed several meters back from the explosion.

After the bright light dies down, Tatsu unshielded himself from his two wings to use them and the other two to fly towards the fallen angel. Unfortunately, Yuuma got to him first with a light spear ready to impale him. When Yuuma was dangerously close to impaling Tatsu's chest with her light spear, he immediately flapped his wings to causes a strong gust to blow the fallen angel away from him.

While she was blown away, Yuuma throws her light spear at Tatsu before landing on the ground on her heels. The light spear manages to hit Tatsu's right arm causing an explosion of light which pushes him thirty yards away from Yuuma. **'Ugh, what's a better way of getting rid of this worm?! I need to finish those Algebra 2 assignments by tomorrow.'** Tatsu thought to himself while slightly grunting in pain from Yuuma's light spear attack.

Then suddenly, Tatsu hears a baby monster roar coming his way which sounds familiar. The Prince Chaos Karma Dragon looks to his right to see the same baby spirit monster he met earlier. **'Oh right I nearly forgot I can shapeshift into creatures I've seen in my dreams most of the time. I wonder what makes this creature useful for killing this pest?'** Tatsu thought.

Tatsu then looks at the female fallen angel before shapeshifting into creature he sight his eyes upon earlier. His black scales slowly changes into navy blue coloration while growing larger. Tatsu's four long horns morph into blue long thin one's while his arms turn into muscular ones equip with three wicked claws and proto feathers. His humanoid legs changes into powerful raptor-like legs while his four wings quickly shrink into Tatsu's new body. Instead of having wings on his new back, Tatsu grows a row of short lined spines on it while his club-like tail is replaced with a reptilian one. Lastly, Tatsu quickly develops a beak-like mouth with razor sharp teeth while losing his hair and eye color which changes into an amber color.

After his transformation is complete, Tatsu is replaced with the creature named **Tzitzi-Ya-Ku (ツィツィヤック): The** **Dizzy Bird** **(眩鳥)!**

Yuuma was surprised to see the Devil shapeshifted into some type of Earth Dragon. However, from shapeshifting into this creature, Yuuma now realize who this being really is. A long time ago, a higher rank male fallen angel told her their lord was in a human hospital badly injured by a child. At first she thought it was her lord's disgusting adopted son, but the higher fallen angel told her the child was a dragon with the ability to shapeshift into other beings. He even told her their lord once raised that child as an infant, which made her ticked off for taking care of another being outside of theirs.

 **~Monster Hunter World OST -** **Battle / Tzitzi-Ya-Ku~**

Then suddenly, Raynare throws a light spear at the Dizzy Bird causing the monster to jump right from the incoming projectile. After the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku lands on the ground, he lets out a roar before going on the offense against the Fallen Angel. The Dizzy Bird quickly runs up toward Yuuma to pounce on her so he can use his wick claws to do some devastating damage to her. However, Yumma evades it by using her wings to swoop left while creating another light spear.

Just when she is about to impale the Dizzy Bird, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku quickly manages to spin his entire body in a 360 degree angle to use his long reptilian tail to smack her left external oblique. The strength of Tzitzi-Ya-Ku's tail send the female fallen angel flying to a light pole to make a dent on it with her body. Despite taken that nasty blow, Yuuma manages to get up off the ground like it was nothing while groaning in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" Yuuma said before forming a light spear on her right hand.

While she's building up her light spear, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku's long thin horns slightly open wide enough to reveal their actually retractable frills with a bright and vividly color. Just when Yuuma was about to throw her light spear at the Dizzy Bird, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku widely spread his frills to emit a bright flash of light that causes Yuuma to miss her opponent by throwing her light weapon dangerously near him.

This also causes the female fallen angel to shield her eyes with her right hand from the brightness of the flash Tzitzi-Ya-Ku emitted. While Yuuma can't see her opponent from blindness, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku did not hesitant to run towards the fallen angel pounce on her again with a successful attempt. The Dizzy Bird's strength surpasses Yuuma's which he sends her on the concrete floor to be pinned by his powerful hind legs.

Just when Tzitzi-Ya-Ku is about to use his wicked claws upon Yuuma's shielded face, she quickly uses her pair of wings on the Dizzy Bird. Surprisingly, Yuuma's black feathery wings made slash marks on most of Tzitzi-Ya-Ku's body causing the Dizzy Bird to bite on the fallen angel's right wing while stepping on the other one with his right sturdy foot.

From biting on Yuuma's right wing, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku feels blood coming out of his mouth from putting the fallen angel's feathers in it which they felt hard as steel. Then all of a sudden, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku lets out a painful cry for feeling something impale his back through chest. While the Dizzy Bird was distracted from his enemy, Yuuma surprisingly regain back her vision to impale Tzitzi-Ya-Ku's stomach with her light spear which went out through his back.

 **~Music Fade~**

When the female fallen angel light spear vanished, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku starts bleeding out from his mortal wound Yumma gave him. She then used her right wing to slap the weaken and slowly dying Dizzy Bird in the face which send him flying near Issei's body. When near Issei's body, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku reverted back to Tatsu who didn't show any sign of movement while his blood cover the floor.

"It's sad that I have to come to aid you, Raynare." Said the voice of a male causing the female fallen angel to up in the dark sky.

In the dark purple sky, Raynare saw a middle-aged looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes looking down upon her. He wore an attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. Lastly, the middle-aged looking man has feathery wings that matches Raynare's wing color.

"Oh shut up, Dohnaseek! I almost had him while I have the chance without you interfering." Raynare said with anger.

"Right you managed to kill him from helplessly being pinned down," Dohnaseek said in an unpleasant tone while looking at her disappointed. "At least be thankful I assist you in killing one of the strongest Dragon Child who is the offspring of one of the Five Great Dragon Kings."

Raynare was surprised to hear this dragon she and Dohnaseek killed belongs to one of the Dragon Kings. Unfortunately, This is not good for Raynare and her comrade for they will have to face an angry Dragon King, once it finds out its offspring was dead by their hands. They will need to go to their lord for protection against the enraged Dragon King.

"Let's go back to our hideout, Dohnaseek," Raynare said before looking down at her dead boyfriend's body. "I did what I was told to do for our lord."

When the two fallen angels left the scene, the Prince Chaos Karama Dragon slowly moved his body to face the sky. He then covered the big hole in his chest with his right hand while looking at the two fleeing Fallen Angels. **'Mark my words, if I...manage to heal off this wound, I will go after that male Fallen Angel for interfering in my match. Then...I will go after that cheater and force her to fight me fair...and square.'** Tatsu thought to himself while grunting in pain.

Suddenly, Tatsu heard the baby Tzitzi-Ya-Ku spirit cry causing him to look right. He saw the baby Theropod Bird Wyvern look down in disappointment it was his fault they lost the match between the female Fallen Angel. **"It's not your...fault for it is mine for being too confident against her and allowing her...unexpected pal attack me...from behind,"** Tatsu said before losing consciousness from a lot of blood loss.

After Tatsu lost conscious, the baby Tzitzi-Ya-Ku spirit lets out a baby roar to get a response from the Prince Chaos Karama Dragon. However, He didn't respond causing the baby Dizzy Bird spirit to let out another roar to get Tatsu to wake up which he didn't open his eyes to hear the second one. When its second attempt failed, the baby Tzitzi-Ya-Ku spirit started seeing other baby spirit monsters surrounding it and the almost dying Prince Chaos Karama Dragon.

Out of dozens of baby monster spirits surrounding it, one ran out of the crowd to get a closer look at the situation. The baby monster spirit has a slender body with small four legs and a pair of small wings. It also has red slitted blue eyes, small crest, and gleaming silver scales. Once the baby monster spirit reached to the baby Tzitzi-Ya-Ku spirit, it let out a baby roar wanting to know what's going on.

The baby Tzitzi-Ya-Ku spirit roar in respond saying their big brother was been killed by both a female and male hunter with wings. This caused the baby Elder Dragon spirit to roar in surprise for hearing the baby Tzitzi-Ya-Ku has confronted these "Winged Hunters" while some of the baby monster spirits surrounding them roar in reply saying they hate those type of hunters.

Just when things can get any worse for the baby monster spirits, one of them let's out a roar telling them look everyone an angry Thunderbug is inside the dead hunter's armor. However, there are two things the baby monster spirit mistaken: one that is no hunter but an average civilian and second the civilian is wearing normal clothes.

When the red glowing object came out of Issei's right pocket, the baby monster spirits were surprised to see a paper flying in the air instead of an angry Thunderbug. The red glowing paper then suddenly turns into a portal with a red symbol causing the baby monster spirits to move slightly back towards Tatsu's body. Moments later, the portal started beaming down a young beautiful redhead female entity in the area.

At first, the baby monster spirits were confused to see female huntress came out of a paper, but they're also angry for they know what is she here to do. "I have come. Your the one who summon me are you not?" The redhead female huntress said before turning around to the person who summoned her. When seeing the person, she was shocked to see another individual who she knows way back when she was seven years old.

Unfortunately, she can't see the angry baby monster spirits in front of him due to being spirits. 'What happened to these two here? Did they getting into a fight with each other or did that dreadful fallen angel manipulate two to kill them at the right moment?' She thought to herself, while walking toward Tatsu's body.

This made the angry baby monster spirits attack the redhead huntress one by one. However, the monster spirits went right through her due to not having physical bodies. When Rias was next to Tatsu's body, the baby monster spirit left standing in front of her is the baby Elder Dragon. Unlike the others who charged at Rias without hesitation, the baby Elder Dragon shoot red energy blast from its wings.

Unfortunately, the baby Elder Dragon spirit's projectiles went through her without feeling them. As a spirit, it should have known its attacks won't work against her but didn't care for it does not want its friend to be carve by the redhead huntress. 'I wonder what evil pieces can Tatsu take?' Rias thought while summoning the evil pieces on her left hand.

They were four white chess pieces; Bishop, Knight, Rook, and a Pawn. From remembering how Tatsu took down the infamous Nine-Headed Hydra as an Earth Dragon with a heated tail blade, as children, Rias thought her soon to be servant deserve to become a Rook. When she put the Rook on Tatsu's body, the evil piece start to glow red before sinking in while Rias begin the ritual. The Gremory symbol appears underneath Tatsu's body.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I called to Tiamat's son, Tatsu. Hear my command, return thy soul from the shadow of death to the human realm. Rise once more as my demon servant," Rias said. "Rejoice for you have giving new life. Wake as my warrior and Rook."

Then suddenly, the baby Elder Dragon spirit felt a tremendous amount of pain throughout its body. It also was covered in red electricity before letting out a baby roar in pain. Like the baby Elder Dragon spirit, the other baby monster spirits felt the same painful treatment when Rias put the evil piece in Tatsu's body. The baby Elder Dragon spirit looked at the redhead huntress with hatred and anger for torturing it. From seeing that artifact she carried earlier and put in its friend's body, It knew why it felt this way.

Wanting to end the pain fast and get rid of the redhead huntress, the baby Elder Dragon spirit limp toward Tatsu's body. Once it reached the Tatsu's body, the baby Elder Dragon spirit then enters it to possess the unconscious Prince Chaos Karma Dragon. This cause the possess Tatsu to open his eyes before moving his body to stand on all fours.

"Tatsu, I never thought you would wake up soon due to your injury," Rias said. "I have to bring my familiar to heal your wound while I take care of Issei."

On the palm of her right hand, a puff of smoke appeared to revival Rias familiar a flying bat-like creature. It was shocking for the bat-like creature to see the wounded Prince Chaos Karma Dragon in front of it. The bat-like creature landed down on the ground near Rias, before being covered in white smoke. After the smoke died down, the bat-like creature turned into the female that gave Issei the flier.

"Don't worry Tatsu I'm here to take care of you." Rias familiar said while walking toward the possessed Prince Chaos Karma Dragon.

 **~Monster Hunter Generation OST - Spotted!~**

Then suddenly, the possessed Tatsu let out an unearthly growl causing Rias familiar to stop its tracks, before Tatsu shapeshifting into another being. The black scales throughout his body morph into gleaming silver ones. His six wings fused together to form into two huge trident shaped ones with three pairs of holes and a pair of silver claw tips on them. The possessed Tatsu's deep wounded chest quickly heal, but form six new holes before taking deep breaths to cause them to suck air. His four new developed walkable limbs have talons on them; four on the front and three on the back. Also, his new front limbs formed two pairs of sharp fin-like projections. His newly developed back form a line of fin-like spike projections while his club-like tail forms a new one. The possessed Tatsu blue eyes form red slits in them while his new face develops a beak-like mouth full of sharp teeth. Lastly, his new head forms a small crest on top, and red glowing particles start appearing throughout his body.

After shapeshifting into his new body, the Elder Dragon possessed the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon stop taking deep breaths and look at Rias and her familiar with an angry glare.

"I don't know what you're doing, Tatsu," Rias said, before shortly seeing red flames escape Tatsu new form's huge wings holes. "But you need to stop whatever you are doing now."

However, despite saying those words in a calm and friendly tone, the Elder Dragon that possessed Tatsu named **Valstrax (バルファルク): The Sky Comet Dragon** **(天彗龍)** isn't buying it one bit.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate - Valstrax Theme Hybrid Version (created by Lyndius Xephernal)~**

 **Or**

 **~Monster Hunter Orchestra Concert Shuryou Ongakusai 2017 Silver Winged Scarlet Star Valfalk~**

The Sky Comet Dragon let out a loud screech-like roar causing the vent-like holes on its chest to slightly open and glow red while Rias and her familiar covered their ears from the loudness. When its done roaring, Valstrax started charging toward Rias familiar due to the fact it saw it siding with the redheaded huntress. At close range toward the disguised bat-like familiar, Valstrax shortly stands on its hind legs before going back on four legs to give it a gruesome bite attack.

Unfortunately, the bat-like familiar quickly shapeshift into its bat-like form to immediately fly up in the air to dodge the attack. Also, it releases white smoke while shapeshifting to this form. Thinking the redhead huntress helper is gone, from seeing smoke temporary covered its vision by attacking it, Valstrax goes to its next opponent Rias.

The Sky Comet Dragon slightly move its right trident shaped wing back, before firing reddish flames behind it. Valstrax then thrust its right-wing toward Rias to form it into a blade-like structure to impale her with it. However, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess quickly made a red magic barrier that has the Gremory symbol to block the incoming attack.

This cause Rias magic barrier to have cracks in it from Valstrax formed right wing blade. The Sky Comet Dragon quickly revert its right-wing in its trident shape-like form, before using its left-wing to attack Rias magic barrier. Just when Valstrax was about to thrust its left-wing toward Rias barrier into a blade-like structure, Rias bat-like familiar come to her side wanting to know what to do.

"I need you to bring the others right here," Rias said before feeling the force of Valstrax's left-wing blade hitting the barrier causing more cracks to appear in it. "Please hurry up and find them."

The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess's familiar nodded to its master, before disappearing leaving a puff of white smoke behind. After Valstrax used its left-wing to attack the barrier, it put its left wing blade up in the air before using it for a spin attack.

This attack manages to break Rias barrier causing her to be push from the impact. She was about to get a nasty wound from Valstrax's spin attack on her body, but Rias quickly flew backwards with her wings to avoid it only for parts of clothing to be shredded. After it is done using its spin attack, the Sky Comet Dragon immediately stop twenty yards away from Rias with its wings facing in a forward position.

While Rias was in the air, Valstrax took a deep breath causing its trident shaped wings to shoot red energy projectiles at the redheaded devil. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess managed to dodge most of them except one hitting her right-wing causing her to fall from the sky to hit the ground.

When Rias was on the concrete floor covered with red electricity (which is Dragonblight), the Sky Comet Dragon charges the red energy on its wings to unleash a deadly blast to destroy the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Just when Valstrax was about to use this attack, Rias was suddenly covered in a red aura before getting off the ground.

"Stop attacking...me...baka!" Rias said, with tears on her cheeks before unleashing her signature move Extinguished Star. However, she accidentally uses this attack for Rias loves her servants no matter what they do as long is it nothing evil. It was anger and frustration that made Rias do it from the new servant attacking rather than thanking her.

Just when an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura was about fifteen yards away from the Sky Comet Dragon, Valstrax shoot the charged red energy blast from its wings before being pulled from Rias signature attack.

This cause a deadly energy explosion that pushes both Rias and Issei dead body away with tremendous force from it while Valstrax was in it. The Sky Comet Dragon let out a painful cry while within the blast radius.

 **~Music Fade~**

After the explosion died down, Rias eyes stirred open to see a blur that shapes like a human. When she fully opened her eyes, the blur was nothing more but Issei's corpse. This cause the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess to get up off the concrete floor to walk toward Issei's dead body. She quickly summoned a white pawn out of her right hand to put on Issei's chest.

However, the single pawn didn't sink in Issei's corpse causing Rias to summon all seven of them on her right hand. Without hesitation, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess put all seven of them on Issei's dead chest causing them and the first pawn she put on the corpse to glow red and sink in the body.

Rias then started performing the ritual while hoping it isn't too late to revive Issei. After her ceremony is over, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess quietly listen to Issei's chest to hear the beating of his heart. At first, Rias was worried she didn't catch his heart beating but, after a while, she heard it causing her to settle down.

The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess then looked around her surrounds to be shocked at what she's seeing. Most of the trees from the park got moved from the explosion while some got torn apart from the blast radius. She even saw a big crater covered by black smoke with the water fountain nearby still functioning.

"Tatsu," Rias said before grabbing Issei's unconscious body to hold him on her right shoulder. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess then walked toward the crater hoping her recent servant survive her attack. When she got near the pit, the black smoke cleared out to allow Rias to see what's inside it.

Once the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess reached the crater, she was shocked to see her new Rook still alive and slowly moving out the pit. The possessed Prince Chaos Karma Dragon still was in the form that attacked Rias only to have scared wings and back.

When she saw those injuries, Rias didn't hesitate to walk gently in the crater to get toward Valstrax to heal it and apologize to it for trying to kill it. However, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess immediately stop from realizing this trend she has with Tatsu.

Whenever he shapeshifts into creatures, the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon sometimes isn't himself but the being he takes form especially when he's angry. Rias remembered him turning into that terrifying insect-like wyvern who slaughtered the Stray Devils, in Pet Forest, while seeing him eat some of them. When reverting to his former self, he didn't remember the carnage he left until later on.

Rias thinks she should wait for him to turn back to normal, but for how long? If she ever were to leave him in this form, he will probably start attacking random Devils like her or worse human citizens whenever he has the strength to do so. Another worse thing is Fallen Angels, or the Hero Faction will come over to the park to eliminate her new Rook due to sensing his strong energy signature.

Thinking it's good to get out of the crater, while her peerage is hopefully on their way to assist, Rias slowly walked out of the pit while keeping a sharp eye on Valstrax who is limping halfway out of the crater. Unfortunately, she accidentally kicked a concrete fragment that's the size of a baseball into the bottom of the pit.

 **~Monster Hunter OST - A Glint In The Eye~**

This cause the limping Sky Comet Dragon to immediately stop to pinpoint where the sound originated. Valstrax slowly turned his body toward the noise causing the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess to be shocked to see its face, chest, and arms are damaged as well from the explosion.

When looking up, Valstrax eyes slowly focus on Rias trying to get a good visual of her from afar. After it fixed its vision, the Sky Comet Dragon see the redheaded huntress caring the strange hunter on her shoulder. Remembering what the huntress did to it earlier, Valstrax's face, hind legs, and tail suddenly are covered in a black substance. The Sky Comet Dragon's damaged-wings glow red with red flames escaping the holes on them including its crest.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Monster Hunter XX - Valstrax / Barufaruku Theme【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

 **or**

 **~Highschool DxD Ost: Utsukushiku Akai~**

The enraged Valstrax let out a loud screech-like roar causing the vent-like holes on its damaged chest to again slightly open and glow red while Rias finched from the loudness. The Sky Comet Dragon then took a deep breath causing the openings on its chest to suck a large amount of air. After sucking enough air, Valstrax quickly took off in the sky making it broke the sound barrier which pushed Rias.

The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess looked up in the sky to see her Rook going so fast she mistaken him as a red comet. Valstrax was around Rias view before leaving her sight and the park causing her to be worried. She knows her uncontrolled Rook wants her dead more than anything else from looking at her with rage.

Then suddenly, Rias heard an explosion gone off behind her causing her to look back. In the sky, behind her, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess was devastated to see her new Rook coming down at her in a shocking speed. She was helpless for she can't avoid the impact and even casting a spell can't save her from his unexpected attack.

Just when the enraged Valstrax was about to crash upon Rias, a white blur on her right side view came to hit the Sky Comet Dragon in the face. When the blur stopped from hitting Valstrax, Rias let out a sigh of relief for her current Rook came in, Koneko. The Nekoshou hybrid's punch managed to send the Sky Comet Dragon crashing the water fountain nearby instead of her and her master carrying the pervert on her shoulder. This cause a cloud of dust to appear from breaking the fountain and the concrete.

 **~Music Fade~**

"Nice work, Koneko!" Said a young man causing Rias to look right to see her Knight, Yuuto, in front of her Queen Akeno.

"Thank goodness you have three have arrived on time," Rias said while remembering something that came up her mind. "However, I still don't get how Koneko managed to catch up to him in the first place?"

"Well, let's say she got me to thank her for getting to him," Yuuto said with a smirk.

"Don't ever throw me again," Koneko said in a cold tone while glaring at her pal.

"Ara Ara Ufufufu. So this is why it took you so long for you have a Dragon problem." Akeno said before playfully fake cry. "You know I hate it when I'm in that research club with nothing to satisfy my needs, Rias."

"Akeno, knock it off," Rias said.

"So Issei is one of us now?" Questioned Yuuto.

"Indeed he's one of us," Rias said before looking sad. "And another one."

"Who that might be then?" Yuuto said.

Rias looked at the cloud dust which slowly fades away to reveal the enraged Valstrax with his wings in a forward position. "Don't tell me that Evil Dragon is one of us," Yuuto said with concern and disappointment.

"He is, but he isn't evil just confused," Rias said.

"What makes you say that?" Koneko questioned. "This Dragon tried to kill you remember?"

"Well, that Dragon is Tatsu," Rias said causing her peerage to be shocked to hear this. "When I got summoned by Issei, I saw Tatsu dead which I thought I should make him my Rook. After making him a Devil, he suddenly got up and stared at the ground motionless while I summoned my familiar to heal him which didn't go well."

"Do you believe some spirit possessed him?" Yuuto said.

This cause Akeno to look at the enraged Sky Comet Dragon to see the spirits of its baby self suffering and the unconscious Prince Chaos Karma Dragon. 'Tatsu.' Akeno thought to herself.

"I doubt that for his only angry I turned him into a Devil, which I know he would be," Rias said knowing the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon doesn't like his race to become Reincarnated Devils especially himself.

 **~Continue with Monster Hunter XX - Valstrax / Barufaruku Theme【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】~**

Or

 **~Continue with Highschool DxD Ost: Utsukushiku Akai~**

Then suddenly, Valstrax took a deep breath causing Rias and her peerage to be fully alert at what it's doing. The Sky Comet Dragon then shot red energy projectiles at the group only for Akeno to block them with her magical barrier. "So what's the plan?" Yuuto said before summoning a demonic sword called Flame Delete.

"You three need to keep Tatsu in the park while trying to regain his sanity," Rias said. "I'll be right back for I need to bring Issei to his parent's house."

Rias then summoned her family magic circle to Issei's parent's house leaving her three servants to take care of Valstrax. After she's gone, the magic barrier Akeno made faded away only to summon a bigger one that covered the entire park.

Once Akeno assembled a new barrier, the Sky Comet Dragon started charging at three the Reincarnated Devils while Koneko and Yuuto sprints toward it. Unfortunately, since Yuuto is a Knight, he outruns his Nekoshou hybrid to zigzag toward the Elder Dragon to confuse it to hit him. However, the enraged Valstrax didn't care too much of this hunter's tactic for it only got its eyes set on his humanoid Palico.

When the three got close enough to each other, the enraged Valstrax made the first move by jumping in the air to do a front flip. This attack managed to hit Koneko with its flaming wings causing her to have Dragonblight, get parts of her uniform ripped, and send her twenty yards away from it.

Yuuto, on the other hand, missed the attack by jumping on the enraged Elder Dragon's back before it attacked them. After it's done doing a front flip, the enraged Valstrax landed on the ground before trying to shake the fast blond hunter off its back. While mounting the Sky Comet Dragon, Yuuto uses his Flame Delete to hit its wings by quickly projecting ice projectiles so it won't use them anymore.

However, the ice projectiles didn't affect the enraged Valstrax's wings due to being in Outrage Mode (A/N: Also do the fact its armor set has an ability called Dragonheart which increase elemental resistance and attack when taking a certain amount of damage). "Akeno, a little help here?" Yuuto said while Valstrax was taking a breather from trying to shake the hunter off its back.

Before she can do anything to assist her comrade, Akeno raised her right hand in the air to cause lightning from the sky to engulf her. After the thunderbolt vanished, Akeno was now wearing a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi instead of her school uniform.

While she has the chance since to attack the exhausted Elder Dragon that was not facing her and dealing with Yuuto on its back, Akeno was at first hesitant to help her comrade due to once being friends with Tatsu from childhood. However, she quickly realizes this not Tatsu but a spirit possessing his body suffering while believing its part of him from becoming it.

Koneko, on the other hand, got up off the concrete floor and didn't hesitate to run toward the Sky Comet Dragon to punch it in the face for ruining her uniform.

Just when Rias Queen was about to cast an ice spell, while Koneko was about to punch it in the face, the enraged Valstrax let out another loud screech-like roar causing the female devils to cover their ears. Despite the deafening cry hurting his ears, Yuuto is still holding on to the Sky Comet Dragon's back. Having enough of the hunter mounting it, the enraged Valstrax took a deep breath to again cause the openings on its chest to suck a large amount of air.

The outraged Elder Dragon then put its wings in a backward position before blasting off in the sky with a terrifying speed causing Akeno and Koneko to be pushback from it breaking the sound barrier. While shortly in the air, as a red comet, the enraged Valstrax starts spinning its entire body at a rapid pace to make the redhead huntress's comrade dizzy.

This new tactic managed to do so for Yuuto was throw off in the air from both the Sky Comet Dragon's Mach 1 airspeed and being woozy by being spin over a dozen times in a few seconds. The enraged Valstrax stop releasing reddish flames on its wings to turn its entire body in a 180-degree angle to face the stunned hunter above it in the sky.

It then releases the flames on its wings again to quickly fly toward the hunter wielding the Long Sword. When near him, the Sky Comet Dragon stop using its left-wing as a thruster while putting it in a forward position to slam it on Yuuto. This cause Rias Knight to fall in the sky to hit the concrete floor hard which made a cloud of dust from the impact while the enraged Valstrax was hovering in the air.

"Kiba!" Akeno yelled causing the Sky Comet Dragon to look at her and Koneko. Without saying a word, Koneko runs toward it to find her comrade to make sure he's okay which makes her an easy target for the enraged Valstrax. The outrage Sky Comet Dragon flew towards her causing it to break the sound barrier.

Just when the enraged Valstrax was about to divebomb Koneko, Akeno quickly flew in front of her to shoot enormous lightning bolts out of her hands. The thunderbolts managed to slow down the Sky Comet Dragon while it was letting out a screech-like roar of pain, before sending it to the ground ten yards away from the two Devils.

 **~Music Fade~**

 **~Monster Hunter Generations - Quest Clear~**

"Thanks, Akeno," Koneko said.

"Your welcome, Koneko," Akeno said, letting out a sly grin before looking at the unconscious Sky Comet Dragon with a sad look. _'I'm sorry Tatsu.'_

Suddenly, the motionless Valstrax revert back to Tatsu. Like the Elder Dragon that possessed him, the Prince Chaos Karma Dragon has damaged horns, claws, and wings.

 **~Monster Hunter Gen/Gen U OST -** **TraBelna~**

 **Or**

 **~Highschool DxD -** **Study x Study~**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Is Tatsu shapeshifting days are over (due to the fact the evil piece inside him is corrupting the baby monster spirits), find out next time on The Dragon Shapeshifter! As always, I'm sorry it took me this long to update this story due to real life issues which I don't think it's a good thing to share with you readers and writers who are fans to this crossover (no one passed away). For this, I decided to make the omake you guys answered in the poll next part of chapter 7 hopefully.**

 **Also, I'm now putting chapter 7 in two parts to not waste more time. If you need questions answered in this project, feel free to PM me about it. As always, you can leave reviews if you feel like it.**


End file.
